Fallen Angel
by midnightdimunds
Summary: UPDATED! 7th yr. A Tale of umparalleled love, ancient magic, a prophecy of unprecedented events. Sum1 with a dangerous past is at Hogwarts. Is Draco a deatheater? Animagi, a discovery about Ron, near death experiences, H? and RHr (dhr later) romance.
1. Chapter one: The commencement

Disclaimer: To all you copyright infringement lawyers, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, phrases, or places, which appear in the Harry Potter books. All these lovely characters, unfortunately, belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros or Scholastic have all their own rights, too. The only character I own is Eve, and knowing her, she'll be filing for emancipation soon. Don't worry, I'm just borrowing 'em all for a lil while to play, and I promise they'll all be back for bedtime. Except for Harry, I'm bringing him back waaaaayyyyy after bedtime, *wink-wink*.  
  
Chapter 1: The commencement  
  
  
  
Eve sat over her desk, staring blankly at her homework. She gazed halfheartedly from her window at the tranquil view of the forest neighboring their house. She absentmindedly curled a few strands of her straight, black hair onto her slender fingers. With her pen, she tapped some unknown beat on her notebook. Thunder was roaring in the sky in the distance, as if in some far away land. For an unknown reason, she found it extremely hard to concentrate. Something disturbing was tugging at her heart, an ominous feeling inundating her soul. She forced herself to think of an answer to the imposing homework question. However, her homework seemed so insignificant, somehow. The same instant her pen touched a paper to write a letter that would forever remain unwritten, a loud crash and a thud shattered her concentration, and would end up shattering her life.  
  
Eve hurried down the stairs, and saw the front door of her house wide open, the wind howling into the room. The sound of the wind had momentarily distracted her and kept her from a scene which would haunt her long after. With horror, her emerald eyes saw her mother's figure lying straight on the floor, dead, strands of her blond hair strewn on her face. A wide-gaping look of horror had frozen onto it. The initial shock was the only thing that kept the tears from spilling. Then she heard a high, cold voice which sent shivers on the tiny hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
" I doubted that I'd ever see you again these past 16 years."  
  
Eve managed to pry her eyes from her mother to look up at the mysterious hooded figure. The only thing that she could make out from the face was a whisp of dark hair. A large roar of thunder shook her into reality, and rain started pouring from the sky. As if following a primeval instinct, she dashed out into the wood as fast as she had never run before in her entire existence. She could hear the screaming of the phantom-like being behind her. In her confusion she thought she even saw a few beams of green light instantaneously passing her. The droplets of water were beating down on her, her hair and clothes clinging to her lithe body. Her foot caught onto a stray root sticking out of the earth, and she fell to the ground. Her hands slammed against the wet earth. Her heart pounding furiously, she could hear thumping footsteps behind her. She couldn't heave herself up. Hysterically crying and praying with every particle of her being, she thought, Please, let this all be a horrible dream. I'm not here. This isn't real. Take me someplace safe, anywhere safe. Please, oh God, please. Someplace safe. Anywhere.  
  
In an instant the entire world was nothing but an array of mixed, moving colors. Just as suddenly everything came to a stop. Eve managed to catch a glimpse of a crackling fireplace and something glittering a beautiful scarlet color, before everything went pitch black.  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
Arthur Weasley was also sitting among a desk, running his fingers through his red hair. A face with a look of absolute terror and worry appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"What's the matter, Basil?" he asked.  
  
" Arthur, you won't believe what the bloody hell is going on. We're going to desperately need your help. The body hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, scaring the hell out of all those Muggles… You absolutely won't guess whose been killed."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" Because we thought she was already dead…"  
  
__________________________  
  
Harry Potter awoke and sat up in his bed in a fright. For a split second, the serenity of his room clashed with the commotion inside of his dreams, before reality finally took over. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead, dripping over his thin, lightning-shaped scar, where a once sharp, piercing pain calmed down to a dull throbbing. He groaned and reached blindly for his glasses, rubbing his eyes before putting them on. They were no longer taped up, as Dudley was too frightened to touch him anymore. The frames of his glasses were thinner. He didn't want to be easily recognized, and his glasses were an accentuating feature, besides his scar.  
  
Even though his scar was hurting, he didn't remember anything of his dreams. He didn't want to turn on a light and wake up Ron or Neville. He finally became aware of Neville's snores at that moment. Experience had told him that a pain in his scar most certainly meant trouble. He would go and tell Dumbledore in the morning. He doubted that the morning would come quickly, though. He somehow knew that the especially disturbing and mysterious feelings he had would keep him awake and thinking all night…  
  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: hey u guys, this is the very first chapter of my first fic! So, u can guess how much ur reviews will mean 2 me. Tell me what u think! Don't worry, u'll get some answers in the next chapter! Read on! But first, review! 


	2. Chapter two: Lightning

Chapter two: Lightning  
  
As Eve opened her eyes, blurry images of white linen sheets slowly came into focus. She guessed she was in some sort of hospital room or something. I'm surprised I'm not dead, she thought. Where the hell am I? A kind-looking woman who she figured was a nurse came to her bed. She had a strange look of relief and hesitant apprehension.  
  
" Oh, you're finally up, dear. You have been unconscious for a couple of days. I daresay the headmaster will be glad you've finally come to." She said while she straightened out some sheets in the bed next to her.  
  
" Headmaster? Where am I?" she was still a little groggy and her hoarse voice showed it. Then with a sharp sting in her heart she suddenly remembered, sat up, and cried out," My mom! Where is she? What happened? Somebody killed her and attacked me! Please, I need help." She couldn't bring herself to say anymore and she felt tears falling down her hot cheeks. Madame Pomfrey sat down next to her and gently held her as a tender grandmother would. "You are at Hogwarts school, dear. Your mother, I'm afraid, is gone. You poor thing, I'll go fetch Dumbledore, and we'll see if we can straighten this whole thing out."  
  
Wondering if this Dumbledore was a headmaster of this school with a funny name, Eve said, "I'll come with you."  
  
" Oh, heavens, no. You need your rest."  
  
"I said, I'm coming." Her momentary despair turned into agitation. She sprang up from bed as if she merely had overslept and was feeling wide awake now. The cool breeze on her bare calves reminded her that she was wearing a nightgown.  
  
" Where are my clothes?" she asked, a tone of impatience creeping into her voice.  
  
"All right, I'll go get your clothes, and I'll see if I can find a clean uniform." Either Madame Pomfrey saw that there was no use arguing with her, or was that even a slight fear creeping into her eyes? Whatever the reason, Eve was glad she had consented to letting her go, though she sensed she was a usually strict woman. She came back with her newly laundered jeans and sweater, and laid a new, black robe on her bed.  
  
Expecting a polo shirt and a plaid skirt as a uniform, Eve eyed the robe curiously. "Is this what the students wear?"  
  
" Of course, it's the traditional style witches and wizards of our school have been wearing for centuries."  
  
" Witches and wizards?" Her green eyes widened in bewilderment.  
  
" Oh my, you don't even know. I'll take you to the headmaster at once." Madame Pomfrey hurriedly helped Eve get dressed. She was glad the nurse was in too much of a rush to notice the small tattoo on her forearm or the birthmark on her back. She didn't feel like answering questions at that moment, especially if she herself didn't quite know the answer to them. Now fully dressed, with her robe brushing against her ankles, she was being whisked by the nurse out of the room and up a flight of stairs.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
None of the students at Hogwarts would see Eve and Madame Pomfrey when they passed through the corridors heading for Dumbledore's room. The entire school was too busy watching the first Quidditch match of the school year.  
  
Harry was the first of his team who stepped out into the green field. He was met with loud cheers from the crowd, and he winked at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in the front row of the stands. The cool breeze billowing through his hair and scarlet robes gave him a rush of excitement. Last year he had been made captain of the Gryffindor team, and that year they had won the Quidditch Cup. Needless to say, the Slytherins were even more incensed towards the famous Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy was wearing his usual sneer as the Slytherin team, decked in green and silver, lined up across of his team. Even though he was quite a tall 17 year-old, Harry had almost reached him in height and looked him straight in his eyes.  
  
" You won't get by so easily this year, Potter. I've been waiting all summer to pummel you to the ground," he hissed.  
  
" I'm glad. Perhaps you'll provide somewhat of a challenge this year," Harry answered through the corner of his mouth.  
  
" You'll be eating those last words, I'll make sure of that.," Malfoy glared threateningly at him as they mounted their brooms and waited for Madame Hooch's whistle.  
  
______________________________________  
  
The room that Eve had been brought into looked strangely familiar, and the soothing sound of the crackling fire calmed her nerves a bit. Then she noticed something very strange. The old witches and wizards in the paintings were moving, and they all seemed to have a keen interest in her, moving about tensely and whispering furtively to one another. Eve quickly shifted her eyes away from them when she heard a sudden squawk. Sparkling with gold and scarlet plumage, a bird the likes of one she had never seen before was standing on a perch, gazing at her. It was just as fascinated by her as she was of him. Inexplicably, Eve felt a strange desire to say something to it, but before she could, the door opened, and in came a venerable looking old man, with twinkling blue eyes, and a river of a white beard. Eve couldn't help but smile when she saw him.  
  
" Good evening, dear. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts, that you have so amazingly transported to."  
  
" Um, hello, sir," was all Eve could reply, but gathering courage, she said with much more momentum, "Sir, I don't know how I got here, but something awful has happened to me, and I'm all alone and I don't know-''  
  
" It's alright, I know what happened. In fact, I know more about it than you even know at this moment."  
  
"Oh, then please tell me who was that, that – monster – that attacked us and…and… killed…" Her voice broke off at that moment, as she couldn't bring herself to say anymore.  
  
" Once again, the truth is sometimes more startling than any fictitious story we can imagine…" began Dumbledore in a solemn voice.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
With Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked off into the air into a totally different, invigorating world, one where he was free to soar as high and travel as fast as he wanted. The sound of the cheering crowd seemed very far away, as it was blurred so much by his speed. Dean Thomas's voice boomed into the air, and it seemed that he was keeping up Lee Jordan's tradition.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession, as the new Chaser, Michelle Lovegood catches the Quaffle. This spunky fifth year has a lot of potential, she's filling in Katie Bell's spot quite nicely. Yet another wonderful decision by the superb Captain, Mr. Potter…"  
  
"Dean, what did you promise?" came Professor McGonagall's strict voice.  
  
"What? I'm just stating the facts!" exclaimed Dean, but his tone quickly changed after one of her stern glares. "Sorry, Professor," he murmured.  
  
Harry saw that the Slytherin team wasted no time in acting ruthlessly, as one of their burly beaters, Malcom Braddock, struck a Bludger toward Michelle. But their team was too good for them. A Gryffindor beater, Jeremy O'Malley, struck the heavy black ball back to the team. Fred and George had taught him well.  
  
" Sally-Ann Perks scores! Ten points for Gryffindor! Although she started a bit late, she's yet another great addition to the Gryffindor team." Dean avoided Professor McGonagall's look when he said this.  
  
Furious, the Slytherin team played even more recklessly. With the Snitch out of sight, Malfoy busied himself with dives that very conveniently knocked the Gryffindor chasers off their courses.  
  
"After that disgusting display of cheating, which obviously deserved a foul,"  
  
"Thomas!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Lovegood goes for the penalty goal and makes it with ease." Dean continued. Amidst the excitement of the match, not many people noticed the dark gray clouds gathering across the skies, and a light drizzle began. Harry didn't mind it much. He was used to being frequently soaked in practices and matches. The cheers grew even louder as Sarah Fawcett, yet another Gryffindor chaser, made a goal. Their team was in the lead, thirty to zero.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Eve was listening rapturously to Professor Dumbledore, hanging unto every word he said. " What almost everyone in the wizarding world knows, except you, my dear, is that your mother was a witch. Not an ordinary one, by far. She was one of the best Aurors I had ever seen."  
  
" What's an Auror?" Eve quickly interrupted.  
  
" Those very brave people who tracked and captured evil dark wizards and witches, often endangering their lives to keep us safe," he replied. Eve's eyes brightened in amazement as he continued.  
  
" But what was even more wonderful about her, was that she was the last remaining descendant of the very ancient line of Merlin himself."  
  
" Merlin? Like in King Arthur's time? You mean to say that all those stories were true?"  
  
"Yes, very true. I'll bet my beard on that," Dumbledore chuckled. "This line has been extending for nearly a thousand years. It is one of the oldest and most admired of wizarding families."  
  
Eve was trying to find her voice as Dumbledore was talking, and she finally managed to ask," You mentioned dark wizards. Was the man who attacked us one of them?"  
  
"Not only one of them, but the leader, the most powerful and feared one of all. He has killed and tortured so many that our people are afraid to even utter his name, Voldemort. He underwent so many transformations and experimented with Dark Magic to the extent that he is barely human now. He gradually gained power until one day, he unsuccessfully tried to kill a baby, named Harry Potter." Eve started at the mention of this name, which seemed vaguely familiar… distant, foggy.  
  
" Do you know him?" Dumbledore looked at her curiously.  
  
"Uh, no. Its impossible that I could have. I just found out I was a witch today." She couldn't help but squirm a little, though, through Dumbledore's piercing stare, which made her feel as if she was being x-rayed. She changed the subject. "What was so special about this, this little boy, that a powerful evil wizard couldn't kill him?" At this question Dumbledore smiled comfortingly.  
  
"His mother died saving him, and therefore left a strong, everlasting protection onto him. This is very strong, ancient magic. That night, Voldemort lost his powers, becoming a mere shadow of what he once was. Thirteen years passed, and he regained power about three years ago. Since then, he has gradually been gaining power and influence, and I am fearing that we are entering another dark era as before, with the rise of this evil, dark wizard. The one who is the Heir of Slytherin himself, who was destined to try and wipe out all non-magical people."  
  
Even though all of this seemed incredible to hear, what Dumbledore said next made Eve weak with astonishment, and tears spill out of the corners of her emerald eyes.  
  
"That evil, dark wizard, my dear, was your father…"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Slytherin team was losing spectacularly at the hands of the superb Gryffindors. Only once were they hindered so far. A small lightning bolt had cut the sky off in the Forbidden forest, ripping the thundering clouds and bringing forth a torrent of rain. The spark of light and immense roar had startled Sarah Fawcett, making her drop the Quaffle, which was immediately picked up by a Slytherin Chaser and scored. The score was 150 to 50 now. The lightning bolt had startled Harry, too, the reason why he hadn't tried to block the Slytherin Chaser. He didn't know why. He had played in storms before, but this bolt was especially bright. He couldn't help seeing the concerned look on Professor McGonagall's face at the increasing storm. Then he heard Madame Hooch's whistle. The Slytherins had called a time out. No doubt to wait for this storm to ease up, thought Harry with disdain. He lowered his broom and landed on the ground, meeting his team in a huddle.  
  
"Sarah, are you okay? You had quite a fright," he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright, thanks," she answered, although she still was a little pale. He started discussing strategy when he saw Hermione in the stands, yelling a question at him and pointing up. He looked to see that Professor McGonagall had gone. Then he saw her reappear through the crowd with Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, even Dumbledore is here to watch us, Harry, and in this blasted storm, too." Jeremy said. Harry felt something was wrong. Why was this time out taking so long? Then he saw Dean rushing up to him.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore is asking if you want to stop playing because of the weather. We could continue this game tomorrow. The Slytherins have agreed, the cowardly gits," he said with a slight smirk, "but we need both teams' approval. What do you say?" How strange. Dumbledore never called for a suspension of a match before. Harry looked at his team, and by their faces he could tell that they would go along with whatever he said. He knew they had top notch resistance and could handle this storm. They had the upper hand on the Slytherins now. He decided to take a leaf out of Oliver Wood's book and keep on playing, no matter what. Harry answered with a smile,  
  
"You go tell them that we Gryffindors can play through anything, and we don't want to chicken out of any match."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
At Dumbledore's mention of her father, Eve felt that she had been hit by a truck. She tried to realize the full effect of what she had heard, barely noticing the flash of lightning and thunder outside.  
  
" My, my, it's really pouring out there. I wonder how our Quidditch teams are holding up." The old man had said, his eyes sparkling. Eve was too occupied to even ask what Quidditch was. How could this be true? Her mother had showed her pictures of her father and told her that he had died before she was born. He was a handsome man with light brown hair and blue eyes. But there was a point, though. She had her mother's eyes, but always wondered where she had gotten her dark hair from. And she had seen a whisp of dark hair from that horrific caped figure. But then she remembered something else he had said.  
  
"You said that this -evil- wizard had undergone so many transformations, that he was barely human. But I remember that the person who attacked us had dark hair."  
  
"Really? That's quite fascinating…" Dumbledore answered thoughtfully. They were suddenly interrupted by a curt knocking on the door.  
  
"You may enter," answered Dumbledore.  
  
The door opened and Eve saw a tall, wet, yet stern-looking woman with glasses.  
  
"Headmaster, I'm getting worried about the students out in this weather. Do you suppose we could suspend the match?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Eve. "You must excuse me, my dear. I have to got out and see how these conditions are and see how the rest of our students are faring. I doubt this storm will whet their spirits, though. They've been waiting for this match a long time." He smiled at her. "Oh! Excuse me. This is Professor McGonagall, our transfiguration teacher. Minerva, this is our new student, Eve. You've heard about her appearing in our school, I daresay?"  
  
The woman looked a little apprehensive when she saw Eve, but she shook her hand and answered, "Yes, I have. Quite extraordinary circumstances. You must have gone through so much. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." Eve managed to give a weak smile, although she resented this interruption of the most important conversation she had ever had. She didn't want Dumbledore to leave; she still had a million questions burning into her. To her dismay, he was rising up, and going toward the door. While he passed the scarlet bird that Eve had totally forgotten about, he petted it and said, "Look after her for a minute, Fawkes, she will be a very special student. I know it." He smiled one more time at her, and left Eve to her own thoughts.  
  
The bird flew off its perch and landed on Dumbledore's desk. Eve ruffled the feathers on its neck adoringly. It closed its eyes, apparently enjoying it. Then it opened them and flew on to her lap, resting its graceful neck on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Fawks. I needed some comfort now." All of a sudden she had felt so exhausted. She tried to close her eyes and just occupy herself with stroking the beautiful bird. Its warm weight was so calming. She began to have that strange urge to talk to it some more. She opened her mouth but Dumbledore had opened the door once again, and the bird flew off her and back onto its perch. He was chuckling to himself in an amused way.  
  
"That Harry Potter. He never gives up, that boy," he murmured to himself.  
  
Eve tried to stop herself from trying to figure out where she had heard that name before. There were more pressing matters now.  
  
"Tell me the very beginning of the story. Who was the man I had thought was my father all these years?"  
  
Dumbledore immediately became serious.  
  
"He's the man who your mother fell in love with and married. A very nice Ravenclaw boy, I might say. Looking at the puzzled look on Eve's face, he continued. "Well then you're wondering how an evil man ever became your father."  
  
"Of course. My mother is definitely not evil. Did they meet before he turned to the Dark Side?" Eve thought saying 'the Dark Side' would be appropriate.  
  
"Quite the contrary. He was quite into the height of his power."  
  
"Then what happened? Did he fall in love with her?"  
  
" During his year's of power, Voldemort's ultimate goal was to defeat the undefeatable – death. Well, the only way to gain eternal life is to give life. This is the most ancient form of magic in existence. Of course, he probably thought it would be best to have the most powerful heir as possible. Your mother, with her beauty, talent, position, and illustrious ancestry, seemed the perfect candidate. One day he killed the man she had married, and with a potion, assumed his form."  
  
"You mean there's an actual potion that can do that?"  
  
"Of course. Well, your mother thought he was the man she had married. You can imagine her shock when she found out the truth. Everyone thought the baby would be evil, had some vile purpose. That birthmark you had seemed to exacerbate the situation."  
  
"How do you know about my birthmark?" cried Eve in astonishment.  
  
"That mark is truly a sign that you are destined to do great things. Great things indeed…" Dumbledore had suddenly become very thoughtful. Eve politely waited a few minutes, but she couldn't take it anymore. She interrupted his musings.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, your mother was shunned from the witching community. One day, Voldemort came to take you. He wanted to raise you in his own way, teach you to become his heir. I had many trusty informers, and immediately found out of his plan. I warned your mother, told her to flee. She was afraid that Voldemort might find you, wherever you went. We staged both your deaths, saying she had gone insane from despair and killed you and herself. Your mother fled to a different part of the country. There, I put a form of ancient protection on you. Fortunately, Voldemort lost his powers soon after your mother fled. Two years ago, he regained his powers and body. He has finally been strong enough to find out where you were and to get through my magical protection. Quite an accomplishment, I might say."  
  
Eve had been listening and was even more amazed by every word. All the while, her mouth had been slightly open in shock. Her face was wet with tears which were still streaming, and she could barely stifle a sob. Dumbledore put a fatherly hand on her shoulder and Fawks flew to her once again. These gestures of warmth comforted Eve somewhat. She managed to stop crying, at least. She was glad she had done so, because a knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore answered casually.  
  
A sour-faced, hook-nosed someone with greasy hair entered. He looked extremely displeased with something, but managed to keep his anger enough to be polite to the headmaster. He said quickly without noticing Eve,  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, I have to ask you to terminate this game. These conditions are unbearable and quite dangerous to all those who are out there. I can't believe you are listening to a reckless 17 year old who arrogantly believes nothing can stop him. He is obviously overlooking - "  
  
Dumbledore held up one hand and interrupted him. "Severus, we have played Quidditch games in conditions like these before. When I went outside, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite a bit of rain. The rule book says that both teams must consent. Besides," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, " you're taking too sorely the fact that your team seems to be losing at this moment." He smiled a mischievous smile. Snape's sallow face went purple with rage for a second, but he maintained his composure.  
  
" You're taking this all wrong, professor. I merely have the best interests of the student body at heart. But if you refuse to believe me…"  
  
At this point Eve was getting tired of being ignored and cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Forgive me once again, my dear. Professor Snape, this is our new student, Eve Riddle. Eve, this is Professor Snape, your new Potions master." Snape nodded to her, but Eve couldn't help but feel a coldness about him toward her. Because he had been in such a bad mood, Eve was a little reluctant to shake his hand. Nevertheless something about this man fascinated her. Snape looked into her eyes with a piercing look when he shook her hand. Everybody wanted to mentally analyze her, it seemed. Then a strange look appeared on Snape's face. There was a hint of a curious smile.  
  
" Has she been Sorted yet, Headmaster?"  
  
"No, not yet. Bring out the hat, Severus. Now is just as good a time as any."  
  
Eve wondered what being Sorted meant. Snape opened a cabinet door and pulled out a raggedy, old wizard's hat. He placed it on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Put the hat on, Eve, and listen to what it tells you."  
  
Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Eve put the hand on her head. It was so big it covered her head completely. It took so long that the abrupt voice that came into her ears startled here.  
  
'Excellent. You have astonishing potential. The world is in your hands, my dear. You have the power to do anything you wish. You have the blood of all the great wizards flowing in you. Yes, you have brains, ambition, and talent; more talent than I've ever seen before. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. And you're, my goodness, I don't believe it-'  
  
"I'm what??" Eve yelled at the hat, but it of course changed tack.  
  
'Well, which house to put you in? I believe that we need a separate house just for you. But no, that won't do. Intelligence, hmmm… Ravenclaw might suit you. You're dignity and honor would make a good Hufflepuff… Bravery, amazing how much of it I see here. Perhaps Gryffindor? Oh, but you're ambition, the thirst to fulfill your great potential…that's Slytherin alright. The first time I don't know what to do. Gryffindor? Slytherin? And with you being what you are…'  
  
Eve was pushing hard with her mind to hurry up the hat. She was urging it as much as she could.  
  
'I can't decide, I can't. Stop urging me, my , you're difficult to please.' The voice in the hat was growing tenser, and the hat itself was tightening on her head, yet Eve could feel the top filling with some sort of air. 'I can't choose. Alright, best to go with your nearest lineage. SLY-'  
  
But the hat had so much pressure building inside of it that the entire room roared with a loud exploding noise. The hat and blown into thousands of pieces. Sparkling, magical particles were falling to the ground. At the same instant of the hat's explosion, a gust of wind had opened a window and an enormous, intensely bright bolt of lightning had connected with the hat and extended outside. The roar of thunder deafened everyone's ears, and it was accompanied by screams from outside in the field. The rain was pouring inside, furiously hitting their faces. Dumbledore raised his wand and the window closed.  
  
He looked from one astonished face to another.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry…" was all Eve could mutter.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry to say that you were right about the danger in this storm. Let's see what happened." Eve had risen from her chair. The rain seemed to have especially fallen on her, for she was dripping wet and shaking.  
  
"No, Eve, you stay here. Bye the way, Severus, looks like you've got yourself a new student in your house. The hat was unmistakably about to call Slytherin's name." Snape gave an approving nod. Dumbledore also smiled for an instant and swept out of the room with Snape at his heels.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Before Eve had tried on the Sorting Hat, there was a furious battle going on outside in the field. The Slytherins had abandoned all pretense of playing fairly, viciously tearing across the field and hurting as many Gryffindors as possible. In fifteen minutes Madame Pomfrey had blown her whistle more times than the whole match put together. However, the fouls were little help: the rain was so intense and the visibility so poor that the chasers were unable to make many goals. The Slytherins eagerly took advantage and were gaining points quickly. Harry was flying frantically from one side of the field to another, trying to block whatever flashes of green he saw from the goals, and from the chasers, who all had numerous bruises by now. Then he saw Malfoy diving through the air. Not wanting to take any chances, Harry immediately followed him, but Malfoy had been feinting. He rose back up when he was an inch away from the ground. Harry, who had been able to pull back from dives for years, didn't crash, but his distraction left a Slytherin chaser free to ram into a Gryffindor chaser, steal the Quaffle, and make a goal. He saw the malevolent smile on Malfoy's face.  
  
Harry's nose and cheeks were freezing from the bitterly cold wind and rain; he thought that he'd never had been this wet in all his life. The roars of the clouds were so deafening that his ears had gone numb with the noise. On top of it all, the flashes of lightning were becoming more numerous; he could tell whenever one occurred from the gasps of the crowd. I don't care, we're going to win this one, Harry drilled into his brain. Suddenly, he saw it. The Snitch was glinting right in the middle of the field, but the strange thing was that it was floating in the same place, not whizzing back and forth. The waterfall of rain was apparently the only reason why nobody else could see it. Harry wondered if this was another one of Malfoy's traps. But no, he saw Malfoy suddenly flying toward him with all the speed he could gain; he had seen the Snitch too, but Harry was much closer. He flew to the Snitch, stretched out his hand-  
  
A blinding flash of whiteness and heat and screams from the stands was all Harry knew before he was thrown into inky darkness.  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: oooh! Cliffhanger! Hehe. Is this enough action or what? But don't worry, ill be uploading the next chapter VERY soon, there's much more to come! In the meantime, please be sweethearts and review!! I'll appreciate it more than u can know! Thanx 4 reading! 


	3. chapter three:the new student

Chapter Three: The New Student  
  
  
  
Hermione was waiting impatiently in the common room early in the morning. Her foot was tapping nervously and she let out a sigh as she glanced at her watch. Where was Ron? She wanted to get to the hospital wing before everyone else did. She was happy that many of the Gryffindors cared so dearly for Harry, but she and Ron wanted to talk to him before anyone else in case he came back into consciousness this morning from that horrific fall. Ms. McGonagall had managed to slow down Harry when he fell from his broom, but the fall wasn't what knocked him unconscious: it was the bolt of lightning that had struck him. For a few agonizing moments, she had clung to Ron to keep from fainting because everyone was crying out that he was dead. It was amazing that he wasn't, she thought. Hermione knew she would never forget what she had seen. The instant it had struck Harry, the bolt divided; one large part of it zoomed to a window in the castle, and the rest went  
  
into what seemed a thousand strands, all striking the field, crisscrossing…  
  
Hermione's memories were shattered by Ron's voice.  
  
"C'mon, 'Mione, stop dawdling. We don't want to waste any time reaching Harry."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as her arm was being pulled by Ron. She was amazed that she never noticed before how strong he had gotten, or how tall he was. She tried to suppress a smile and tried to stare at his hair, the only boyish part of him remaining. Finally they had reached the hospital wing, and Ron knocked quietly on the door. Madame Pomfrey greeted them with her usual smile.  
  
" Good morning, dears. I'm happy to say that he's getting much better. He has some color in his cheeks now. Hopefully he'll wake up today. Mind you, I don't want any of you to miss class again while waiting for him. I'm still hearing complaints from Professor Snape."  
  
"Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey." Ron said with a sly grin he exchanged with Hermione. That day he had convinced Hermione to stay late, more of an excuse to miss double Potions than to keep vigil by Harry. Usually Hermione would have argued, but lately she had found herself seizing every opportunity to spend time alone with Ron. A pang of guilt went through her as she realized she had been taking advantage of Harry's misfortune to do that. She felt even more guilty as she saw Harry lying in the bed. He was so still, but there was a tint of rose in his face. Ron went to the other side of the bed and knelt down as she put her hand close to Harry's, glad that his skin was pleasantly warm. She looked up to see Ron smiling at her.  
  
" You wouldn't have cared so much if it was me lying there." She gave a stealthy grin back at him and said," You're right." Ron humphed dramatically and rose to his feet, crossing his arms and turning his back at her. He picked up a card from a desk nearby and examined it with feigned disgust.  
  
"Look at this. He's not even doing anything terribly heroic. He's just lying in a hospital bed, and he still gets all this admiration."  
  
"Stop pouting, Ron. You miss him more than anyone else. I know it. I'm getting worried, though. It's been a week and he's still not awake."  
  
"I'm not surprised. That bolt of lightning was downright terrifying, it was."  
  
" I wonder what it hit when part of it went in the castle. You saw that, didn't you?" Ron answered her question with a puzzled look, and he said, "I just saw it writing whatever it had written on the field. It sucks that we can't play Quidditch on it anymore until Dumbledore figures out how to get rid of it."  
  
"He has to be figure out how to read it first. Must be some ancient, disappeared language. I read somewhere that lightning was used in the oldest of all magic."  
  
"What haven't you read somewhere?" Hermione tried to look angry at his teasing, although she couldn't help blushing a little.  
  
"Stop that, Ron. You know how awful I feel about all this. And her appearing as a student the very next day. Harry might be in a lot of danger."  
  
"C'mon Hermione. When isn't he in some sort of danger? If Dumbledore trusts her to be in this school, then she's alright. You're just jealous of her looks." He gave another sly smile.  
  
" No I'm not! Wasn't You-Know-Who a student at this school as well?" Ron ignored her, apparently pleased that she had gotten so flushed at his last comment. "Honestly, Ron, do you take pleasure in making me angry?"  
  
"Of course I do. You look so cute when you're all flustered." This last smile was too much to bear as Hermione went a deep shade of crimson. She turned her eyes away from his face and his fiery red hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to embarrass you. You're right. He might be in danger, I'm sorry to admit. But don't worry, we always manage to pull out of all those near-death scrapes." Ron took her hand when he said this. Hermione looked down at those lanky fingers she knew so well and were so soft and comforting. She wondered if it was possible to go even more red. She was fighting the strong urge to throw her arms around him and sob. She was bursting to let out all the emotions she was feeling toward him at that moment. Suddenly a groan from Harry saved her. He was blinking his eyes and trying to sit up.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried as she gave him the hug she had planning to give Ron.  
  
"Oof, Hermione, get off. I'm okay." Harry managed to croak out in a raspy voice he hadn't used a week. He looked at Ron for help, and he pulled Hermione off.  
  
"Good to see ya, mate. We were beginning to wonder whether or not you were alive." As Harry took in his surroundings, he realized that he had been injured in some way and had been in the hospital wing for a while.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you weren't too miserable without me." Harry winked at Ron. A week before the fall Ron had finally admitted his feelings for Hermione to Harry. Being the dopey boy he was, he of course never had the nerve to tell her. All Hermione could do was to look quizzically from one boy to another. As always, Harry's mind flew to Quidditch.  
  
"The match! What happened?" Harry's heart sank as he saw the downtrodden look appear on Ron's face.  
  
"Harry, you were hit by a bolt of lightning! What matters is that you lived through it," Hermione said comfortingly.  
  
"But what happened with the match??"  
  
Ron murmured an answer. " Malfoy caught it right after you fell. We lost, Harry."  
  
Harry shrunk his shoulders and slid back in the covers.  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay. My God, I never saw anything so terrifying in my life. It was worse than the time you fell in our third year." Harry remembered the first time he had seen Sirius, which made him feel a little better.  
  
"So, what have I missed?"  
  
"Wow, a ton of things. You should see her-" But Hermione interrupted him and with a reproving look, she said, "Harry, when the lightning hit you, it divided and hit the ground. It burned words into the grass of the field. Only thing is, nobody knows what they say. Even Dumbledore can't figure it out."  
  
" Forget that, Harry. We have a new student in our year, and she's the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. She'll make you forget all about Cho." Harry's green eyes sparkled when he heard this. Last year he had constantly stirred up the school gossip when he had started dating Cho. But now that she graduated, her family had decided to move to France. She had given Harry the usual excuse that long-distance relationships never work out. Harry knew she had always loved Cedric, and he guessed that her being with him hurt too much.  
  
"No, you forget her, Harry. She's a Slytherin, and not just an ordinary one, either." Hermione had not liked the way this conversation was going. Harry looked at Ron, who glanced at the ceiling innocently.  
  
"I might have left that part out accidentally," he said as he began whistling.  
  
"What do you mean, she's not an ordinary one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Guess what her last name is, and lemme give you a hint. It starts with an R." Hermione said.  
  
The first name that came into Harry's mind made his stomach churn. " It couldn't be..is it Riddle?" His jaw dropped as both Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day, after much fussing from Madame Pomfrey, Harry was allowed to go to classes. He was nearly attacked in the Gryffindor common room by all the students running to him and asking how he was. Colin Creevey even asked if the shape of his scar gave a particular attraction to lightning bolts. Harry tried shrugging them off. "I'm fine! Why are all you guys so worried?" Parvati and Lavender came up to him.  
  
"Because Harry, haven't you heard? You-Know-Who's daughter has just entered as a student here! "  
  
"And the very next day after your fall she happens to show up. What convenient timing." Dean said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she wasted no time in trying to kill you, Harry. It took her father a year to get you." Seamus added.  
  
"Yeah, and she also happens to be the first good-looking Slytherin girl ever in Hogwarts." As the boys chuckled Ron gave a smirk, which got even wider when he saw the angered look on Hermione's face. Wanting to get away from the crowd, Harry thought of an excuse and pulled Hermione and Ron to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Oh, I just remembered, you two have to give me the assignments I've missed this week. We need to get to the library." When they were out, he gave a big sigh.  
  
"Finally. I hate being the Gryffindor Goldenboy. Why does everyone think it's their duty to watch out for me?"  
  
"'Cause, Harry. We all know what a great wizard you'll be, and how a lot of dark people want you dead for that very reason." Hermione answered, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How do you know what I'll become? Just like how everyone thinks this new girl is dangerous. I was unconscious for a week. Wouldn't that be a perfect time to come finish me off?"  
  
"Not under Madame Pomfrey's and Dumbledore's nose." Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, he does have a point, Herm. So far, she hasn't been acting evil at all. She's even been helpful to us, remember? She stopped Draco from insulting you the other day."  
  
Ron pointed out. Harry was furious.  
  
" Draco tried to do what? That slimy-"  
  
"It was nothing, Harry. He was just laughing at how you fell in Quidditch, he's been awful since Slytherin lost, and she stopped him."  
  
"Yeah, she never had to do that. Personally, she's been nice to me." Ron said.  
  
"Please. It's disgusting how she flirts with you," Hermione shot back. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Can't you see, Ron? She's just trying to gain your trust so she can get closer to Harry." Hermione was getting very upset. Now Harry was the one trying to comfort her, and he said, "I'm gonna have to see this mystery girl for myself."  
  
"You'll get your chance soon. We have Potions with the Slytherins next." A disgruntled look appeared on Ron's face as he said this.  
  
"I don't even want to think about how Snape is gonna act, with me missing a whole week and all," Harry moaned.  
  
"Especially with him complimenting on how wonderfully brilliant Eve is." Hermione crossed her arms with a dark look.  
  
"You're just jealous because you might not be the smartest one in this school after all," Ron teased.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not jealous! She's not Head Girl, after all." A tinge of pink was growing on Hermione's cheeks, and Ron was chuckling. Harry was oddly silent as the two bickered while getting their books for class. Ron finally noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?  
  
"What was the new girl's name again?"  
  
"Eve." Hermione answered disdainfully.  
  
"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Harry wrinkled his brow, as if trying to remember a long lost dream. He didn't have much time to think, because they had reached the dungeon corridors and the entrance to Potions class.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As soon as they entered the class, they were met by the menacing stare of the Potions Master.  
  
"It's a good thing that fate is always so kind to you and your friends, Potter. A few more minutes and you would have been late to my class, after being absent for a week, no less." They passed Snape and sat down without saying a word to him, even though Ron had the sort of look that seemed he wanted to make Snape drink the contents of one of his jarred poisons. Harry wasn't in the mood to give Snape an excuse to take fifty points from Gryffindor. Suddenly Harry felt Ron's finger jabbing his shoulder.  
  
"She's not here, do you see her?"  
  
"Who? Oh, no, I don't see anyone new," Harry answered.  
  
"Hope she's gotten into some sort of trouble," Hermione murmured almost inaudibly.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, surprised. "I'm the one who's supposed to have personal vendettas against Slytherins," he said with a grin.  
  
"Mr. Potter! You've been in this class for 30 seconds and already you and your friends are disrupting it. 10 points each for the three of you from Gryffindor." Snape said from the front of the class. Harry opened his mouth to argue in rage, as he wasn't talking at all, but Hermione stamped on his foot. Harry stifled an exclamation of pain.  
  
"The last thing we need is to get detentions," she hissed in his ear. She was staring daggers at Malfoy, whose eyes were glinting with the same malice as the smile on his face. Harry could tell he was just waiting for the right moment to remind Harry of the Quidditch defeat and revel in it. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," Snape said tonelessly as Neville breathed a sigh of relief. Snape was nearing him, no doubt trying to find something wrong with his potion. A girl Harry had never seen before entered the room. She was holding a dark green glass vile in her hand, which had a dragon glove on it. Her ebony hair flowed against her shoulders, glimmering in the flickering candlelight. Harry couldn't help but stare intently at this girl, who was no doubt the new student who was Voldemort's daughter. He didn't notice Ron, who also had a rather stupid-looking grin on his face.  
  
"Professor, here is the basilisk venom you wanted from your private stores," Snape knodded and motioned for her to put it on the Slytherin table.  
  
"Good, I want you to make the more advanced version of this potion using this venom. I daresay you're up to it. You've shown vast advancement."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Oh, and I met Dumbledore on the way," she said, lowering her voice, " he said he wanted to see you immediately, about the Quidditch field. He asked for you to go down now."  
  
Snape had a slight look of concern, but he said to the whole class, "I will have to temporarily leave the class for now. In the meantime Eve will be in charge, and you can ask any questions to her. I hope I will come back to see this classroom in one piece." He stared with his eyes narrowed particularly at the Gryffindors. He went out of the dungeon with his signature swiftness, his robes swishing against his legs.  
  
As Eve went to put the glass bottle on the table, Malfoy stood up and announced loudly, "Look, Eve. I guess I lost my bet with Goyle." He motioned to one of his burly cronies, who sniggered. Eve looked puzzled at him as Ron looked up with a fury building in his face.  
  
"I was betting that Potter wouldn't have the nerve to show his pitiful face anymore after we slaughtered his precious team." All the Slytherins, except for Eve, had satisfied grins plastered on their faces. Instead Eve, just noticing Harry for the first time, couldn't stop gazing at him with a mesmerized, almost faraway look on her face. Her stare was almost haunting. Harry suddenly felt a hot burning on his checks and he had to look away. Her emerald eyes seemed to want to penetrate through his very being and soul.  
  
The Slytherins all turned silent as Draco stopped laughing and looked at Eve. She was slowly stepping closer and closer to Harry. His eyes wanted to look into hers, they were almost attracted to them by a magnetic force, but a pang of shame at his defeat a week ago forced him to avoid her eyes. Even all the Gryffindors were staring now at the two. Eve suddenly shook off her bewilderment at seeing Harry and said in a silky voice that sent shiver down Harry's neck,  
  
" Well, well. I finally have the pleasure of meeting the famous Harry Potter. I must say, your reputation precedes you. Tell me, does mine?" She slid the glove off, revealing a milky white hand with slender fingers, which was outstretched toward Harry. He couldn't help it any longer, and stared into her eyes as he shook her hand, its warmth and softness surging through him. However, the instant his hand touched hers, she closed her eyes for an instant and took a short breath, as if a surprising feeling came from it.  
  
"Mother's protection," was all she could mumble. Harry almost quivered as she kept her piercing stare on him, a stare reminding him vaguely of Dumbledore's. Her face was very close to his now. The scent of lavender and lilies came from her soft hair. Her fingers were caressing his hand back and forth, as if she was struggling to understand or sense something fro his skin. Then Harry heard a voice in his head, but it was not his. 'Do I know you?' It was spontaneous, as if it wasn't meant to be heard. Her other hand was creeping up toward his face now, as if she dared to touch it also. Her searching eyes were glimmering now. Were they from tears creeping into them? The door opened with a sudden noise and she finally turned her head releasing her hand. Harry started to breathe again.  
  
"Eve, after class is over, please meet me and Dumbledore in the field during dinner." Eve answered croakily, as if she had temporarily forgotten how to use her voice.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir." Snape noticed how close she was to Harry and how she looked apparently shaken by something.  
  
"Did Potter do something to upset you?" Ron, who had been hypnotized by the scene before, started to protest, but Eve was quicker in her response.  
  
"No, no, sir. We were just introducing ourselves," she managed to smile in her attempt to be convincing. Even though he didn't look satisfied, Snape left them and continued to conduct the class. During the whole period, Eve was staring as much as possible at Harry as she tried to make her potion, despite Draco's attempts to gain her attention. He was looking furiously at Harry as if he were something threatening and dangerous.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione whispered, with a half fearful, half anxious tone.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen anyone look at someone else that way before. It was kinda creepy, like she was searching for something." Ron muttered.  
  
"Or trying to remember something?" Harry mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Sorry?" Ron said.  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied. Then a feeling that he was being watched crept into him, and Harry abruptly turned around and stood up. He found himself face-to-face again with Eve, who not expecting this, had a slight look of surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Ouch!" She was so startled that some of the contents of the open vial had spilled onto her hand, which had a glove, but was sizzling. Her eyes immediately began to fill with tears from pain and she fell to her knees, clutching and covering her hand. She was breathing in harsh, raspy breaths. Harry rushed to her side, followed by Draco.  
  
"What's going on here?" Harry heard Snape's voice.  
  
Draco, seeing the dropped vial, its contents sizzling and making a hole in the floor, immediately cried in panic, " What did you do, Potter? There was basilisk venom in there! Its deadly!" The whole class got up from their seats and rushed in their direction. Without even scolding Harry, Snape went to Eve and tilted her face towards his. Knowing the effects of basilsk venom himself, Harry expected Eve to collapse any second, but to his surprise, her breathing became slower, more normal.  
  
"I'm okay, Professor," she managed to whisper. Snape tried to pry her hand away from the other one, but she wouldn't let him see it. "No, really, I'm ok." She tried getting up, even though she still looked quite pale.  
  
"Let me see your hand!" Snape commanded, and she finally consented. She took off the glove, and even though it had a hole burned right through it, her hand was unscathed and totally normal.  
  
"See? I'm fine. It must have burned through it, but didn't touch my skin." She managed a strained smile. After surveying her more closely and feeling her clammy forehead, Snape hesitatingly left.  
  
"Back to your seats, all of you." Snape grunted.  
  
"But I distinctly heard you say 'Ouch', and you fell to the ground." Harry said to Eve.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Eve said with more of a sharp tone than a comforting one.  
  
"Stop pretending to care, Potter. I saw what happened. You deliberately bumped into her, making her spill it. Is she that much of a threat to you, you wanna finish her off?" Draco spat with utter hatred.  
  
"Listen you, I didn't-"  
  
"Didn't I just tell everyone to go back to their seats?" came Snape's harsh reprimand, and Draco and Harry had no choice but to desist. Eve slowly walked back to her seat, her head bent low, instinctively holding her hand. Finally the bell rang, and a most disturbing Potions Class was over, as all the students anxiously and excitedly exchanged furtive whispers to each other.  
  
___________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter four: The prophecy

Chapter four: The Prophecy  
  
The three walked out of the class, Harry disturbingly silent among the barrage of questions and comments Hermione and Ron were throwing at him.  
  
"What did she say to you when she shook your hand, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why was she close to you after Snape came in the first place? Was she listening to us?" Ron wondered.  
  
" She was staring into your eyes as if she wanted to know something," Hermione was deep in thought as she said this.  
  
"Why did she flinch when she touched your skin?"  
  
"There! That proves she's evil! Remember how you told us that Quirrel couldn't touch you skin because he was so evil?" Hermione cried in triumph. Harry struggled to answer her and say that she felt his protection, not pain, but he was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"No, Herm. Then why didn't her hands burn and she cry out in pain? That's what happened to Quirrel, right Harry?"  
  
"No, she still felt something, which shows that there's something evil underlying that girl. I just don't have a good feeling about her."  
  
"That slimy git, Malfoy, accusing you of doing it on purpose," Ron said darkly, "only he would do something like that, not you."  
  
"But I heard her say 'Ouch' also, Harry. It must have touched her hands, and she never took off the glove until after a long while."  
  
" But nothing happened to her hand."  
  
"Yeah, but she did fall to the floor and couldn't breathe. Weakness, cloudiness of sight, and shortness of breath are the immediate symptoms of basilisk venom, followed by loss of consciousness and then-" Hermione recited in a textbook-like tone.  
  
" I know, I know! Didn't I fight one in my second year? All I know is that it definitely got to her, but how she survived through it, I don't know," Harry finally cried.  
  
"Uh, Harry? Where are we going?" Ron had finally realized that they weren't walking toward the Common Room to put their school things away, but outside, to the grounds.  
  
"Quidditch field," Harry grunted, quickening his pace.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Snape asked her to meet him and Dumbledore there at dinner. I overheard him talking to her."  
  
"Oh, it must be about the words burned into the field," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, plus I never got a chance to look at the field myself,," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, we're not allowed to go in there. Nobody has seen it since the night of the match. Curses and messages written in unknown tongues can be very dangerous," Hermione warned.  
  
"Don't worry, Herm. I'll just use the excuse that as Gryffindor Captian, I wanted to see the condition of the field," Harry said, " besides, we won't get caught, I always keep this with me, in case it comes in handy." He had a sly grin on his face as he pulled out the Invisibility cloak and covering the three of them, steered towards the Gryffindor locker room, ( which Hermione opened with her signature Alohomora spell) that led to the Quidditch field.  
  
Snape was leading Eve to the center of the field, where Dumbledore stood near a large patch of grass, where parts were burned, forming mysterious, foreign words. Eve was eyeing them with a look of shock. Something about them obviously upset her. Her lips were mouthing silent words, and her eyes were moving back and forth.  
  
"Is she reading it??" Ron asked, amazed.  
  
"Eve, Professor Snape here tells me that you are able to read ancient potions written in ancient tongues. Could you help us decipher this message? Eve?" Dumbledore repeated her name more loudly, as Eve didn't seem to be listening, she was so taken with the words on the field. She looked up at Dumbledore and swallowed. She was shaking a little. The she nodded her head slightly and waved her hand over the words, muttering something Harry couldn't hear. Dumbledore and Snape were staring at her intently. She then bent over to touch the ground, and suddenly recoiled: the ground was still hot. Just then the letters were moving in snakelike motions, and to Harry's horror and amazement, forming new, readable words:  
  
  
  
All must mark this omen  
  
For it had been laid for thousands of years,  
  
The rising villain will open  
  
An evil beyond your wildest fears.  
  
The one Supreme Being must realize her power,  
  
She controls everything in all the lands.  
  
And upon that portentous hour  
  
The fate of the world rests in her hands.  
  
Whether good or evil, only one may guide her choice,  
  
Her perfect match, one she will eternally love.  
  
No matter what she defies, she will heed his voice  
  
And send her decision to the sky above.  
  
But before the answers and the destiny of all is found,  
  
The blood of the Innocent will stain the ground.  
  
And for whom she takes this fateful advice,  
  
She shall make the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the words sunk into the ground, disappearing, and a green beam of light burst from the ground, zooming towards the school.  
  
"Eve, what's happening?" Dumbledore asked, and for the first time, Harry heard a slight apprehension in his voice.  
  
"Now that it is read by at least one person, it must be read by all. It is going to a place where everyone can see it." Eve whispered, a blank look on her face as she seemed to be gazing absentmindedly into the distance, her eyes slightly dilated.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other, their mouths slightly open in shock and bewilderment.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
The three Gryffindors ran back toward the castle and went on to the first floor. They didn't get far into the castle because of the huge, yet deathly silent crowd gathering in the Great Hall. The same verse which was on the field was now on the wall, where all the students could read its green, glittering letters. Everyone was staring, their breaths held back. Then, Dumbledore appeared, and the crowd parted as he walked to the front of the room, right next to the omen. All eyes were on him.  
  
"Everyone, I am afraid this is the message that was burned onto the Quidditch field a week ago. For those of you who remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, you can see that this message was made by more sophisticated means. It came from lightning, as you all remember (at this many heads turned toward Harry's direction as he tried to be nonchalant). Right now, there is magic of the most ancient kind being used, with its most primeval elements being used. This is much more serious than anything we have ever experienced. I must warn all of you to be extremely cautious. If what this omen says is true, then there is some source of unlimited power coming into existence. When put in the wrong hands, it could mean the end of everything. Everything. Until we find this all-powerful being, and her chosen one, I again urge all of you to be very careful. But don't panic. As long as I am headmaster of this school, no innocent person will be fatally hurt. I will make every conceivable effort to fight this evil. Of that, you may all be sure."  
  
After his speech, Dumbledore left the Great Hall. Everyone had the same solemn demeanor as him, but as soon as he left, a burst of hushed, tense whispering filled the room. Suddenly Harry stopped and froze in his place as he heard a familiar drawl, although it was much quieter than usual, as if not supposed to be heard.  
  
" Humph. Dumbledore acts like he doesn't know who it is. He already does, I assure you. Although I doubt he'll succeed. She'll have more, er, convincing forces leading her to her rightful path."  
  
It was, of course, Draco Malfoy talking to another Slytherin. Apparently, Crabbe or Goyle were too slow to appreciate what he was saying. Harry tried to concentrate on hearing them while trying not to look at them the same time. Unfortunatley, Ron barged in at that moment.  
  
" Can you believe what just happened, mate? Blimey, I wonder who is this all-powerful person, and who's the lucky guy that-"  
  
"Shhh!" Harry held up his to shut him up, but Ron had been too loud. Malfoy turned and saw them.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop, Potter? Oh, I forgot, you never had one," he spat acidly. Apparently, he was upset that he had let Harry hear him.  
  
"Not if the fate of the world is in stake. You probably know all about this, don't you? And hear you are, bragging about it, all thoroughly pleased," Hermione had seen Harry and had been silent until then.  
  
"Hasn't it occurred to you that this might endanger everyone? Even you and your snobbish family?" Harry tried controlling his rage, but his hands were shaking.  
  
Draco walked closer towards Harry, looked straight in his eyes and in a dangerously low voice said, " You should know by now, Potter, that nothing can endanger you, if you have the right connections. Why are you even worried? Famous, good Harry Potter, protector of all, will save the day as always," he gave a short, derisive laugh, "Only this time, you won't be able to."  
  
__________________________________ 


	5. Chapter five: Real Magic

Chapter Five : Real MAgic  
  
During the next morning, breakfast in the Great Hall was very tense, with the ominous prophecy staring down at everyone's plates. The letters were shimmering as brightly as ever and every student couldn't help but secretly glance over it, reading it just one more time.  
  
That morning an unusually large number of owls flooded the room, as most of the students had written to their families, telling them what happened, and now they were all receiving their responses. Harry had of course written to Sirius, but he didn't expect an answer soon, as he was supposed to be in hiding. Another reason why he didn't pay attention to his table's mail was that he couldn't take his eyes off Eve and the Slytherin table. He felt Ron's bony elbow playfully nudge him.  
  
" Quite taken with her, aren't ya, mate?" he chuckled, " can't take your eyes off her. I was right about her, huh?" Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes, and Harry answered to Ron, half to appease her and half to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Stop being a prat. I'm watching the Slytherins to see their reactions to this omen. Draco obviously knows something about all this."  
  
Harry turned out to be on to something as he saw Malfoy's new eagle owl fly down, but not with a lavish package for him this time. It dropped a very plain, small letter near his plate. Draco nodded curtly to it as it flew off, and he was trying not to attract too much attention ( which was unusual as he always liked showing off his expensive presents). He didn't read the letter, but pocketed it in his robes. Harry was just about to point this out to Ron and Hermione, when something else caught his attention. A beautiful bird swooped into the Hall. It had long black and emerald feathers. Everyone watched as it flew to the Slytherins and landed right in front of Eve, who seemed totally astonished by it. It bowed its long neck majestically to her in a fashion not unlike a Hippogriff.  
  
"What kind of bird is that?" Ron asked. But Harry had seen Fawkes fly too many times to not see the resemblance.  
  
" It's a.a. phoenix," Harry said, almost in a whisper, not daring to let his eyes stray from the entrancing bird. Hermione started talking quickly, though in a low voice.  
  
"But its black, and black phoenixes are extremely rare. You see one about every thousand years or so. They usually come in bright colors and you need a specific lineage in breeding to have one and they could cost-"  
  
"Will you shut up? I wanna see what it's giving to her," Ron hissed.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so mean," Hermione pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
The bird slowly bent its elegant neck again and put a large letter with a black seal in front of her. Eve was watching the bird very intently. She seemed reluctant to touch the letter, and as she saw a small note attached to the bird's neck, she hesitatingly stretched her arm to take the letter. The bird obligingly came closer to her and she took the letter and read it. Goyle, who obviously hadn't been taught basic rules of etiquette and privacy, read over her shoulder and cried out, " Whoa, its yours, Evee!" Malfoy immediately shot him an angered scorn and apparently kicked him under the bench, as Goyle grunted in pain and disappeared under the table to rub his foot. Eve didn't seem upset. She merely rolled her eyes to the ceiling and looked back at the bird. She smiled at it this time, and trailed her fingers across its plumage. Harry was reminded of Hermione often scratching Crookshanks behind its ears as the bird had a similar look of contentment as the cat would have. Then, Eve bent over and surprisingly seemed to whisper something to the bird. It gave a squawk, bowed its head again, and flew off. Everyone continued with their breakfast, but Harry kept watching Eve. She took the letter, but she didn't open hers, either.  
  
" Whoa, you guys, look at this," Hermione said as she gave that morning's Daily Prophet to Ron and Harry. On the front page in big letters was the headline: ANOTHER MINISTRY BLUNDER: AZBAKAN BROKEN INTO, NO PRISONERS ESCAPE.  
  
Harry felt a small chill come over him, even though it was just a picture of the Azkaban guards he was seeing. They seemed as cold and frightening as ever. Harry tried to read the article, despite Ron fidgeting and nudging him to see it also. The article read:  
  
Azbakan, the infamous and feared prison for evil dark wizards has reportedly been broken into, writes loyal reporter and investigator Rita Skeeter. Despite the Minister of Magic's frequent insisting that everything is all right and according to the Azkaban guards, no prisoners have escaped, exhaustive investigation without regards to the personal safety of yours truly has revealed that the fortress was broken into and several cells were attempted to be opened. Unfortunately, in another embarrassing Ministry blunder, whoever attempted the break-in was not apprehended. In fact, there aren't even any leads as to who it was, and the Ministry has been irritatingly silent as to what clues they have found. It seems that the Ministry is either shockingly underestimating the growing power of the Dark Side or is aware of it and does not want to admit it. Another example of the Ministry's weakening grasp of the order which was finally established after the fall of You-Know-Who sixteen years ago is the fact that Azkaban was broken into in the first place, as the dementors who are guarding it are more than likely to lean towards dark and evil forces if they are growing more powerful.  
  
Breakfast finished and the three friends had been so absorbed by the bird and the article that Ron got up from the table, even though he had barely eaten anything.  
  
"Harry, do you realize what this means?" Hermione asked, extremely worried.  
  
"Yes. Apparently Voldemort (Ron still instinctively flinched every time he heard Harry say his name, even though he had stopped asking him to say You- Know-Who instead. It was no use anymore.) felt that he was powerful enough and had gained enough influence over the dementors to break into Azkaban. But it seems that even though he was able to get a word in with the dementors, they weren't so cooperative as to let him take away their prisoners, what they feed off of." Harry said this with an uncharacteristic tone of hatred. Hermione looked frightened, both at the news and at Harry's tone.  
  
"First attacks on Muggles almost every week, and now Azkaban! Harry, what we've been fearing these past three years of You-Know-Who rising to his full power is coming true," she said.  
  
" And if this prophecy on the wall has any substance, he's preparing to unleash something big. Very big." Ron said, turning slightly pale.  
  
"An evil beyond your wildest fears," Hermione whispered, repeating the omen whose message had become permanently etched in their memories, "whatever it means, you're in more danger than ever before in your life, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, he's getting bolder, more confident of his power. I wonder if he'll stop being so subtle, sending his followers undercover to do his work secretly," Harry said.  
  
"Ah, stop worrying him so much, Hermione. He'll never dare to challenge Dumbledore. He's stronger than he'll ever be." Ron said, trying to be reassuring, as the three reached their Charms class. Tiny Professor Flitwick greeted Hermione with a smile, which she gave back with a wave and a hello.  
  
As they took their seats, Hermione did try to be cheerful as she said, "Well, I've been getting more than a 100% on all my marks in Charms. There won't be any Slytherins raining on my parade at least in this class."  
  
But she had spoken too soon. As soon as Professor Flitwick had gotten the class's attention, he said, " Well class, it is my pleasure to inform you that we have a new student joining us." There were sounds of commotion as the students moved around to whisper to one another or pay closer attention. Hermione raised her head from her book and furrowed her eyebrows. The professor walked out of the class for a moment and brought in none other than-  
  
"Eve Riddle. As you may or may not have heard, Eve has come into our school under very unorthodox circumstances and has not have any formal magical education until now. Fortunately, she has already shown that she has more than enough ability in Potions and Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was positively raving, my dear," Professor Flitwick said this lower in her ear and Eve smiled, not arrogantly, but with a hint of embarrassment. The professor continued, " Therefore, she shall be spending time in other classes of different years, until we find classes that are suited to her abilities, as Dumbledore has said that he wants her to graduate with the rest of you this year." He turned to Eve, "If you have trouble or any difficulties, my dear, I am assigning Hermione, my best student, to tutor you." He smiled and gestured at Hermione, who looked as if she would rather be trapped in a room full of Blast-Ended-Skrewts, but with much effort, she managed a smile towards Eve. Eve caught on to her feelings, because she raised her eyebrows and smirked back. Professor Flitwick apparently didn't see any of this. He said, " Now dear, this will be your first time purposely performing a charm, wouldn't it?"  
  
Eve nodded and said, "Uh, yes sir. Before this I did make unexplicable things occur when I felt scared or angry or frustrated, but I never told anyone. The first time I ever mentioned it to my uh, mother, she became very, uh, upset." All the Gryffindors looked at one another. The professor clucked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"All right, the rest of the class, practice on your Disappearing charms. Hermione, if you please, come up to the front and help me with Eve."  
  
As the rest of the class went to work, Hermione hesitated, as if looking for an excuse, and said, "But sir, right at this moment, I'm so extremely busy studying for my N.E.W.T.S. I have loads to review, I'm so very sorry," she looked up at him with pleading brown eyes. Ron rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. He loved it when she was sneaky or dishonest with a teacher. Harry realized how Hermione loathed the idea of working with Eve that she was willing to disobey a teacher and pass up a chance to show off in front of the class against her. Harry, however, was interested.  
  
"I'll do it, Professor. It's alright, let Hermione study." He smiled at her.  
  
" Well, Hermione, we will be going back to what we learned before," he said, putting a feather on the table, "so it will be a good review of the basic techniques you will need on your exam. And all the other teachers, especially Professor Snape, head of her house, specifically recommended you. I'm sure you can skip an hour of studying. Harry, since you offered and since I want you to take the N.E.W.T.S also, you can come, too." To Hermione's dismay, they both sat up and walked toward Eve and the Professor, who said, "Now dear, please take out your wand and do the hand movements I am about to show you."  
  
"Take out my what?" Hermione barely stifled a laugh as Eve said this.  
  
" Your wand, dear. Surely you have one?"  
  
Eve shifted her green eyes and said uneasily, " Well, sir, I tried to get one but-  
  
"Its alright dear. You can use Harry's."  
  
"But sir, you don't understand, I-"  
  
"Eve, don't be absurd, every witch or wizard needs to work with a wand," Hermione said pleasantly, seeing that she was uncomfortable with using one. "Go on, Harry, give it to her." Eve consented, and Harry, looking at Hermione curiously, stretched out his wand to her. With much trepidation, the girl raised her trembling fingers and as soon as she touched Harry's wand, it exploded with a loud bang into a million infinitely tiny, glittering pieces. As the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared, a single feather with brilliant flaming red color floated and landed on the ground.  
  
"What have you done? You ruined his wand on purpose, didn't you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No, I didn't. This happened every time I touched a wand at Ollivander's. That's why I don't have one. I tried telling you, but you wouldn't let me," Eve answered, bowing her head apologetically.  
  
Professor Flitwick, looking somewhat apprehensive, said, " It's alright. Back to work, all of you. Harry, I'll inform the rest of your teachers today and arrange for you to buy a new wand." Then Eve's voice made everyone's head turn.  
  
"No, no, its okay. I can fix it."  
  
"What are you talking about? All that's left is the feather," Hermione said.  
  
But Eve wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking outside the classroom's window, at the Forbidden Forest. Then she bent over the ground where the wand's pieces had fallen and disappeared.  
  
"Your wand was made of.holly, I presume?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, ya," was all Harry could say in amazement. Unless she was a wood freak, how could she have known?  
  
"Give me your right arm," she said, extending her hand. Harry obeyed, and stretched out his arm. She ran her fingers across it, sending shivers down Harry's back.  
  
"Hmm.ten and three quarters." she muttered more to herself than to him.  
  
"Eleven," Harry corrected her with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Right," she said, as she looked out the window again, "Professor, the holly trees grow in the farther side of the forest, don't they?"  
  
"Well, Professor Sprout can tell you for sure, but I believe you're right," he said.  
  
"It'll make things a bit more difficult, but I can manage," she said, smiling even more broadly now. She waved her palms toward the forest.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to Ron, "I wonder what she expects to do without a wand. She's probably seen something like this on TV," she said scornfully. But Eve had her eyes gently closed and was whispering fervently something unintelligible. The class watched her for some time, but nothing happened. As the minutes crept by, Parvati and Lavender started giggling under their breaths and Dean and Seamus were smirking.  
  
Suddenly they felt the ground rumble and the walls were shaking as if something huge and thick was crawling against them. The class rushed to the window and saw a huge root sliding against the castle's tower like a big snake. The students parted and opened the window as the root made its way inside the class, knocking over a few desks and chairs. Eve opened her eyes and lowered her hand to the phoenix feather. Without touching it, she made the feather levitate with motions of her slender fingers. She turned her head and motioned to the root and began chanting again. Then the root planted itself in the ground, making a huge hole and a crashing noise as it broke the stone of the floor. Suddenly a tree sprouted as if its growth was being watched through fast forward. A single branch stretched to the feather, which was still in midair, and the wood amazingly started spinning itself around the feather, long and thin, until it completely enveloped it. With her hands, Eve guided the length of the wood and finally, blew a small breath into the open hole of the wand before the wood sealed itself and detached itself from the rest of the tree from the other end. With more motions of her hands and more mutterings, she fashioned a handle and as the root detached from the tree and slid back out the window, she presented the wand with a slight bow to Harry. He eyed it with complete astonishment as it floated in midair, waiting for him. Parvati and Lavender had their hands over their mouths, eyes widened. All the Gryffindors seemed to be holding their breath.  
  
"Go on, its good as new, I hope," she urged.  
  
Harry was hesitant. She was, after all, a Slytherin, and she had just made a wand which he was supposed to use in all of his charms and spells. She could have easily sabotaged or cursed it. Besides, what was her breath for? He looked at Ron, who looked utterly confused, and Hermione, who gave her a warning look. But his wand looked totally normal, and he was almost bursting with curiosity as to how it would work. He raised his fingers and grabbed the wand. Nothing happened and Harry swore he heard a few people exhaling with relief.  
  
"What are you afraid of? Give it a flick," Eve said. Harry swished the wand up and down, and red and gold sparks emitted from it, even more brighter than he remembered when he was eleven. Harry chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, thanks?" he said.  
  
"No problem. I always wanted to see if I could make a wand, even though I uh, don't seem to need one," she said, smiling.  
  
"Breathtaking! Amazing! I've never even seen anything like it. Never heard of such control over plants before, and without a wand!" Professor Flitwick said after shaking off a trance of amazement and staring intently at the holly tree.  
  
But Eve humped indignantly and was raising her sleeves as she said, "Now let me show you some real magic."  
  
____________________________________ 


	6. Chapter six: Strange Sightings

A/N: Hey guys!! I finally finished this chapter, I'm so happy. I'd like to thank the angels who took the time to read and review my story. Special thanks to talin, for emailing me. You're soo nice!! And to anyone else who reads this, feel free to do the same!!! But first, review, as it's a veritable bulldozer to that evil writer's block. And ask questions! Please! Yes, the poem was written in Parseltongue, but that's not all that Eve can read. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter six: Strange Sightings  
  
The Gryffindors in Professor Flitwick's class all kneeled closer to see what remarkable things the mysteriously beautiful girl standing in front of them would do.  
  
"I've always wanted to see what I could do without feeling restricted," she said with trembling excitement in her voice.  
  
"How do you know what to do or say? You told us you've never really done magic before?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"I dunno. It comes naturally, almost automatically, like a reflex I was born with," Eve answered, thinking. Then, Harry realized with a thrill that she was coming closer to him again. She was giving him that haunting stare again, and he shifted his eyes unconsciously. But she was concentrating on him stronger than ever before, and Harry suddenly felt his whole body go rigid, like he was hit with a Petrificus spell. He couldn't move anything. Was she doing that to him? He saw Hermione startingto walk toward him with fury, but she was stopped in her tracks by some invisible wall she seemed to have run into. The whole class looked on with concern, but too frightened to do anything.  
  
"Now don't worry, Harry. You just have something that I want," she said silkily as she leaned her face so close to Harry's he could feel her breath on his cheeks. He felt her hands creep down.onto his butt? She was reaching down into his pockets and he could feel himself turn red.  
  
"No, not that," she smiled slyly as some of the boys sniggered. Then she pulled her hand out. "Your watch!" she said pleasantly. Ron had put a spell on it to tell the wrong time as a joke on Harry because he always insisted on being punctual at Quidditch practice. He had tried to fix it, but Ron had outdone himself and it had gone haywire. Finally, Harry had thrown it against a wall (not that he really expected that to work) and it had stopped. He then just put it in his pocket in a hurry and forgotten about it. At that moment Eve had the watch floating and turning in midair, and Harry felt himself relax and as he looked over at Hermione, she seemed to be able to move about freely again.  
  
Then something happened that would disturb Harry for that whole following night and not let him sleep. The thing that scared him most was the dramatic change in Eve's expression. One moment she was concentrating on his watch, then she suddenly lowered her hand and her face became deathly pale, her eyes widened and her lips parted. She tried to mask it but Harry noticed a slight fear in her emerald eyes. She was staring fixedly not at him, but at the empty space a little to his right. The watch continued to float and traveled towards him. Then Harry felt a strange warmth, the kind he would feel whenever he heard phoenix song. A slight breeze which had come from nowhere ruffled the tips of his hair. Then the watch fell to the ground abruptly and at that instant Eve fell to her knees, which seemed to have given out under her. Harry and Ron rushed to her side. She was conscious, but her face and hands were as cold as ice. Once again, Harry helped her to her feet, and the whole time she never kept her eyes off him, not with concentration, but with a deep and infinite sadness. She still seemed weak.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Ron before Harry could.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm okay," she said trying to free herself from Harry's grasp. She couldn't look at him anymore, as it seemed to cause her great pain. Professor Flitwick came to them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir, I merely lost concentration. So much magic all of a sudden kinda made me weak, I guess," Eve said.  
  
"Alright, I guess you've done enough for one day, dear. The rest of you, we've wasted enough time, but class is almost over. Do whatever you like, as long as it doesn't explode," he added with a smile to try and comfort the stunned class.  
  
'No, she saw something,' Harry thought, 'but what? Did it have something to do with me? He walked over to his watch and picked it up. It was ticking.  
  
"Thanks for the watch," he muttered to Eve as he passed by her. She held his arm and stopped him. Her eyes were very intense. God, he could drown into them.  
  
" Don't thank me," she whispered, still as pale as ever. "I didn't do it."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Hermione Granger was laying on her bed, unable to sleep. She felt extremely tired, but her brain was buzzing so intently that she couldn't sleep. Her journal was lying open beside her, with a newly written page facing her. Her eyes were beginning to hurt from staying up so late after doing so much exhaustive homework. After Eve had shown up, she was working twice as hard to be the best. Her fingers were inky, tired, and sore from so much writing, but she had to write in her journal tonight, after what happened. After describing the encounter with Harry's wand and then the watch, she had written:  
  
It's all so unfair. Here I am tearing myself up with work to do magic, and my uh, secret project so I can be the best witch in modern times. Partly to show that a muggle-born witch is just as good as pure- bloods, and partly because Harry needs all the help he can get. And here comes this girl who does incredible magic without a wand, almost effortlessly. Ron and maybe Harry think I'm jealous. Well, journal, I admit, I am a little jealous, but I don't like her mostly because of her ties to her father. This morning a black phoenix arrived for her. Not many people know this, but I read in 'Dark Magic and Dark Ages' that those birds were signature messengers for powerful evil Dark Wizards. I tried telling Ron this, but he dismissed it. His hormones always get in the way, the annoying little prat. Every time he makes me angry he somehow succeeds in making me like him more. Sometimes I internally slap myself to try and not act like a silly little girl with a crush every time I'm near him. And the rest of the time I try not to act like a jealous bitch, but I can't help it. He drools over any female with a pulse, but he doesn't notice me except when he needs help with schoolwork. And every time I ask Harry how he feels, he tells me to go ask him myself. At first I felt encouraged because he was so jealous of Victor when he liked me. But now all he talks about is that cursed Eve. Oh, I got another letter from Victor yesterday. He wants me to visit him in Bulgaria over the Christmas holidays. Says its something urgent. Maybe I'll take him up on his offer, as he's been so valuable on giving us information on what the Dark Side is up to where he's from. Here I am going off subject again. Eve has connections to the Dark Side-and she's a Slytherin after all- and what worries me most is her power. She is most likely the Supreme person in that horrid prophecy. And she can do amazing things. And she's very very interested in Harry. I hope he's smart enough not to fall for her beguiling charms. She's almost certainly leading him into a trap. I wonder what she saw today that made her fall to the ground? Probably acting like the stereotypical damsel in distress. Its second nature to Harry to save people. But I fear that because of that Ron and I will have to save him one day. And I don't know if we can do it. We don't have Harry's courage or nerves.  
  
Suddenly Hermione saw a shadowy figure move across the grounds. From the long dark hair, she knew instantly who it was. She suddenly had an insane desire to go after her and see what she's up to. 'I think Harry and Ron's tendencies are beginning to rub off on me', she thought. But the girl had gone into the Forbidden Forest, and there were every type of dangerous things rumored to be there, like werewolves. And if she was caught roaming out of the castle at this time, she'd ruin her immaculate school record and be in more trouble than ever before in her life, being Head Girl and all. However, with her 'secret project' she had been working on, which nobody, not even the boys knew about, she felt safer and she would be much harder to detect. Suddenly her fatigue was completely forgotten and she felt a thrill of excitement as she thought, 'I'll do it. I'll follow her.'  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
That evening, while the rest of his house was asleep, Draco Malfoy stood outside his dormitory window. The cool evening breeze was playing with the platinum tips of his hair, giving a pink tinge to his face, pale and still as porcelain. His mind was too preoccupied to gaze at the stars, though. The time was coming: he could see the signs everywhere. Muggle attacks, high-profile wizards and witches acting unusually (the handiwork of the Imperius Curse, no doubt), and right after his receiving that bloody letter from his father that morning, he heard about the break-in at Azkaban. Even though he hadn't won yet, Voldemort was sure as hell trying. And worst of all, he finally tried to get his daughter and judging from the rumors he was hearing, she really did have amazing powers. Even though this worried him, it didn't surprise him. His father had been informing him that the Dark Lord was planning something "more terrible than ever before" this year. And it would involve his daugher. That meant that the time was coming when he, Draco, would have to 'prove' himself. He would finally have to outwardly say whether or not he was on the Dark Side, so his Death Eater initiations would begin. His first, his most important mission was to gain Eve's trust, and therefore cooperation. And how did they want him to do that? She had to fall in love with him. Because that was the one and only way.  
  
Draco knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, so he went about to read his father's letter again, for about the hundredth time:  
  
Draco,  
  
I can't reveal much in this letter, except the Dark Lord has risen and will bring things more terrible than ever before. Even though the plan started out unsuccessfully, as she is not with us, because you are at Hogwarts, there is still a chance. Everything depends on her, and you must gain her affections. Therefore everything depends on you. She can't be swayed by Dumbledore's foolish notions of virtue. Her mother kept her from us and my master, and he won't do the same. One thing to always remember: the girl can read minds. Enclosed is the ingredients to a potion which will block your thoughts from her. You need to seem sincere and harmless. Hidden in your suitcase are some ingredients which you won't find easily. Do not tell her about being your Death Eater initiations. Nothing must be suspicious. Also, be wary of Potter, as I hear that he seems to be quite fond of her. Don't ask me how I know this. You have shown great skills, that is why I recommended you as the ideal candidate. Our family needs to continue to prove our loyalty. This is the most important thing you will ever do, boy, and more than your life is at stake with your decision. Write back immediately. Malfoys will continue to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
L.M.  
  
Draco hadn't fully made up his mind to be a Death-Eater, though. The idea of spending his life constantly in fear and danger, doing unspeakable things to people, only to grovel to someone else while they only gained in power didn't really appeal to him. However, he thought, shifting the hands he used to prop up his face on the windowsill, he would try to gain her affections. It would kill two birds with one stone, in a sense. If she loved him, she would listen to him, and therefore he would be the one with the power. The Dark Lord's plan depended solely on her, after all. And at the same time, if he decided not to side with Voldemort, if he went after Eve it would look like he was. He moved to his desk and took out a sheet of his stationary, dipped his long, black quill into an ink bottle, and wrote:  
  
Father,  
  
I feel slightly insulted that you even doubted that I wouldn't be up to this. It would be a great honor -and pleasure- to aid in the plan. No doubt you know about Azkaban. This morning Eve received a letter from her father and a black phoenix. She seemed quite pleased with it, and soon she will be quite pleased with me, I know. As for Potter, I have come up with a plan to take care of him. It is so brilliant, it might even surprise you. I will hit him where it hurts most. Do not worry about the family honor, trust me.  
  
D.M.  
  
  
  
Draco gave a faint, yet long whistle and soon his eagle owl flew to the window. He tied the letter to its foot and sent him away, but he stayed at the windowsill. He liked the silence of the night and the clear air. It was good for thinking.  
  
He would have his work cut out for him, though. The few times he saw her encounters with Harry, both seemed very intrigued. He had to keep her away from him. He hadn't worked out his plan fully yet, but he thought saying it would impress his father. Suddenly he felt a ripple of disdain. His father.he was so involved with the family honor, he didn't realize he was degrading it. His father's servility to Voldemort was disgusting. On top of that, his job of torturing others was the most cowardly one. It involved no intelligence or danger, just mindless cruelty needed from someone with no emotions. Nobody actually respected his father or his family. They either hated them or feared them, or both. But Draco wanted to change all that.  
  
Suddenly he saw a shadow, then a girl's form scurrying across the grounds into the forest. Draco knew few people who could get out of the castle without anyone knowing. But he knew only one person who might feel brave enough to go in the Forbidden Forest all alone. He wondered what she was doing, but since she had received that letter from her father, he figured it had something to do with him. He'd better not disturb anything. He'd begin with his plan tomorrow. But wait, what was that other shadow following her?  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: see that nice light blue button on the bottom? Click and review! Please!! 


	7. Chapter seven: Moonlight, Pain, and Shad...

Chapter seven: Moonlight, Pain, and Shadows  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating every particle of her being on what she was about to do. If anyone had been watching her in her room that night, they would have seen a witch one moment, and then after a cloud of sparkling dust, gorgeous scarlet and blue feathers shimmering in the candlelight. Hermione Granger had become the first Animagus to turn into a phoenix. The mere fact that she had the courage to become an unregistered Animagus at all surprised her at first. But with all the ominous warnings of Voldemort's uprising, she believed that it would be best if she could turn into an animal and sneak out of the castle to gather information. And it would be best if no one knew about it, not even the boys. Even Ron would disapprove of her becoming a spy. For months she read every possible written text on the subject. Then when she finally attained enough concentration to transform her entire body, she was even more astonished to find out she had turned into a phoenix. Although she obviously couldn't live through fire, (at least she wasn't brave enough to test it), she was quite intelligent, very loyal and was able to take on huge burdens onto herself, whether it was schoolwork or her secret pledge to protect Harry and everything she loved from Voldemort. These were all characteristic of a phoenix. Of course her plans as a spy were somewhat hindered, as a phoenix is quite a noticeable creature, so she contented herself with wandering in the Forest sometimes, communicating with centaurs and unicorns. They didn't disappoint her, though. Eventually the creatures sensed she wasn't wholly phoenix, but they respected her all the same and told her about their increasing feelings of foreboding. She wanted to ask Firenze about the omen, anyway. Hermione immediately flew out her window to catch up to Eve.  
  
As she silently flapped her wings, she was reminded of the first time she flew. The feeling of pure, unadulterated exhilaration and freedom filled her soul. She felt the wind caressing her whole body, as she felt lighter than the feathers covering her body. Then she began to test her magical abilities. One day she sneaked into Hagrid's cabin, transformed, and lifted one of his enormous weights he used sometimes. Hmmmm, she thought, bringing herself back to the present, she's going quite deeply into the forest. Finally Eve stopped in the middle of a small clearing, where the moonlight bathed the ground. Even the trees seemed more eerie, with their thin, gnarled branches, and their dull color, as if they had never seen sunlight. She kept herself at a distance and landed silently behind a tree, praying she wouldn't be noticed. She watched Eve put down the hood of her cloak. Then another cloaked figure appeared through the trees, bringing with it a chill which ran deeper than Hermione's skin. Shesaw Eve shiver for a second, also. For one terrifying moment, she thought it was a Dementor. But the hands under the cloak were human, and so was the voice.  
  
" I am so delighted you've come, my dear." Eve recognized the voice. How could she have forgotten it? It was the same voice which had haunted her nightmares for weeks. It was the same voice which brought back memories of terror that would cause her to wake screaming in the night. It was the same voice that had killed her mother and shattered her life. For this reason, her own voice caught in her throat as she was barely able to whisper a question she had been dreading to ask, "Are you.Are you..him?"  
  
"Yes," came the reply, which was more like a hiss, "It's me, your father."  
  
Hermione had to keep herself from squawking in her fright.  
  
"No, you aren't. Every day I'm tormented by the fact that I'm related to you. I want nothing to do with you," Eve said with a quavering voice, with more venom than Hermione had ever heard anyone use in their tone.  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I came to tell you that if you come near me ever again, you will utterly regret it."  
  
"You are much too brave, my dear. Nobody has ever dared talk to me that way."  
  
This was getting to be too much for Eve, who cried out slightly hysterically, her eyes shining with unspilled tears, " You killed my mother! Do you have any inkling of how much I hate you?!"  
  
"You're definitely not the only one who does. But I understand. Your whole life you have been deluded with those high, moralistic ideals of Dumbledore. You have not tasted your true power yet. I can help you unleash it."  
  
" I don't even believe you are Voldemort. I know that he now has nothing outwardly human in his appearance. Quite fitting, it matches his soul," Eve said, hatred dripping from her words.  
  
"Oh, I am him, believe me. I just temporarily transformed myself to my original form. I thought it would be, er, easier for you." His calm, nonchalant tone in reply to Eve's harsh words was almost unnerving.  
  
"Easier for me to do what?"  
  
"Easier for you to accept me. Easier for you to accept yourself, and your actual power."  
  
"I don't care what you look like! You're still the same monster," Eve had to keep her fists clenched to keep them from shaking as much as her voice.  
  
"You must understand, Eve. Your mother kept me from you because she was too afraid. She wanted you to live as a lowly Muggle. She was terrified of your potential. Can't you see? You belong to me!"  
  
A harsh gust of wind startled Eve, and the left sleeve of her robe was blown back, revealing her forearm. The hooded figure raised its hand, and the Dark Mark on her forearm started to glow a blood red color. The intense burning and pain on her arm cause Eve to moan and kneel to the ground in agony. Then she realized where her tattoo had come from.He had put it there, ever since she was a baby. He had marked her as his own. She was just a weapon for him to use to kill more innocent people. She managed to look up at the figure. She had never broken eye contact with it until then, and she wasn't going to continue to do so. The figure lowered its hand and walked near her. Finally, it lowered its hood, revealing a human face, which slightly surprised her, as she was half expecting to see a monster. It was a face of a man in his 60s, his dark hair twinged with silver. Despite the age lines, he was still handsome. He held out his hand to her, and the pain immediately stopped.  
  
"This is what Tom Riddle would have looked like now. All I want for the present is what any father would want from a daughter he has been separated from for 16 years." His voice and face were so soothing. It was all Eve had been dreaming of for so many years. To have a father, one who cared for her and wanted to be with her. A charismatic figure who would protect her. But she wasn't nearly stupid enough to be fooled by all this. She threw his arm away, and now she couldn't help but look away also. She couldn't let him see the tears streaming down her face. Why had she come here in the first place? The cloaked figure kneeled down beside her, and with strong yet gentle motions helped her to her feet. With one finger he tilted her face towards his own.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You're afraid that I'll lead you towards a horrid life and make you subject to me. Do you think I'm as foolish as that? I know your power. I know you will never be subjected to anything. All I want is a little cooperation from you, just to hear what I want to tell you. No, what I need to tell you. If you want to join me, then you will be the most powerful human in the entire history of this world. Even more powerful than me. If you refuse to join me, then it is your choice." His dark eyes were so piercing and hypnotic, so convincing, that Eve had to constantly remind herself that this was the man who had devastated her known life. And yet.  
  
"Please, meet me again at this exact spot in 3 days. My dear, you have been missing a huge part of your life for more than a decade. You only know half of who you are. Meet me here and let me show you what you have been missing. That is all I ask," he paused, and was silent for a moment when he looked at her so hauntingly, as if he wanted to probe deeply into her soul, as if he had never seen a girl properly before, "You are more beautiful than I remembered," he muttered, barely audibly.  
  
Eve looked away again. Her face was still moist with tears. She wanted so much with her entire heart to believe his wooing promises. His face was almost.pleading. That was why she couldn't bear look at him anymore, or else she would almost believe him. Then he did something that almost shocked her. He was already quite close to her, but then he came even closer and enveloped her with a fatherly hug, squeezing her gently.. Eve was so taken aback by the embrace that she was too dumbstruck to fight back at first. When she had realized it, she then felt a surge of warmth and realization of new, strange abilities she hadn't thought of before. He finally broke away and seemed to have a look of great longing, as if he had wanted to do that for ages.  
  
"Will you come again?" He asked. Eve was silent, not because she didn't want to come, but because she had no idea what to say.  
  
"If you don't believe me, perhaps you'd like a demonstration."  
  
Eve suddenly felt a ripple of fright. What was he going to do? Hermione was thinking the very exact thing, as she was listening to the whole scene, totally captivated.  
  
"Right here there are no trees blocking our view of the stars," he said, glancing up at the sky. Eve eyed him curiously. So what, thought Hermione. He continued.  
  
"Did you know that there are concentrations of magical force deep inside every planet? There is a balance of this force throughout the whole universe."  
  
Eve was silent. The omen, did that indicate some upcoming imbalance?  
  
"Yes, it does," he answered out loud. Eve looked at him disdainfully.  
  
"You're not the only one who can read minds," he answered with a sly grin. That wasn't fair, Eve thought, because as much as she was trying, she hadn't been able to read his mind yet. All she could see were.clouds. "Look at the moon, Eve," he said, "We feel its presence the most, because obviously its the closest. So it shouldn't be too hard for you to.move it."  
  
"What?" Eve asked, bewildered.  
  
"You heard me. Let me help you, just do what comes naturally." He moved behind her, and raised her right arm towards the moon. He began coaxing her, mumbling incantations. Eve realized that she knew them, as if remembering an old nursery rhyme or poem she had always know. Instinctively, she began chanting the words with him, until she was the only one.  
  
"I learned those incantations, but you, Eve, you were born knowing them," he whispered to her.  
  
She felt a source of power surge through her arm, and to her astonishment, the moon was moving. It was moving very slowly, like a slow aircraft through the sky. She heard the sound of water moving in great waves. It sounded like the lake.  
  
"The moon's magnetic pull on the waters is changing. There's your proof that its actually moving," he said. Eve stopped chanting, and the moon stopped moving, a good foot from where it stood, seconds before.  
  
"Witches and wizards are able to concentrate these forces of the Earth. But you can concentrate forces from places outside this world. Just imagine what you are capable of now," he said. Eve looked at him with a mix of excitement and apprehension.  
  
"Meet me here, again. Let me show you what else you can do. Oh, and I hope you liked your present," he said, smiling, "I have been raising that phoenix all these years just to give it to you." And with that he disappeared, leaving both Eve and Hermione mesmerized.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Harry woke up, yelling with pain. His head was throbbing like never before. The whirling blurry images he saw of the room without his glasses added to his confusion. He blindly reached out for his glasses, and put them on, the pain not subsiding. He saw Ron's worried face seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"What's wrong, mate? Is your scar hurting?" he asked. Harry could hear Neville's and Seamus's voices, too. But all he could feel, all he could see was pain, and somehow. Hermione. He grabbed his forehead and moaned.  
  
"It's never hurt like this before," he gasped, "only if I'm steps away from Voldemort."  
  
"My God, Harry, you don't think."  
  
"Hermione," was all Harry could say to interrupt Ron. All he remembered from his dream, although it was quite vivid, was Hermione in her room, right before the pain took over.  
  
Ron somehow felt that she was in grave danger. "You blokes stay here with him, I'm going to check on her," he said.  
  
"Are you crazy? Filch will see you and hang you by your toes!" Seamus cried.  
  
"And Ron, what if.what if Harry's right, and you do meet.him!" Neville cried, even more terrified than any of them.  
  
"If Harry's right, then I there's no chance in bloody hell I'm NOT going," Ron had utter determination in his voice.  
  
"Nah, Harry, he's just using your suffering to have a late-night rendezvous with Hermione so he can snog her all night," Seamus said, batting his eyes and clenching his hands together, looking falsely romantic.  
  
"I'm glad you guys find the fact that I'm in so much pain so hilarious," Harry grumbled through his clenched hands over his face.  
  
"Shut up, you great prat," Ron said to Seamus, "I'm going to see if she's alright. If she is, then I'll snog her," he said, smiling. " Besides, Filch wouldn't catch me in a million years."  
  
"Why not?" Neville asked.  
  
" Because, I have my ways," Ron smiled. He grabbed Harry's robes from his bed, which conveniently held the Invisibility cloak, and went out the door.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was still looking outside through the window. He was debating whether or not to go after Eve and whatever was following her. He knew almost for sure that she was going to meet Voldemort, so he shouldn't intrude, but then again, what if that follower made trouble? Should he go warn them? He glanced at the sky and did a double take. There was something different about the moon, he couldn't figure out what at first. Then he realized that it was about a foot away from its position a couple of minutes ago. He had been unconsciously watching the moon all night while he was thinking. What did this shift mean? He couldn't keep himself from staying. He had to know. He grabbed his robe and went through the secret passageway on the floor of his room which led right out of the castle.  
  
A/N : *gasp! * what will happen when they're all out of the castle and meet? You'll only find out if you REVIEW!!!! Because that encourages me to write. Please review, im getting virtually no feedback and this is my first fanfic. I think its pretty good, what about you?? Anything is welcome at this point, just so I know u read it. I'll promise 2 read the stories of all those who read mine. Thanx guys!!! P.S. I'll try to put more humor in later chapters 


	8. Chapter Eight: Getting closer

Chapter Eight: Getting Closer  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!! First, I'd like to give the most heartfelt thanks to A VERY Interested Reader, who reviewed this story three times. I have been walking on air ever since she told me how much she loves this story. This chapter was written as soon as possible because of her. I'm pasting the answers to her reviews here, in case she hasn't seen them, and so all of u can see them too. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!  
  
woooooow!!!!  
  
You CAN NOT believe how incredibly happy i am to hear that you liked my story!!! wow, wow,wow, yay!!!!  
  
i don't know, maybe i just uploaded the chapters at wrong times, so I guess not many people got 2 see it. Your compliments as are so flattering!! thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
  
Your very much on the right track with your guesses, I'll tell you. Sirius will definitely make an appearance soon, and your're right, I did leave HAgrid out! *slaps herself on the forehead* I'll put him in the story, too. Trust me, I can't wait to write the chapter with Sirius, cause its going to be sooooo, ummm, yummy. *hehe* plus there will be a lot more romance, with a lot of twists. I'm not going to say if Harry's the one for Eve, because the next chapters will give some doubts to that....  
  
Anywayz, I've been conceiving this story for months now, and I have much more incredible magic coming along the way.  
  
I'm glad u liked the poem, can u believe that it just came to me in the middle of the night? I woke up at 3 am, scribbled it on a notepad, and went back to sleep!  
  
Anywayz, thank you, thank you again, and please,please tell ur friends or whoever u know at ff.net about it so they can read it too.  
  
p.s. do u have any stories? id love to read them!  
  
love,  
  
midnight dimunds  
  
The utter silence in the forest was only slightly less frightening as the cloaked figure. Hermione dared not move from her spot. Though it was silent, she could tell Eve's mind was buzzing. She stood in the middle of the clearing, motionless, looking up at the moon, her eyes glittering in its silvery light. Hermione knew she was contemplating a crucial decision. She wanted to scream out, "Don't listen to him, please!!! Remember what he has done! What he did to you, and hundreds of others!!"  
  
At that instant that she thought this, Eve's head turned so swiftly and straight in her direction that Hermione was startled.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked loudly, with a tone of slight apprehension. Hermione didn't answer. What would she do if she saw her? Maybe she could just pretend to be a phoenix. Before she knew it, she was looking straight at a pair of emerald eyes.  
  
"Were you listening the whole time?" she had a tone of a mother scolding a child.  
  
Then to Hermione's surprise, she stretched out her arm and stroked the feathers under her beak.  
  
"It's a good thing he didn't see you. He would have killed you instantly. My, you're quite beautiful. What's your name, phoenix?"  
  
Hermione sighed in relief that she didn't seem too mad. Eve hadn't realized who she really was. Eve asked, "Don't you have a name?"  
  
Hermione squawked the first thing that came in her mind, " Selene." The moon-goddess. She had just seen the moon shift, after all.  
  
"Hmmmm, does that mean the moon is trying to tell me something? Phoenixes are very intelligent. They know things of this earth that human do not. Why are you so adamantly against me meeting my father?"  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes away and tried not to think so much (something she as quite unused to). She knew Eve could read minds, and all she answered with hers was, "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know what he has planned? Do you know what the omen means?" Hermione shook her long neck.  
  
"Well, Selene, my phoenix does, but he so arrogantly refuses to tell me. Will you do me a favor and go talk to him? He's a very handsome black phoenix," Eve said and started stroking her feathers again. At this suggestion Hermione gave a startled look and for the first time Eve was able to see her eyes clearly.  
  
"Those brown eyes of yours, they look so familiar. Have I seen you before, somewhere?" Hermione fervently shook her neck again. But Eve was giving her one of her probing stares. She smiled knowingly.  
  
"Who are you, really? Who is it that is eavesdropping on my very.private. conversations?" she asked slyly. Hermione thought this was getting too close for comfort. She shouldn't have been seen at all. Without looking at Eve again, she gave a frightened cry and flew off. She made sure not to fly in the direction of her dormitory window, as she knew Eve would be watching. She flew in a different direction. Unfortunately, that way was much darker, and she had no idea where she was going. Then she saw a circle of yellow light, and instinctively flew to it. But, before she realized it, she hit something solid, which gave out a painful, "Oof!" and then muttered, "What the devil.?"  
  
After the collision, Hermione lay on the floor. "What's there?" the voice cried. The circle of light was coming from his wand, and the light illuminated a pale face and steely gray eyes.  
  
"A bird? A phoenix!" Draco cried. At first he hoped he had bumped into Eve, but then he had realized that he had felt feathers, and that sharp object which jabbed his shoulder was a beak. Hermione tasted blood. 'Of all the people to bump into!' She thought. 'At least I injured the prat. I wonder what he's doing. Looking for Eve, no doubt'.  
  
When he saw what had hit him, Draco walked toward Hermione, and gently touched her as he said, "Are you okay, little bird? Why were you flying in such a fright? What's out there?" Hermione had never seen Draco act so tenderly before.  
  
"You phoenixes have healing powers, don't you?" Hermione just looked at him. "Would you mind healing this for me? You have quite a sharp beak, you do," Draco grinned. "C'mon," he coaxed, stroking her head slowly. This was something Hermione would never get to experience in regular circumstances. Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure. His touch was so soft. 'Stop it!" she cried, internally scolding herself. 'What's wrong with you, Hermione! This is ferret boy. If he knew it was you, he'd be flinging insults'. She moved away from his slender fingers.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll have to see what happened for myself." Draco put his wand down, and its light flickered onto the grass. He took off his robe and his sweater and was beginning to unbotton his shirt, which had a crimson stain on his left shoulder. Then a thought flashed through Hermione's brain. If he was a Death-Eater, which her and the gang were suspecting for a long time, he would have a Dark Mark on his fore-arm! This would be the perfect chance to check. Draco was examining his cut, and despite the bloody shoulder, Hermione couldn't help but notice that he was so.gorgeous. His fair skin was nearly flawless, and he had a tall, lean build. Hermione coyly wondered to herself if he worked out or took a potion, as she couldn't help but stare at every muscle in his toned arms. Because of his fall, the long strands of his flaxen, white-blond hair had fallen across his face, outlining his chiseled profile and long neck. His eyes were the color of a misty, foggy, gray ocean right before dawn. She was battling inner urges to practically jump on him with infatuation. Hermione marveled why she never noticed this before. She hadn't because of what he had done to her, Harry, Ron and Hagrid over the years. Wait.What had he done again exactly? She couldn't quite remember because she was so preoccupied with staring at him in a cloudy trance with a silly grin plastered on her face. He looked so cute. Then another voice in her head appeared and reprimanded her harshly. 'Will you listen to yourself? He's an arrogant git, remember?! You're acting like a foolish little girl with a crush!' Then, she realized, horrified, that she felt very similar things when seeing Ron! Damn hormones.  
  
Hermione regained her senses enough to examine his arm. There was no mark on it. Not yet, anyway. Draco finally spoke, after realizing that she had been gazing at him the whole time. "Are you sure you don't want to help me?" he said with a smile. Hermione froze. "Alright, then can you at least tell me if you saw a pretty girl with black hair and green eyes?" Eve, again. Damn her. Hermione wasn't about to help him find her. She angrily flapped her wings and flew away. Draco shrugged his shoulders as he finished cleaning himself with a handkerchief he had taken out of his pocket. It was quite an expensive silk one at that. Draco laughed to himself when he imagined his mother's reaction if she saw what he had done to her ancestral handkerchief. He would use a stain removing charm on it later. He figured that perhaps she was in the same direction the frightened bird had come from, because she probably was meeting with her father. He didn't fancy the possibility that he would come face-to-face with Voldemort, but he just had to know what was going on. Maybe it was the bird that was following Eve? He hoped it was the bird and not anything else. He hadn't had any Death-Eater training. Not yet. He had to find Eve before the werewolves or whatever was in the forest found him.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Ron sneaked up the stairs as quickly as possible to Hermione's dormitory, trying not to make any noise, despite the groaning of the stairs, as if in complaint. Then Ron, being Ron, tripped over the Invisibilty Cloak and fell on the stairs with a loud crash. He yelled out a series of words which would have made Hermione give him one of one of her disapproving looks that she seemed to reserve only for him. She always looked so adorable when she was upset, how her cheeks would go red. He'd especially love staring at her when they would stay up late studying together. She'd tie up her wild hair in a bun, but tiny strands of it would still fall on the sides of her face in delicate little brown curls. What he wouldn't do to touch one of them, then to trace a finger down one of her soft cheeks. There I go again, he thought to himself. Hermione.all she probably thought was that he was a dumb, lazy, clumsy, insensitive prat who had a big appetite. He deeply regretted being such a pig sometimes in front of her. He couldn't help it if he couldn't catch up with the rate he had been growing. Yes, he concluded sadly, she probably has no feelings for me at all. She could be with bloody Victor Krum, who was a world-famous Quidditch Seeker. He was also three years older, acting as a spy on Voldemort's followers and was very nice and affectionate to her. How could he possibly compete with that? If she didn't like Victor, there was still Harry. He was famous, too, and was a damn good Seeker himself. But he's also brave and virtuous, which is something she admires so much. Hermione is a very smart girl. That's why there's no chance in hell she'd ever pick me.  
  
He reached her door, but didn't take off the cloak. He didn't know exactly what was behind the door, and he put off thinking about it so he wouldn't become afraid. Harry wasn't with him, for the first time. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. Hopefully, she was sleeping and didn't hear him. He opened the door with a spell, and entered the room. It was empty. Ron threw off the cloak. "Hermione! Can you hear me?" he yelled, although he thought it was stupid, because she wasn't there. He looked everywhere, in her closets, under her bed, in her private bathroom. Where was she? There were no signs of a struggle. No broken glass or anything. He looked outside the open window, but couldn't see anything. He decided to put on the cloak and wait.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Draco walked on in the forest, his wand lighted in front of him. Finally, he heard a voice calling his name. It was Eve.  
  
"I'm here, Eve, it's me!" Suddenly he saw some dim light and he saw her. She had apparently made a light source out of nowhere.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing out here so late? You know the forest is dangerous." she said in a sneaky, low voice.  
  
"Shouldn't I be telling you the same thing?"  
  
"You know I received a letter from father. I was just.meeting him."  
  
"What did he say? Are you joining him?"  
  
Eve was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Well, Draco, what do you think I should do? What have you come all this way to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing. I came so you could tell me something. From my window, I saw you being followed. Then I noticed that the moon moved about a foot in a few seconds. That doesn't usually happen, Eve."  
  
"Well, a phoenix was following me, as a matter of fact. Secondly, I moved the moon." Eve said with a smile.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes I did, Draco. Isn't that marvelous? I can control things beyond anyone's wildest dreams," she said as she came closer to Draco.. 'If only I could control a few things,' Draco thought. She put her hand onto his shoulder. Draco drew back in pain "What happened to your shoulder?" she gasped.  
  
"Actually, I think it was that phoenix you saw. It practically flew right at me and jabbed its beak in my shoulder. Damn bird."  
  
"Hmmmm. That's very unlike a phoenix, not to heal a wound when it can. Especially since it caused it," Eve said, "Which direction did it fly to?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Would it have been anywhere near the dormitories of Head Girl and Boy?" Draco should have known this, because he was Head Boy himself. He hadn't really paid attention, but now that he remembered, it was true.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
"Who is the only Head Girl we know with big brown eyes? The only girl who is so advanced in Transfiguration, that she might even have turned herself into a.phoenix?"  
  
Draco gaped in surprise. "The mudblood? Do you think she heard you talking with your father?"  
  
"I'm sure of it."  
  
"Do you know what that means? The first thing she'll do is run to Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yes, and I promised him that I would never speak to my father. But when I received that letter, I couldn't help it. I just had to know." her voice turned into a whisper right before it trailed off.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore will do? He'll keep you under his watch day and night! He might even alter your memory." Draco said.  
  
"I'll just have to convince Dumbledore that I have good intentions. Maybe it would help if I convince a few Gryffindors that I have good intentions." Eve said with a grin.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"If her friends think I'm good, then maybe she will. Well, I already have Ron in my pocket. And I doubt that it'll be too hard to get Harry to.trust me," she said slyly.  
  
Draco did not look amused, "I don't think you should get too close to him," he said warningly.  
  
"Draco, are you.jealous?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Would it matter if I was?" he said as he took a few steps closer to Eve, and she looked into his silver eyes. Strange, she thought, she saw only clouds instead of thoughts. She tried to hide the slight suspicion and shake off the hypnotic effect of those pale eyes.  
  
"Not really," she smiled. If the words hurt, he didn't show it.  
  
"Well then let this matter. Potter likes you. I can tell. And he's going to do everything he can to convince you to against your father. If Voldemort has any inkling that you're close with him, he won't hesitate at killing. Both of you. He won't take any chances for you too increase your power."  
  
"He wouldn't dare hurt me, Draco."  
  
"Think about it. He's immortal. And I doubt if you want to test your immortality."  
  
Eve furrowed her brow. "Just leave me alone, Draco. Everybody already thinks I'm evil."  
  
"It doesn't matter what everybody thinks. What matters is what your father thinks. I'll leave you alone, Eve, to set out your priorities." Draco turned around and made his way back to the castle. The whole time he wondered if Eve had bought his lies, if that thought-blocking potion had worked. Hopefully he had. He knew that Voldemort would never hurt her, he couldn't.But he had to keep her from getting too close with Potter.  
  
_________________________________  
  
With every passing minute, Ron was getting more anxious. Where was Hermione? He couldn't stay here, doing nothing. Soon Harry might even come over here. He couldn't let TWO friends be in danger. He looked out the window and tried to remember a charm which wouldn't kill him in a fall. Then he saw a shadow move across the sky, coming towards the window. He swiftly moved away from the window and put on the Invisibility cloak, trying not to breathe too loudly.  
  
The moment before Hermione reached her room, she realized that she had let Draco see what direction she was flying in. What if he had noticed? What if he told somebody, who might come to make sure nobody knew of the conversation between Eve and her father? The prospect made her heart beat furiously in terror, as if it wanted to explode out of her chest. She tried not to make too much noise.  
  
The shadow entered the room, and through the moonlight, Ron was finally able to see it clearly. It was a beautiful bird, a phoenix. It flapped its elegant wings and landed on the floor. Through a cloud of sparkling dust, Ron saw that it was changing. A moment later, he was astonished to see Hermione. He felt his anger rising. She was probably putting herself in horrible danger. Why hadn't she told anybody? Why hadn't she told him? In his rage he threw off his cloak and yelled, "Hermione, what did you think you were doing?" Already shaken by all that she had seen, (and felt), Hermione was already high strung. When she heard an angry voice come out of nowhere, she was so stunned that she screamed and tears spilled in her fright.  
  
Ron's anger immediately disappeared. He walked in front of her, and said comfortingly, "Herm, no, its me, everything's fine. Calm down." He held her shoulders gently and sat her down on her bed. She was breathing heavily and sniffling. She knew would have to a lot of explaining, but a part of her was glad to see Ron, mainly because she could reassure her feelings for him after the dreamlike image of Draco.  
  
"Where were you? How did you.did you." Ron's astonishment still hadn't left.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have kept this from you guys, but-"  
  
"What were you doing? You weren't spying on anyone, were you? Out at this time of night, in the forest, no less! What if you were seen?"  
  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell you guys. You're beginning to sound exactly like me, Ron," she said, smiling through her tears, "I can't stand here, knowing I can do more. Everything's okay. I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself, you know, as much as you or Harry."  
  
"I just care about you, Herm, I don't want you to get hurt, I'm your best friend," Ron said. He looked so cute, all worrying about her. That's why she always tried to frustrate him. But this time a wave of despondency came over her at what she said. She was silent for a while, but then brought her face, closer to his, and took his warm hands in hers. She was close enough to see every one of his freckles. She had them practically memorized by now. His face was comforting in its familiarity. Here was a boy (who had grown into a tall, engaging young man) she had know since childhood, one who genuinely cared for her. She had gone through a lot with him. But she hadn't gone through the one thing she was craving with all her heart. He was looking at her intently.  
  
She whispered almost inaudibly, but she had all her concentration in it. "Just.as a.friend?"  
  
Ron was taken aback. Despite the darkness, she could see his ears turning crimson. Heat was radiating through his hands. His voice almost broke, which was almost comical, in an adorable way. "What.what do you. mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Ron. I just need a straight answer, so I can stop tormenting myself."  
  
"Well, I mean, do you, do you." Ron was sputtering incoherently.  
  
"Yes." Hermione's answer was so swift she surprised herself.  
  
Ron couldn't speak at all now. What she had told him had hit him like a raging hippogriff. Was he dreaming? Was she confessing what he thought she was? He couldn't do anything but sit there, stupidly looking at her.  
  
Ron's silence was almost crushing Hermione. Had she made an enormous mistake? "Ron, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Apparently you don't'. Oh my God, nothing's going to be the same, is it?"  
  
Ron looked at her curiously, but then grinned and said, "No."  
  
Before she knew it, she was feeling Ron's lips against hers. His hands moved away from her grasp and touched her face. Hermione was thrown into a sea of emotions, all ebbing from her heart. Everything that had been locked up, all her secrets, her fears, were all flowing and being washed away by that kiss. All she knew, all that was important to her at that time were his lips. At first she was trembling, not being able to believe if it were all true, but then she moved her hands to the back of his head, and opened her mouth, kissing him deeper. She moved his other arm to her waist. Ron ran his fingers through her hair, wanting to get lost in her wild curls. 'My God, she's not slapping me,' he thought, 'she's kissing me back'. He broke away, tenderly kissing her neck. His warm lips were sending a million sensations down her body. She gasped and her breathing became erratic. She rubbed her nose gently against his neck, breathing in deeply his boyish scent of cologne and soap. She wanted to taste every part of him, to kiss every freckle. Her arms around his lanky, lean form were grasping him close to her, as if she was afraid to let go, because if she did, she would wake up, and this sublime dream would disappear.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N:: I wish MY first kiss will be somewhat like that. I'm very jealous of Her right now, hehe. Please, please, keep on reviewing!! They're unimaginably valuable to me, and I answer back to everyone and email them. The more reviews, the faster I write. I Love all of u who r reading this story, even if u aren't reviewing it, but I can't read your own stories or change this one unless you tell me! 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Picture's Worth a Thousa...

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! This last chapter has given me more reviews than any chapter in a long time, I'm so happy : sniff: anyways, thank u talin, a VERY Interested Reader and Potterlover (yes, there will be more romance coming up!!). But most of all, Keep READING!!! Here is the next xhapter, sautéed with a side of vegetables, for your reading pleasure.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words  
  
When Eve returned to her dorm room, (she surprised herself at how quiet she was), Zenith gave a squawk that startled her. She looked at its inky black eyes and they were looking under her bead.  
  
"What is it, Zenith? I'm tired," it said. All she wanted to do was plop onto her bed and think. Think about what happened that night. Her father.  
  
Zenith squawked again. This time it flew off its perch and actually went near her bed, pulling out a heavy book with sophisticated black leather covers.  
  
"My album!" Eve cried. It had belonged to her and her mother. It had all her baby pictures, up to when she was a year old. Her mother had said they never had a camera before then. Indeed, they had started out quite poor, so Eve never had given it a second thought. She loved looking at the pictures.  
  
"Thank you, Zenith. Looks like Dumbledore had it sent over from my house. Funny, there's no note on it from him. And why was it pushed under my bed so haphazardly?" Zenith looked shifty, and flew back to his perch, busying himself with some seeds. Eve raised one eyebrow at it in curiosity and went back to the album. Her mother was so beautiful, especially when she was younger. Younger.. A thought came to her for the very first time. She didn't have any pictures of her mother BEFORE she had Eve. What did she look like as a child? Who were her friends? Where did she live? With an instant Eve surmised that she probably destroyed whatever remnants she had from her magical life. Tragic, she thought, she was an Auror, and I never knew it until she died. Tears started to clog her eyes, as she looked at the frozen images of the past. A loud noise from her window and a squawk made her head snap up.  
  
"Zenith?" but it wasn't him. It was, in fact another phoenix, glittering scarlet.  
  
Eve smiled as if seeing an old friend, "Fawks! Have you come to join us, too? Meet Zentih, my black phoenix." Fawks had flown onto her windowsill, and seeing Zenith for the very first time, gave him an extended, probing look, and then a squawk, as if greeting him. Zenith gave a noble nod, but looked annoyed at the disturbance. When Fawks saw her almbum, it excitedly flew next to her and settled on her bed. Zenith eyed it suspiciously, but continued to chew his seeds.  
  
"Do you like my album, Fawks?" The beautiful bird nodded, and then looked all around the album and on the bed, searching for something.  
  
"What is it?" Eve asked, confused. The bird's eyes went to the fire place, and with a startled squawk it flew to it. Eve immediately followed. Zenith made a warning noise, as if to reprimand Fawks, but he didn't listen and drove straight into the fire. Eve gasped, but then the bird emerged, glittering and more beautiful than ever, with two singed pieces of paper in its beak. Zenith looked startled and dove to Fawks, furiously trying to tear the papers away.  
  
"Stop it!" Eve cried, and both birds froze. "Give me those, Fawks." Zenith regrettedly consented, and Fawks handed her the scraps of paper. It was a letter, from Dumbledore, and a picture. She read the letter first:  
  
Dear Eve:  
  
I paid special attention to make sure this album got back to you, as I guessed it is of great significance to you. I'm even sending Fawks twice to make sure it reaches you. I am regretful to say that some pictures are missing from its pages. I have included one from my own personal collection, and if I'm not mistaken, there should be more like it in a compartment at the back of the album. You need one other, special person to open it, though.  
  
Sincerely, your Headmaster, Dumbledore.  
  
Eve looked at Fawks and gave him and amused smile. The bird beamed proudly at her, indicating a job well done. Zenith looked surly however, and the dangerous looks it was giving to Fawks caused him to squawk goodbye to Eve, and fly out the windowsill. Eve then looked at the picture, and the first thing she noticed was that the figures in it were moving, waving at her and smiling, arm in arm. It was slightly faded, and she could barely make out who it was. The first one was her mother, looking younger than Eve had ever seen her. Suddenly she realized the other person, which made her breath catch in her throat. Her fingers weakened, and the picture dropped floating to the floor, but Eve hadn't seem to notice. It was a beautiful woman with flowing, fiery red hair and emerald eyes, her joyful expression in the picture a stark contrast than what Eve remembered when she saw her last time. She had such an effect on Eve that she had almost fainted when she saw her. It was the ghostly woman she had seen in her vision that very same day. The one who had fixed his watch. The same one who had given Harry a hauntingly sorrowful look of desperate longing...  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Harry was finally able to open his eyes. The pain stopped just as suddenly as it had came. Neville and Seamus, who had seemed to be too frightened to touch him, now came to his side.  
  
"You all right now, Harry?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah," he gasped, as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He took off his foggy glasses and wiped them on his nightshirt.  
  
"I wonder where Ron is. They've been gone a long time," Neville asked wondered worriedly. At this realization Harry bent his head down and ran his fingers through his already thoroughly mussed hair, and gave a long exhale of breath.  
  
"I've got to go look for him," he said.  
  
"Oh Harry, why do you always have to go on trying to be a hero? Let Ron have his go for once. I'm sure he's alright. I wouldn't go to Hermione's room, if I were you," Seamus said.  
  
"Why not? They might be in danger!" Harry cried in frustration.  
  
"I think if you go, you'll be..interrupting something, if you know what I mean," Seamus said with a wink. Harry laughed.  
  
"Please, Seamus. I've known Hermione and Ron for seven years, and if anything were to happen between them it would have already happened by now." But then, Harry realized with a shock, that Ron HAD confessed to him that he liked her. He sank into a thoughtful position, with a bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
"See? Aren't I right?" Seamus said.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Harry! You don't know that for sure!" Neville said.  
  
"I'll take my chances this time, Neville," Harry said with a smile, "Let's all get back to bed. He had an instinctive feeling that somehow Ron didn't need his help this time..  
  
_____________________________  
  
Much to Hermione's dismay, Ron had stopped kissing her. She was still content with him holding her, though, her head resting on his shoulder. Ron was amazed at how perfectly her head fit in the crook between his neck and shoulder. It were those funny things about girls he liked so much. Like how their hair would always smell so wonderful, even if it was only shampoo. He wanted to stay like that all night, but he broke away.  
  
"I got to go, Harry might get worried," he whispered and then he tenderly kissed her forehead, as Hermione closed her eyes for that instant, trying to revel in it. She opened her eyes and moved her face very close to his, whispering in his ear, "Please don't leave." The moonlight was falling right across her face, making her eyes glitter with reflections of starlight, it seemed. The night was silent except for the leaves gently rustling in the forest. They had never been so privately alone before. Ron wanted nothing more in the world than to follow her plea.  
  
"If he was worried, he'd be here by now," she said, "Stay here with me." Ron smiled. He never thought he'd ever hear a girl say that to him.  
  
He grinned and simply said, "Okay." This time Hermione kissed him, long and passionately, her warm fingertips trailing against his cheeks. She felt his heartbeat against hers, and wanted to get lost into him, forgetting all else. Hermione remembered that she heard somewhere that when two people kissed for the very first time, their souls touched. She understood how that felt now.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Harry woke up, rubbing his eyes. The morning sun had warmed the whole room, and Neville and Seamus were also groggily getting out of bed. But Ron's bed was empty.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, they'll show up at breakfast," Neville said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, and I can't wait to see the stars in their eyes. You'll see Harry. They'll make us all nauseous." Seamus chuckled. Harry hoped he was right.  
  
They went down to breakfast, and as he passed by the Slytherin table, alone, he saw Eve eyeing him with apparent fascination, and Draco giving him a look of hatred worse than Snape's. He sat down, and looked at the two empty spaces next to him usually filled by his best friends. Worry and guilt started to creep into him. But then he saw a flash of red hair next to him.  
  
"Hi'ya Harry!" Fred's voice exclaimed. Harry jumped up and saw two identical faces grinning at him.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare ya, mate." George said with a smile. The other Gryffindors happily surrounded them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the joke shop's not off to the soaring start we expected." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, this git can't come to a compromise with Zonko. He doesn't want another joke shop in Hogsmeade giving him competition, and he has a lot of, uh, friends, you know? We can't get a permit to build our shop for another few months!" George explained.  
  
"So instead, Dumbledore gave us a job here, at our old, dear alma matter." Fred said, looking up at the Great Hall with misty-eyed nostalgia.  
  
"Where's our baby Ronnikins? We want to tell him the good news," George asked.  
  
"Well, if you realize, Hermione isn't here, either," Seamus said with a sly look.  
  
"Yeah, where are they?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say Ron crept out of bed last night and hasn't been back since," Seamus replied with a snigger. Harry angrily nudged him in the ribs. He didn't want the twins to know. Now they'd torture Ron something awful.  
  
Indeed, the identical ecstatic looks on their faces confirmed that. Harry could almost imagine the clockwork turning in their scheming brains.  
  
"Never returned, did he now?" Fred said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Well, its about time, if you ask me," George said. "I've been telling the stupid prat to get on with it for years, now."  
  
"I wonder what kind of potion he used, and why he didn't tell me about it," Fred wondered. "No girl in her right mind would fall for him on her own accord."  
  
"Oh shut up, Fred," Harry said.  
  
"He's gotten himself into more than he can handle, the poor chap. He has no idea how to handle a girl," George said.  
  
"Yeah, must have been the most excruciating three minutes of Hermione's life, I might say," Fred added as their whole side of the table burst into laughter.  
  
" Here come our lovebirds now!" Fred exclaimed. Sure enough, Ron and Hermione came through the great door together, quite later than the rest of the school. Draco was looking intently at them, and Eve was gazing at them with a curious smile. As soon as they came near the Gryffindors, the whole table erupted in applause, with Fred and George whistling and cheering. Ron looked confused, and Hermione was blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
"Well, well, where have you two been, worrying us to death!" George said with his hands on his hips, with a falsely scolding tone similar to Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? And what are you two doing back here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, you know what we mean, ickle Ronnie. Stop acting stupid," Fred said.  
  
"He's not acting," George replied with a smirk.  
  
"What, did the school finally realize that you two put a charm on your test papers? Are you repeating the last grade?" Ron said, not looking amused.  
  
"No, we're here running errands for Dumbledore, and to keep an eye on you, baby brother," Fred winked.  
  
"And it's a good thing we came, too. The minute we leave, here you are, snogging girls, you wild animal, you." George said, "Hermione, I thought you had more sense than that," he said disapprovingly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I assure you, George, nothing happened between us," she said.  
  
"Now wait a damn minute. I'm a guy myself, and if a guy is alone with a girl he's been having a crush on for 3 years for an entire night, by golly, if the girl is unconscious, something will still happen!" George exclaimed.  
  
"You had a crush on me for how long?" Hermione asked, amazed.  
  
"I swear, he's the stupidest prat I've seen. I would have snogged you a long time ago," Fred said to Hermione. Ron gave him a warning look. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"How long have you guys known me? Do you think I'm the type of girl who would, you know.."  
  
"Well then what did happen?" Harry finally asked something.  
  
"Last night I had this horrible pain in my scar, and I remember seeing Hermione in a dream."  
  
"Oh, ya, Herm, what happened, what did you see?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Aha! That proves it, they were busy doing other things, or else Ron would know!" Fred exclaimed in triumph.  
  
"Nothing happened! We just kissed!" Hermione yelled, a little too loudly. Hundreds of heads immediately turned their direction. She was blushing so deeply, she matched the color of the Gryffindor flags. Ron looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"You what! Really?" Neville asked.  
  
"You mean, finally. Nice going, Ron," George chuckled and nudged his brother with an elbow. Hermione made a frustrated noise and the two sat down to breakfast, with many younger years in the hall looking at them and giggling. Then the whole hall fell silent as only footsteps reverberated through the room. Eve was slowly walking towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Now, I may be new, but I still don't understand this silly little rule in this school. Why do the four houses always eat separately, with the same people, every single day?" she asked innocently. She charmed a plate out of nowhere and asked Hermione, " May I sit here?"  
  
"No, because we don't want Slytherins spying on our conversations," Parvati said indignantly. All the Gryffindor girls busied themselves with gossiping about Eve, convinced that she was evil.  
  
Eve smiled sarcastically and sat down anyway. "You know, its VERY funny you should say that," she was looking directly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione held her breath. "I don't like being spied on myself, but you Gryffindors can be a very nosy lot, always thinking you should know everything so you can save the world." Her voice was dripping with danger.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Eve?" Hermione said daringly.  
  
"All I want to know is your name," she said, in an icily low voice.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "You know her name." Hermione was silent.  
  
"I'm not so sure. I need to talk to you. All three of you." Meet me in my private dorm room near the Astronomy Tower at eight. The password's 'seraphim'."  
  
"Why should we come? How do we know its not a trap?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am. Besides, I think Harry would like to know, as much as I do, more about THIS," she said as she threw the picture she saw last night on the table. "Unfortunately, I need another person to open more pictures, and I have a feeling that Harry is the one I need," she said, giving Harry her signature stare. He looked at the photo, and saw his mother arm in arm with another woman with blond hair.  
  
"It's my mother," she said. Harry looked up at her, confused.  
  
"If you don't come, you'll deeply regret it," she looked straight at Hermione. "Bye for now, Selene." As she said the last word, her eyes were piercing, . She got up and walked back towards her table, Draco immediately engaging her in a low conversation.  
  
"Who was that?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want her number," Fred said with a stupid grin.  
  
"No you don't. She's You-Know-Who's very own daughter," Dean said.  
  
"Wow. Imagine what picking her up for a date would be like. 'If you don't bring her back by eleven, I'll painfully torture you until you go insane and then send green smoke the shape of a skull into the air'," George said. The others giggled, but Hermione had a very worried expression.  
  
"Herm, what did she mean by all that? Who's Selene?" Ron asked.  
  
All Herm could whisper to herself was, " She knows."  
  
________________________________  
  
During Charms, Hermione managed to whisper her whole story about being an Animagus and what she saw in the Forest between Eve and her father. Harry couldn't stop gaping in amazement for about a minute.  
  
"So Eve knows? What do you think she's gonna do?" Ron said. Harry pulled out the picture and thought about what she had said. Their mothers had apparently known each other. What kind of a connection did they have?  
  
"I think we should go," he said.  
  
"Why? It's obviously a trap!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I doubt she'll hurt us. It'll only confirm what everybody thinks: that she's evil. She wouldn't want to lose Dumbledore's trust."  
  
"Well she's going to no matter what. First thing during lunch, I'm telling him!"  
  
Harry reasoned that this was the right thing. But what if Dumbledore immediately had her removed from the school? He had to know the connection he had with her.  
  
"Let's meet her tonight, then tell him. I want to know what this picture means."  
  
"Harry, what if it's a setup? What if she just made this picture up?"  
  
"I don't think so. She seems so.familiar to me. I feel like I've known her all my life, somehow. I'm not sure. But I gotta know, its killing me." Harry said.  
  
"Hermione, if I'm not interrupting your conversation," Professor Flitwick cleared his throat loudly, "Please come to the front and demonstrate a Disappearing charm on this table." Eve had long been removed from the Charms class, as she was clearly too advanced for it. Yet again, so was Hermione, who was an Animagus.  
  
"Too bad human Transfiguration is your specialty," Ron whispered to her jokingly as she went to the front of the class.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
That evening Harry was in his room trying to finish all his homework before his meeting with Eve. Hedwig interrupted him as he flew into his room.  
  
"A letter from Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as Ron came and read it over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
All this news is very disturbing. First the rising muggle attacks, more suspicious activity, that girl coming to Hogwarts, and now finally Azkaban's break-in. You-Know-Who is working very hard to get dangerous allies to help him. When I was in Azkaba, the prisoners always talked about a fateful day when their master will free them, and then all chaos will ensue. Thankfully it has been averted, at least temporarily.You are in more danger than you realize, Harry. I am begging for you to keep your profile low and not get into too much trouble. I know you're getting too old for these warnings, but all I'm doing is fulfilling my duty as godfather, and I know that you're too much like James. First of all, keep as far away from the new girl as possible. I can't believe what I'm reading in the newspapers about an omen. I feel fairly safe in assuming she has powers beyond comprehension. Keep away, because you don't know what she'll use them for.With his gaining power, You-Know-Who will get more and more daring in trying to kill you, and with a potential follower so near you, you CANNOT take any chances. I'm astonished at how Dumbledore lets her in the school, but I hope his judgement is right in this case. I'm immediately making my way to you, Harry,and you can't convince me otherwise. You're in too much danger. Don't worry about me, I've been hiding from the authorities for four years now. I'll see you soon,  
  
Sirius  
  
After he finished reading the letter, Harry felt a huge surge of guilt. Not only was Sirius putting himself in danger, Harry was about to directly disobey him by meeting Eve, someone potentially dangerous in cataclysmic senses. He looked at Ron.  
  
"Harry, do you really think we should go?"  
  
"Yes," Harry's answer was firm. He could take care of himself. But what about Ron and Hermione? "Maybe I should go alone," he said.  
  
"No way. Hermione is involved in this, too. And if she is, so am I. We're not leaving you alone to face this, Harry," Ron said. They took the Invisibilty cloak and went out to Hermione's room.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Draco looked out his window, thinking. Eve had invited Hermione, Ron, and Harry to her room that night, to look at her album. He was the one who had thrown the letter and picture in the fire. He was just finishing a meeting with Dumbledore as Head Boy, when he saw him send Fawks in the direction of Eve's room. He immediately went in her room and saw the picture. He threw the album under her bed, hoping she would just think it was with her original things that were shipped at the beginning.  
  
Eve had said that he couldn't come because the Gryffindors would get too suspicious. She'd show him the pictures later. But that wasn't enough for him. He had to keep her away from Harry as much as possible, or he'd be in trouble. In trouble with someone far more frightening than his own father.  
  
Like he said before, he had to hit Harry where it really hurt: his friends. The development of this romance between Ron and Hermione brought up new prospects. He fingered his bookcases filled with ancient, thick books with elegant covers. Finally he pulled an ink-black one titled, "Potent Poisons."  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: gasp! What's Draco going to do?? You're gonna hafta read next week 2 find out!!! Again, much thanks to my loyal readers, who are few but very precious!!! PLEASE PLEASE review, especially if you haven't done so already!!! Tell me how this chapter is!! These reviews totally make my week. I personally respond 2 each of them and email u (if u leave ur address)! I treat my readers with care!!! 


	10. Chapter ten: Images of the Past, Glimpse...

A/N: I know I didn't update last week, but a little thing called a term paper got in the way. Sorry! However, I love all my readers so much that despite upcoming midterms, I updated. I know how horrible waiting can get, so I apologize again. I love all of you guys!! P.S. Some answers 2 ur questions will be revealed in this chapter, so read on.  
  
Chapter Ten: Images of the Past, Glimpses of the Future  
  
  
  
Harry's and Ron's footsteps reverberated through the narrow hallway up the stairs to Hermione's room. Harry knocked once, the signal for her to open the door, which she did, and right in front of her, where there was empty space, two tall seventeen year old boys appeared. Hermione mused at how comically worried they looked. In a hushed manner, she invited them inside.  
  
"C'mon Herm, let's just go," Ron whispered. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"Why take the hard way? Come inside," she said. Looking at each other curiously, the boys tiptoed into the room.  
  
"Hello? Don't you guys remember who you're dealing with? We can just cover ourselves with the cloak and I can more than carry you both as I fly to her window. We won't risk being caught." Hermione probably wouldn't have made a suggestion like that a few years before. But with her developing powers, she was becoming more self-confident, more daring. She didn't want to be intimated by this Eve, or what she had in store for them that night. She smiled again, " Besides, it'll be a nice surprise for her, or whatever traps she's planned."  
  
" I think she might have even expected that too, Herm, but I'll go ahead with it. Make things interesting, love," Ron said as he put his arm around her neck affectionately.  
  
"You two are gonna make me miserable, aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yes," Hermione giggled. She then became serious and transformed herself. Although he had seen it before, Ron was still amazed. Harry just stood there with an idiotic look of awe. After Ron knocked him back with a jab in the shoulder, they were off out the window and in the air, oblivious to anyone who might have been looking.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Eve sat on her bed, fingering the back pocket of her album. No matter what she had tried, it wouldn't open. The guesses of what it might contain were driving her crazy. She was hoping with all her might that at least Harry would come. She knew deep down in her heart that for some reason he was the one who would be able to open it with her. How or why, she did not know. But another thing deep in her heart that she knew was that she absolutely had to find out, as if her whole purpose on this earth depended on it. She looked at the pocket once more and sighed. Her father had told her to meet again tomorrow evening. Was she going to accept his offer? She was terrified to death at what he might show her. She was even more terrified at what her reaction to it might be.  
  
Zenith flew from his perch and nudged her shoulder gently with his beak. His look was pleading with her not to look at that album anymore.  
  
"Zenith, I have to know," she said, stroking his feathers. Her mind drifted to Draco. She knew that he wanted her to like him, perhaps even more. But that was all she knew about him. That, and his father was, and probably continued to be in league with her father. What was he hiding from her in his cloudy thoughts? She was always very uncomfortable around him now because of that, although she didn't show it. Especially since he knew that Hermione knew about her father, (Why did she tell him? Very stupid of me, she thought,) she sensed that he might be even more dangerous than he showed. ' I'll make it seem that I like him, I guess, so he'll think things are going his way,' she thought. 'Besides, he is kinda cute, in a very sexy and dangerous way. No wonder all the Slytherin girls go insane over him'.  
  
She was looking straight at the door. But then a strange sort of intuition told her to look at the window instead. Sure enough, she felt a gush of wind a sound of flapping wings. The curtains on her window gently moved with the wind, sweeping the floor. Them seemingly out of nowhere, a beautiful bird with two gasping boys still holding onto her legs appeared.  
  
" I hope you weren't too rough on them, Hermione," Eve said silkily as she walked towards them. Eyeing her the whole time cautiously, Hermione transformed back." I didn't know you Gryffindors wanted to impress me so much. I'm afraid all I have for you is some hot tea," she said.  
  
"I bet," Hermione murmured under her breath.  
  
A tea pot poured itself into three cups on a small elegantly carved Victorian table in the corner of her room. Ron and Harry got up, looking at every inch of her dorm room, examining every detail for traps. Their cheeks were still red from the brisk night air.  
  
" Make yourselves at home. It looks like its freezing out there," Eve said.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Ron said as he walked towards the table. Hermione stopped him with a silent yet deadly looking stare. He backed away, as if there was a violent dragon in front of him.  
  
"Stop with the pleasantries, Eve. What did you want to show us?" Hermione said bitingly.  
  
" Alright, here it is," Eve said as she rose up from her chair and indignantly tossed her album towards them. Hermione seized it and looked through the pages, Ron staring over her shoulder. Harry was still taken with the very size and beauty of the room. The master king-sized bed at the center was carved from the same elegant rosewood as the table, and on the floor was a beautiful Persian rug with intricate details. There was an exquisite vanity with a huge mirror, its corners carved with magnificent details. The fireplace made of colored stone and marble crackled across from the bed. A door to the side led to a private bathroom.  
  
"I thought only Head Girl and Head Boy had their own individual rooms," Harry said. Ron looked up and eyed the room again.  
  
"Yeah, and yours is much bigger than 'Mione's," he commented. Hermione looked up at him and jabbed her elbows in his ribs. Ron winced in pain.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's really for teachers," she said.  
  
"Wow, they sure live the life, huh?" Ron said.  
  
"So what makes YOU so special, Eve?" Hermione asked bitterly, barely looking up from the album.  
  
" Well, in the beginning I dormed with a few Slytherin girls, but then they took me out."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Eve smiled curiously. " I have nightmares of my mother. They couldn't sleep because of my screaming." Ron and Harry looked up at her, amazed at her nonchalance. Hermione ignored this and turned the last pages.  
  
"What is this? All these are just your stupid baby pictures!" Hermione cried.  
  
" Correction. They are everything except my baby pictures, which I don't have any as an infant. Also, you've failed to notice the little pocket at the end. And it conveniently doesn't open until I have another person with me," she said.  
  
" Why are you so sure its Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's just it. I'm not sure why. Which makes me even more sure its him."  
  
Ron raised a red eyebrow. She lost him with that sentence.  
  
" C'mon, Harry, just touch it the same time as I do," she said. Harry shrugged his shoulders and obeyed. As soon as both of their fingers touched it, a blinding beam of light burst from the album, causing Hermione to drop it. Dozens of pictures and clippings fell to the floor, floating down as if they were enormous snowflakes. The four teenagers knelt down to pick them all up.  
  
" My parents!" Harry exclaimed. He was holding many pictures of his parents, looking younger and younger with each picture. Most of them had Eve's mother and Lily together, at dinner parties, in each other's houses, wearing Hogwarts robes. They were even at the wedding of Eve's mother. Hermione picked up the clippings of old Daily Prophets. The various headlines stated : "Sarah Pendragon Captures Top Agent of You-Know-Who," "Lily Evans and Sarah Pendragon Apprehend Three Death-Eaters," "Dream Team: Saran Pendragon and Lily Evans, Greatest Aurors of all Time," "Sarah Pendragon Receives Honorary Award of Merlin, First Class."  
  
Harry picked up an article Hermione had missed. It read:  
  
Sarah Pendragon Reveals Plot of Murder of Minister of Magic  
  
The famed Auror Sarah Pendragon, the last remaining heir to the legendary family of Merlin, has accomplished the biggest feat yet of her career. Risking her life by going undercover as a spy, Miss Pendragon has revealed a plot to endanger the Minister of Magic's life. She captured Darius McNamara, disguised as an assistant of the Minister who always was very close with him. He secretly murdered the poor assistant, and assuming his form using Ployjuice Potion, he had his eye on the minister for his next target.  
  
The Minister of Magic, James Potter, was indeed very lucky, because Miss Pendragon is a very close, personal friend of him and his wife Lily, also a famed Auror. Sarah, who had a close relationship with the Potters and all who knew them, immediately became suspicious of his assistant. When she searched his house, she found his body, even though it was quite well hidden. She will receive the honorary award named after her own ancestor in two weeks.  
  
Harry finally found his voice amidst his shock.  
  
"Eve, your mother and my parents were."  
  
"Best friends," she whispered as she looked as his article.  
  
"My mom, she was, she was an Auror, and my dad, he was the.the."  
  
"Minister of Magic," Eve said, smiling.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry cried.  
  
"That's why Voldemort came after them," Ron said.  
  
"No, Dumbledore said he came directly for ME," Harry replied. Eve had her brows furrowed, deep in concentration. She picked up some more articles, these ones being either violently torn and seemingly stuck back together, or just very old and tattered. One of the read:  
  
Pendragon Scandal: Birth of You-Know-Who's Heir  
  
After foiling so many plots, it seems that the famous Auror Sarah Pendragon could not save herself. In a horrendous and ironic twist, the famed descendant of Merlin himself has fallen victim to the Dark Side in a fate worse than death. Undercover reports reveal that amazingly, she has given birth to the daughter of none other than You-Know-Who, disguised as her husband, John Littlegood, whose body was found this week. The daughter, named Eve, will retain her true father's last name, Riddle. It is reported that she has a mysterious birthmark, but when asked about it, Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of modern times and an expert on magical markings, refused to reveal any information. There are many claims that the mark is a sure sign of the ominous future this baby will have. Perhaps she is even to become his heir, and You-Know-Who's choice of her mother seems to be an act of cruel irony and showmanship of his power over one of his biggest foes. A council will be held with the minister tomorrow, as many top ministry members, especially Mr. Crouch, are calling for the baby to be exiled or killed, to avert future danger. The Minister has repeatedly refused this, but a meeting will still be held. Sarah Pendragon or any of her close relations were unavailable for comment. The Daily Prophet will continue to report on the events of this astonishing story. As he becomes more and more powerful, it is frightening to see that even our best fighters against him are susceptible to You-Know-Who's evil.  
  
Eve's felt a huge lump forming in her throat as she read this. She forced herself to pick up another article.  
  
Famous Auror and Her Daughter Announced Dead  
  
Sarah Pendragon, along with her daughter, whose father was, incredibly, You- Know-Who, have been announced dead this morning. Apparently grieving over the death of her husband and that she was unwillingly the main figure in a plot of the one villain she had been gallantly fighting against her whole life, Sarah committed suicide after killing her daughter, who was believed to be destined as You-Know-Who's heir. Although no actual images of the bodies were shown, the report has been confirmed by powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore, and by the Minister of Magic himself. Sarah's friends are mourning over this tragic loss. This courageous Auror used her last breaths to foil what was possibly the biggest plot of You-Know-Who ever known.  
  
Eve blinked and tried to suppress the pressure in her chest and the burning in the corners of her eyes. Finally she picked up a piece of old parchment, with elegant handwriting. It was a letter, addressed to her mother.  
  
My dearest Sarah,  
  
It is almost inconceivable to imagine how my life will be like without you. You have been my dearest friend, so close that I regard you as a sister. We have been through the unimaginable together. I know that you and your daughter will have to flee to save your lives. Her father is out to find her, and you must do everything you can to keep her from knowing about her past. It is very tragic about John, but it is more tragic that you have to leave. I pray every day that Voldemort will one day meet his downfall, so you may come back. James also wishes you the best of luck, and ensures that everything will be done to keep you two safe . I hope that life will not be too hard disguised as a muggle. Little Harry will deeply miss his fondest playmate; he is constantly crying since he has been separated from Eve.  
  
This will probably be the last letter I write to you in a long time, since I'm supposed to sever all connections with you. Yet, I am at loss as to what to say. Words cannot express my melancholy. I wished it would not end like this. Take good care of yourself and your daughter. Finally, always remember this, you will be in my thoughts and prayers every day that we are separated. But I know we will be together again one day.  
  
With dearest love always, Lily  
  
Eve let the yellowed parchment fall down to the floor, and didn't restrain the rush of tears that streamed down her cheeks. She sat down on her bed, apparently forgotten totally about Hermione, Ron, or Harry, all who were looking at the various pictures and articles in increasing degrees of amazement. Harry picked up the letter, read it, and sat down next to her, the letter still in his hand as if it were a precious treasure. He put his arms around her and she accepted his embrace, her flowing tears soaking into his sweater.  
  
"It's okay, Eve, at least we both finally know," he said. Eve put her own arms around him, grasping him tighter. When she was in his arms, everything seemed to have felt better. She felt the numbing grief and painful memories ebb away. Everything seemed to have some sort of purpose now. His strong arms, his unruly hair, his soothing voice, even the scent of him was comforting. She broke away and tried to regain her composure. Harry marveled at how this girl could transform from a seemingly dangerous, mysterious young woman to a vulnerable girl. He liked the idea that she needed his comfort that moment. She rested her fingers on her chin, looking at the floor deep in thought.  
  
Ron walked over and sat next to him, concerned. Harry looked for something to cheer her up. He found some baby pictures of him and Eve.  
  
"Look, Eve. You and I go way back. More than we could have ever imagined."  
  
Eve looked at the pictures. Her and Harry were playing with toys in a playpen. In another one both of them had bibs around their necks and globs of chocolate covering their mouths, smiling in pleasure. Another one showed them in their diapers, being held by their mothers. At the last one, she couldn't help but crack a smile. Her and Harry were taking a bath together, soapy foam covering their heads and dribbling down their chins.  
  
"Looks like we've even seen each other naked," Harry said mischievously. Eve rolled her eyes. Hermione was still looking through all the articles and pictures.  
  
"Harry, have you seen these? Do you know what this means?" she gasped every time she picked up something different.  
  
"I know, I know, Herm," he replied. He looked again at Eve. He felt that she needed to be alone, to sort everything out. The pieces of her shattered life were slowly coming together, and she needed to mull over things. Harry knew that at least he needed to. "C'mon guys, I think we've seen everything we've come here for." Ron stood up and tried to tear Hermione away from the articles. Before he led her out the door, she walked toward Eve.  
  
"Listen, Eve, even though I'm sorry I er, spied on you, I have to say one thing."  
  
Eve looked up at her.  
  
" No matter what, you never listen to, you know, him. Your father. Look at all these. They show who really cared about you AND your mother. Please, in the future, remember your past." And she walked out the door without another word, after Ron.  
  
Harry walked over and knelt down to her. He was barely able look her in the eye when he said, " I wish I knew your mother."  
  
"I wish I knew yours," came the warm reply. Then she said something startling. "These pictures don't do justice. She's much more beautiful in person."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"Because, Harry, she's the one I saw yesterday in Charms class. She's the one who fixed your watch." She was talking in faint whispers.  
  
" What?"  
  
"Trust me, Harry. You and I have this weird connection. I mean besides all this with our parents knowing each other and everything. I don't know what it means, but I know its there."  
  
______________________________________  
  
The three of them walked down the stairs from Eve's room (they were so preoccupied by what they had seen that they had forgotten about Hermione's flying). They weren't even watching very much where they were going. Suddenly, the three of them ran into something very solid. Out of thin air appeared none other than Draco Malfoy, whose own Invisibilty Cloak had apparently slid off in the collision. He got up and shot out his arms, feeling the air, and he caught their own cloak and threw it off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron cried.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" he spat.  
  
" Eve invited us over. Didn't she tell you, Malfoy? Oh, you're probably not important enough," Harry replied.  
  
" Well you have to forgive me," he said sardonically, " There isn't anything that would prove that you're not spying, as is an unfortunate habit of you Gryffindors." He looked at Hermione. " I should've charged the mudblood for the show she got yesterday. She was staring at me as if she couldn't get enough of an eyeful. I felt so disgusted after I found out it was her I had to take a shower. Don't tell me you were spying on me then, Granger?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione replied.  
  
"You lying little shit. Why on earth would she want to watch you?" Ron said with venom and lunged toward him, but Harry was too fast and caught him.  
  
" I know what I saw. Apparently you're not satisfying your girlfriend, Weasley." Ron leaped and Harry barely held onto him.  
  
"C'mon, Ron, its not worth it," he said to him.  
  
" Yeah, back out, Potter. You only act brave if you can recognition for it. I can take all three of. Try me," Draco said, as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, stop picking a fight. You're acting like a child," Harry said.  
  
"This isn't child's play, Potter. You know why I'm angry."  
  
"And why is that?" Harry asked. He tried to suppress his own anger.  
  
" Just stay away from her. I don't want you talking to her ever. If I see you near her, you'll regret it. For as long as you live," Draco's eyes and voice were like ice.  
  
" I don't have time to listen to empty threats. Let's go, you guys. He's just a waste of skin," Harry said as he pushed Hermione and Ron away, down the staired corridor.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: How did u guys like this chapter?? Again, much apologies for the slight delay in updating. After midterms are over, I'll post every week. You'll get more on Friday or Saturday, I promise!! Meanwhile, REVIEW! Each of ur reviews are as precious as gold. They reassure me that I'm not doing EVERYTHING wrong. Lol, please, please, I'm begging, review!!!!!! You're getting sleepy, verrrrry sleepy, that blue button looks very inviting.. 


	11. Chapter eleven: To Do the Right Thing

A/N: hi guys!!! Finally my midterms r over, but more bad news, TERM PAPERS!! Gasp, the horror! But I still managed to eek out this chapter, hope u like it!!!! I hope u enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it!! Oh ya, and I FINALLY put Hagrid in this one, I'm sorry that I forgot to put in such a lovable character. Here's the latest chapter, for your reading pleasure, would you like fries with that? Only if u review!!  
  
Chapter Eleven: To Do the Right Thing  
  
Eve was running through the forest wildly, passionately, not caring where she was. She was at first walking to meet her father, but a sudden wave of foreboding overcame her. She felt she was doing something disastrously wrong. She had to turn back, everything depended on it. So she turned, wanting to go back as quickly as possible. She found herself running, it seemed, for her entire existence. Finally, she stopped, and as she looked all around, all she could see was darkness, and shadows of trees. She was hopelessly lost. Her breathing came in erratic gasps. Then a cloaked figure came through the trees. He had found her anyway. Oh God, please help me, she thought.  
  
"Why were you running away, Eve? Come here," the curdling voice said.  
  
"No!! Get away from me, you monster!" She backed away and ran in the other direction, her feet crunching the fallen leaves, the sharp branches and twigs cutting her skin.  
  
"You can't get away! I'm a part of you. It will always be with you, for eternity!" the figure yelled after her. She ran and ran, until she could see the castle again, her window, safety.. Suddenly, Eve stopped, and turned around. She couldn't run away, she had to face him. She raised her arm the same time he raised his wand.  
  
A red blast from the branches hit the cloaked figure, and he groaned. Harry leapt from the branches into view and pointed his wand again.  
  
"Harry, no!! Get back!!" she cried, but in vain. The cloaked figure's wand blasted too quickly. A green beam burst like lightning it and hit Harry. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Eve screamed and ran to his side.  
  
"NO!!! No, no, nooooo.." Was all she could say as she saw his lifeless figure. His eyes were frozen open and his mouth was slightly open. He was dead. Eve shook him violently, as if he were merely sleeping and could be woken up. She broke down into tears, and in the background her ears were filled with insane laughter, coming from the cloaked figure. The cackling got louder and louder and when she finally looked up, she saw a ghostly image of her mother.  
  
"Eve, help him," she said faintly.  
  
"I can't.I can't," she cried amidst sobs.  
  
"Yes you can, its not too late."  
  
Eve looked at the body, but realized that it had been Ron all along. If it was Harry, at least it seemed he had somehow morphed into Ron. The laughter stopped, and Eve looked at her mother imploringly.  
  
"Please, Mom, help me. I..I love you. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Yes you do, follow your heart. He is his best friend. Just as his mother was mine. Know your destiny, Eve. Know your destiny."  
  
"No! Don't leave me, please!!!" Eve was shouting as hard as she could, and suddenly a roar of thunder shattered the sky and rain started coming down in torrents. Drenching, freezing rain, so cold it chilled her bones. She felt so utterly alone and all she could do was yell in despair...  
  
Eve woke up yelling, drenched in sweat. Another nightmare, but this one was a thousand times more vivid. This time her mother was so close, as if she could touch her, feel her silky blond hair again, smell her perfume. Her words were still echoing in her mind, " Know your destiny." She got out of bed looked out the window. In her dream her mother was right there, near the clearing of those trees. So close, yet so far. She stuck her nose against the closed windowpane. She opened the window and yelled out to the shining stars, "How am I supposed to know my destiny? I need your help, please! I'm so.so.alone. I wish you were here, Mom. Please come back, please.." But the only reply she got from the endless sky was silence. A feeling of such despondency and hopelessness overwhelmed her that she wasn't able to stand anymore. She crumpled to the floor and wept angrily, bitterly, desolately. She was trembling from her tears, unable to control her breathing. She didn't want to repress her sobs anymore, and a downpour started outside, the raindrops falling with the great intensity. The sky was mourning with her. A strong gust of wind slammed the window shut, and she put her palms and face against the cold glass, her fingers trailing down as she slid down with them in her futility. She didn't see her mother outside in the forest. She would never see her again..  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry and his friends walked down to breakfast, all with their brains still buzzing from last night. He passed by the Slytherin table, Draco staring at them with utter loathing. Harry looked at Eve. She looked terrible, with her eyes baggy and bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept all night. Her face was pale and miserable. She hadn't touched her food. Draco was trying to talk to her gently, rubbing her arms, her cheek, but she wasn't responding. Harry started worrying about how those pictures, articles, and letters had affected her. They all reached their table, but Harry hadn't stopped looking at her. She needed someone. She needed him, because only he would understand. Actually, it was worse for her. He didn't know his parents when they were killed. She knew her mother, very closely. For the first time, she was showing real signs of grief. He walked back over to her and a few heads turned in his direction.  
  
"Eve, are you all right?" he asked. Eve looked up at him, surprised, as if she had never seen him before. Then she shook her head. Her eyes were even more red from close up.  
  
Draco stood up, and even more heads turned. "Potter, what did I tell you yesterday? Go back to where you belong. Stop torturing her," he said, his eyes flashing.  
  
"You can't tell me who not to talk to, Malfoy. I just want to help her," he said.  
  
" I can't help anybody," she murmured, "I don't know my destiny."  
  
"What?" both Harry and Draco asked, but she was silent.  
  
Harry took her hand. His warmth thrilled her.  
  
"I can help you get through this. If you ever need to talk, I'm here," he said.  
  
"She's a big girl. She just had a rough night," Draco said, "She doesn't need your charity or your pity." Now half the Hall was looking at them, including Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Not wanting to lose any points or any nerves, Harry walked away and sat down.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up over her, mate. She'll be fine, eventually," Ron said, trying to be reassuring. Hermione had been quite silent. She was probably feeling a little guilty at having so much animosity towards Eve, not knowing that she had any possible connection to Harry's parents. Or did she have a special connection just with Harry?  
  
It wasn't the fact that she hadn't slept that had made Eve in that condition that morning. She felt emotionally drained, and that was more exhausting than anything physical. Everything she had learned in this few weeks, all the radical changes in her life had culminated in that dream. What was even more frustrating was that she had no idea how to decipher its meaning. Harry had come to save her, but somehow her destiny involved Ron? How did he get in all of this? He loved Hermione, it was obvious. What did he have to do with her? All she knew at that moment was that she was seeing Harry more and more differently every day. He was no longer a mysterious figure, or a vague, foggy memory. She began feeling a fondness towards him that seemed very familiar. Probably their old friendship when they were infants was rekindling. He was the only thing in her world that eased her stormy emotions. Whenever she saw him, she never wanted him to leave.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Wanting to take their minds off all the puzzling events, Harry, Ron, and Hermione starting walking through the grounds of the castle, towards a very comfortable looking, familiar hut near the Forest. A jolly, kindhearted face greeted them.  
  
"Finally! I was beginnin' ter think you forgot about me!" he cried cheerfully. He invited them into his hut, an inviting heat emanating from inside. They walked in and sat in front of the crackling fire, as Hagrid began to make them some tea using an enormous pot.  
  
"So 'ow have you been? Yer can't believe the news I'm hearin' 'bout that girl, the new student. Her father bein' You-Know-Who and all," Hagrid said.  
  
"What else have you heard, Hagrid?" Ron asked, hoping for another absentminded tidbit of information that Hagrid was inclined to reveal sometimes.  
  
"Nuthin' you don't know already. But you stay away from her, you do. Especially, you, 'Arry. She's dangerous, she is. Yeh don't know if all she's doin' is obeyin' her father. I saw yer this morning, 'Arry. What were yeh sayin' to her, holdin her hand?"  
  
Harry leaned forward, and said quite seriously, " I got a bone to pick with you and everyone else, Hagrid. Why didn't anyone tell me my mum was an Auror. Or, that my dad was Minister of Magic?"  
  
Hagrid's smile vanished and he became silent. "Who told yeh that?" he asked.  
  
" I saw the old Daily Prophet articles," he said, slightly evasively.  
  
"Well, 'Arry, it was mostly Dumbledore's idea. He didn't want yeh growin' up all big-headed. Same reason he sent u to live with those muggles."  
  
"But why didn't anyone tell me my first year?" By the look on his face, Hagrid looked as if he'd give up another dragon before he'd tell Harry.  
  
"Look, Hagrid. I know all about it. I know that my parents were close with Eve's mother. Best friends, in fact. I know that we knew each other when we were babies. But how come no one told me?"  
  
Hagrid looked absolutely shocked by all he was hearing. "Who told yeh all this? Yeh couldn' have seen all that in those blasted articles!" he cried. " It was her, wasn' it? Yeh've got nuthin ter do with her, 'Arry!"  
  
"Hagrid, I believe her. So just answer my question," Harry's voice was very firm.  
  
" I guess Dumbledore reckoned that if you knew you had some connection with You-Know-Who's daughter, it would be too much to handle, too confusing." He continued, "I'm not even quite sure, but I never question the man, Dumbledore."  
  
"So I have to go talk to him?" Harry asked.  
  
" I guess. But stay here a little longer, 'Arry. Yeh just came, an' yeh haven't visited me in a while," Hagrid answered. He desperately wanted to change the subject. Luckily, Hermione did it for him.  
  
" Have you had any luckwith Madame Maxime and the Giants? Have you heard anything about Sirius, Hagrid?"  
  
" Sirius is planning to visit me quite soon. He wants to keep an eye out for all of you. He's right, yeh've already gotten into too much," Hagrid said, "And as fer the Giants, we've managed ter keep 'em at bay so far, but every day they get more and more restless. I try not to think about 'em, they worry me too much," he answered.  
  
"Why should I stay away from her, Hagrid? If she's so dangerous, why does Dumbledore let her inside the school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, he also let that lunatic in as Mad Eye Moody, didn' he? The man can't know everything."  
  
"But he knows her background, but he hasn't warned me or anything. Has he ever said she's dangerous, Hagrid?" Harry continued.  
  
"It doesn' matter! She might be good now, but she could start listenin' ter her father any minute she chooses! If yeh know what's good fer yeh, stay away from her."  
  
"Alright, Hagrid. We'll see. You told Hermione to stay away from Victor Krum, because you thought he was dangerous. Well look at him, now. He's s spy whose on our side, risking his life." Hermione knodded, she did accept that, but she did feel slight doubts as to Eve's goodness. She was the only one who saw her conversation with her father. The horribly persuasive effect he had on her. She made a mental note to tell Harry this later. Not in front of Hagrid.  
  
"That's different. He didn' have it in his blood! I shouldn' tell yer this, but I hear things. From Dumbledore. About how she's got birthmarks. They always mean trouble." Hagrid said defensively.  
  
Harry raised his eyebows. "What about this? Does THIS mean I'm evil?" he said, raising his bangs to reveal his scar. Hagrid waved his hand impatiently.  
  
"You were given that. She was born with it. That means there's..stuff.that's written in her destiny. Its written in the stars or summat."  
  
"Stuff like what?"  
  
"I dunno, but its not good. I can feel it in me bones, 'Arry. I have VERY bad feelings about that girl. She has the Dark Mark on her arm, for God's sake!"  
  
"She does?!" Hermione cried. Hagrid slumped back in embarrassment.  
  
"I shouldn'a told yeh that," he said sheepishly.  
  
" How do you know that? When did she get it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Accordin' ter Dumbledore, she's had it all her life, like 'Arry. A memento from her dad. That means she can always be called upon by him, know when he wants her. If the spell on it is strong enough, he can even control her, I've heard Snape say." Hagrid said all this rather unwillingly, but Harry could tell he was telling him to keep him safe. Indeed, he didn't know about any of this, and it made him curious about her. He needed to do some more pondering on all of this.  
  
"I think we have to go now, Hagrid. Thanks for the tea," he said, although he had barely sipped it.  
  
"Yeah, and for the. other information," Ron said, with a wink.  
  
They all got up and Hagrid saw them to the door, with his great dog, Fang, playfully licking their ankles. Harry bent over and scratched his ears before he left.  
  
They got out of the hut and noticed that the sun had set. The edge of the forest near the hut was eerie in the dark, and the air had gotten chilly. The trio walked together toward the castle, and as soon as they were away from earshot, Hermione said, " Harry, the other night You-Know-Who told Eve to meet him tomorrow night. They might have changed plans, since she knows I was there, but be careful, alright? He might still be lurking around here."  
  
"Dear God. Sirius should be coming around soon. Should I write and tell him?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
" That'll make him come faster, Harry, so he can protect you or something." Ron said.  
  
"I think we should have a talk with Dumbledore first. He doesn't know about all this. We need his advice." The ever sensible Hermione said.  
  
"I guess," Harry answered.  
  
"Let's go right now," she said.  
  
" What's the rush? Is there something else you haven't told us about Eve's encounter with her father? Are you that worried?" Ron said.  
  
"No, it's just that I have a thirty foot long paper to do on advanced Transfiguration tomorrow night, so I don't want to be busy," she chuckled. Ron smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
" Hey, I thought we made, you know..plans," he said with a sneaky grin.  
  
" Yeah, so I wanna finish it early," Hermione giggled, and Ron put his arm around her affectionately. Harry shook his head. Here he was, wondering about everyone's safety, but the only things these two can do is act like lovebirds. Oh well. He was enormously happy for them, though. He wished he would soon have something like what they had. He thought he had it with Cho, but it was not meant to be. He hoped he'd find his own soulmate soon. Then a mischievous voice in his head said, ' What if you've already have?'  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Eve took out a piece of parchment and laid it on her desk. She hunted around for a quill. "Where's that damn quill you gave me as a present?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Don't worry, it's right here," came Draco's silky voice. He handed her the quill and an ink bottle from his pocket. He smiled at her, "Why are you so worried?"  
  
"This is my first letter to him, that's all. You know I need to tell him to meet me another time. Hermione saw me," she said.  
  
"Goddamn Gryffindors, thinking they're so self-rightous. There's always one trying to save the world. Its disgusting," Draco said.  
  
"What's wrong with saving the world?"  
  
"Because everybody knows its much more fun taking over it," Draco said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, but in the movies the villain always gets defeated," Eve said.  
  
"Not this time. This isn't a crappy muggle movie," Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off getting some Death- Eater training?" she said mockingly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not training to be your father's pawn in his own game. I want to be more than a lackey, a follower. That doesn't make me any better than those idiots Crabbe and Goyle. Or my own father," he said, quite sincerely.  
  
" So lemme get this straight. You don't wanna be on the good side, but you're also against the bad guys?"  
  
"I wanna create my own 'side,' because I don't belong to any. I wanna be my own master," Draco said.  
  
"I think you and I are very alike," Eve said with a smile. Draco walked over and sat next to her near her desk.  
  
" Well, until we figure out where we belong, or make a place ourselves, you'd better write that bloody letter," he said, staring deep into her eyes. Clouds again. Dammit, Eve thought. But she did feel herself blushing a bit. His face was so close to hers. She cleared her throat and turned away from him, starting her letter:  
  
Dear father,  
  
Unfortunately, I cannot meet with you tomorrow. Please send me back Zenith with an another date. Dumbledore has many spies lurking around and one of them discovered me talking with you. Do not be alarmed, as Dumbledore still trusts me. I have my ways with him. Send me a reply as soon as possible, but do not be near Hogwarts tomorrow night. They might be expecting you. Sincerely, your daughter, Eve  
  
  
  
" 'Sincerely?' " Draco asked.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You're his daughter. You're probably the only one who doesn't have to be formal with him." He said.  
  
" I guess it might be better if I change it." But she couldn't say "love" because she certainly didn't mean it or show it to him that night. With a wave of her hand, her closing changed to : Forever your daughter, Eve. That was the one thing she knew for sure. Draco shrugged, but she whistled to Zenith, who seemed excited to finale be of service and visit his old master. He flew off with long strokes of his beating wings after she tied her note to his leg. Eve sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
] " I'm just terrified. I still don't know if I'm doing the right thing, meeting him."  
  
"Potter isn't getting to you with his charms, is he?"  
  
"No way! We just used to be friends a very long time ago, and I guess the friendship is rekindling."  
  
"And not anything else?" Draco said, raising a thin eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I'm positive." She couldn't tell anyone if she liked Harry. And that was a big IF. Even if she did like him, her father would kill him in an instant if he found out.  
  
"If you don't like him, well then prove it."  
  
"How?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Kiss me," Draco said, a seductive grin creeping across his lips.  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/N: hehe, I LOVE cliffhangers, I love torturing my readers. Anywayz, REVIEW!!! I'm getting discouraged!! Anywayz, tell me what you think. If you like it, tell me so ill write faster. If u don't tell me so I can improve it!! I'll appreciate it and if u leave ur email ill email u back whenevr I update!! Lotsa love!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Lies and Truth

A/N: I have decided to only put my author's notes at the beginning, as it kinda interrupts with the flow of the endings of the chapters. Sorry I missed updating last week, but I went to see, guess what? The movie!! It was a bit scary for the younger ones, but not bad. Wonder how the new director will do in the third movie. How cute is that Daniel Radcliffe?? I just want to pinch his cheeks, or put him on a roller coaster or something, lol. Anyways, I had a new reviewer the last time I updated, thank you!!!! Here's the next chapter, and I guarantee you, it's worth the wait, *smiles slyly*.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Lies and Truth  
  
" So you are sure you saw Eve talking with her father?" Dumbledore asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione after they had told their story. It wasn't that he didn't believe them, it was more like he was hoping he had misunderstood them, because what they were telling him would mean dire consequences.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," Hermione answered, a slight quaver in her voice.  
  
"Just one more question, Miss Granger. How is it that you were feet away from Voldemort, and yet you escaped detection, and perhaps death?" Hermione gulped. Throughout her story, she had conveniently neglected to tell Dumbledore that she was able to turn into a phoenix.  
  
"Uhhhh, well, I er.. I er.." She stammered.  
  
"I hear from Professor McGonagall that you are excellent in Transfiguration, among other things," Dumbledore egged her on. However, Hermione would be admitting that she had broken many school laws, and the Ministry laws as well, by being an unregistered Animagi. Thankfully, Harry saved her.  
  
"She had taken my father's cloak, sir."  
  
"Then you knew about her leaving, and didn't stop her?"  
  
"Oh no, I had taken it before, to use it for a different purpose." Hermione tried to make her explanation believable.  
  
"What else would you need that cloak for, unless it was to go snooping around somewhere else?" Dumbledore said, amused, with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
" She was using it to play a joke on me, you know, to jump out of the air and scare me. I dunno, now that my brothers are here, they had missed torturing me with their pranks," Ron laughed to add authenticity, but it was a rather nervous laugh, as their excuse was getting pretty far-fetched. Dumbledore stopped inquiring at this point, either because he believed them or because he wanted to humor them.  
  
"Back to more serious matters. If Eve has relations with her father, well, then I don't need to tell you what terrible consequences that might have. Did she seem pleased with what he was offering to her? Even those with the strongest will may become intoxicated with their power."  
  
" At first she seemed very angry at him, because of her mother, you know. But then, when she moved the moon, she had a somewhat different expression, I don't know." Hermione told the truth this time.  
  
"Yes, I noticed the business about the moon, myself. Professor Trewlaney came bursting into my office, ranting about the apocalyptic consequences it had. I gave her a tranquilizing potion, of course. Very well. I thank you all very much for the information you have given me. It has been quite crucial, I daresay. Ron, Hermione, you may be excused. Harry, if you will, please stay. I need to ask you a few more questions." Ron and Hermione stood up, slightly confused as to what Dumbledore wanted with Harry, but nodded thank-you's to the Headmaster, and left the room. As soon as they did, Dumbledore leaned in closer and changed the tack of the conversation to a subject which surprised Harry slightly and made him go red. " Tell me, Harry, does Eve seem to be, how do I say, close with anybody? I mean, because you students obviously know more about romantic rumors in the school than me, of course," he chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't normally ask something like this unless it was of utmost importance."  
  
"Well, I mean, I don't know, sir." Harry said, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, she always seems to be in the company of Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.  
  
" But that means he fancies her, not that she fancies him," Harry said.  
  
"What about you, Harry? If you excuse me from asking a personal question. What does she think of you? I know that you two were very good friends when you were toddlers, along with your parents."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Don't mind that, Harry. I was very close with your father when he was Minister."  
  
To change the subject, and because he was suddenly reminded of it, Harry asked, "Oh, I wanted to ask you, sir. How come nobody told me that? About my parents' positions and all?"  
  
" For the same reason that we kept you with Muggles before your first year. To keep you from getting too proud. Additionally, not many people today would admit that your father was Minister."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he was Minister for a short while. Most people thought he was filling in until a real Minister could have been found. Your father was quite young, of course. Also, many people don't like mentioning him because he was Minister when Voldemort was at the height of his power, and nobody likes talking about that era. Don't misunderstand me, many, many more atrocities would have occurred if it wasn't for your father, or your mother. But, unfortunately, he couldn't prevent them all."  
  
"And my mother?"  
  
"I decided not to mention her friendship with Sarah Pendragon, because it might prove to be to complex for you, Harry. That somehow your parents, and you for that matter, were connected with Voldemort's daughter.  
  
" I guess I understand, somewhat."  
  
" I know. I would have told you sooner. I believed that you were mature enough to know this years ago. But at the advice of almost everyone else, I didn't. And every year it grew more and more difficult for me to tell you, as I knew you would be upset. I admit, I made a mistake, Harry. You will forgive me, won't you." It was more of a request than a question. Harry smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Before you leave, Harry, I'd like to ask a favor of you. Since you already know Eve's password, would you kindly call her to see me right now? You can tell, of course, that I have urgent matters to discuss with her. Disobeying me very dangerously, for one thing."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said as he got up and walked out the door.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
" Come here," Eve whispered as she motioned with her finger to Draco, who eagerly walked toward her. Eve smiled coyly and bit her lower lip, then with a sudden motion kicked him with her knee in the part that hurt most. Draco yowled and fell to the floor. Eve sniggered quietly.  
  
Draco, although very flustered and obviously still in pain, managed to sit up and say in an amused yet croaky voice, "You could have just said no."  
  
"I kicked you there so you'd start thinking with another part of your body," she retorted. Draco's earlier suggestion gave her a temporary surge of anger. She didn't have to prove (or disprove) her feelings to anybody. She resented Draco's seizing of an opportunity to take advantage of her.  
  
Draco finally got to his feet, brushing off his robes. He sat on her bed with a slight wince. But he still managed to look menacing.  
  
"That does it, then. You're in love with him, aren't you?" he demanded.  
  
'No I'm not!! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Eve screamed in rage.  
  
"Then why are you so furiously denying it? Who on earth could you possibly love? It's either him, or me. We're the best wizards your age."  
  
" Why do you think like that? Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not in love with anybody at this moment? Don't you think that could be a possibility?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of the omen," Draco answered calmly.  
  
"The omen. The goddamn, bloody omen."  
  
" You were destined to fall in love with somebody. That means you've been in love with them your whole life, even if you don't know it."  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense."  
  
"Nothing about love does." He looked very sincere when he said this.  
  
Eve's features softened. She sat next to him.  
  
"So here I have Master Malfoy, prince of the Slytherins, son of a ruthless death-eater, educating me about love, of all things," she said with a smile.  
  
"I really shouldn't be here. I know when I'm not wanted. The sad thing is, you'll betray me, your House, your potential, even your father, just for a Mudblood lover would in a heartbeat try to kill you if you show any inkling towards the Dark Side." He began to gather his robes and make his way toward the door when a sudden realization dawned on Eve. The Dark Side..Maybe if she couldn't read his thoughts, she could know them by kissing him! She read in a book of ancient magic that some witches had the power to see the innermost thoughts of a person through a kiss. It was a way of connecting souls, after all. She realized that she almost passed up a good chance.  
  
"Wait. Don't go, Draco."  
  
He stopped and turned around, nearly at the door. "Listen, Eve. I'm sorry for asking you to kiss me. I do realize that was too forward of me. But since you've already rejected me, quite obviously, I shouldn't stay here. But I would have expected you to do one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Well, the nice thing would be for you to apologize for kicking me."  
  
She walked toward him. " I thought you didn't like it when people were nice," she said, her eyes fiery.  
  
" So what are you going to do?" he said in a low voice, with a bit of a smile creeping onto the corner of his mouth.  
  
" I'm going to be a very bad girl."  
  
She raised her neck and kissed him lustfully, pushing him against the wall. After a few minutes, Draco pushed her back, abashed.  
  
"Do you always injure those you want to seduce?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to kiss you on my own terms," she said smoothly, trailing a finger down his face. Draco smiled and kissed her back, grasping her waist and pulling her up close to him. He had obviously done this before. He was kissing her fervently, knowing exactly what to do to almost take her breath away. It took her a few seconds to try and concentrate on the floods of thoughts she was receiving from him. At first she picked up thoughts about how beautiful he thought she was. But what she saw terrified her. First she saw imposing images of his father. Then she felt inklings of some sort of plan he had been formulating for a long time. A plan involving her. The she felt an enormous, almost all consuming emotion: one of hate. It was an almost absolute one, directed solely at one object: Harry. He wanted to hurt him - badly. Then she saw images of her own father, something about a plan he had, involving her also. And she saw finally, as if this was the most secret thing he was keeping, that he was thinking about death-eater initiations, although he didn't want to. She stopped concentrating on his thoughts. She couldn't take it anymore. He was kissing her more intensely now, and she felt overwhelmed by the wave of sensations that were thrilling her. She had never been kissed so vehemently. She was gasping every breath; her heart was racing, and every single inch of her skin was burning.  
  
Then the sudden sound of the door being opened and a piercing voice halted everything in a fraction of a second.  
  
" Oh my God!" came Harry's astonished voice. He looked as if what he saw hit him like a raging train. His green eyes were widened and he started breathing in raspy gasps. It seemed as if something broke within him.  
  
"Didn't anybody every tell you to knock, Potter?" Draco snapped, wiping his mouth from Eve's lip gloss. He had a malicious smile of triumph. Harry tried to take in the whole scene. They both looked quite disheveled; both had their shirts halfway unbuttoned, a testament to Draco's quick handiwork. Barley suppressing his rage, Harry stormed out of the room as quickly as he had come. Eve broke away to go after him. Draco held onto her arm.  
  
"Why are you following him?" he said threateningly.  
  
She wrenched her arm from his grasp and ran out the door. Harry was already halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Harry, wait!"  
  
He immediately turned around, anguish and rage emanating from his eyes.  
  
"Don't say anything. I saw it all. He was all over you. In a few minutes, he would have had you on your bed!"  
  
"Let me explain, it's not-" But he was ignoring her.  
  
"I came here to tell you that Dumbledore wants to talk to you immediatley."  
  
Eve was practically pleading. "Harry, please. You need to listen to me. I was only-"  
  
"But it's obvious that Dumbledore can't help you now." His emerald eyes were glittering with unspilt tears and his voice was quavering so hard he could barely speak. He walked furiously up the stairs, with the sound of every footstep pounding into her as if it were painful. Eve had stayed frozen onto her spot, and the full realization of what just happened made her fall to the floor and burst into tears. Draco had been watching the whole time, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, a look of scorn and disappointment on his face. Apparently both his and Eve's plans had failed dramatically. He shook his head, but he couldn't just leave her there. He walked over to her and helped her onto her feet. Draco saw that her eyes were very red. He sighed.  
  
"Let's go back inside. You need to sleep. I knew I should have left."  
  
"No, I'm going to leave too."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't let Potter get to you. You can be with whomever you want." He said, his expression becoming more tender as he wiped off some of her tears with his finger. She held his hand and stopped him.  
  
"Thank you, Draco, but you were right. You should have left." She sniffed and closed the door to her room. Before she walked up the stairs, she said, "Goodbye, Draco. God help you."  
  
Those last words felt like they were saying more than they seemed. Draco felt that she was saying goodbye to him for good, in a sense. She knew more than he thought. One thing he knew for sure: Potter must be stopped.  
  
_______________________________  
  
After Harry stormed into his dormitory, he slammed the door shut with a loud crash. Ron stood up immediately from his homework. Neville and Seamus were still in the common room, playing exploding snap. Harry was free to finally open up the floodgate of fury withing him.  
  
"You won't BELIEVE what I just saw," he yelled to Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked, but Harry was too angry to answer his question directly.  
  
"Her, and.and.. HIM, I couldn't believe my eyes, HIM of all bloody people! How in hell could she have..That foul, disgusting, son of a-"  
  
"Harry, what happened? Tell me!" Ron interrupted his angry bantering.  
  
"What happened? When I went to Eve's room, I ONLY saw her kissing that, that prick." Harry could barely contain himself.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, that goddamn sod," Harry was just about to set off on another string of curse words when Ron interrupted him once again.  
  
"Harry, you don't think..she fancies him?"  
  
"I don't know how its possible to like anybody like him, but friends certainly don't behave like that," Harry said disdainfully.  
  
"Harry, do you know what this means?"  
  
Harry looked at him scornfully.  
  
"That she's a bloody idiot?"  
  
This conversation was very out of nature for Harry. Usually Ron was the unreasonable, emotional one, but this time he was the one talking sensibly, but his eyes were widened.  
  
"No, Harry. Malfoy's father is a death-eater. For all we know, he could be one, too. If Eve likes him, then she'll listen to HIM. And I'm more than sure that Eve is the person that omen is talking about."  
  
Harry's expression immediately became blank and he staggered. He let himself fall on his bed, trying to let what Ron had told him sink into his brain.  
  
"Dear God," he whispered.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore looked back to read over his letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
It is unfortunate for me to tell you that it would be unwise to be around Hogwarts at this time. There are many fears that Voldemort might be lurking around the school at the same time you are due to be here. I will, of course, put all necessary precautions into action. For your own personal safety, I suggest that you temporarily ignore your courageous and godfatherly instincts and stay away from the school, at least for a week. Do not worry. Harry and the rest of the students are perfectly safe. This is merely a precaution, as I don't want you lurking about unprotected in the Forest or anywhere near the school. I suggest you stay at Lupin's again for a while. Give my best regards to him.  
  
Sincerely, A. Dumbledore  
  
The letter seemed alright, and he tied it to one of the school owls he had sent for, and the bird flew away. He sighed. Before writing it, he had just siphoned a bunch of thoughts into his Pensieve. What a bunch of seventh year students had just told him gave many foreboding possibilities for the future. Hermione, seeing Eve talking with her father. It was sometimes only too easy for Voldemort to coerce people into following him. Eve was very vulnerable at this time. Emotionally devastated because of her loss, trying to adapt to all the new surroundings, and on top of it all, trying to harbor all those powers. Powers that could be apocalyptic in the wrong hands.  
  
Matters were made only worse when Eve herself came storming into his office. How she had figured out the password, he did not know. Perhaps she made the doors open by force. She ran in, breathlessly, half expecting somebody else to be there with him.  
  
" Professor! You don't understand, he didn't see what he thought he did!"  
  
She suddenly stopped, going slightly red, after realizing that he was there alone. Her hair was disheveled, and there were traces of what seemed like lipstick on her face. The buttons on her shirt seemed done in a hurry, as some of them were buttoned in the wrong order. There were red marks on her neck and her cheeks was very flushed. Dumbledore caught on very quickly, and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Who didn't see what, my dear?"  
  
"Uhh, nothing, sir. I'm, er, sorry to bother you. I'd better be leaving now." She began backing away, toward the door.  
  
"No, stay. We need to talk, Eve. I'm hearing very disturbing things about your behavior." He became very stern and Eve had no choice but to sit down. Then she went into an extensive explanation of what occurred with her father, and then what had just occurred. She adamantly denied that she had any emotional attachment to Draco. That she was only trying to get at his thoughts, but she failed to mention her suspicions about him being a death- eater. She said that Harry had walked in with horribly wrong timing.  
  
"Still, Eve, trying to read a person's thoughts, especially using such intimate means is not something trivial. It is an invasion of privacy to the extreme. And we still have the much more important matter of you explicitly disobeying my orders. I told you not to have any relations with your father." Dumbledore's eyes were penetrating. Eve bent her head, ashamed.  
  
" Sir, I know you told me, but when I received that invitation, I don't know. Something came over me. I had to see him, to find out WHY."  
  
"Nothing is excuse enough for what you have done. He is the most dangerous wizard we know, and he wants most of all to manipulate you. I've already told you what destruction he is capable of."  
  
"Yes, sir," she whispered, almost in defeat.  
  
"I believe you when you tell me that your intentions are right, and that you don't love Mr. Malfoy. But I want to make this extremely clear. Stay away from your father or anybody else remotely suspicious. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," was all she could say. A feeling of slight resentment crept in her toward Dumbledore. He was beginning to sound like her old school principal. But she realized that he was acting that way because of the significant circumstances.  
  
"You may go now, Eve." She smiled halfheartedly at him, and began to leave, when he said, " Remember, always follow your conscience, your instincts on what is truly right, and everything will be alright." She turned around and walked out, shaking her head. A very disturbing thought entered her head. When she read that letter and went to meet her father, she HAD been following her instincts. Could it be that her instincts were evil? She shuddered to think of it. Was her father's evil flowing in her veins as well? Was she destined to be a horrendous, feared murderer, like her father? She pushed these thoughts away, to be locked up in a faraway crevice in her brain. No, I'm not, she said to herself, denying everything she had been thinking. I'm not like that. My mother. But then, why had the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin, like her father?  
  
_________________________________  
  
Harry and the rest of his Quidditch team walked toward the stadium. The cool breeze that ruffled his hair was excellent for flying. He needed to take his mind off everything, and Quidditch was the perfect escape. Especially after their defeat against Slytherin, his team needed to win its next match against Ravenclaw. So he had added this extra practice for both reasons. However, to his dismay, when he came into the field, he saw the Slytherin team, in their green and silver robes. Malfoy looked extremely upset over something.  
  
"Godammit!" he spat, slamming his broom onto the ground. Amidst all of them, Harry saw none other than Eve, who motioned with her head in their direction. All the Slytherins turned around.  
  
Harry walked swiftly toward them, and with defiant, clear, voice, he said, "I booked the field for today. Even Snape knows it. Get out of here, Malfoy."  
  
He grinned, ruthlessly. "Still a little jealous, are you, Potter?"  
  
"No, I don't give a rat's ass what you do with girls, Malfoy. But I don't like you taking over my Quidditch field." Harry's eyes were almost as cold as Draco's.  
  
"Don't worry, we were just leaving," Eve piped up, "I was just checking with Madame Hooch to see if I could be on the team. She just left."  
  
"I see. Anybody can be a better Seeker than Malfoy," Harry sneered.  
  
"Don't get too excited, Potter. She didn't make the team," Malfoy said, disappointed. Harry drew his head back, surprised. That was obviously the reason Draco was so upset when he first saw him.  
  
Hermione, who had heard all about what happened with Eve and Draco, said with contempt, "I guess your perfect little Eve isn't good at everything."  
  
Draco had a mischievous smile. He opened a box and let out the Golden Snitch. It zoomed out of sight in less than a second. Before Harry could protest, Eve said, "No, it's because I can do THIS." She raised her arm before her, her fingers curled. She had a look of deep concentration. The suddenly, the snitch came zooming right back, landing straight into her hand, as if attracted to it by some magnetic force. Ron was gaping in surprise.  
  
"I can't control it. It always happens when I concentrate on catching it. Madame Hooch said that it would be unfair for me to play, because I would always catch the Snitch, or direct it to the Seeker." Eve was smiling, but Harry had been very cold toward her the whole day.  
  
"Stop showing off, Eve. Malfoy, take your filthy team off the grass. I've wasted enough practice time." His steely remarks about her showing off had hit a nerve. She began walking toward the exit of the field, with the rest of the Slytherins following her, but she turned around.  
  
"Just because I can't play doesn't mean I can't fly," Eve said, a distinct tone of scorn in her voice. "In fact, I bet I can beat you in any flying race, any time, Potter." She was beginning to sound a lot like Malfoy. She had never called him by his last name before. His anger was creeping up, but he accepted her challenge. He also turned around and said, icily calm, "I don't think so."  
  
_________________________________ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Race

A/N: Hi guys!! Sorry this chapter took a day longer to update, I was busy stuffing myself with turkey (j/k) I was also reading the BEST fic, Cassandra Claire's Draco Dormiens. It is AMAZING! Anyways, thank you sooooo sooo very much to my fabulous reviewers, especially A Very Interested Reader, who is so interested that she'd reviewed almost every chapter!! *Gives invisible hugs to great reviewer* and also to Talin, my best pal, whose also been wonderful enough to review so many chapters. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I was floating in the air to see that I also had new reviewers, thank u, thank u!!!  
  
P.S, I was just wondering if anybody got the teeny connection between Eve's password mentioned some chapters ago and the TITLE of this story? Just asking. Happy reading!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Race  
  
"How much do you wanna bet on that, Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
"How about the field? If I win, then we get the Quidditch field instead of you," Eve said. The Gryffindor team started murmuring in protest, looking at Harry to reject the proposal.  
  
"Please. I'm not gonna bet something that's already mine anyway. I'm not falling for some stupid trap you filthy Slytherins have concocted," he said witheringly.  
  
"Not even if I give you anything you want?"  
  
Harry turned around, a devious smile on his lips. "Anything?" he asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
He thought for a moment. "Alright, you're on." Eve smiled.  
  
"Hey, wait a second! What is she going to give you, Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Doesn't matter. It's anything I want," Harry said mischievously.  
  
Draco looked scandalized. "Eve, don't tell me you're going to accept?"  
  
Eve only had a confident smile plastered on her face. " Why shouldn't I? I'm going to win anyway."  
  
"That's it. Ron, give me my broom," Harry's anger was rising up in him the whole time and it had almost reached the boiling point. He wasn't about to let this girl show him up, especially after she had so obviously proven her "allegiance" to that scum Malfoy. Ron, with a slight look of doubt on his face, handed Harry his broom.  
  
"Just so that you Gryffindors won't go whining with excuses after your humiliating defeat, I'm going to keep things in your favor," Eve said as she walked up to Ron. She gave him a piercing gaze and said in her most silky voice, "Ron darling, would you be a sweetheart and get me the most uncooperative school broom from the lockers?" She trailed a finger across his chest and her voice was dripping with fake sweetness. Ron, however, being a teenage boy after all, looked as if his knees would buckle under him. His ears were the color of Harry's Quidditch robes. Hermione was absolutely furious. Her fingers were gripping her wand very tightly under her robes.  
  
"S-Sure," Ron said, his voice horribly cracking.  
  
"Why does Ron have to go get it? He's not your errand boy," she said scathingly.  
  
Eve shrugged her shoulders. "I just want everything to be fair," she said.  
  
"Hermione, its okay." Ron had managed to regain his composure and had noticed Hermione's anger. He walked across the field to get the broom. Harry was also getting very angry. She thought she could beat him with a crappy broom, the nerve. Ron came back with a very tattered broom, which was spontaneously flickering slightly in different directions. He was angry with himself because of the way he had let her affect him.  
  
"Will this do?" he said slyly.  
  
"Yes, very much. Thank you," she said, winking at him. Draco walked over and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"You'd better beat the crap out of him."  
  
"Don't worry," Eve said, clutching the broom. Harry rolled his eyes and mounted his own broom. As soon as Eve touched the broom, it seemed to relax a bit. She got on. Harry tossed his captain's whistle to Jeremy O'Malley, nodding his head.  
  
"Alright. First one to finish ten laps around the Quitdditch field, I guess," he said. "On my whistle at the count of three." They both leaned forward, a look of intense concentration on their faces. Ron and Hermione looked slightly doubtful and worried. Draco had a smirk on his face.  
  
"One. Two. Three!" At the instant of Jeremy's whistle, both of them shot straight through the air. Eve was traveling at exactly the same speed with the old school broom as Harry was on his top of the line model. She seemed to turn with exactly the same accuracy as him.  
  
In a few seconds, one lap had already passed. They were neck in neck, neither one of them yielding to the other. The wind was whipping through Eve's hair, but her gaze was unwavering. Harry was almost afraid that his glasses would be ripped off his face. Whoosh. Second lap. The whole world was a whirring blur of color. Harry kicked ahead, urging his broom as much as he could, slightly inching ahead when he passed the third lap. Eve looked sideways at him for an instant and furrowed her brow. Ever so slowly, she crawled ahead and reached him again. Her broom gave a sudden lurch forward, and it seemed as if she wasn't expecting that, but she was ahead anyway. Fourth lap. The wind was blowing fiercely, stinging Harry's face. He needed to get ahead. Fifth lap. Eve's broom didn't look too well. She seemed to be urging it for as much as it could take. Harry wondered what had kept it from breaking. It was showing signs of slowing down and they were even again. Another swirl of color and they had finished the fifth lap. Harry felt nothing but absolute, pure, sheer, speed. Ron and Hermione were watching with bated breath as they kept pretty even for the next two laps. Harry had never traveled close to this speed for such a prolonged period of time. He was getting extremely dizzy. Eighth lap. His broom was showing signs of wavering, and so was his concentration. He found himself turning in wider angles, and he was astonished at Eve's focus. She seemed to be holding her broom together with every particle of her existence. Ninth lap. Harry didn't want to take his hand off to wipe the beads of sweat trickling down his face. One thought was ingrained into his brain. Get Ahead now. The race would be over in a second. Eve's control was faltering. He was inching ahead, every so slightly-  
  
A very sudden impact had sent him reeling off course. Eve's broom had lurched sideways, crashing into Harry. The force had broken her broom into pieces and they were both falling through the air. Eve crashed very painfully on the ground, with Harry landing on top of her a split second later. Everyone on the field came running toward them. They were both breathing very heavily, their chests heaving. Harry's face was inches away from hers . The proximity of his face - and his body- to hers was enough to make Harry go clammy. Then he realized that everything was still blurry, even though he was not moving. His glasses had flown off his face. Then he felt warm fingers clearing his wet hair out of his face and slipping his glasses on. Eve's face, flushed and full of excitement, came into focus.  
  
"If you wanted to be on top, you could have just said so," she said before smiling. Harry rose up, going even more red. He was still catching his breath, and his entire body was aching, although Eve had somehow softened his fall, he was guilty to admit. He wondered how much pain she was in, so he decided to be a gentleman and help her to her feet. She got up, wincing and nodded a thank you.  
  
"Harry, you alright, mate? That was a nasty crash," said Ron. Hermione was very pale.  
  
"I'm fine," he grunted.  
  
"That was a complete tie, nobody won," Jeremy confirmed.  
  
"Only because of Eve's broom. If she had mine, she would have outlapped Potter by a minute." Draco had a look of utmost contempt.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I chose to ride that broom. Guess I underestimated the famous Harry Potter," Eve's smile never left. She turned to Harry. "It's a tie, then," she said, outstretching her hand. Harry shook it curtly. She smiled even more broadly, and pulled Harry toward her. "Thanks for the ride," she whispered into his ear, her emerald eyes glinting. Harry gave a half- smile back. She motioned to the rest of the Slytherins to clear off. Draco followed her, grumbling inaudible curses at them. Harry looked on after them.  
  
When they had all left, Harry clapped his hands together and said, "Well, I think we've wasted enough bloody time. I hope we can get in a few practice runs." He tried to shake off the electrifying effect that Eve had on him. He had been so close to her. Her shiny ebony hair had been strewn around her face , her green eyes sparkling through the strands. He had felt the breath of her gasps, her soft fingers. His face was still embarrassingly burning. It was almost enough to drive him mad. He took a big, calming breath as he watched everyone else shake off their amazement at the race and get ready to mount their brooms. The practice went on without any more incidents. Hermione and Ron sat together in the stands, paying more attention to each other than Quidditch. (This was especially out of character for Ron, who talked about Quidditch more than Hermione talked about Hogwarts, a History).  
  
The team landed on the ground. "Good practice, Harry," Jeremy said, patting his shoulder.  
  
"Even better race, if you ask me," Sarah Fawcett replied. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron came up to him, his arm around Hermione, who was laughing and grinning from ear to ear just because of the mere presence of him. They looked so utterly happy together. Harry wanted that so much, it was painful.  
  
Then Ron asked him, amid chuckles, " So, Harry. What was it exactly you were going to make Eve do if you won?" he had a curiously sly grin. Al the other members of the team were listening intently. Harry returned Ron's grin with an equally stealthy one. He turned around to leave, his hands in his pockets, whistling and faking an innocent gaze up to the sky, all without answering.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Thankfully, the next week passed quickly and without much excitement. Harry was waiting impatiently for Sirius's letter. Dumbledore had told them last week that he would be writing to Sirius to warn him. He wanted desperately to know when he was coming and how he was doing at Lupin's. His wish came true that morning at breakfast. Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter.  
  
"Is it from Sirius, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he opened it excitedly. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I received Dumbledore's letter with his warning. Apparently, Voledomort was lurking around because of his daughter. Do not worry about me. Buckbeak and I are doing fine and Remus sends his best wishes, although I daresay Buckbeak has made a mess of his house. I'm trying to convince him to take up his old job at Hogwarts. Things are more dangerous than ever, if Voldemort is willing to come near the school. As I said before, he's getting more and more confident, which shows that he's accumulating more and more followers. I think we both should be here to protect all of you. I will be coming in a few days, keep your eyes open for Padfoot. I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon. I've heard you're almost as tall as your father, now. Harry, you have no idea how proud we all are of you. All the more reason why we should be cautious concerning your safety. You'd better behave yourself and stay clear from that girl. Send my best regards to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sirius  
  
"He's coming back in a few days, he says," Harry announced, "And he's trying to convince Lupin to come, too."  
  
"Oh, dear God, please let him come. Seeing Snape at Potions only is enough for me, thanks." Ron said. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had failed to find a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at all. The job had an immense superstitious fear to it. Instead, Snape had agreed to teach two classes. Sometimes Eve taught the lower years when Snape was too busy. Even though she had almost no experience, Snape believed that she had astonishing talent with potions. Dumbledore hesitatingly agreed, because he needed all the help he could get from the other teachers to find out about Voledmort's whereabouts and to gather together as many supporters as he could. If Lupin agreed, he would get the job back in a heartbeat. But, Harry knew Lupin. He was still a werewolf after all, and even though advances had been made to the Wolfsbane potion, he would still not be very willing to put everyone in the danger. If only Sirius would be able to convince him that the increasing danger of Voldemort was more than his own.  
  
" Looks like we're not the only ones with post," Ron said, pointing at the Slytherin table. Eve's black phoenix came fluttering down to her table. She took the letter, fed Zenith a piece of toast, and the bird flew off. She motioned Draco to kneel over to her and read the letter. After they had finished, they both had blank expressions on their faces, as Eve pocketed the letter and resumed her breakfast.  
  
"Harry, there was no sign of You-Know-Who last week, as Hermione had listened." Ron said.  
  
"Exactly. I heard them, and that's why they probably rescheduled. To when, we don't know," Hermione said, worried. Harry squirmed in his seat.  
  
"I hope Sirius will be alright."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Later that evening, Ron and Harry were playing chess, trying to ignore Hermione's badgering.  
  
"Harry, come ON," she urged, "you ARE taking the O.W.Ls aren't you?"  
  
"I guess, everyone says I should," he admitted.  
  
"Of course you should! It looks very well on your resume after you graduate. You are thinking about what you want to do after you graduate, don't you, Harry?"  
  
"First I'd like to concentrate on living to see my graduation," Harry said grimly.  
  
"Stop being so stupidly morbid. McGonagall is going to give a VERY important presentation on tips for studying for these tests! You could get some very good advice. C'mon, Harry, its just a few hours in the library."  
  
"Why aren't you badgering Ron?"  
  
"Because he's hopeless. He wouldn't do any extra work if it killed him."  
  
"Too right," Ron confirmed with a smirk.  
  
Hermione leaned over to him and said tauntingly, "Besides, I reckon he's not smart enough for them."  
  
"Hey, I resent that. I AM smart, just a tad lazy," he said, offended.  
  
"Of course you are, love," she said patronizingly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. His cheeks turned red, not in embarrassment, but in anger.  
  
"You know very well I could handle those exams. I'm not as thick as Crabbe and Goyle, you know," he replied.  
  
"Well, then why don't you come with us? Harry's coming, and you'll be stuck here with nothing to do. It can't hurt."  
  
"Who decided I'm coming?" Harry piped up.  
  
"Oh, you two," Hermione crossed her arms and made a frustrated noise. "Fine, Ron. Just imagine the future. Let's say we're still together."  
  
"What??? Do you mean we won't be?" Ron cried in horror.  
  
"Relax, its hypothetical, and we ARE together, you great prat," she said, pinching his cheeks. "As I was saying, we've graduated from Hogwarts, and in a few years, I've landed a great job at the Ministry."  
  
"Yes. and?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"However, my hopeless boyfriend and best friend, who didn't care at all about their schoolwork, are caught in dead-end jobs, with ME supporting them." She looked at them, especially at Ron, to see the worried expression on his face. "Hurts your manly pride, doesn't it, Ronnikins?" she said teasingly.  
  
He got up with determination. "All right, all right, I'll go to the bloody presentation."  
  
"Good man. You too, Harry?"  
  
He raised his arms in defeat, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No," Hermione replied, and grabbed both of them by the arms and marched them out the common room. "Believe me, in a few years, you two will thank me for this."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
The three of them walked in the library to see that it was nearly empty, except for Madame Pince, the librarian, and Eve, who seemed to be completely taken with a thick, rather ancient book that she was reading.  
  
"I guess we must be, er, a bit early," Hermione said, a tone of guilt in her voice.  
  
"How early, exactly?" Ron said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Only about half an hour."  
  
Ron threw up his arms in exasperation. "What are we supposed to do until then? Why did you drag us here so early?" Madame Pince gave him a dirty look over her glasses, as Ron was being more noisy than she liked. Eve didn't seem to mind, though. She was completely absorbed in her reading.  
  
"Well, I thought we'd get here early so we could, er, get good seats?"  
  
"And.?" Ron said angrily, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes and said in a lower voice in their ears, "Actually, I thought we could do a bit .research."  
  
"What in the bloody hell are we." Ron began loudly.  
  
"Shhhh!!" Hermione hissed at him. "Every day I come here-"  
  
"Yes, we already know that." Ron said testily.  
  
"No! The thing is, she's always here every day also. Usually in the restricted section. I thought maybe we could, er, spy on her."  
  
"Wow, Hermione. We've been worse influences than we thought," Harry smirked.  
  
"I'd just like to know what she's reading."  
  
"So what should we do, use Harry's cloak and read over her shoulder?"  
  
"No, we could just ask Madame Pince what she has checked out," replied Hermione.  
  
"And what if she doesn't tell us?" Ron looked skeptical.  
  
"Then we'll use Harry's cloak," Hermione said mischievously.  
  
"Why don't we just ask her?" Harry said irritably. Obviously, he was the one who feared her the least, having almost beat her at a Quidditch race. "She doesn't have fangs or three heads, you know."  
  
They thought about it for a while. Hermione, for once, didn't know what to say. But the scientific part of her always thought the simplest solution was always the best one. Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."  
  
The three of them walked nonchalantly toward her. Harry took a random book off the shelf, pretending to do research with Ron. Hermione walked over to her and tried to feign innocent curiosity.  
  
"I've noticed you've been at the library a lot, Eve. What are you reading?"  
  
Eve looked up and considered her for a moment. "A book on advanced Transfiguration." Hermione eyed it curiously.  
  
"This is written in Bulgarian," she said, raising an eyebrow, "You can read Bulgarian?"  
  
"Yes, and French and Spanish and Latin and Mandarin and-" she began quickly and proudly.  
  
"How on earth did you learn all those languages?"  
  
"I don't know. They all just come naturally, I think. Like I was born knowing them or something." Hermione looked extremely suspicious. Eve's smile broadened. "But the most interesting books are usually written in Parseltongue."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You read Parseltongue?"  
  
"Sure I do. Here's one. It's one of the most restricted books in the library. I needed a special note from Snape. The memoirs of Salazar Slytherin himself. It's very creepy reading it. I felt like I was reading Hitler's Mein Kampf." She showed her an extremely old book with an ink black covering and writings that were illegible to Hermione.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed in the beginnings of anger. "And what does he say about us.Mudbloods?"  
  
Eve grinned. "Absolutely horrific things."  
  
Hermione said scathingly, "Please don't tell me you regard him as some sort of hero."  
  
"No, don't be stupid. I was just interested to see what an old, er, ancestor had to say."  
  
"You know, Harry also knows Parseltongue," Hermione said, threateningly.  
  
"Does he, now? Is he here?"  
  
"Yes, he is." She called to Harry, who had been listening, frozen, behind a shelf of books. He was so surprised at being called that he came over to them with the random book he had picked from a shelf still in his hand. Ron watched him intently.  
  
"Er, yes?"  
  
"Harry, Eve says she can read Parseltongue." Hermione said.  
  
He tried to look surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, I can. By the way, why are you guys here in the first place? Nobody comes here in the evenings."  
  
"We're here for McGonagall's presentation."  
  
"Oh, you're taking the O.W.L.s too, are you?" Eve checked her watch, "You're a bit early. She's not due here for another half hour." Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously. He glanced in Hermione's direction with a smile.  
  
"Well I thought I'd do a bit.research on something."  
  
"Oh, what are you researching? What's that book in your hand?" Eve asked.  
  
For the first time, Harry glanced at the title of the book he was holding and did a double take when he read what it was. "Oh, its, .er, nothing."  
  
"Let me see," she said with a giggle and grabbed the book. She froze and looked up at Harry, raising one elegant eyebrow at him. She read the title. "Lady Chaterly's Lover: The Magical Tale of Unbridled Passion the Muggles Never Heard." Hermione snorted behind her. Harry felt himself go red. Eve said cunningly, "Well, I'm beginning to wish I lost that race with you, Harry."  
  
"Must've picked it off the shelf by mistake," Harry muttered. He saw Ron trying to contain his laughter from behind the bookshelves. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sure you weren't picking up on some tips to use on anyone?" Eve asked smoothly.  
  
Harry's eyes hardened. "Yes, I'm sure," he said with such finality that Eve halted her gaze and her tone and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Harry, why don't you read the title of this book? Eve says its written in Parseltongue." Hermione reminded him to stop the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
  
Harry picked up the book and read out loud, " The Memoirs of Salazar Slytherin." Hermione's gaze looked even more uncomfortable. "Did I read it in Parseltongue?" She nodded her head and Eve was looking at him in fascination.  
  
"How did you get this remarkable gift, Harry, if you're not a relative of Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
Harry cleared his throat in uneasiness. "Well, when er, You-Know-Who attacked me and the curse backfired, he transferred some of his powers to me. Unwillingly, of course." She was gaping at him as if he were the most astonishing thing she'd seen. Harry shifted under her look.  
  
"Well, I um, better go now," he said. He walked quickly back to Ron, who was still sniggering. But he heard a strange voice, which he thought came from Eve.  
  
"What else do you have in common with my father, Harry?" Hermione's eyes were very widened in fright.  
  
He turned to her, and answered in Parseltongue, "The question is, what do YOU have in common with him?" Eve was silent. Hermione, looking very nervous indeed, got up and left quite shakily. He walked to Ron, whose expression completely changed to a somber one.  
  
"What did she tell you, Harry?" he asked. Hermione walked over to them, too, and steered them out of earshot. Eve was still looking at them through the corner of her eye.  
  
"What did you tell her? Hermione asked.  
  
"That was so creepy, the way she talked to you like that. It sounded so sinister," Ron said. Harry told them what she said, and his own answer.  
  
"She didn't say anything else," he said as he finished.  
  
"Harry, I think Sirius is right. You should stay away from her. She's reading all these restricted books, many of them on the Dark Arts. I saw a couple of them by her. Not to mention the loads of books on extremely advanced Potions, Transfiguration, and charms. It looked like stuff that was too advanced even for the highest O.W.Ls. Stuff that was never meant to be read to be carried out, just to know the theories." Hermione looked very worried. Ron gulped.  
  
"Parseltongue..I'm not surprised," Harry muttered to himself. There was some commotion in the entrance to the library. Students were beginning to file in for the presentation. They saw Draco walk in and sit next to Eve. He picked up the book in Parseltongue and looked at her, grinning.  
  
"I've read the translation. Father has it in his own personal library. One of my favorites", he said. Eve looked at him and shook her head.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, sat at his desk in front of the fireplace. The familiarity of his own study did nothing to calm his nerves. Several Daily Prophets had been strewn across his desk, all with very disturbing headlines: "No News From Ministry About Azkaban Break-In," "Another Muggle-born Family Attacked This Week - Perpetrators Unknown," "10 Muggles Memories Modified Due To Appearance of Dark Mark," and so forth. Several times a day, owls would come informing him of yet another attack, yet another sign of followers of the Dark Side. Even more owls came from various people in top positions urging him to finally accept publicly the fact that You-Know-Who was back in power. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks. Everything he had worked so hard to remedy, -to make everybody forget about those horrible times- everything was becoming futile. The pressure to take action was crushing him, yet he did not want to admit that You-Know-Who was coming to power. Even worse, he did not want to admit that he had been so blindly mistaken about his power three years ago..  
  
Then he made a decision; one that he wished he made three years ago: he would finally accept what was already undeniable and cooperate with Dumbledore, and other wizards in other countries, if necessary. He did not care anymore what others would think of him, or even if he was fired. Hopefully nobody would denounce him for not acting earlier. He took out a fresh sheet of parchment and dipped his quill to start writing a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Fudge, sir, there is someone to see you," the high-pitched voice of his house elf had startled him so much that a large blue ink stain was spreading on his parchment. The fire had already made him sweaty, and notwithstanding the frustration of his situation. When he answered the house elf, his voice was strangely high pitched.  
  
"Er, yes, who is it?"  
  
"He says he is a school governor. He is saying that he has a very urgent message for you, sir, that he can only deliver personally."  
  
"Well, let him in, then," answered Fudge wearily.  
  
The elf walked out of the room, and in walked in a tall figure with long, white-blond hair wearing a black traveling cloak with elegant straps. His wand was visible in his hand under his cloak.  
  
"Ah, Lucius Malfoy. What is it that you have come to tell me?" Fudge said, beginning to be friendly. Usually Mr. Malfoy was had a very serious expression, his voice touched with a sly sarcasm. His eyes were as cold as ever, but the light of the flames in the fireplace sent moving shadows across his face, making it look fiendish. What made his face even more sinister was that it was twisted into a horrible smile, an almost demoniac grimace.  
  
__________________________________________ 


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan Deepens

A/N: Hi guys!!! Despite final exams, I have updated, and even sooner than usual!! Yay! I hate making you guys wait, and I have no idea how my amazing friend talin manages to take all those classes and write like 3 stories simultaneously. If anybody's a Passions fan, she's ur girl. Anyways, I'm glad that my story isn't turning out all too predictable. To a Very Interested reader, you'll see that things are turning out a lot differently than you predicted. Please, please, keep reviewing, evry1, I don't need to mention how wonderful they are. Oh, and P.S. I regret that Hermione is acting a lil nasty towards Eve. She's a fav character, so you will see her in a better light in upcoming chaps. Oh ya, I have made her, like myself, an "arm" girl, hehe (u'll see in the chapter).  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Plan Deepens  
  
Wormtail walked into the room, the light from the fireplace being only a minor pollutant to the darkness. His silvery hand was glinting from the fire - its glint was reflected in his eyes: he had good news for his master.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Wormtail?" came a high voice, which was more like the hiss of a snake-not remotely human.  
  
"My lord, we have the Minister of Magic. Lucius Malfoy has him under the Imperius Curse this very moment."  
  
"Excellent. I admit that at first I thought he wouldn't be up to the job; it would be too much of a danger to his seemingly honorable reputation."  
  
The short, bald man had a smile on his rat-like face. " My Lord, from now on, it is unnecessary to keep up an honorable reputation."  
  
"Yes, even an idiot like you can appreciate that, Wormtail. With the Minister of Magic, we know have full control of the dementors-they cannot refuse us now. Their first task will be to surround the school, so they can distract that fool Dumbledore from my presence. "  
  
"We have Fudge, but what about Lucius's son?"  
  
"He will be joining us soon."  
  
"Good. Then we have everyone in our plan? Is it complete?"  
  
"Not yet. But it will be - as soon as we have my daughter."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
Draco was lying on his bed, on his back, still fully clothed. He had asked his father when his death-eater initiations would begin, and his answer was due back soon. The trouble was, Draco wasn't even sure if he wanted to go through with them in the first place. But his father had made it crystal clear that he didn't have much of a choice; if he refused to help, a crucial part of the plan would be missing. Then there was only two directions that would lead to: they would torture him until he gave in - or until they would kill him. His own father wouldn't hesitate at torturing him, he was sure of that. To Lucius Malfoy, he was nothing but a commodity, a way to try and raise the damn family honor higher; and the Malfoy family seldom enjoyed being disappointed. Finally he saw his eagle owl swoop into his room, but instead of feeling relieved, he felt an increasing sense of dread: he would be forced to finally make a decision. Moreover, he felt sick to his stomach even imagining the horrendous things he would have to do to become a death- eater. When he asked his father what he had done during his initiations, he hadn't told him. He said it didn't matter because each person was assigned a specific task. Knowing his crucial role in Voldemort's plan, Draco was sure his task would be worse than others: he needed to prove his loyalty more than anyone else. His eagle owl hooted impatiently, and he rose up from bed, although with much hesitation. He took the letter, fed his owl a treat, and swooped out. The letter read:  
  
Draco,  
  
The Dark Lord will be appearing at the school soon, after the dementors, of course, to meet with his daughter. I presume that your relations with her are going well, as it is very crucial to our plan. After meeting her, he will meet you privately to begin your initiation. I regret to say that I won't be present; I have work to do. After the first step, you need to fulfill one task to become one of us and prove your loyalty - and ability - to go on with the plan. Your task is fairly simple, but will be very effective in instilling fear into the school: You must murder Severus Snape. He has betrayed us and is believes that he has acted as a spy for Dumbledore, but we know. He must be killed, to show what happens to those who are not loyal to the Dark Lord, and you are the one closest to him, not to mention that he trusts you. Send back your owl as soon as possible telling me how you want to accomplish this and how long it will take you. You must clear yourself of any other plans, even those involving the Potter boy, until you accomplish your task. I expect to be hearing from you soon. I expect even more that you will finally make me proud, boy. I do not want to regret having only one failure for an heir.  
  
L.M.  
  
As Draco finished reading this, his fingers vaguely loosened and the paper floated onto his desk. He became even more pale than usual. He felt his insides squirm as if a bucket of freezing ice water had been poured down his throat. He was staring into blank space with complete astonishment and his silvery eyes were widened as he whispered in horror, "Snape."  
  
_________________________________  
  
The next morning at breakfast Draco was acting no more like a zombie; he was walking to and from his classes as if he were in a daze. The initial shock of what he was expected to do had not fully come off him. How was he supposed to murder, in cold blood, his most favorite professor of seven years? With each passing year, he felt he could relate more and more to Snape. (Not counting his disgusting hair, of course), he thought with almost a smile. Was he going to end up like Snape one day? An ex- Death Eater, hated by the Dark Side and mistrusted by the other side, living alone, isolated, and in hatred of himself. That was not a prospect that appealed to him much. Yet becoming and remaining a Death Eater was equally repulsive. He only hoped that Eve would change things.  
  
Thinking of Eve was painful. She had of course noticed his odd behavior, but he had distanced himself from all her efforts to comfort him. He could not possibly tell her what he was about to do. He could not tell anyone: he had to face this enormous burden completely alone, as he had always done in the past. The only good thing about the situation was the look on Potter's face whenever he would see Eve's concern for him. He knew he was stewing in jealousy, but he didn't need to, Draco thought grimly. Quidditch, fame, talent, bravery, even love --everything came so easily to Potter. His hate for him came not because he supported Mudbloods and Dumbledore and fought against Voldemort; it was because of the life he held, admired by all, but even more so, because he always seemed to know what to do - what was the RIGHT thing to do. It was almost second nature to him, to be likable. It was second nature for Draco, on the other hand, to be reviled. Only Snape had shown a somewhat liking toward him. He knew that Dumbledore and the rest of his teachers were suspicious of him. Even his father didn't like him much. But Harry was the one who outrightly rejected his hand of friendship seven years ago, and he hated him most because of that.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, spirits in Gryffindor tower were ironically raised. Fred and George were constantly throwing everyone in throes of laughter with their jokes and prank magical tricks, which had evolved from their original Canary Creams. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were happy at the prospect of Sirius's arrival, and the possibility of Lupin showing up. Harry tried to deny the nagging thought in the back of his head saying that Sirius's arrival might coincide with Voldemort's. Last time they both showed up, they had used the Forbidden Forest, and they both would possibly use it again. He had revealed his fears to Dumbledore of course, and he assured him he would be keeping his eyes open.  
  
Suddenly he heard a scream from the boys' dormitories, which sounded horribly like Ron. He raced upstairs, bracing himself as to what he might be seeing. But as he saw Ron he couldn't help but double up and shake uncontrollably in spasms of laughter.  
  
"I'm going to KILL Fred and George! Wait 'till I find them. No wands, I'm going to rip them apart with my bare hands!" He was shouting furiously.  
  
And he had good reason. He was in a towel, dripping wet. His bright red hair had increased about five or six times its original size, resulting in a curly red afro about three feet tall which would have made the biggest disco enthusiast squirm. Harry couldn't stop laughing; he was on the floor, finding it difficult to breathe.  
  
"They must have put in some sort of Engorgement Potion in my shampoo! I can't believe them!"  
  
"Can't you fix it?" Harry asked, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"No, I can't. Don't you think I already tried? And I can't go out in public to Madame Pomfrey looking like this! Stop laughing, will you? You're not helping, you know," he added at the end when Harry continued chuckling.  
  
"Malfoy would have a field day if he ever saw you like this," he said.  
  
"Well then we'd better make sure he doesn't."  
  
Right on cue, Neville and Seamus walked in. "What happened? We thought we heard a scream," Neville said. But as soon as they saw Ron, they both burst into uproarious laughter, just like Harry. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Will you guys just try and figure out a way to help me get rid of this?" he cried in exasperation.  
  
Harry said, amid smiles, "First let's figure out a way to get your head past the door."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Draco, I need to talk to you," a harsh voice came from Draco's door as it opened. He hastily stuffed his father's letter into a drawer.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing," he muttered. Eve's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"What is it? Let me see it!"  
  
"I said, its nothing. Nothing that concerns you, anyway. Just some family business."  
  
Apparently his answer wasn't nearly satisfying. Eve's face was still twisted in anger. She looked almost frightening.  
  
"Like HELL it doesn't concern me. First, your thoughts are nothing but a cloudy mystery. Then, out of nowhere, you act odd all day today, walking around as if in a daze, and now your getting secret letters. What are you hiding from me, Draco??"  
  
"Look, if I was able to tell you, I would have already," he cried in frustration.  
  
"Let me see that letter," she demanded.  
  
"No!" he said, more as a means of stalling than as protection. His wand was working furiously under his desk.  
  
"Let me see it!!" she repeated, and opened the drawer, grabbing the piece of parchment; it was totally bare. Her anger only increased.  
  
"You erased it? Draco, TELL ME WHAT"S GOING ON!" He was silent. Eve continued, " How could you keep secrets from me, especially since you know what my father's like? Especially since.since..." her voice broke.  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Since THIS," she said, and pulled up her left sleeve, brandishing her arm. On her forearm was, sure enough, the Dark Mark, burning as black as coal. "It's never been this clear before. It's burning like hell. What does this mean, Draco?"  
  
Draco gulped, "All I can tell you is that it's not good."  
  
Eve seemed to have calmed down somewhat, but it didn't reach her eyes. They seemed more green than ever before, but they were terrifying. She moved in closer to him, her nose inches from his face. She spoke in a chillingly calm voice.  
  
" Draco, let me tell you. I am the LAST person you want to cross. If you keep something from me, you will regret it more than if you were a Death Eater who had betrayed my father." And with that, she left the room, leaving Draco quite shaken.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Hermione was lost in a fit of giggles. "No, really, think it looks great," she sputtered.  
  
"Will everyone stop laughing and help me? C'mon Herm, you're my only hope," Ron cried. His head was swaying to and fro. Apparently the weight of his afro was taking a toll on his neck. It swayed over dangerously, and Ron fell on his back. A fresh burst of laughter erupted from the room. He got up, furious. Hermione, seeing his expression and feeling sorry for him, took out her wand. In less than a minute his hair was back to its normal size, with a few tufts of curls only slightly out of place. He ran to a mirror and started fingering his hair.  
  
"You boys are so much more vain than you make yourselves out to be," Hermione muttered. Then she looked at Ron as if she hadn't seen him properly until then. "Ooh, Ron, your arms. I like," she said, her brown eyes sparkling. Ron glanced at her and turned a deep shade of crimson. While waiting for Hermione to come, he had put on some pants, but he hadn't had a shirt on, as he couldn't get his head through any of them. Apparently Malfoy wasn't the only one who had been "working out." His long arms were no longer bony as they had been when he was younger, and to Hermione, his tall, lean body was starting the initial processes of going ga-ga. He even had freckles on his back, which in her opinion, were the most adorable things she had seen. She wondered where ELSE he had freckles she had never seen before. Ron was getting exceedingly embarrassed. He didn't even like walking around without a shirt in front of his own sister. But with that body, why in the hell is he so shy, Hermione wondered. He immediately put on a sleeveless undershirt, still red in the face. Harry looked at them knowingly.  
  
"Guys, I think maybe we'd better leave," he said, gesturing to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Ohhh, alright," Seamus winked as they left the room. Ron ran his long fingers through his hair again, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks, Herm. I couldn't even bear to have anybody else seeing my like that," he said. "Honestly, sometimes I don't know what Harry or I would do without you sometimes.''  
  
"Well, you know you're going to have to thank me properly," she said, giggling, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Hermione, you know you're too brilliant for me. I'm just an overgrown git. I don't have money or fame, or even that many talents. Why DID you pick me?"  
  
"Because, you have a good heart," she said, a tenderness in her voice which melted him.  
  
"So does Harry."  
  
"But YOU love me in a way he doesn't," she whispered.  
  
"And that's the difference?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I know there's more than that. I just can't put it into words." Then she added, "Oh yeah, and you have those adorable freckles that just drive me crazy," she said, touching his nose. Ron grinned and leaned over to her, thanking her quite properly.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Eve stormed out of Draco's room, but she didn't head off toward her room. What she had just witnessed with Draco had driven her absolutely mad, and she needed another form of comfort to calm her down. It had already been quite late, and when she stepped onto the grounds, all was surrounded by inky darkness, through which the stars shown like jewels. She breathed in the cool air fresh with the scent of trees. She felt much better, although she didn't know why. She walked deeper into the Forbidden Forest; any other student would have been fearful to step into it during broad daylight, but she went on as if she were walking in her garden. Her breath came out in smoky white clouds; she had never felt the forest so cold before. There was a chill that seemed to go through the skin, reaching the bones. It was a different kind of chill - different than the traditional cold of autumn. But she shrugged her shoulders and continued.  
  
She walked for what was about half an hour. The only sound was the rustling of leaves from the wind and an occasional hoot from an owl. Finally she came into a clearing, where the moonlight bathed everything in a silvery glow.  
  
A beautiful lake with a flowing waterfall on the right edge was glistening in the moonlight. If any muggle had seen it, it would have taken his or her breath away. The water in the lake didn't seem as if it were made of water; it was made of a silvery liquid, somewhat like mercury. Eve laid down by the edge and absentmindedly dipped her hand in the liquid, sighing. Despite the freezing air, the "water" was pleasantly warm, and felt almost like liquid silk. She obviously had been here before. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in. The water warmed her further, and she took off her black robes. She sat absolutely still, listening to the night. "Mars is awfully bright tonight," she whispered, wondering where Firenze, the centaur, could be.  
  
A rustling of the bushes cause her head to whip back. For some reason, she knew it wasn't Firenze. A large dark shadow was looming between the shrubs.  
  
_______________________________________ 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Race Continues

A/N: Hello again! Sorry this took a lil while to update, I was busy with finals, but now that they are over, u can expect updates a lot more frequently, and because of that I'm shortening the chapters a bit. To a Very Interested Reader: you gave two VERY good guesses, but no, that's not what's going to happen. I'm happy I'm not getting too predictable. To all you Sirius fans, this chapter is for you. Also, special thanks to my beta readers (those who read this story before anybody else besides me), my little sisters, lucy and amy. Scnoogles (hugs and kisses) to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Race Continues  
  
Eve whipped her head back, but the shadow had vanished. She was almost sure it had been a man, but he had disappeared. Perhaps she could make him come back.  
  
She unrolled the elastic that had been keeping her hair in a ponytail, her black strands streaming onto her shoulders. She proceeded to remove her green and silver tie and unbutton her white cotton shirt slightly. She rolled up her sleeves and because she was wearing a skirt, dipped her legs deeper into the lake, until it came up to her milky white thighs. She washed her arms and face with the liquid , pretending not to have seen the stranger, but constantly looking out from the corners of her eyes. Her plan worked. She saw the shadow again, and she was quite surprised when it came out onto the shining moonlight.  
  
It was a great, black dog. Presently, it was growling dangerously at her. Eve eyed it curiously, as if she was seeing a kitten, not an enormous, wild-looking dog that looked like it wanted to rip her throat out.  
  
"Could've sworn I'd seen a man," she muttered under her breath. She stepped out of the lake and crept closer to the dog, whose growl became louder; it did not bark or attack her, though. It seemed as if it just wanted to threaten her or scare her away. She was close enough to pet it, and it still hadn't lunged at her. It was just growling. Not very normal behavior for a dog, she thought. She bent over to it, but it moved its head away.  
  
"There, there. I'm not going to hurt you," she said, and finally got hold of its head, stroking its ears. The dog calmed down a bit. She was looking deep into its eyes, a smile creeping onto her lips. In a blink of an eye a blue-white light flashed, and a man was lying on the ground where the dog had been a second before.  
  
"I knew it! I did see a man before!" she cried. Sirius got up and pointed his wand at her. But the girl didn't seem frightened: her expression hadn't changed.  
  
"Get out of here. This forest isn't safe enough for children," he growled, not unlike a dog. Eve stared at him. He was tall, thin, and had dark hair, not unlike Harry. But instead of sparkling green eyes, he had dark eyes which had a slightly haunted look: life had not been kind to him. He hadn't shaved in days, and he looked as if hadn't slept in that period of time, either.  
  
"This forest is very safe to me," Eve replied mysteriously. "And if I am such a child, why were you staring at me that way?"  
  
Sirius ignored this last remark. "You don't know what's in this forest. There might be giant spiders, werewolves--"  
  
"Dangerous criminals?" she finished his sentence for him. Her eyes never left his. "I know who you are. You're Sirius Black," she said.  
  
Shit, he thought. "Then why aren't you afraid? Don't you think I won't kill you?" he said, trying to fulfill the image that had been posted of him for more than the past decade and a half.  
  
"No," she plainly replied, walking closer and closer to him, "because if you were going to kill me, you would have done so already." His wand was still outstretched, and it was touching the tip of her chin. Sirius hardened his eyes, but she raised her hand, and gently, lowered his wand. Her eyes were piercing, and he looked away.  
  
He still tried to get her out of the forest. He himself didn't like being there, and he was a full grown wizard who could turn into a dog. A teenage girl would be defenseless. Plus, he didn't like the cold chill creeping into his bones.  
  
"Do you know what they say about me? I killed a street full of muggles with one shot. They say I'm one of You-Know-Who's most loyal followers," he said hoarsely.  
  
Eve merely smiled. "Yes, I know that. But I also know that you're completely innocent. And that you're working with Dumbledore. And that you're Harry Potter's godfather. In fact, you're probably coming to Hogwarts to keep an eye out for him."  
  
"How in the hell.Are you one of his friends?"  
  
"Er, yes, I am," she said. Sirius eyed her doubtfully. But how else would she have known unless she was one of Harry's most trusted friends? But on the other hand-  
  
"Harry's never mentioned you before in his letters. Isn't that funny, when you're close enough for him to tell you that?" He looked at the floor, at her robes and tie, decked in silver and green. He raised an eyebrow. "You're a Slytherin. They're usually not on good terms with Gryffindors," he said, growing even more suspicious. Eve never stopped gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I never said I was his closest friend. I also never said that HE told me," she said quietly. Interpreting his shocked silence, she continued, " Let's just say I can read minds." Which was quite true.  
  
"Really?" Sirius said, still gripping his wand. "Then what am I thinking right now?"  
  
Eve smiled again, but it was a quite different smile. It was a conniving, cunning smile. She took a step toward him, and he reflexively stepped back. Unfortunately, there was a stray root right behind him, and Sirius tripped and fell backward onto the ground. So much for scaring her away, he thought.  
  
Eve bent down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. If the root hadn't been there, he might have fallen to the ground anyway. The way she looked at a person was enough for them to fall to the floor. "You were just thinking how my eyes look exactly like.hers," she whispered.  
  
"Like who's?" he whispered back croakily.  
  
"Lily's," she replied. Sirius took a deep breath. It was true. She WAS reading his thoughts - his very personal thoughts at that. He felt exposed and extremely uncomfortable. He had never even been this physically close to a girl in a long time. He tried not to stare at her shirt, which was unbuttoned ever so teasingly. To his relief, her features softened and she drew slightly away. When she did so, he saw clearly, for the first time, what was behind them.  
  
"What's in that lake? Unicorn blood?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"No, but good guess. Unicorn blood is much more viscous, more concentrated with magic. But this does constitute a major part of it. Every thousand years or so, it appears for about a week in certain areas. The unicorns bathe in it to rejuvenate themselves. The ancients had no name for it except the Water of Life. It has strong healing powers." Then she looked at him again. "Sirius, you look terrible. If Harry saw you like this, he'd feel even worse, not better," she said. She walked back over to the lake and grabbed a handful of the liquid. She came toward Sirius and wiped his face and neck with it. He immediately felt a pleasant sensation of relief and relaxation. Then again, thirteen years in a prison for committing a crime he never did had hardened him; he wasn't accustomed to trusting people, when one of the people he had trusted the most had betrayed him and killed his best friend and the woman he secretly loved.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" he asked. She looked slightly offended and got up. She came back, bringing her backpack to him.  
  
"Here. You look like you haven't eaten in a while," she said, giving him some pastries that she had obviously stolen from the kitchens.  
  
"Why do you have food with you? Were you planning on running away or something?"  
  
"Not really. Just stole a midnight snack." He looked at the éclair. "I haven't poisoned it, you know," she said.  
  
"How can I be sure?" he said suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and took a big chunk of the eclai, and stuffed it into her mouth. She was wiping cream from her mouth and licking her fingers. Sirius, who truly hadn't eaten anything but stray rats for a few days, ate the rest of it. She grabbed a thermos and took a swig from it. She held it out to him.  
  
"Pumpkin juice?" she asked. Sirius narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the thermos and sniffed it. However, his dog senses (which never truly had left him, since he spent so much time as a dog) warned him of something. He gave it back to her.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," he said. Her face didn't change, but her eyes betrayed a look of --was that disappointment?-- for a second. He still didn't trust her.  
  
She came closer to him, looking deeply with her unwavering gaze. " Sirius, how long has it been since you've -kissed- anybody?" His eyes widened in shock. God, it had been ages. "Seventeen years," he croaked. "You know, I'm old enough to be your father," he said.  
  
Eve inched in even more closely and said silkily, "Trust me, you're nothing like my father." Her lips were so soft; her hair was scented like lilies. Lily - why did her eyes have to be that cursed emerald color? It filled him with pain and longing every time he looked in Harry's eyes, and now that he was looking into hers, an even more intense feeling of desire swept over him. Was there some sort of potion in that éclair? What terrified him even more was that he didn't seem to care. She trailed her fingers across his grizzly face, and her lips touched his faintly: they tasted like pumpkin juice. For an instant he thought she WAS Lily, and for one wild second he wanted to kiss her back. But she suddenly drew away, a smile of triumph on her face. Sirius felt his vision grow foggy and a feeling of weakness spread over his body. She was a Slytherin, and she had mentioned her FATHER.  
  
Cursing his idiocy, he fell to the floor and everything disappeared into blackness.  
  
________________________________  
  
Harry was running through the wilderness, when he suddenly stopped. Right in front him, towering ten feet high, were a bunch of dementors. He felt their coldness overflow his body, heard the screaming inside his head, but when he raised his wand and cried the spell to make his Patronus, nothing came out. The dementors were inching closer and closer, surrounding him. One of them grabbed him with its ghastly, scabbed hand, it was pulling its cloak off its head-Harry could smell its putrid breath-  
  
He woke up, shaking, sweating, but freezing. Surprisingly, the chill in his dream was quite real. His room was much colder than usual, and it was a foreboding coldness. He felt that perhaps a dementor was really very close. He wondered if he should wake Ron.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"What is it that was so urgent, headmaster?" asked Snape, still in his pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers(??? Lucy that one's for you, wink-wink) and dressing gown. Mrs. McGonagall, along with the rest of the teachers, were looking at Dumbledore, whose voice was full of urgency.  
  
"I want all the teachers to go outside, onto the grounds. The school is presently going to be surrounded by dementors. They are a few miles into the Forbidden Forest already."  
  
"Dementors, Albus? Why would they leave Azkaban?" McGonagall looked terrified.  
  
"Only Fudge has the power to dismiss them from Azkaban," said Snape. "What about the prisoners?"  
  
"I have heard absolutely no news, Severus. But right now, our immediate job is to keep them away from the children," he said. The teachers didn't need telling twice, and they all swiftly left Dumbledore's office.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Sirius woke up with a start, wondering where he was. He was in a white room, and it took him a second to realize that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He heard footsteps, and the very person who he was thinking about entered.  
  
"Hello, Sirius. You're finally up, I see. Must've been quite a strong Sleeping Potion I gave you," Eve said, her green eyes twinkling as bright as ever.  
  
"You! What did you think you were doing? What's going on?" he cried.  
  
"There, there, Sirius. That's not a way to greet someone who saved your life," came an amused voice. Dumbledore entered the room after Eve.  
  
"What?" Sirius gaped.  
  
Eve walked over to him and thrust a Daily Prophet at him. Sirius grabbed it, reading the headline: "Dementors Leave Azkaban, Surround Hogwarts: Children and Teachers Trapped."  
  
"Dumbledore, is this true?" he gasped in horror. The old man nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes. They arrived the same night you did. But some have stayed in the prison. However, their hold on it has weakened, obviously. Eve informed me that her father had told her they would come, although she did so on shorter notice than I would have liked," he glanced at her, and she reddened guiltily.  
  
"The dementors wouldn't let anybody pass, except me, because my father had told them to do so. I carried your body with me, telling them that you were dead."  
  
"And they believed you?"  
  
"Yes. I gave you the Potion called the Drought of the Living Death. It slowed down your pulse so much that they couldn't tell at first glance. I passed by as quickly as possible. And then Snape gave you the strongest Reviving Potions he could find. I even gave you some more of that stuff in the lake. But this potion is so strong that it took you all night to wake up." Eve explained.  
  
"She is with us, Sirius," Dumbledore said, seeming to read Sirius's thoughts, because he was still doubtful. Why hadn't she told Dumbledore sooner, soon enough so that he could have warned him?  
  
"Where was the sleeping potion? In the éclair?"  
  
" I gave it to her in the form of some pumpkin juice, in case she saw you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But how come nothing happened-"  
  
But Eve cut him off, wanting to change the subject. "Er, Professor, we need to get going. They expect you in the Great Hall to tell the students what's going on."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and they both left the room. The dementors did not let anybody enter or leave. Surely some sort of attack was being planned, and Sirius was not liking the idea that there might be no outside help for the children. Sirius got out of bed and looked out the window. A row of ten foot tall dementors seemed to be surrounding the entire school. He wondered how many people would be needed to conjure the Patronus charm to drive them all away, and whether or not they would come back. He only looked at them for an instant, hoping they wouldn't notice his presence. Just the mere sight of them again made him weaker. He crawled back into bed, trying to get back to sleep to get rid of the pounding inside his head.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the Great Hall with many more questions than answers after Dumbledore's speech. He had said irritatingly little, only that the dementors have surrounded the school, which mean that an attack or something similar was very probable, and that everyone should be very careful. He also said that he had sent for about 50 Aurors to come and put Patronus charms on the dementors, but he wasn't sure how effective that would be. It wasn't anything more than they had already read in the Daily Prophet. They could tell he was very exasperated ad he looked older than ever. Expecting an uplifting or enlightening speech, everyone continued their breakfast not feeling at all better than before. Harry felt even worse, because he realized that if even Dumbledore did not have much to say, then the situation was very grave.  
  
" This is NOT good," Ron said. Even he didn't feel much like eating.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Harry snapped. Of course, the dementors, who would make anyone near them relive their worst experiences until they would drown into despair and misery, had the worst effect on Harry, because he had the worst memories. Every time he went so much as near a window he would hear his mother's deathly screaming in his ears.  
  
As soon as waking up and seeing the dementors, all the students had been acting as if in a daze. There was much less noise, and much less activity, just as the cold makes people more sluggish. But the chill that had permeated all throughout the castle would creep into a person's bones, into his or her very soul. Several first years passed by, looking as if they were on the verge of crying.  
  
"I can't believe this. They've turned Hogwarts into a makeshift Azkaban. Those dementors are only fit to punish the most hardened criminals. Why would You-Know-Who want them to be near children?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Probably because Harry is here," Ron muttered. The one thing Harry hated most of all about his life was that his mere presence seemed to always put those he cared about the most in danger.  
  
"Or maybe because of his daughter," Hermione said, seeing his choked silence. She instinctively glanced at the Slytherin table, but it was not Eve that caught her eye.  
  
"Look at Draco. There must be something terribly wrong. He looks awful," she said.  
  
Ron gaped at her in shock. "What do you mean, that you usually think he looks good?" "No you silly prat. He looks so deathly pale, I mean more than usual. He probably knows more about what's going on than anyone else, and he doesn't like it," she said.  
  
"Well if Malfoy doesn't like it, then it's a good thing, right?" Ron offered hopefully.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Or it could be so terrible that even he's dreading it."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
That evening, Draco was lying down on his bed, his hands covering his face. He couldn't even looking out the window, at the stars, because he would see the dementors outside. Knowing what was expected of him, he felt more disgusted with himself than if he were a criminal. Eve suddenly entered his room.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" he growled through his hands.  
  
"I thought you only wanted Harry to knock," she said slyly.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you weren't speaking to me," he said, sitting up. Virtually all the color had been drained from his face, making him look like he was made of porcelain. His sleek hair was hanging limply across his face, and the dark circles under his eyes betrayed the fact that he hadn't slept for days.  
  
"You look horrid. If you're not going to tell me what's wrong, then at least get some rest. You need you're strength, especially with those -things-surrounding the school."  
  
He was talking more to himself than to her, with a faraway look on his face. " I need my strength. for what? Only to serve them."  
  
"What?"  
  
Her sharp question seemed to have reminded him of her presence. "Didn't I ask you what you're doing here?"  
  
She curled her mouth angrily, seeing that he was not going to be cooperative. "I only need to use your trap door to get out of the castle. I can't stand walking past those creatures. Every time I go near them, I hear my mother." she broke off.  
  
"Fine, go ahead," he said curtly, not even asking where she was going or who she was seeing. He already knew.  
  
__________________________________________________ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Prelude to a Kiss

A/N: Hi!!!! This is like the fastest update I've done!!! Hope u don't mind the shorter chapters (theyre not THAT much shorter.) Just tell me what you, my readers prefer: Shorter chaps and more frequent updates, or longer chaps and updates less frequently. Special thanks to PotterLover, who was amazing enough to review all three chapters she read at one time!!!! *hugs another great reviewer* Oh ya, my little sister has a magnificent crush on that cute little blond kid who plays Draco. He IS so young in Ana and the King! I don't have too many reviewers (YET, hehe) but the ones I do have are AWESOME!! U guys give such long, wonderful reviews. Lbj5411, I'm flattered that u have written the longest review 4 ME, yay!!!! P.S. you guys will figure out the title of this chapter when you read the NEXT one. hehe  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Prelude to a Kiss  
  
" I always thought you were never very bright, Black, but I never thought you were a complete moron," Snape said coolly.  
  
"Well unlike you, Snape, I don't have a horrible aversion to children. I can't stand here and do nothing until the Aurors come!" Sirius cried, with Professor McGonagall looking at him anxiously. It had taken her a while to get accustomed to Black being among them, when she had thought he was a criminal for thirteen years. But he looked sincerely concerned.  
  
"Sirius, it is suicide. We are far too little in number. Even if we each conjure a Patronus, there will be 5 other dementors for each of us to attack us. Apparently they are no longer obeying the Minister of Magic. Surely you realize this?" she said.  
  
"Of course I do, Minerva. But we're doing exactly what You-Know-Who wants! He wants us INSIDE the castle for a period of time to do whatever he pleases," said Black.  
  
"Personally, I'd be quite pleased to see him get ripped apart by dementors. But I suppose Dumbledore might be upset if he found out that we let you go kill yourself," said Snape.  
  
"Well if you're not going to help me, just tell him I snuck off without you knowing. I have a way of getting past the dementors."  
  
"Yes, and this is the same Sirius who thought flying his motorbike across Hogwarts grounds was a good idea. The same man who thought luring me to a werewolf for a practical joke was a good idea."  
  
"That was ages ago. We were children," he replied, every ounce of him trying to resist the urge to punch him in the face.  
  
"And you haven't lost that foolish, reckless, 'I'm invincible' attitude you and James Potter shared," Snape said witheringly.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about James, Snape: he saved your life!" he cried.  
  
"Only to save his own cowardly hide!" Sirius was almost going to lunge at him, but Professor McGonagall held him back.  
  
"Please, you two. This is not turning into a productive conversation," McGonagall was becoming irritated. She turned to Sirius, "How do you expect to get past the dementors on your own, Sirius?"  
  
He smiled. "I escaped from them four years ago, didn't I?" Snape rolled his black, beady eyes. Then a thought occurred to Sirius. "I'm going to speak to Eve. She might have some useful information," he said.  
  
"She's going to give YOU information that she hasn't already told all of us? Or Dumbledore?" Snape asked doubtfully.  
  
"She can get past those dementors easily. That means she's involved with what's going on. It can't hurt to talk to her. Is she in her room?"  
  
"No, she isn't. Mine is right next to hers, and I wanted to talk to her myself, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the library, either." McGonagall said.  
  
"The she might be in the Slytherin common room?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "No, I was just there. Draco Malfoy was asking me about a certain potion," Snape replied.  
  
'Then where else could she be? Perhaps she's taking a bath in the Prefects' bathroom," offered McGonagall.  
  
Snape looked cynical. "We should probably search the boys' dormitories."  
  
Sirius looked very worried. " I did say she could get past those dementors easily."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Eve was standing in the same clearing she had been standing about a week ago. She was completely motionless, her ears pricked up for any noise. The moon was no longer bright, and the clearing was darker than before. She could barely make out a few stars behind the foggy clouds. The lengthened shadows of branches and leaves across the earth was eerie. But worst of all was the chill, which had increased in intensity now that the dementors were around the castle. Suddenly she saw a shadow of a man come out from the bushes: something she had been seeing a lot lately.  
  
"Hello, father," she said.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Draco was still in his room, hating himself. He was so nervous, and even though it was foggy and chilly outside, he was drenched in sweat. Because it was clinging to him, he had removed his shirt (A/N: Lucy that's for you too. Oh no, you're not going to pay attention to the rest of the story). He had just talked with Snape minutes ago. He had asked him about a potion, although it was really an excuse to slip in a question about a much more powerful poison. He couldn't believe he had been reduced to wmanipulating his favorite teacher, to use his own knowledge against him. What made it worse was that he wasn't in his usual sour mood. Although it was hard to tell with Snape, he seemed a little happy that a student had been interested in a potion, and he sincerely wanted to help him. Even though Eve was best at Potions, Draco was still his favorite student. Snape didn't like everything coming so naturally to her; Draco had to actually do research and practice to be good in Potions, and Snape acknowledged that. Then again, he did know my father: maybe he just feels sorry for me, Draco thought miserably.  
  
And now, seconds ago, Eve had used his trap door to get out of the castle, to talk to her father. That meant one thing which made his stomach cringe: he would talk to him next. His Deatheater initiations would begin that very night. He was dreading it to a point that he was feeling nauseous. He couldn't even go to Dumbledore for advice. For one thing, he was still a Malfoy after all, and their inherent pride gave him an aversion to asking any past Gryffindors for advice. But also, if he didn't show up that night, his father would surely find a way to kill him.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Good evening, my dear," came a high voice from the cloaked figure facing Eve.  
  
"It would be a good evening without such a chill in the air," she replied.  
  
"A diversion. A way to tell Dumbledore I do not fear him; I can surround and terrorize his precious school with ease. Also, I want nobody to disturb us tonight."  
  
"And what do we have the pleasure of doing?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't talk to me with that false tone. If you knew you wouldn't enjoy it, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with deathly calm.  
  
His face was covered by his cloak, but his voice showed a tone of almost sinister pleasure. "You know very well.. You know who you are. You know everything; you just deny it to yourself."  
  
Eve's anger was rising. 'Okay, then let's just pretend I don't know. Explain to me what we're doing here."  
  
He continued, intentionally misunderstanding her request. "Ahhh, what we're doing here. You know you were put on this earth with special powers, Eve. Which invariably means you need to use them. We all have some purpose on this earth, but you, my dear, you have a destiny to fulfill."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Somebody rose quickly in one of the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. For once, it wasn't Harry. But the uneasy rustling in the bed next to his woke him up anyway and he absently fumbled with his glasses.  
  
"Ron, what's up?" he asked quietly as he put them on and opened the drapes on around his four-poster bed. Through the dim moonlight Ron looked deathly pale. Despite the chill in the air he was sweating. "What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
Ron mumbled, "I'm not sure. It's just that I had this awful dream and I couldn't sleep since."  
  
Harry tried to cheer him up. "What did you dream? That you were playing Quidditch in front of the whole school naked?" But it wasn't working. Ron gulped and looked more somber than he had ever looked before.  
  
"No, it's just. I dunno, I have this horrible feeling that something awful is going to happen." ___________________________________________  
  
Sirius had no choice; he had to go after her alone because he was the only one who could get past the dementors as a dog. Being blind, the dementors only feel emotions, and as a dog his were less human. He crept silently past them. Only one of them stirred its head towards his direction. Sirius held his breath, hoping it would look away. It broke away from the motionless line and took a step towards him. Sirius was becoming overwhelmed by a glacial wave. He had to fight against it.  
  
Sirius burst out running as fast as his paws could go. After he was well inside the forest, he looked back to check if anybody was following him. They weren't. His rapid panting slowed down and he walked on, still checking behind him. But as soon as his head turned forwards he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
The first thing he saw was a silvery glow, but it was not from the moon. A short, cloaked figure was standing in front of him, twirling his wand around his one normal hand. His face was contorted into a grin.  
  
"Hello, Padfoot, old friend."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Eve sputtered indignantly. "Destiny? You and all these prophecies go on and on about fate. What's the point of living, if you only fulfill a preordained prediction? That's not a life; it's not your OWN life," her voice was quavering like the twitching leaves in the slight wind which had mysteriously risen from the stillness of the forest.  
  
" Do you know why you are able to perform magic without a wand?" His question seemed so random that Eve was silent. " A wand is used to concentrate magic from your being, from the earth itself, to perform spells. You are so concentrated with magic already you do not need a wand, and so when you touch one it explodes. Your fate was to have power. I don't think you chose that." Eve's breathing was becoming heavier. She remained silent still.  
  
"Do you know why you have green eyes? Your mother didn't have green eyes, and strangely enough, neither did I." Curious, Eve thought, he's using past tense. Did? What color were his eyes now? He continued, "It is a little known fact that in the magical world green eyes are a mark of something unique in an individual. Dragons with green eyes were more powerful than others. The same is true for all magical beings. Even house- elves. Our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin knew this: that is why he chose green for his house color."  
  
"And silver?" Eve breathed.  
  
"Silver is the color of the moon, the substance that wards off evil- it is deadly to werewolves, for example. He admired powerful things, and by procuring the one thing that can be used against you, making it your own, you can attain ultimate power. That is what I did, using the blood of my enemy--Harry Potter-when I used the potion to revive my powers and my body. And now, green and silver-they will be united once again to continue Salazar's work, to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
When he mentioned Harry's name it was like a ripple of consciousness among the flood of information deluding her brain. But then, what did he mean by green and silver? "Silver," she had spoken the last word aloud, in a grim repetition of her last words before that.  
  
"Yesss," he hissed in a snakelike tone, "he will be joining me tonight, right after you." These last words brought an awful comprehension and she tried to deny it, showing fury instead of the fear and pity she really felt when she realized who he was talking about.  
  
"What makes you think he'll join you? Or that I will join you?"  
  
"Because you are my daughter. The same blood that flows in my veins, that used to flow in Slytherin's, flows in your veins also. I know you hear it in your dreams also. I am, and forever will be, a part of you. What does Dumbledore offer you in his so-called side that he calls good? People never appreciate the good things you do. They forget easily, but they will never forget the bad things you do to them. You will merely inhibit yourself. I am offering you power, more power than anything you have ever imagined, even more power than I can attain. You will be a fool to refuse this."  
  
"You offer me the world, and yet you took away the one thing that was my happiness! The one person I loved. You cannot give me the one thing I want most in the world!!" Eve was practically screaming in rage, tears flowing down her hot cheeks. Fury was radiating, pulsating around her. A crack of thunder broke the sky.  
  
"I have given you something that no one in the world has given another."  
  
"What is that?" she snapped.  
  
"Come here, let me show you," he said, with the same deathly calm tone Eve had begun with. She didn't want to be an inch closer to him, but her feet moved, seemingly against her will. When she realized it he was inches away from her. She did not bear to look at him, she was terrified at what she would see under that hood.  
  
Then she heard it, it was barely audible, but she heard it, and it chilled her. He gave out a short laugh, almost a sharp chuckle. He laughed, and in less than an instant, quicker than a flash of lightning, he raised his hand and she saw something flash and disappear in the moonlight-a knife. Warm blood darkened her robes and with the agonizing pain in her chest and awful comprehension she realized where the knife had gone.  
  
_____________________________________________ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Life and Death

A/N: aloha!!! Hehe, it's me again!! I'm sorry this took sooo looong to update, my computer (and family for one thing) were NOT cooperating!! So because of that, this chapter is longer than the last one. I KNOW that last chapter was particularly vicious with the cliffhangers and you guys wanna know what happens next!!! I'd like to thank, once again, my lovely, lovely readers, *mwah*, ur reviews r like the BEST Christmas presents. To a Very Interested Reader: you gave a REALLY good question a few chapters back, I should've cleared it up: why did Eve go thru all the trouble to save Sirius, couldn't he get past the dementors himself?? Well, remember that Wormtail KNOWS Sirius can turn into a dog, so Voldie must've alerted the dementors to be on the lookout for a big, black, dog. Because Eve saved him but told them Sirius was dead, he had the element of surprise on the dementors. But they DID notice him, and he ran into Wormtail and..well, you'll find out. Also, ya, you were right, Snape IS not that stupid, and again, you'll see what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for the question!! Also, thanks a million to Lbj5411, for reviewing!! Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Life and Death  
  
Sirius was staring into the beady eyes the short, bald man in front of him. It was Wormtail, the one man he loathed most in the entire world, even more than Snape. He had been one of his best friends all throughout their childhood, along with James, (Harry's father), and Remus Lupin. But he had been secretly in league with Voldemort and revealed James and Lily's whereabouts to him and framed Sirius. He was the reason Harry's parents were dead; he was the reason Sirius had been in prison for thirteen years; he was also the one who helped Voldemort rise again three years ago. Needless to say, he was growling viciously at the man standing before him, ready to attack. Wormtail, however, merely looked at him as if he were confronting a flubberworm.  
  
He chuckled and stuck out his hand-the one made out of silver, that Voldemort had given him-and a bright flash of blinding light zoomed and hit Sirius, flinging him back several feet. He landed painfully, slamming against a tree truck. After a flash of blue light, he was staring at Wormtail through human eyes, which were now screwed up in anger. His lip was bleeding, which was visible now that he had changed.  
  
"Murderer," he muttered through heaving breaths.  
  
"Why did you come here, Sirius? Thinking you could save someone, be a hero? Well you couldn't save them sixteen years ago, and you can't do anything now." Wormtail was walking closer and closer to him, with an uncharacteristic pride.  
  
"You're confident now, are you? Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a pathetic, disgusting rat. You were begging Harry for your life."  
  
"And the boy was foolish enough to give it to me," he sneered.  
  
Sirius was staring at him intensely and muttered to himself, " I'm about to fix that." He whipped out his wand but Wormtail was too quick, because he had his hand. He yelled, "Expelliarmus," and Sirius's wand flew out of his hand. Another flash of light and he was flung against the tree again, the impact causing several branches and leaves to fall to the ground. His back in agony, and not being able to think clearly, he decided to go for brute strength. He changed into a dog again and lunged toward Wormtail, who had an astonished look on his face but after another flash, he was changed back. But a human Sirius wasn't that less of a threat. He punched Wormtail on the side of his face, and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"I could always beat you in a fistfight, Peter," he said, getting up, but then his eyes widened to the size of dinner platters. In his fight with Wormtail, he hadn't realized that the forest was steadily appearing darker, due to the rows of about ten dementors closing in on them, blocking the moonlight and freezing the surrounding air.  
  
"No," he uttered, but the despairing glacial wave was already overtaking him.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Harry sat there, looking at Ron, but at a total loss as what to do. Ever since the dementors had arrived, his scar was steadily aching, but he had gotten used to it almost, thinking it was only because of the dementors. But now Ron was having disturbing dreams, and given his generally happy family life, that did not usually happen. But Dumbledore's words suddenly came to him. The dementors were not letting anyone inside or outside the castle; Voldemort was free to do whatever he pleased near the school.  
  
Suddenly a sharp jolt of pain sent him reeling to the floor and yelling in pain. Then it stopped as suddenly as it began, but his temples were still throbbing. He held his face in his hands. Ron glanced at Neville and Seamus; fortunately, both weren't awake, although Neville gave a loud snort but turned around and continued sleeping. He ran to Harry.  
  
"He's close, I can feel it," he gasped. He was sitting on his knees, had taken off his glasses, and was kneeling his head close to the floor.  
  
"Harry, we can't stay here and let You-Know-Who do whatever he wants!" Ron cried.  
  
Harry raised his head, which was still in pain. He managed to say, "The castle is surrounded by dementors. There's simply too many of them. You heard Dumbledore. He said they needed at least 50 Aurors."  
  
"Hermione! She can turn into a phoenix. She can help us get past them." Ron suggested.  
  
Harry lowered his hand from his face, put on his glasses, and looked at him sternly. His stony expression was almost frightening. "Ron, listen to yourself. You want to put Hermione in danger? If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself. Would you?"  
  
Ron lowered his head and shook it. "So we're not going to do anything?" he asked. He was staring at him imploringly. Harry knew what he was thinking; Harry had faced Voldemort before many times and miraculously survived: why was he backing out now?  
  
"Ron, listen. Everybody says that I defeated You-Know-Who many times. But most of the time I just escaped him in the nick of time. Besides, isn't that just what he's expecting? Chances are, we don't need to go looking for him: he'll probably find ME."  
  
The disappointment in Ron's face almost heartbreaking. "Harry, what's gotten into you? You don't usually take things sitting and waiting." Harry looked at his face, which was so familiar after seven years. Harry had no family and his godfather was on the run. The only people left in the world which made his life worth living were his friends. He stared at Ron; he knew him so well that he knew the placement of every freckle, every nervous habit he had, even sometimes what he would say before he said it. He felt the same for Hermione. He was closer to them than if he was their brother. If anything would ever happen..he couldn't even bear to imagine it.  
  
Harry leaned closer to him. The pain in his head was almost making him dizzy, but he spoke each word slowly and clearly. "I don't want to see you or Hermione put in danger anymore." Harry was never anyone to back down or do anything cowardly. But right now his emerald eyes had never been so sincere . He wanted to go out and fight-- more than anything else. But every time him and his friends escaped from Voldemort, it seemed more and more as if they wouldn't be so lucky next time. He had a tendency to lose people close to him in his life. Ron knew that he probably would not be able to endure it again. Ron opened his mouth, but wasn't able to say anything. Harry said, "Go to sleep, Ron. You just had a nightmare."  
  
"But your scar-"  
  
"Damn that! I said forget it." Harry climbed back in bed and roughly pulled the covers over him. Ron just stood transfixed in his place, looking after him.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Eve fell to her knees, pain coursing with her blood all throughout her body. She felt as if an enormous weight was pressing against her chest, not letting her breathe. Her hands were red and sticky with blood-her own. She was becoming lightheaded with the loss of blood. She gazed up at her father, the shiny knife still dripping scarlet. He was just standing in front of her, staring. He was going to stand there and watch her die.  
  
"You bastard," she heaved, her eyes shiny with tears. The figure was silent. Before he stabbed her, her anger had been steadily rising, like water coming to a boil. Then she had been thrown into a numb shock, and it took her a few seconds to fully realize what he had done. Now she was seething with fury, which was spreading through her like poison. If she was going to die, she would do it gaining revenge. She stretched out her hand and let the full extent of her anger rush through her fingers. A beam of red light flashed, but he was ready: he held out his wand and blocked it with a blue beam. Eve, however, was stronger : she was fighting with the last ounce of her strength, determined to make this the last thing she ever does. She forced her spell even further, and a blinding white light flashed with the intensity of a small explosion. He stumbled backward, and she didn't know if he was hurt. But the spell had completely drained her of any energy she had, and she collapsed onto the earth, the grass staining scarlet.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Sirius was yelling in despair now. The dementors were feet away from him, but he could see nothing but flashbacks. Scenes played through his head like a movie on fast forward. He saw Godric's Hollow, Lily and James' house in ruins, Harry as a baby crying, in that awful moment, like Sirius, seeming to realize that he'd be alone in the world, the ghastly Dark Mark flashing green against the inky sky. He remembered realizing how horribly wrong he had been about Peter.Then he saw the bodies, and he crumpled in anguish.  
  
One of the dementors was about to lower its hood, to give him the fatal kiss. He was going to die drowning in his despised memories; he didn't want it to end like this. Then a voice seemed to halt everything.  
  
"No. We need to take him to the Dark Lord. He may want him for something." It was Wormtail. He had regained consciousness. His eye was bleeding and a magnificent purple bruise was spreading across the entire side of his face. But he was standing and holding Sirius's wand, along with his own, although he didn't need any of them. The dementors desisted, and Wormtail made a set of iron shackles appear out of nowhere, closing in on Sirius's wrists. He stretched out his hand and forced him to stand up.  
  
"Go back and stand guard against the castle. Dumbledore might have even sent him as a diversion." (Athough he himself doubted that, knowing Sirius). The dementors obeyed, and slowly made their way back. One remained, and went with them deeper into the forest, which had suddenly grown eerily silent.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Eve lay on the ground, the smell of grass and blood invading her senses, which were otherwise blurred. She was breathing very slowly, agonizing that she would die in the middle of a forest, freezing due to loss of blood; but most of all, that was going to be all alone.  
  
She was expecting to drift slowly away into some inky darkness, but she felt her vision becoming clearer. She was even feeling her strength coming back to her. Was she delirious? She managed to get up, and even though her chest was still throbbing, the pain had subsided. She wiped her hair out of her eyes, wet with the dew of grass, and threw back her cloak, darkened and sticky with blood. She saw the enormous stain in the middle of her shirt, still bright red. Her hands were covered in blood. But when she raised her shirt, there was no wound.  
  
"Yes. The one thing which I have worked my entire life to gain, that I have made the purpose of all my experiments, you were born with: Immortality. And I was the one who gave it to you."  
  
His sharp, slightly amused voice made her turn around. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been running. She was looking at him incredulously.  
  
"Don't believe me? Perhaps I should show you again," he said, pleased.  
  
She held up her hand, "No," she said, apparently convinced. Her mind was swimming back into focus. She remembered that day in Snape's class. the basilisk venom touching her skin, and yet not harming her.With a pang she remembered the expression on Harry's face when he saw her fall.  
  
"Well, child? I have just told you that you are unable to die, and you have nothing to say?" His voice became harsh.  
  
Eve became angry again. "What? You just stabbed me with a knife! Do you expect me to be thrilled? To run into your arms thanking you?"  
  
He merely said, "One who does not show gratitude is not loyal."  
  
" You didn't do any benevolent favor to me. You merely did it to gain immortality yourself. There is always a natural balance to things. For example, good is balanced by evil. So there cannot be only one immortal being; there must be two, to keep that balance."  
  
"So you know more about magic than I thought," he replied.  
  
"I also know that I will not be subjugated by you. You don't want a groveling daughter, do you?" she said, her voice hardening.  
  
"Certainly not," he said, his voice rising even higher with pleasure. Then a rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs under feet made them both turn. It was Wormtail, and towering behind him was a dementor. Eve lowered her head, trying to push the screaming and crashing noises she heard the last day she had been in her own house.  
  
In between them was Sirius, walking, in shackles, as if he was being moved against his will. He looked extremely weary. The dark circles under his eyes were twice their size. When he saw Eve, her clothes covered in blood, he turned even more pale, yet more animated. "Good God!" he yelled, and he leaped towards her, but the dementor merely put a scabbed hand on his shoulder, and he fell back, weakened.  
  
Voldemort looked at him, but he did not look back. Sirius was even more amazed at Harry, who had been able to face him year after year since he was eleven.  
  
"Sirius Black. Godfather to one of my enemies. Sometimes I feel insulted that people even believed that you could have been one of my followers." He motioned to Eve. "I wonder if you have met my daughter. She is unharmed, but that will be all the worse for you."  
  
Wormtail was eyeing her warily, and with great dislike. "Master, I wouldn't trust her if I were you." He turned to him.  
  
"I am thankful every day I am nothing like you, Wormtail."  
  
Wormtail answered quickly. "She is in league with Black. The dementors informed me that yesterday she went past them, carrying him, saying he was dead. She saved him, Master." He finished with a satisfied smile. Sirius looked terrified. The cloaked figure turned towards Eve.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
After looking at Harry disbelievingly for a few minutes, Ron finally, although grudgingly, crawled back into bed. But right after he did, a white flash from outside illuminated the room for an instant, followed by a roar like thunder. Both he and Harry raised their heads.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ron leapt out of bed, but Harry, whose reflexes had been sharper due to Quidditch, was in front of the door before him.  
  
"Ron," he began, but Ron had his wand already raised.  
  
"Stupefy!" he shouted, and Harry fell to the floor, unconscious. Ron looked after him sadly. "I'm sorry, mate." He grabbed Harry's Invisibility cloak and went out the door.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Sirius was looking at Eve. She seemed completely unruffled, even though she was in the company of a dementor and the most evil living wizard in the world. Her eyes, however, revealed otherwise. When she saw Sirius, she looked shocked for an instant, and for a wild second he thought she dropped something she was holding in her hand; but she quickly recovered herself. She was now looking coolly at Wormtail, but was gazing at Sirius from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Wormtail, is it? You must be more stupid than I thought," she replied. " I saved him only because Dumbledore specifically instructed me to do so. If I didn't he would be suspicious of me." Wormtail backed down somewhat, but he did not look satisfied.  
  
"It is alright. It is a good thing you brought Black to me, alive. Another flash of foresight I would not have expected. If you are unconvinced, then she will now prove herself." He turned to Eve. "Kill him," he hissed.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Harry felt himself being shaken awake. He blinked his eyes, but his vision was still blurry. "Harry, Harry!" a familiar voice was calling his name, and for a split second he thought he was dreaming. Then he felt someone straighten his hair out of his eyes and put on his glasses. He blinked again and saw who it was: Hermione.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Where's Ron?" She was very worried. Harry sat up, rubbing his back where he had fallen, looking at Hermione as if he STILL thought he was dreaming.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione looked frustrated. "Are you blind?"  
  
Harry smiled. "My optometrist says I almost am."  
  
She became even more ruffled. " Didn't you see that big flash of light? It took me a while to get to the tower, trying not to make any noise, but I came here to see if you guys were doing anything about it. I knew you guys would leave without me. Ron would want to protect me and all, but you know what I can turn into. I'm going to help you."  
  
"Did I miss something? Was someone handing out hero pills? Why do all my friends suddenly have death wishes?"  
  
Hermione looked at him sternly. "Where's Ron?"  
  
Then another voice with a faint Irish accent came from one of the beds in the corner. "Harry probably got rid of him so you two can have an illicit make out session in peace." It was Seamus, with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Tsk, tsk, Hermione. You being Head Girl and all, and sneaking into boy's dormitories late in the night." Hermione made a shocked noise, and was about to protest when she saw the amused look on Harry's face. He had realized how the situation looked. Here was Hermione, in his dorm room at an ungodly hour, with Ron missing, and Harry flushed and lying on the floor with her sitting on top of him. She looked down at him, turned so red that it was even visible in the semi-darkness, and got off Harry.  
  
Harry smirked. "That's right, Seamus, and if you say anything, I'll beat you to death with a shovel."  
  
Seamus grinned even wider. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Then he blinked and raised an eyebrow. " A shovel?"  
  
"Yeah. Now go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't. You two are loud enough to drown out even Neville snoring." Harry made an exasperated noise and hastily grabbed his school robes and led Hermione out to the Gryffindor Common Room. With the colored moonlight streaming into the wide stained-glass windows he could see that she was already fully dressed.  
  
He turned serious and whispered to Hermione. " Ron saw that flash, too. He went to see what's going on, and because he thought I wasn't going to let him go, he hit me with a Stunning Spell and apparently, left with my cloak."  
  
Hermione was listening to this with her mouth slightly open in shock. "Is he mad? He'll get killed!"  
  
Harry looked grim. "Yeah. I guess we have no choice but to go after the great prat." He rummaged through his pockets. "He didn't even bother to take this." He held out the Marauder's Map, which used to belong to his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail, when they were still friends.  
  
"Harry! We can see where Ron is," Hermione said, and they both looked at the map, which showed the whole school. Sure enough, they saw a dot labeled "Ronald Weasley" in none other than Eve's room. With a sigh, Hermione was relieved (although guiltily so) that he was alone.  
  
"What's he doing there? Where's Eve?" Harry asked. He scanned the map and gaped when he saw the Forbidden Forest. In the middle of it, he saw four dots: Eve Riddle, Peter Pettigrew, and (Hermione gasped when she saw it) Tom Riddle. And in the middle of it all stood a dot labeled Sirius Black.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
When Ron first walked out of the dormitory with Harry's cloak over his head, he was spurred on with the adrenaline rush of finally doing something that might have an important effect. However, as he walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, (with the Fat Lady in the portrait guarding the entrance giving him an annoyed look at waking her up), his feelings of bravery somewhat diminished. Even Harry did not want to go with him this time. He had never felt so alone, and worst of all, he hadn't had the faintest idea of what to do. He realized that he forgot to take the Marauder's Map, but he didn't want to go back: Harry might have woken up. If he saw where he was and came after him, that was fine. He paused to think where to go. He thought perhaps a good starting point would be to go see Eve. She was getting strange mysterious letters which were no doubt about her father. She might have an idea of what's going on, and although he realized he would look awfully stupid waking her up in the middle of the night and asking her about flashes of light, he couldn't come up with a better plan. He only hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him and turn him into a toad.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sirius could do nothing but stare in shock. "Kill him," Voldemort repeated when he saw that Eve had not moved. She was staring straight at Sirius, her face frozen, but her eyes intense. They kept on flicking towards the ground. Sirius glanced towards his feet and stopped himself from stepping back in startlement. He saw a twig which was about a few inches long. What startled him was that it was silently, but unmistakably moving. It was rolling towards him, its little branches sticking at angles and making it look as if it were an insect.  
  
Eve spoke out loud. "All right, father," she emphasized the last word, and raised her hand towards Sirius. He felt the familiar ripple of panic, then heard Eve's sharp voice in his head: 'Pick it up!' He didn't need to be told twice. Just as a white flash of light left her fingers, he swiftly bent over and picked up the twig. And disappeared.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A/N: I know! I know! You're wondering " What about the KISS???" This chapter ended up waaay longer than expected, so it'll be in the NEXT chapter, I promise!!! (Don't hurt me!!j/k) Trust me, it'll be worth the wait!! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Awakening Part 1

A/N: Hi!!! I've been busier during New Year's than I was at Christmas!! This chapter would have been done a while ago, but people kept on visiting us and so on. I hope you guys all had ur holiday wishes come (perhaps one of them was this chapter? Hehe) This chapter is for Ron fans, he plays a big role in this chapter and the coming up installment. I was just sick and tired of always seeing him shunted aside in some stories; he's more than a sidekick and in my opinion, I'd love to have Ron as a friend (then again, it just might be my arm thing, lol). Special thanks t some of the most dedicated readers a fanfic author can ask for, A Very Interested Reader ( I know Harry seemed a little out of character but I'm planning on him being his usual heroic self in upcoming chaps) , Potterlover, and Lbj5411. Barrels of schnoogles to all of you!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Awakening (Part1)  
  
Ron took a deep breath as he stood in front of Eve's door. He had knocked on it a few times, but nobody answered. 'This is NOT an amusing pattern,' he thought, remembering the silence after he had rapped on Hermione's door. He opened the door with a quick Alohomora and wasn't surprised to find the room empty. 'Stupid git,' he scolded himself. 'Of course she's directly involved in all of this. She's probably out somewhere having a pleasant conversation with dear old dad,' he thought bitterly. He thought maybe he should at least do some spying while he was there. He looked around her desk, searching for letters she may have received, or written. He glanced at the bookshelf, scanning the titles of books: The Unofficial Biography of Salazar Slytherin, Advanced Astrology, and Hogwarts, A History. There were other books in languages he couldn't read, Bulgarian, Latin, even ancient runic. Two other titles caught his eye: Most Potente Poisons, and the second, even though he couldn't read it, he recognized as Parseltongue: they were similar to the lettering on the Quidditch field, which Harry had told him was written in it. He had read it before Eve translated it. The Parseltongue book was not the one Eve was reading in the library. This one had an old brown cover, and its pages were so browned and old that he thought they would crumble if he touched them.  
  
He picked up Most Potente Poisons and flipped through it. He was interested in this book because Hermione had pointed out that Malfoy had been reading it in the library. He wondered cynically what was in it that he was so interested in. He also pushed an even darker thought away to the back of his mind: Why was Hermione watching Malfoy so much?  
  
He shook his head, as if to shake away cobwebs from his brain, and read on. A page in the end of the book caught his eye. It said:  
  
'A charm often used in conjunction with the most deadly poisons is the Thirst Charm. This charm, amplified sometimes by an Attraction Charm, when applied to the goblet or container of the poison, will cause the unlucky victim to have an irresistible urge to drink the contents of the container when he or she touches it. These charms ensure that the drinker will consume the poison.'  
  
He stopped reading. It wasn't that he was surprised at what he was reading, but that as he did he felt a familiar wave of foreboding. It was exactly what he felt when he saw that dream not more than a few hours ago. It was one of those baffling dreams, where you don't remember exactly what happened when you awaken, but you know that it had some sort of effect. He had woken up tense and nervous, sweat beading on his forehead. He had gone to sleep but woke up even more exhausted than before. The only thing he had known, and it was something he was positively sure about, was that something bad was going to happen - to him? It was one of those funny dreams that you remember only snippits of, and only when you see things that trigger some sort of reaction. And the words in the book had done so. And what he remembered made him sick to his stomach-he saw flashes of a classroom, and he remembered dying; dying and then suddenly being brought back to life by awakening. Having life rushed back to him and groggily realizing after the blur and confusion that occurs in that chasm between dream and awakening -- the chasm between life and death?-that he had been instantaneously transported back to where he originally was; after going through a horrific ordeal and then suddenly realizing it was all a sick illusion and now you're alright.  
  
Thinking about it all made his head hurt and he closed the book. He looked over her desk again, more to distract himself than to find anything. He didn't find any letters: he didn't really expect to. He knew Eve must have destroyed anything from her father, to destroy any proof, he thought grimly. Then he noticed something shining in the moonlight streaming through a window. It was half hidden behind a leg of her desk. He bent over and pulled it out. It was a picture, one that was probably forgotten or lost when Eve had opened her album. It was a picture of her and Harry when they were babies. Thinking about Harry was painful. Ron wondered if he would continue to hold back because of him, of all people. He knew that Harry was probably waiting -and preparing-for seven years for Voldemort to use his friends as a way to lure him intro some trap. Maybe he thought the best way to protect them -and himself--against that was to not get involved at all. But he knew that was nothing like Harry. He secretly hoped he would come barging in the door any moment to help him.  
  
He stared at the picture. They were both in diapers and baby clothes, Harry's face oddly unfamiliar because of the absence of his glasses, and, Ron realized, his scar. Eve, her emerald eyes sparkling, had her little arms around him and was giving him a slobbery kiss on his chubby cheek. Harry was fighting her, but seemed also fighting the urge to smile with pleasure. While Ron was looking at the picture, he felt a surge of anger. Here was this girl, whose parents were friends with Harry's, who was probably Harry's first ever friend, and now she was consorting with his worst enemy. He still felt a glimmer of hope that perhaps she was fighting him, and if there was even the faintest chance of that he had to go and help her. If she was on his side.. at that moment Ron felt that whatever would happen couldn't be worse than just sitting and waiting, letting Voldemort carry on.  
  
Ron remembered his older brother Bill's stories when he had been Head Boy. He had many escapades with other girls (which he would never reveal to Ron, to his major annoyance and dismay), which included, to Ron's amazement, a young and pretty Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had moved to France later on after her job at Hogwarts. Ron realized that it might be a link to his attraction to French girls, as he was currently dating Fleur. Bill had created a secret trap door that led from his room to one of the Defense teacher's room-which was the room he was now standing in. The door also led outside of the castle, a little way into the Forbidden Forest. (That part had been created much earlier and once finding it, Bill had been inspired to make his own little extension to it.) Ron thought he could go use it to go to Draco's room, and wearing the Invisibility cloak, stun Malfoy (something he was more than happy to do) and go outside the castle, past the dementors. He realized that it was a somewhat half-arsed plan, but it was better than nothing. He fell to his knees and started unrolling the rather large Persian rug, and underneath it, still visible under a thin veil of dust, was the trap door. When he opened it he fell back and gave a startled cry as he saw two sparkling green eyes staring in astonishment back at him.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Harry asked doubtfully.  
  
"Of course I am," she looked as determined as if she were set about finishing a 100 foot long essay. "I'll change and carry you from outside the castle to Eve's room. We'll pick up Ron and then fly across the grounds, past the dementors."  
  
Harry looked uneasy. "What if the dementors spot me? What if they spot you?"  
  
"Well, I reckon dementors can't fly, can they?" Harry was unconvinced. She continued, "Harry, please. It's much faster this way and we won't make any noise." She paused, looking over him, as if she were examining him. "Harry, why don't you want to go through with this? I mean, even Ron stunned you because you didn't want to go."  
  
Harry gave an exasperated cry. "He thought I didn't want to go. Once I saw that spark of light, I dunno, I felt as if I was.needed." Hermione looked at him questioningly. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I realized that I HAD to go. But Ron, the idiot, stunned me before I could tell him I'm going with him."  
  
But Hermione wasn't paying full attention to what he was saying. She was staring at the Marauder's map, eye's widened. "Harry, look!"  
  
Harry looked at the map. The dot labeled 'Ronald Weasley' was now accompanied by another, 'Eve Riddle'. But that wasn't what made Hermione surprised. The dot labeled 'Sirius Black' was now in Dumbledore's office. And in the Forbidden Forest, a new dot had appeared, among 'Peter Pettigrew' and 'Tom Riddle': Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry burst into a barrage of colorful swear words. Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You done?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded sheepishly, but then his face was hardened. "Let's go."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Wormtail was looking livid with anger. "She did it again!" He pointed a crooked finger accusingly at Eve. The cloaked figure turned to her.  
  
"What happened?" he merely asked, but his voice indicated that the short question had much in it.  
  
"Dumbledore must have given him some sort of Portkey," she answered. Her voice was quavering slightly.  
  
"And he chose to use it now? He could have used it before I shackled him to a dementor. I doubt Sirius Black would want to be near a dementor." Wormtail answered acidly.  
  
"And defeat his whole purpose of coming here? He probably wanted to see where you would take him, get as much information as he can." Eve answered.  
  
Wormtail's beady eyes were glittering. "You can read minds! Why didn't YOU tell us he had a Portkey?"  
  
"How did you." Eve began in astonishment.  
  
"It is only natural that you have that power," Voldemort answered. "And my feeble-minded servant has brought up a point. Didn't you know he had a Portkey? I saw you staring into his eyes for a long time."  
  
Eve hesitated, but answered. " I was trying to read his thoughts, but I couldn't. He must have taken a thought-blocking potion."  
  
"This all sounds a little TOO convenient, Master," Wormtail glared.  
  
Eve gulped. Voldemort answered, "Even if it does sound untrustworthy, it is still possible. But I won't be taken for a fool, especially by a child," (As if it hasn't happened before, Eve thought bitterly.) He continued, "So therefore I ask you to leave us now. I wish to do the rest of my business here privately."  
  
Eve lowered her head. "Yes," she answered, without adding even 'father' to it. She couldn't bring herself to call him that. The thought still sent shivers down her. She turned around and walked out the forest, out of their sight. She looked around, and seeing nobody, opened the top of a seemingly normal tree trunk. She climbed in, closing the top behind her. She lit a torch which was waiting for her, and crawled through the dark circular tunnel which led to Draco's room.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sirius slammed into the ground, the twig still clutched in his hand. When he rose his head, his face was warmed by the flames crackling in a familiar fire place. He got up, wiping the blood off his bleeding nose with the back of his hand and staring straight into the amused face of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir! I uh, I can explain-"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. He stared at Sirius, which made him squirm. Dumbledore's piercing gazes made it feel like he could see all the way into the back of your head. Right now, standing in the middle of his office, filthy and bloody as if he were in a fight, and looking extremely guilty, Dumbledore was reminded of the Sirius he knew in his old school days. But now he had that deadened, haunted look in his eyes which would never escape him. He was of much younger and care-free back then, so confident that he believed he owned the world. And of course he would always be flanked by James Potter, who would have looked just as disheveled, standing with him in his office. They would never fight a fight alone.  
  
"Sir, the girl, she saved me, gave me this Portkey, but she's with HIM, and she looked-"  
  
"I know, Sirius," he answered gravely. He dropped his hands and hung them limply at his sides as he looked incredulously at the Headmaster, who said, " If Voldemort finds out that she is with me, Harry will be in grave danger. I will explain it all in due time. I told you not to try and interfere, Sirius. But I guessed that you wouldn't listen, so I gave her a few Portkeys."  
  
"A few?"  
  
"You're not the only one who has the noble instincts of James Potter."  
  
Sirius gaped. "Sir! You think Harry and his friends might try to get past the dementors?"  
  
" I hope not, but knowing what they've done in the past, I wouldn't be surprised. Harry has been waiting for Voldemort (Sirius flinched) to come to his full power for seven years. "  
  
Sirius ran his thin fingers through his dark hair, which was gaining a similarity to Harry's. "I usually don't question the way you do things, Headmaster, but aren't we going to do anything else? We're going to sit back and let a bunch of..teenagers go about and.."  
  
"You should be one to talk, Sirius. Don't you remember the amazing things you accomplished with your friends when you were teenagers? And these aren't an ordinary group of them. Harry, Eve, Hermione, Ron..they all have special characterisitics, special purposes in their lives." Sirius was becoming more and more amazed at this conversation. "We have no choice but to let them carry on with their destinies in this world."  
  
"Destinies?"  
  
"Yes. All we can do is give them guidance..and the right tools." He paused and smiled. "Let me show you something, Sirius."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Eve wasn't very surprised when she found Draco's room empty. But a flood of disappointment and fear entered her. She remembered what her father had said, now fully realizing it again: Green and silver will be reunited again. Green and silver, the colors of Slytherin. She had green eyes, and her stomach lurched because she knew someone with impenetrable silver eyes was with her father right now. He was planning something involving her and Draco, and for now all she could do was act as if she was going along with it. If he knew that she wasn't..she closed her eyes, wanting to close out those thoughts with it. She prayed that she wasn't the only one acting.  
  
She continued through the tunnel to her own room. The tunnel was no more than a long hole with earth walls, and her face and clothes were covered in dirt as well as blood. She had pushed the information she had just learned away. She couldn't be immortal, she just couldn't. It seemed as more time passed, she learned more and more things that seemed to be out of her control. She didn't want any of this. All she wanted was to see her mother's face again.  
  
But she had met many new people at this school, and even a long lost friend. That gave her a faint bright glimmer. There was one thing she had control over, and she mentally held onto that thought as if it were a precious treasure.  
  
She finally reached the end of the tunnel, but was astonished to see that the entrance suddenly opened without her doing anything. She found herself looking at a familiar face dotted with freckles and topped with red hair, which in the dark was a dark burgundy color.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"This is my room. You on the other hand, are not in yours," she said coolly. Ron smirked. He just caught her in the act of returning after trespassing somewhere else, looking absolutely filthy, yet she managed to look calm and unruffled.  
  
"Well it was kind of hard not to notice a humongous flash of light coming from the Forest. I had an idea that maybe you had something to do with it. Apparently, I was right." He held out his hand to help her out into the room. Once she did, he saw through the moonlight that her robes were covered in blood. He ran to her, as if she would collapse any second. He tore off her cloak, and saw that her most of her shirt was stained scarlet, which had darkened as the blood had dried. He held her and began unbuttoning her shirt to get at the presumed wound.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. Now I know what you really came for; but you could've asked first," she smiled.  
  
"What? No!. I mean, look at you! Are you all right?"  
  
She brushed him off. "I'm fine," she said, and seeing his face, " No, really, I am."  
  
"Then whose blood is that?" he asked, horrified.  
  
Eve squirmed, "Mine." Ron opened his mouth but she said fiercely, "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay? And yes, that flash of light was me, but I don't want to talk about that either."  
  
Ron grabbed her by the tops of her arms. He was so tall he had to bend his neck to look in her eyes. She was startled by how easy it was to read his thoughts only through his expressions. It made him very endearing.  
  
But now he was looking at her with anger. "You have Dumbledore thinking your intentions are good. Your very own mother was best friends with Harry's, and you were Harry's first friend, so he has a soft spot for you too. But I know you were with your father right now; so you are going to talk about it, so help me God."  
  
She smiled. "And how are you going to make me?"  
  
Ron didn't quite know the answer to that, but he didn't need to. At that moment a swift beating of wings against her windowpane told them who it was. It was Hermione, sparkling brilliantly in her blue plumage, carrying Harry by her claws. Ron scrambled to the window and opened it to let them in.  
  
" Haven't you Gryffindors ever heard of respecting people's privacy?" she asked.  
  
Hermione looked at her fiercely through her big phoenix eyes and transformed. She was looking at Eve angrily, her arms crossed.  
  
'Why? We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" She asked, eyeing her bloodstained clothes.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like Ron stabbed her with a knife." Harry said, half amused, but his green eyes were widened in concern.  
  
"Good guess, but it wasn't Ron," she said darkly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to wash off." She said as she brushed past Harry, smelling like grass and blood, to go to her bathroom.  
  
"Can somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on? There's mysterious bright flashes of light, You-Know-Who is right outside the castle with Draco Malfoy, and you're here covered in blood!" Hermione cried. Eve was washing her hands and face, and Harry saw the basin filled with water stained red. Hermione was glaring at her, and Eve merely slammed the bathroom door in her face. She stood there mouthing silently like a fish out of water. Just as suddenly, the door opened and she walked out, wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was wet and hung limply across her face, shining with moisture.  
  
She answered quickly and derisively, "I was covered in blood because my father tried to kill me. That flash of light was me trying to kill him, and Draco Malfoy is probably talking with him about a plan that most likely will involve killing us all. Any other questions?"  
  
The three Gryffindors stood there, frozen. She continued, slightly out of breath. "And if I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere. He's not doing anything very significant yet. He still doesn't fully trust me, or Draco, yet. Besides," she said, her voice growing weary, "I just saved your godfather, Harry, who was doing exactly what you guys were about to be doing, and frankly, I don't feel like saving anybody else tonight."  
  
"What? You saved Sirius? How?" Harry asked.  
  
She explained everything about the Portkey and when she was finished, Hermione looked at the Marauder's Map. "They're gone!" She cried. True enough, the Forbidden Forest was empty now and the dot labeled Draco Malfoy was in his room.  
  
"Good. I distracted you guys long enough," they all looked at her suspiciously, " to save your lives and keep you from going out there and doing something stupidly heroic." They were all looking angrily. She smiled. "Don't worry, you guys will probably have other chances. I know, I know. 'Its not easy being a Gryffindor: you try saving the world.' Blah blah blah. Well people, believe it or not, I am trying to save the world. But now's not the time. So go to bed. But before that, let me see that cool map," she said, smiling, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"No," Hermione immediately said, and held it away from her tightly in her hand, as if keeping another dragon egg away from Hagrid. Eve glared at her, but desisted.  
  
"Right. I guess we'd better go," Harry said to break the tension and the increased disappointed feeling that perhaps he was not needed-at least for now.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you got what you wanted, Harry," Ron snapped.  
  
Harry turned around. "What?"  
  
"Why were you so dodgy on coming here? I had to stun you so you'd let me go. You wanted to just sit there and let You-Know-Who do everything he wants!" he burst. Hermione tried to restrain him, partly because what he was saying wasn't entirely true, and partly because she didn't want this conversation in front of Eve.  
  
"Ron, you know what? I didn't want to go, but when I saw that you were gonna act like a major git and go get yourself killed, I had no choice but to come!"  
  
Eve was watching this, fascinated. Ron was looking at him with narrowed eyes. When he spoke, it was more calm, but just as threatening. " So you only came here to save me, because you think I'm an idiot who can't take care of myself."  
  
"Ron, no-" Hermione began placatingly.  
  
But Eve cut her off. "Harry, is that the only reason you came? Did you want to only save Ron, or did you also want to save somebody else?" She was staring at him, analyzing his every expression.  
  
"Well, yeah," he answered meekly. "Hermione came -on her own-(he added, glancing at Ron), and said she had seen a flash of light. And to tell you the truth, when I saw it, I had this.this weird feeling that you were in trouble." He was looking at Eve, but his voice lowered at the end of his statement and he lowered his eyes from her gaze when he finished. Eve was staring at him as if from a faraway place. She didn't seem angry, like Ron, but was looking at him with the corners of her mouth slightly curved into a smile, look with a strange mix of confusion and gratitude. Ron looked at her curiously.  
  
Harry raised his voice again. "Ron Stunned me before I could tell him that I wasn't going to let him go alone." Ron blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"And I think Harry was right thinking you were in trouble. Your father tried to kill you. You were covered in blood. But then you say you want him trust you. What happened?"  
  
"I did say he didn't trust me fully yet," she said with amusement, although she was being evasive.  
  
"How did you..survive?" Hermione pressed on, frsutrated.  
  
Eve took a long breath. She walked over to the chair near her desk and picked up her blood-soaked robe. From one of its pockets, she took out a small vial, filled with silvery, mercury colored liquid.  
  
"Is that unicorn blood? But whoever uses that is cursed!" Harry said, darkly remembering the events of his first year.  
  
"Not unicorn blood. There is a small Reviving Lake in the forest." She answered, tossing the vial to Ron. He caught it, looking confused, but Hermione had a look of surprise. -+ "But those fill with the Life Water every thousand years!"  
  
"Yeah, but it did this week, and has been doing so for all time. Why do you think unicorns live in the Forbidden Forest? I just bottled some and used it." Her last sentence was a lie. But she couldn't tell them what she had found out. Why would they believe her when she didn't even believe it herself?  
  
"Huh? Does this stuff have healing powers or something?" Ron was still confused, and by the look on his face, so was Harry.  
  
"It's okay. Miss Know-It-All here can explain it to you," Eve said.  
  
Hermione glared. "You know for someone whose been in Slytherin for a few weeks you sure have all their obnoxious characteristics down." Eve crossed her arms and didn't say anything. Harry felt it was time to leave before things got unpleasant and grabbed his cloak, leading Hermione outside, still angry. He was standing out the door, motioning for Ron to come. He hesitated, then walked towards Eve, staring at her with eyes so blue they had the same calming effect as the blue waves of an ocean. It was one of his characteristics that made Hermione love him so much.  
  
"You know, she's right, in a way. Put aside all these Slytherin ideas of what duty and pride are. Even though he makes me mad sometimes, something I've learned from Harry is that you should never forget who is it that has genuinely cared for you." He dropped the photo he had picked up earlier onto her lap. Eve raised it, her green eyes widening.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"It's been in front of your nose all along. You just haven't noticed it."  
  
And he walked out of the room without another word.  
  
Eve watched him with her lips slightly parted in surprise. She looked at the picture, showing her and Harry, what they used to be like together, what she had felt once, even though it was so long ago, but was also part of what he attempted to do for her just now  
  
And she noticed.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N: What will Eve do next?? What is Draco planning to do after his rendezvouswith the Dark Lord? What does Ron's dream mean? Will there be any kissing soon??? All these and much more to come. I've been waiting to write this chapter and the next one for a long time (I'm still not satisfied with it, but oh well), so while I was writing this chapter, it spun out of control with all the new ideas I had. So I know what I promised would be in the next chapter, but I didn't say I would update the ENTIRE chapter all at once, did I?? (I know I'm evil, ;)~~ I should be locked in a cage with a Blast Ended Skrewt). SO in the interest of time and updating as quickly as possible, I divided this chapter into two parts, and what you're waiting for will DEFINITELY be in my next update or else Satan will be ice skating to work. Meanwhile, keep the reviews coming!!!! I love you guys!!! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Awakening Part II

A/N: HI!!!! Finally!! The update you've all been waiting before!! First of all, I'd like to register my absolute joy at hearing the long-awaited news: they finally announced the publishing date of the fifth book!! Everyone mark their calendars for June 21st!!! The idea of a Golden Orb is from Cassandra Claire (although it has a completely different function in my story). To a Very Interested Reader: I warned you that my poem was passionately romantic (maybe a little tooo much, lol) I wrote it a long time ago when I was much more younger and naïve (sigh) lol, but I admit I'm still pretty idealistic when it comes to love. Just how I'm wired, I guess. Thanks for the great reviews. To Lbj5411:thank u for the lovely, lovely reviews, and also thanks to thewonderful reviewer, Potterlover. (I'm a potterlover myself, lol). I've been wanting to write this chap for a long time and I think it's my longest one yet. I really didn't want to divide it (u know how that feels now, Lbj5411) There WILL be kissing in this chapter, but not what you think!!!!!!!!!! My sister almost cried while reading it, hehe. Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: Awakening (Part II)

The crackling fireplace sent even more twinkles in Dumbledore's bright, blue eyes, which were a surprisingly youthful aspect in the elderly man.

"What do you want to show me, Headmaster?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore went behind his desk and beckoned Sirius forward. He bent over and pulled out a book, which was fairly new-looking, compared to his collection of ancient writings on the shelves in his office.

"I asked Eve to translate this book for me."

"Translate from what?"

"Parseltongue," he said, amused. Sirius came forward, fascinated. He looked at the title: 

The Autobiography of Godric Gryffindor.

"Godric Gryffindor spoke Parseltongue?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"Yes, Sirius. It is a little known fact that him and Salazar Slytherin were cousins. Because the omen was written in Parseltongue, I asked her to read Salazar's diaries, but nothing came of them. He probably wanted his plans known to no one. Then I remembered Gryffindor, and he has been of much more help."

"You mean this will give us more clues to the omen in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, Sirius. I want you to read this," he said, opening the book, and after flipping a few pages, moving the open book to Sirius. He read:

'Every day Salazar grows stronger, more powerful. His ambitions are becoming more bloodthirsty. He has created monsters that we have seen only in out nightmares: Basilisks, giants, werewolves, vela, and much others. At first he wanted no one without pureblood wizarding heritage to attend the school that we had created with Rowena and Helga. But now he is speaking of wiping them out altogether. Rowena says he is merely rambling, but I've known Salazar since childhood: he rarely jokes about anything at all, and never anything this serious. He has started searching for the Golden Orb, to keep with him until the All-Powerful Being should return with his or her Chosen One. Salazar is certain, although he won't tell us why, that either one of them will be one of his descendants. The Orb is the key to unlocking something of which even I know nothing of: only that it will bring terrible destruction. What Salazar does not know is that I have already found the Orb, and have locked it away in a place where he would never look. He doesn't know that being his kin, I also speak Parseltongue, for I have kept it a grave secret all my life. Not even Rowena and Helga know about it, though it is how I also know about all the prophecies. And Rowena has brilliantly charmed the Orb so that it can only be opened when touched by all four of our Heirs. Although Rowena, Helga, and I will continue fighting in the present to prevent as much evil as possible, I am still fearful for the future'.

Sirius stopped reading. "Do we know where the Golden Orb exists?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Sadly, no."

Sirius cleared his throat, "Uh, Sir, what did you mean by giving these kids the right tools to, to fight this."

"Ah, yes. Sirius, next time you see Harry, ask him to come to my office. I need to give him his old sword back."

____________________________________________

The next morning, Eve walked towards Potions with so much apprehension she felt that an enormous knot was twisting in her stomach. It wasn't only that this was the first time she would be teaching a class of seventh years—her peers— (because Snape had been especially fearful when she had revealed everything of the previous night to Dumbledore; Snape was an ex-Death Eater, after all, and he would be one of the first targets of her father. Not to mention that he was busy with the other Aurors this morning with driving off the dementors). She was more nervous because she had decided to finally do something she had been secretly aching to do ever since she came to Hogwarts. After what Ron had said to her, a sudden awakening realization filled her senses. What she had been repressing for so long was no realized, and like the breaking of a dam, came flooding through her once it had been allowed to be opened.

She had no idea how to go about revealing to him what she herself had just fully accepted, so she had written a letter. Right now it seemed to be burning an imaginary hole in the pocket of her robes. At least it helped her to concretely formulate what she wanted to say; it was something tangible among all the astonishing events of the past few weeks which all felt like some ethereal dream. It was actually quite amusing, once she thought about it. After last night, she didn't feel very afraid of her father: she was impervious to any physical harm. But the prospect of what she was about to do no terrified her: she was just as emotionally vulnerable as anyone else, if not more so. If she was unable to tell him personally, she would at least send him the letter, and pray with every inch of her existence that he felt the same way. 

She opened the door to the Potions class when a sudden suspicious feeling of being watched came over her. At first glance, the dungeon's corridor seemed virtually deserted: She had arrived early for class for preparations. The dungeons were now quite dark, as always. Then she heard a low sound, and from the shadows she saw the form of a large dog. She exhaled, and said, "Oh, its you. Come in here."

Once in the class, and the door was locked after them, Sirius changed into his human form. Eve stared at him smugly, arms crossed across her chest. 

"I suggest you stop trying to be useful, Black, because you're doing everything besides that." Sirius grunted indignantly. 

"I'm not joking. That's twice you owe me now. If I save you even more, then dear old dad will suspect something."

"Well you didn't have to save me the first time, you know. I'm a grown man now. I tie my own shoes and everything." He smiled. Some of the hollowness of his cheeks and dark circles under his eyes had gone from last night.

"What, and leave you to the dementors who were specifically looking out for you?"

"No. You could have just warned me to stay away. But you were awfully keen on kissing me that night."

"I had no other choice! You were being so terribly difficult, being your suspicious self and not drinking that juice."

"You could have just TOLD me what you were about to do."

"Oh sure. 'Hi, you don't know me, but I'm a Slytherin and the daughter of the Dark Lord. Now will you please drink this potion which is called the Draught of Living Death?'"

Sirius chuckled. "Well, if you put it that way…."

Eve smiled. "You know, I'm really not the person you should be talking to right now." Sirius tilted his head questioningly. " Harry is probably worried to death about what's happened to you. He probably misses his godfather."

"You've been doing so much to help us. Since when do you care so much about Harry?" Eve sighed. She wanted to say, 'I've been caring about him since we were born,' but she didn't. Instead, she said, " It's terrifyingly easy to care about Harry."

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, but it's not so easy for him to care about people.Unfortunately, every time he cares about someone, they seem to be snatched away from him. He must be wary of something that comes more naturally to him than anything in the world: Love."

Eve lowered her voice. "He isn't the only one." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I should leave. Somebody might see me." he said, although he looked as if that wasn't the only reason he wanted to leave. He opened the door but hesitated, half in and half out the room. "Oh, and Eve?"

"Yes?"

He smiled. "Thank you for what you did. Twice."

____________________________________

"Where's Professor Snape? Why isn't he here?" Hermione asked indignantly. Ron wondered if he ever thought he'd see the day where a Gryffindor would have ever asked that question. But Hermione was still slightly uncomfortable around Eve, but more so, she worried that the situation must have been worse than they thought if he was still outside fending off dementors with the whole lot of Aurors.

"He's currently busy with the, er, present situation the school is under. Being Head Girl, you should realize that more than anyone, Hermione," she said in a tone not unlike Professor McGonagall. The only thing which would seem more pretentious to her was if Eve had called her 'Miss Granger.' It was a good thing she didn't; Hermione was already red in the face with anger in her narrowed eyes. Draco looked at her, a faint smile crossed Draco's lips, although before that, he had regarded Snape's absence, in an instant where his usually unreadable and icy gray eyes flickered, with a strange expression she had never seen before – relief and apprehension.

Eve clapped her hands together. "Today Professor Snape had scheduled you to start work on a new potion which enables you to remember your dreams. But first he wanted each of you to experience the effects of the potion firsthand. So the goblet in front of each of you is filled with the potion; once you drink it, it will make you remember your most recent dream (Ron started squirming in his seat, hoping that he won't scream in the middle of the class when reliving his own death in a dream). He looked at the goblet in front of him; its contents had a pleasant smell and was a vivid red color, looking almost like wine, yet he looked at it as if it were some sort of poison. 

"Ron, are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked comfortingly. 

Harry, suddenly remembering last night, said, "Maybe you should say you're not feeling all right or something. We'll explain everything to Eve." 

"But this potion is a major part of his grade! If he misses it, he'll fail the class! His grades aren't exactly exemplary in this class," Hermione whispered. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Eve startled them. Harry marveled at the way she sometimes seemed to glide seamlessly across a room. They shook their heads. 

"Usually Professor Snape would deduct points for talking in class," Draco said. Eve turned to look at him. She remembered the conversation they had last night, her fury at him. He had said, 'Of course I'm not a Death-Eater. Do you see a bloody mark on my arm?' And indeed, to her great relief, there hadn't been one. But he had been silent about everything else. Then Snape's dark words echoed to her head, when she asked him about it: ' You don't expect the Dark Lord to immediately mark a servant when he first meets them. They must prove their loyalty first.' She still regarded Draco with a barely masked anger and tension. 

"Well, Draco, I am certainly not Professor Snape, but he has trusted me to handle you guys however I choose as proper. So stop interrupting my class as much as the Gryffindors." The Slytherins all looked at her with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. 

Meanwhile Ron had seen the familiar bump in Neville's backpack indicating his pet toad, Trevor, and an idea came to him. From under his desk he pointed his wand at it, and muttered, "Accio". With a squeak from Neville, the toad came flying out of the backpack, bouncing directly towards Ron's goblet, knocking it down and spilling its contents across the desk. Neville jumped after it, and after years of catching his toad, he grabbed it in one fluid motion. Eve approached them, angry.

"Neville, I'm sure you've been told a million times that there are _no pets allowed in classrooms!"___

__

Neville stammered and spoke very quickly. "Sorry, it's just that he was awfully sick, and Madame Pomfrey was not in the infirmary in the morning, and I couldn't just leave him in the dormitory, its so cold there and he used to belong to my parents, he's very special and I had just put a Sleeping charm on him, I swear I don't know what happened…" 

__

Eve waved her hand impatiently. "It's alright, Neville. But I'm afraid I have no choice but to deduct at least ten points from Gryffindor. Help me clean up this mess. The rest of you start taking your potions," she said as she summoned some towels from a storage cupboard and started mopping the desk with Neville.

Ron stared at her hopefully. "Oh, Eve, sorry but it looks like I er, don't have a potion."

Eve looked at him, exasperatedly wiping a strand of hair that had fallen to her face while she was knelt over the desk. "Oh, yes, sorry. I think Snape must have made some extra, for me, but its alright, I've already tried the potion before. I'll give it to you." 

Only Hermione seemed to have heard the slight gasp that came from the someone in the direction of the Slytherins. As Ron, crestfallen, watched Eve leave the table to get the extra potion (and the Neville's slight surprise, leaving the rag wiping the table by itself), Draco was watching her with an expression no less than mild horror. Eve summoned with a motion of her hands, a taller goblet encrusted with jewels. The swirling liquid inside it was the same red color, and had the same scent. She directed it to land in front of him on the table. 

By then everyone, drunken their potions, and had all closed their eyes, with differing emotions crossing their faces. Pansy was gasping in fright, "Not my hair!!!" while Dean had a very goofy smirk, and was muttering to himself, "I'm sorry, but you're not good enough for me, Britney Spears." 

But Ron had not taken a drink from his cup yet. He was merely gazing at it, a curious faraway look in his eyes, and neither had Harry or Hermione; they were staring at Ron worrisomely. Draco was also looking at them, but with a much more different expression.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

" Uh, I think he should go to the hospital wing, Eve. He was complaining this morning that he hadn't been feeling well." Harry falsely offered. Hermione gulped in apprehensive silence. Eve looked unconvinced. "And….well, he didn't have exactly the best dream last night."

"Ron, is that true? Ron?" Eve repeated loudly, but by the look on his face, she could have been a thousand miles away. He was still staring, transfixed at the cup, an awful thirst and desire coming over him since he had first laid eyes on it, and his blue eyes were flickering with some intense internal struggle. He finally outstretched his hand, shakily, as if he was fighting it with all his willpower. But as soon as his fingers touched the cold metal of the goblet, it was as if it had an icy grip on them. Eve opened her mouth in astonishment and reached for his arm, but she was a nanosecond too late; he had swiftly gulped down all its contents.

Hermione reached over to hold him, knowing what his dream was, but Something tugged at Eve's heart, telling her it would be far worse than that. 

Because Ron was already on the floor, clutching his stomach and opening and closing his mouth, gaping in silent agony. It was torture for him to breathe. A black darkness was beginning to edge itself in his field of vision, like a murky, viscous ocean creeping in from all sides. With a shriek, Hermione was already by him on the floor. She took off his robes and loosened his tie to help him breathe.

"Ron! What happened? _RON!"_

But finally able to catch a breath, all he could do was let out a cry of complete and utter pain. It was as if his insides were being slowly ripped apart and devoured. Eve picked up the cup from the floor, its red liquid seeping into the floor like blood. She sniffed it and said lowly, "There's the Devil's Draught in here. This is poisoned."

'Are you sure?" Harry asked. She knodded 

He couldn't bring himself to look at Ron; all that was conceivably able for him to feel at that moment was a wave of numb shock, a million times more awful than what he had felt when first seeing Cedric dead. Hermione looked up and gave an anguished, yet disbelieving cry. Ron had gone so completely pale that his freckles were standing out like red ink splatters across his face. He was gasping spasmodically, and his fingers and face were freezing. She was watching the boy she loved die in her arms….

By this time, the rest of the class, recovering from their potions, was watching the scene in horror. "Seamus! Go get Dumbledore, quick! Dean, get Madame Pomfrey, and _hurry." Eve ordered._

But Parvati Patil immediately rose from her seat, her finger although quaveringly, pointing straight at Eve. "Don't listen to her! She's probably the one who poisoned him! She must be following some sick order of her father's!" 

Eve looked at her, her eyes piercing like daggers. "If nobody listens to me then _he'll be dead in five minutes!" Dean and Seamus leapt from their frozen positions. They didn't need to be told twice; the look on her face was terrifying. _

Then Hermione shrieked in a moment of inspiration, despite her bloodshot eyes and pale face. "Eve! The Life Water! It has healing powers!" 

Eve lowered her eyelids. "No, it can't save a person from near death." 

But what she said didn't seem right to Harry. She had said she used it to heal her when her father stabbed her; and by the amount of blood she was drenched in, it had seemed to be a fatal wound. But he pushed it to the back of his head and concentrated on Ron.

Meanwhile, Hermione was on the verge of hysterics. She started sobbing, her cheeks shiny withtears. Although it was the last thing she wanted to admit, Eve seemed right. Ron was almost collapsing, and it seemed to be taking every ounce of his strength to breathe. His lips were turning blue and he was breathing in shallow breaths. 

"Dumbledore's office is all the way up in the North Tower. He can't apparate in the castle; he won't get here in time," Harry said. Although he was in a panic, he could still think clearly; in fact, his mind would come into sharper focus in emergencies, an unnerving characteristic that was often the cause of his heroic victories, whatever they may be. But this situation was the worst type of torture for him.There seemed that there was nothing he could do now to save his best friend who was inches away from death; if it was a monster attacking him, or even Voldemort, it was something tangible Harry could fight against. But he couldn't fight against the poison tearing within Ron's own body. 

'There has to be something we can do," Hermione cried. The rest of the class had either remained frozen in their places, watching in silent horror, or were approaching Ron, as if maybe their mere proximity might help. 

"Something we can do….." Eve had her fingers against her temples, screwing up her face in concentration. Then she raised her head and saw the tormented look on Harry's face. Then she realized what she had to do. She realized everything: her dream, her mother's words, her destiny.She murmured to herself. "That's it. It's the only way."

"Everybody out of my way! Give him some space!" she cried, and the class immediately backed off. Hermione was still clutching him, shaking terribly. 

"What are you going to do?" she gasped breathlessly. But Harry knew somehow that she was to be trusted, at least at this moment. 

"C'mon, Herm, let her do it," he said gently, holding her and wrenching her away from Ron. Eve nodded a thank you and she knelt over to Ron, taking off her robes and throwing them onto Ron's chair. Her letter slid, unseen by anyone, into Ron's bag.

She whispered, "Ron, just hang on for me for a couple of seconds, okay?" Harry had never seen such a tender expression on her face before. Ron blinked in assent. His eyes had even seemed to be drained of their color, and had turned from a deep ocean blue to the color of an icy, pale sky. He felt that instead of blood, pure pain was coursing through his veins; the inky ocean was about to take over him.

Eve started murmuring words in Latin, too quickly for them to be comprehensible. Her face was centimeters away from Ron's face, her breath stirring his red hair. As she spoke, a bright golden glow was forming all around her, causing everyone to back away a few more steps. Hermione and Harry were watching in amazement. Then suddenly Eve paused. At last, she said more loudly and clearly, "_Amor vincit omnia." _

Then she did something which shocked everybody. She knelt down even closer and kissed Ron on the lips. The bright glow surrounding her started pulsating, and it was somehow transferring itself in cycles to Ron, like strands of bright lightning or electricity.

At this, Draco leapt from his seat, comprehension dawning on his face. "No!" he cried and ran toward Eve, but a few of the boys on Harry's Quidditch team held him back. He fought them off in an uncharacteristic passion, punching a few of them. Crabbe and Goyl ran to his aid, but Harry had whipped out his wand too soon and they fell to the ground like two big, useless lumps. Jeremy O'Malley held tightly onto Draco, and he desisted, but every inch of his face was lined with cold fury. 

Ron had been kissed before, but never anything quite like this; Hermione always kissed him with a soft, tender affection. But Eve was kissing him in furious determination. She was gripping him so tightly it almost hurt. (Later he would notice small blue bruise marks from her fingers). Her mouth had enveloped his and her lips were moving fervently, as if her whole heart and soul was going into that one kiss. Before it Ron felt he was covered in icy waves, but now an intense, burning, heat was going into him. With every breath he felt more and more strength coming back to him, but every ounce of it seemed to be taking a toll on Eve. The glow surrounding her was ebbing away. The color in her face was now draining. Slowly her grip loosened and Ron was able to sit up (among gasps from the class), but Eve was the one who collapsed, but he held onto her. She kept her lips on his as long as possible, and finally they parted when she had no strength left at all. Her head fell back and she gave Ron a slight smile before her eyes closed and she went completely limp in his arms. Ron, on the other hand, was looking vibrant and alert. There were blazing pink patches on his cheeks and his ears were scarlet.

Draco was finally able to wrench his way from Jeremy, who had loosened his grip in shock at the whole scene. Ron was gaping at Eve's motionless figure as if she were a minor miracle. The whole class rushed ahead and Draco pushed Ron away, grabbing Eve.

"No, she can't be…. It couldn't possibly happen…." He murmured.

"What couldn't possibly happen? Is she alright?" Harry cried. He had let Hermione go, who ran and grabbed Ron, sobbing in anguish into his shirt. He held her and gave her small comforting kisses on her face, which didn't seem to help.

Draco swiftly turned to him and yelled furiously, " _What are you playing at, Weasley??"_

Again, the whole class froze. "What do you mean, Malfoy?" he answered.

" I saw you. You set Neville's toad leaping onto your cup. You probably knew it was poisoned. And you probably knew she'd give her life saving your filthy ass," he said. Hermione had never seen him so utterly furious.

"What do you mean, give her life?" Harry gasped.

"Why don't you go see for yourself, Potter, and tell me if you feel a pulse. She's dead." His voice cut into Harry like a vicious blade. He went to her and touched her face, trailing his fingers down to her neck; her skin was still soft and surprisingly warm, but he could not feel a pulse.

"He knew she'd die saving him, Potter. And do you know why?" Draco's voice was shaking in anger. Strands of his usually perfect, sleek hair were falling over his eyes. He turned to Ron, who was glaring at him warningly. " Off having clandestine love affairs with Slytherins, are you Weasley? I should've known. You always like hanging onto the tailfeathers of powerful people." 

Hermione shouted. "Love affairs? Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you tell him yourself what spell Eve used on him, if you're so goddamn clever, Granger. 'Amor vincit omnia.' 'Love conquers all?' What spell is that? What kind of people care so much for each other, that one will give their own life energy to save another? Which ancient spell is that, tell me??"

Hermione started taking deep breaths, and whispered, looking up at Ron, her eyes shiny with unspilt tears, "The Lover's Sacrifice." 

Ron gaped, shaking his head. "No," he denied vehemently, "It's not true."

Hermione by her nature relied on her logic first. "You were in her room last night before we came. And after we left, I saw you talking to her and giving her something. I didn't want to ask about it, thinking it was none of my business." At this everyone whispered excitedly, looking at Ron, whose face had gone even more red.

"Hermione, will you listen to yourself? You actually believe him?"

Hermione could only stare at him, searching his sparkling eyes for the truth. And she found it. She looked away, embarrassed. Ron somehow had a new sense of power radiating from him.

"You're right. I believe you, Ron. I trust you. And so should everyone else." She meant it. She walked towards Draco, who stared at her malevolently, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes blazing like chips of ice. Any other girl would have quailed at the sight of him, but not Hermione. "And you…..you stop trying to throw us into some trap. We know where YOU were last night as well. That poison was in Snape's cup. Ron only got it by accident. Somebody was trying to poison Snape, not Ron. And the Dark Lord wants Snape dead." Again, more surprised whispers. 

Draco lowered his head and stared straight into her chestnut eyes, which were narrowed in anger. He was chillingly calm. "Then tell me why Eve died saving him. Why she used that particular spell." 

Hermione lowered her head and answered quietly. "I don't know."

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. Dumbledore, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey rushed in, looking panicked and slightly disheveled. They were followed by Seamus and Dean. Then Ginny ran in crying frantically, her fiery curls all over her face, her arm bandaged. She clutched her brother.

"Ron! Ron, you're alright! They said…they said…."

Ron tried to pull away from her. "I'm fine, Gin. What happened to your arm?"

"Minor burn from a Fire Snare in Herbology," she waved it off. "I was in the hospital wing when they ran into Madame Pomfrey's room saying you were…you were poisoned."

"What happened?" Dumbledore said. Snape had gone to revive Crabbe and Goyle. Madame Pomfrey was surrounding her, a terrified expression on the sweet old lady's face.

"Yes. Mr. Finnigan told me Mr. Weasley had been poisoned. Yet he looks in good health to me. But Miss Riddle doesn't look too well." 

"Professor Snape, I'm afraid she's… well she doesn't seem to be…." Madame Pomfrey's voice broke off. 

"She used the 'Amor Vincit Omnia' spell to save Weasley," Draco said bitterly.

Dumbledore swiftly went and examined her. "Take her to the hospital wing," he said quietly. Snape looked at his fallen goblet. "There was Devil's Drought in here. It is detectable in the goblet only after it has been drunk. And it is one of the deadliest poisons in existence. Only thatspell would have stopped it." His eyes had gone even more darker than usual in silent anger. 

"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Harry said. He wanted to get away from the whole scene. The only person he wanted to be near to at that moment was Eve. He picked her up; she seemed so frail and delicate he was afraid he might be hurting her; yet a painful tug in his chest told him he couldn't do that anymore. Her skin was milky white and smooth, and an unnerving calmness had taken over her features: not the terrifying frozen look of rushing death that Cedric had when he died, or perhaps even his own parents. He took her out of the room, being followed by more suspicious murmuring. Eve seemed very light in his arms: just as something emptied seems significantly lighter. The scene of her kissing Ron flashed across his mind, and he couldn't help thinking how it had felt kissing her, and that he himself never would. Hermione said that she believed Ron, but did she really? Moreover, did HE believe him? Once hearing the name of the spell Eve had used, he couldn't help but remembering over and over again the last line of the omen, "And for him she shall make the ultimate sacrifice."

_________________________________________ 

A/N: What will happen next? *gasp!* we all thought Eve was immortal! Is she really dead? Was Draco's accusation true? How will Harry and Hermione handle it all? Where's the Golden Orb? And what was in Eve's letter? All this to come…. (hopefully sooner than this last chapter, lol). Meanwhile, keep the reviews coming, they're absolutely amazing and more than I can hope for.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: To Love a Gryffindor

A/N: Many, many chapters (and months) ago, I had almost given up writing this story because nobody was reading it. Then a few very precious readers somehow came and saved it, and they are the reason why I've continued this story and have tried to make it as good as possible. So I say thank you, thank you, to my readers,  A Very Interested Reader, Lbj5411,and Potterlover. Thank you also to angel, for reviewing.( I know I take forever to update, but I'm trying my best!) This chapter is shorter than others, but I knew that with midterms and term papers coming up, I'd be unable to write more this week. (plus it ended almost by itself shortly and sweetly). In this chapter: letter reading and angst. I really liked the way I portrayed Harry's train of thoughts in this one. Read and tell me if you agree. I love you guys!!!!

Chapter Nineteen: To Love a Gryffindor

            After walking for what seemed like hours through endless corridors of the castle, all with Eve's light, yet heartbreakingly limp figure in his arms, Harry finally reached the hospital wing and laid her down gently on the first bed he saw. The crisp whiteness and silence was a sharp contrast to the dark and commotion from Snape's classroom. Instead of eerie torchlight, bright rays of sunshine spilled through the large, high windows, giving Harry some comfort and peace. 

            Unfortunately, it was short-lived. Madame Pomfrey walked into the room with a very sober expression. She examined Eve, checking her pulse again.

            "Dumbledore says to treat her as a regular patient, but I do not really see the point, especially after the spell she used, poor dear…." She muttered to herself and gave a start as she noticed Harry was still there, standing forlorn at a small distance. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't know you were still here. I thought you would have been talking with Dumbledore with your friends. Then again…" She broke off.

Harry was silent. He couldn't stand being near Ron right at that moment. And the next person that ran in made it even worse. It was Hermione, with bitter tears in her red eyes, looking as if Ron had in fact died anyway. She was clutching a piece of parchment, and as soon as she saw Harry, she ran to him and cried painfully into his shirt. Harry held her, thunderstruck.

"Harry, oh God," she gasped. Her tears were staining his robes but seemed to go deeper than that. He wanted to ask her what on earth was going on, but Hermione had become temporarily incoherent with sobbing. She was trembling violently. He awkwardly patted her head, knowing that this had something to do with Ron. 

He looked entreatingly at Madame Pomfrey, who was already beginning to leave, looking uncomfortable, muttering, "I'd better go and get some potion ingredients from Professor Snape."

Finally Hermione broke away slightly, sniffing, her cheeks hot and red with tears, and showed Harry the parchment, which was now extremely wrinkled; she had been gripping it so tightly that there were red fingernail marks in her palms: so tightly as if she was fighting her fingers from ripping the letter apart.

"Read this," she choked. Harry took the letter from her, and after trying to smooth it out on his leg, he read:

I really don't know exactly how to say what I want to in this letter; until two weeks ago I had never really written a letter to anyone before. Moreover, I've been terrified of telling you this for so long: I know what all its implications are. I'm still scared of even addressing this letter to you, to write out your name, I'm so frightened. But this letter will find itself in the right hands, soon enough. If anyone else ever found out what my true feelings are, I don't know what would happen. I'd be a traitor to my House and my father would kill you in a second. Yet I can't keep it inside me anymore, to deny it like an idiot or a child. It's a different type of hell, knowing the one person left that I love is in constant danger, precisely because I love him. To love a Gryffindor is to suffer…

The letter was short, but it said enough to fill eons in his bleak honesty. Harry looked up and asked, "Who wrote this?"

Hermione took a crumpled envelope, unsigned from her pocket. However, the envelope had a beautiful golden seal with an intricately decorated "P" on it. "It's Pendragon stationary," she said, "Eve wrote it."

"Who did she send it to?" 

Hermione covered her face in her hands, her mouth contorted with heartbreak. "He said he had never seen it before, that it couldn't be his. But…Oh Harry, it was in Ron's bag." At this she fell to her knees and let the spasms of grief pass over her. Harry crawled over to her and held her more tightly.

"Look, Hermione, we don't know everything. I thought you believed Ron," he said.

She looked up at him, her chestnut eyes wide. Stray brown curls were falling to her face, but she didn't wipe them away: Ron was always the one who would do that.

"Harry, what else could be going on?  What happened today…and now this goddamn letter. The one she loves is supposed to be her perfect match! She can't love someone who wouldn't love her back!" She cried in total despair. At this Harry was totally at loss as to what to say. He just continued to hold her while she cried. He had never been so close to her, holding her in his arms, for such a prolonged period of time. It gave him a pang thinking how quickly Hermione had gone to look for him for comfort. Over the years he had always denied it to himself that she had grown into a beautiful, intelligent young woman, but it made it easier for him to do so because she still retained her childlike vulnerability when it came to people she cared for  most of all—something she had probably learned from Harry. She was so unafraid to approach him; with Ron she was always slightly hesitant because she had felt something else than friendship.  But with Harry, all of her gestures-- when she scolded him, helped him with homework, or worried about him-- were different; when she kissed him on the cheek at the end of their fourth year, it was like a sister kissing her brother. Now she just clutched him tighter and tighter, as if she'd collapse if he weren't holding her up.

Finally a short, hollow laugh made them both turn.

"Well, well, well. No wonder Weasley cheated on the Mudblood," came a familiar voice. Draco was standing against the doorway to the hospital wing. His voice didn't have its normal lazy drawl—it was sharp and piercing. 

"Well, according to your accusation, she wasn't the only one who was cheated. Eve was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" Harry could think of nothing else to reprimand him with because that was what he was thinking about the whole time. 

"She wasn't my girlfriend, Potter. I never said she was. We just had a little….fun," he grinned wickedly. 

"What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy? It's your fault she's dead in the first place. I'm surprised you're not ashamed to even look at her."

Something flickered for an instant behind his stony eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Trust me, I'd rather see Crabbe and Goyle do a pole dance than witness a Gryfinndor lovefest. But Dumbledore sent me to tell you that he wants a second look at that letter. And you can take it to him yourself. I'm not touching it now that a filthy Mudblood has sobbed all over it. Too bad," he added, "that was really expensive stationary." He smirked one last time, uncrossed his arms, and left. His initial fury had seemed to have left him (or if it hadn't, he was sure masking it well enough), but his normal acrid demeanor was just as vexing. 

Harry watched him go with his fists balled up at his sides. Hermione heaved a great sigh. "I guess I'd better go take it to him," she said. 

Harry asked the next question with extreme uneasiness. "Where's Ron?"

"He was talking with Dumbledore until I saw the letter fall out of his bag and read it. And I couldn't…..Well all I could do was run out of there and try to find you."

"Do you want me to come with you, in case, you know….Ron's still there?"

Hermione lowered her eyelids. " I would want that more than anything, Harry, but no. If he is there, I need to talk to him. Privately." She turned her head away from Harry, her curls brushing her shoulders. After a brief uncomfortable silence, she walked out the door, leaving Harry strangely relieved yet worried at the same time. He didn't want to see Ron at the moment, even more so than before, but he was worried about what would happen between those two. He felt how moist his shirt was from Hermione's tears.

Then Harry did the one thing that might have mysteriously comforted him at the moment. He looked at Eve up and down; before, he would always steal quick, furtive glances at her, too embarrassed to make it obvious that he was staring. But now, he was able to gaze at her for as long as he liked, memorizing all the curves of her body, her slightly angular face, her hair like smooth, black silk. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes like pen strokes on he cheeks. She seemed to be a porcelain doll, or in a merely peaceful sleep. Harry had to constantly remind himself that she was dead; his logical thoughts told him that much anyway, but not his heart. Maybe he was still in denial, or in shock. Yet he somehow felt that if Eve had really been dead, he would feel it to; he would _know_ it. Something in him would die also, like that night when he had seen her with Draco and the scene had struck him like a bucket of ice water splashing over him. Harry had always had a degree of confidence in himself when it came to certain things, like Quidditch, and especially about always doing the honorable thing. But in almost everything else, he always felt insecure; but most of all, he was insecure when it came to girls. Sure, he was comfortable enough with Hermione, yet she didn't act like most girls, and even with her he had some awkwardness; when Ron had stopped talking to him in a fight their fourth year, he felt an enormous void in himself. He couldn't talk about everything with Hermione. And so his insecurity about himself with girls had made him sure that Eve had liked Draco; she had been kissing him in such a furor as if she wanted to extract as much as possible from him. He had been positive that she probably wanted nothing to do with him, a foolish Mudblood-loving Gryffindor who was the worst enemy of her father; that all she felt was mere fascination with him, just as Tom Riddle had when he came out of his diary, a 50-year younger version of Voldemort; only mere fascination before he tried to kill him, as if caressing a piece of crystal before smashing it. 

            But then she had smashed something completely different when she had kissed Ron. He hoped Ron was telling the truth, that nothing had been going on between them. He knew Ron would never hurt Hermione like that; but that didn't mean that she had been secretly in love with him and hadn't revealed it until now. Everyone had always thought Ron was secretly jealous of Harry because of his fame and talent; yet the truth was Harry was sometimes envious of Ron: his happy, warm and wonderfully wacky family life, his blissful anonymity (although Ron himself hated that), and the first girl he loved loving him right back…. Harry was famous all throughout the wizarding world, but that didn't amount to anything if he was always second fiddle in relationships: Cho had always loved Cedric, but now, did Eve really love _Ron? He had been perfectly comfortable hating Draco because he thought Eve liked him; yet he could never  hate Ron, his first real, permanent friend. But would he stand remaining his friend when jealousy was tearing at his heart? And what about Hermione? Ron had become the other half of her whole. If Eve loved Ron and if he stayed with Hermione, Eve might do something horribly drastic in anger; she certainly had the abilities. But if Ron would consent to be with Eve he didn't want to think about what would happen to Hermione._

            _For him she shall make the ultimate sacrifice….  That part of the prophecy seemed to be fulfilled, but not any other part, and this increased his irrational beliefs that Eve was not really dead. She was supposed to have a decisive part in the "evil beyond your wildest fears," which hadn't seemed to show up yet from the "rising villain," who was for sure Voldemort. She hadn't decided yet whether she'd help him or not—or had she?_

            A gentle touch on his shoulder startled him. He turned and saw a pair of kind blue eyes gazing at him from under a white river of a beard. Standing behind him was Ron, who was determined not to look into Harry's eyes. 

            "Still here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

            Harry sighed. He hadn't realized that while staring at Eve, he had instinctively been holding her hand; now he became aware of her warm fingers. 

            "I presume Miss Granger has already shown you the letter?" Dumbledore asked.  

            Harry nodded. Ron gave him a quick glance to see what he felt about it, but Harry had become strangely closed off and unreadable. 

            "Well I've been telling Mr. Weasley here that we cannot know the truth for sure until Miss Riddle tells us herself." Harry's head shot up.

            "What? You mean she's not dead?"

            "Certainly not."

            "How? I mean, but the spell…" Harry stammered.

            "Yes, I was afraid that she had perhaps performed it a little _too_ well on your friend." He chuckled.

            "But how could she be alive?"

            "Well Harry it's only natural that-" but he broke off and furrowed his brow when he saw Harry had no idea what he was talking about. "I guess she hasn't told you everything, which I will leave to her." He looked at Eve. "And if you don't believe me, which mr. Weasley didn't either, I will tell you what I told him: see  for yourself." Harry slid his fingers down to her thin wrist, and true enough, he felt the slightest thudding, each throb sending quivers of joy through him. Harry didn't care that at that moment he didn't understand _how; so long as he knew she was going to be okay. _

            Ron, seeing his happiness, summed up his courage and went to look at her. He touched her face. The burning of her lips had never quite left him. In fact, he had felt a strange sensation radiating through him ever since the potions class that had never stopped. He was glad that she had saved his life, but he felt his stomach twist when he thought about what it might mean. 

            Just then Madame Pomfrey entered with a few jars and vials in her hands. Dumbledore said, "Alright boys, I think you should leave now. Poppy here has a patient to attend to." Harry smiled.

                        ________________________________________________


	21. Chapter Twenty: Sunset

A/N: Hi!! Just back from celebrating a birthday, (thanks Lbj5411, hehe) and now I'm back to work. First I have to do the ever-important thanking of my best reviewers, you already know who you are. Thank you for the insightful reviews and feedback. Throughout the chapters, I have used some ideas that I have gotten just by reading my reviews, so they're incredibly invaluable. Feel free to tell me any parts that particularly stick with you, and even those you don't like. I was also delighted at getting some reviews from new people; thanks again, to angel, and thank you to kuipo and DanRadcliffesChick18 for reviewing. I'm elated to see how much you like this story. 

Just a few of my thoughts:  in the books you only get Harry's point of view on things, what he sees, and so on. So I just think it's nice to delve deep into what some of the other character's thoughts and emotions, if you guys haven't already noticed. The most complicated and best struggles are internal. *smiles*

Chapter Twenty: Sunset

            Draco entered his room, slamming the door behind him. He wanted to get away as soon as possible, but Dumbledore had sent him on a stupid errand. And then he had to go through the rest of his classes, fighting and driving down the terror he felt. As soon as he sat on his bed, lowered his head, and buried his face in his hands, strands of his hair flowing across his fingers. He finally let everything that happened that morning sink in—Ron drinking his poison, Eve saving his life, and that moment when he thought Eve was dead, when he felt that his heart had would have stopped.  He always knew that the life he had been thrust into would lead to nothing more—poison. But for the first time he was glad he had been raised to show little, if any emotion. He vaguely remembered being little, having to sit through endless hours of dinner parties with his father's colleagues, right after having to drink a potion that would cause him agonizing internal pain, which would get worse if he moved, so he had to be very still and quiet. If he complained or groaned, he would be severely punished—so he never did. Everyone would remark at what amazing manners he had. And that was how he had kept his terror to himself; but Granger, who was always so much more smarter than anyone was allowed to be, had somehow guessed the truth. However, if she had told Dumbledore, they didn't have any proof: he didn't have any mark (not yet at least, he thought grimly). Yet he couldn't somehow get that scene out of his head—Granger accusing him scornfully, her eyes wet, wide, and suffering, her big curls all over her face, which was hardened with an uncharacteristic hatred, everything about her looking wild—and furiously beautiful. 

            That instantaneous thought mentally hit him as hard as Hermione had physically slapped him four years ago. It was strangely shocking to him (and he had been desensitized to a lot of shocking things, growing up). Again, in a quick flash, she had looked dangerous and wildly alluring, but this time the sting of shame he had felt surprisingly accompanied a sharp pain on his cheek. He never thought she would have the nerve to hit him like that; Hermione was always logical and reserved --signs of intelligence. Moreover, she had been fighting with Harry and Ron at that time, he would tease her because of that. But that moment she had hated him so much that it went farther than her friends or her usual personality. Only Draco could arise feelings like that in her. And that hatred had remained, and shown itself again that morning. Unlike his father, Draco was always secretly unnerved by the fact of people hating him so passionately. 

            Then he turned his thoughts to something that made him feel even worse—what his father, or what Voldemort would think when they found out. He failed utterly and completely; failed worse than he could have imagined. Eve was unconscious, had shown that she had feelings for a bloody Gryffindor, and Snape was still alive. He was slightly grateful for that, but it translated into nothing good for him. Strangely enough, he didn't feel any fear, or fear of anything he could put his finger on, anyway. He had been beaten and tortured many times, according to his father, it would make him stronger and make sure he absolutely never disobeyed or made mistakes. He wasn't even afraid of them killing him—at that point he would welcome anything that would end this hell, even if it meant him entering into a different one. He was afraid of accepting that perhaps he would fail at everything—at being a Slytherin, a Death-Eater, even failing at being himself, if he even knew who that was. 

            He looked out the window, the sunset turning the whole sky violet and rose, tinged blood red at the edges. It was beautiful, but he didn't care; he was dreading the next message that would come flying into the window. He wanted to forget everything at the moment; he reached down into his desk and pulled out a bottle of ancient Archenland liquor, about ten times as powerful as Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, one bottle costing as much as a new Firebolt. He had snuck it out of his father's room, but he had never drunken any until now. He just used it show off to other Slytherins. But now he uncorked it, the mere smell of it opening his sinuses, and poured some into a glass, downing it all (even though it was supposed to be drunk diluted with some other liquid). Immediately he realized why his father liked it so much as the world became a swirl of color and he collapsed into a sweet unconsciousness. 

                        ________________________________________________

            "Hermione?" came Ron's tentative voice as he opened the door. Hermione gulped and turned around. Usually hearing his voice while they were alone made her flutter inside with joy. But now she looked at him desolately.

            He sat next to her on her bed. "You said we should meet here—to talk." She nodded silently. Ron looked at her, but she couldn't look back. Staring into those blue eyes was unbearable. After another silence, he finally said, unable to repress himself, "Listen, if it's about what happened today, you know the truth. I swear-"

            Hermione held her hand up to his lips to stop him. As she spoke, her voice and expression were very heavy. "I know. You told me you had no idea. But now you do. And all I want to ask you is….what you're going to do about it."

             "What—what do you mean?"

            Hermione finally summed up the courage to look at him, but this time he wouldn't look back. "Don't ask me a question to which you know the answer," she whispered. She fought back the tears welling up in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

            Ron  exasperatedly ran his fingers through his hair. He finally looked at her and put his hand one hers. His fingers, usually warm and strong, were now moist and nervous. But his eyes were resolute. "You know I love you."

            Hermione once again gave in to the tears, but she didn't go any closer to Ron. "And what about what will happen if you tell Eve that?"

            Ron spoke, but it was more of a denial than anything else. "We don't know for sure-"

            "But what if she does?" Hermione interjected immediately, grabbing his shoulders and stretching her neck, concentrating deeper into his eyes. 

            Ron tore his gaze away from hers, and began trembling. This time he was the one who broke down and leaned his head against her shoulder for comfort, his voice slightly muffled. "I don't know. God, I don't know. I'm not as good at this sacrificial hero stuff as Harry."

                        ___________________________________________

            After the rest of the day's classes, Harry went back to the hospital wing.  Not to see Eve, he knew she'd be alright, but to see someone else. The room was closed to student's at that time, at Dumbledore's orders, but the door opened, and Harry saw a pair of kind dark eyes and smile across an unshaven, tired, yet wonderfully familiar face. 

            "Sirius!" he cried, and embraced his godfather. Sirius looked at Harry and with a pang, noticed he was about as tall as he was. He looked more and more like James every time he saw him, and couldn't accept the fact that the James he last knew was only a few years older than Harry was now. 

            "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

            "Well I can't find Ron anywhere, and I suppose Hermione's in her room, and any girl's dorm room is off limits, you know."

            "I know, but that never stopped _me_ before," Sirius said with a wink. For that moment, Harry recognized him as the happy young man in his father's pictures. Harry chuckled. The truth was, Hermione had said she wanted to have some privacy, so Harry hadn't brought her. 

            "Well I've never been that lucky with girls as you were, Sirius."

            "Oh they're sure lining up for me right now. I have to beat them off with a stick." He grinned.

Harry was glad to see him happy, despite all that was happening around the castle. "Did they manage to get rid of the dementors?"

"Yes. The last of them went away this afternoon. They gave us a lot less trouble than they should have, actually."

Something else tugged at Harry. " Why did you come precisely _here_, Sirius? What if someone saw you?"

            "I just wanted to check up on, you know….her. Dumbledore said she'll be fine, but I wanted to see for myself."

Harry smiled. "Weren't you the one who was warning me against her in bundles of letters a few weeks ago?"

"Life's full of little surprises. She saved mine twice."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Twice?"  

            Sirius looked at Eve, sleeping, and continued, "I think perhaps you'll be luckier with love than you think," he said.

Harry eyed him warily. "Why do you say that? Is there something you know you're not telling me?"

"Not really. Your own father and mother pretty much hated each other until their last year at Hogwarts. So all I meant was, with love, you never really know." 

But Sirius still looked evasive. Harry asked, "Why did you call me here? Is there anything specific you were going to tell me, Sirius?" 

            "Ah, yes. Not to tell you anything, but to _give_ you something." He walked over and picked up something from next to Eve's bed. As he handed it to Harry, the sunset washed it in red light, making the rubies gleam even brighter. 

            "Godric Gryffindor's sword?" Harry gasped. Sirius nodded. Harry felt the sword, still as heavy in his hand as it was five years ago. Beautiful intricate carvings and decorations ran from the hilt all the way to the tip. All Harry could mutter was, "Why?"

            "Dumbledore reckons that it belongs to you."

            "Why?" Harry was beginning to sound like a parrot.

            "I don't know. He says you should talk to him about it. But in the mean time, he says you should have it with you at all times. You can shrink it and keep it in your pocket, you know."

            Harry looked at the sword. 'It _belongs_ to you,' echoing in his head. What did that mean, and did it have any connection with his past? Then he suddenly remembered something else. "Sirius, I need to ask you something. And I wonder why nobody ever told me this before."

            "What is it, Harry?"

            "Where are my parents buried?"

                        ____________________________________________

            Ron slowly rose his head, leaving Hermione's shoulder extremely warm. She ran her fingers through his soft, ginger hair. Ron ran his long nose against her cheek and twisted one of her brown curls with his fingers. Then his lips lightly touched her chin, and he trailed them gently along her jawline and then his mouth found hers. Hermione remained motionless, but Ron cupped his hand across her face and started kissing her in earnest. Hermione gave in, but an immense feeling of guilt didn't leave her. Ron was kissing her more and more fervently, and she felt his fingers slide from her thigh up to her waist and crawling underneath her sweater. He drew her closer to him and he was almost having trouble breathing, he was kissing her so wildly. Hermione's heart was racing so rapidly and her face and hands felt like they were in fire. She felt Ron's trembling and equally burning body and his mouth, lips, tongue, exploring places they had never gone before. 

Then a horrible thought crossed her head: what if he merely wanted the same thing he received from Eve that same morning, and was striving to recreate that? This was not like Ron at all, who was always gentle. He had never kissed her so violently, as if he furiously craved something and even if she surrendered all, it still wouldn't have been enough. As if it was because he thought it would be the last kiss he ever gave her. Hermione started to become frightened. It was like a vast, blue ocean which at the moment, was too deep for her to swim in. She pushed him away. They were both breathing heavily and had brilliant pink patches on their faces.   
  


"What's wrong?" he gasped in her ear. Hermione broke away. 

"No, Ron. I don't know what happened today, but we can't do this anymore. We can't." She choked, battling fresh tears, and turned her head away from him.

"Hermione, please don't go. _Please," he pleaded and stretched out his arm to grab her hand, but she was already out the door with a sickening slam._

                        ______________________________________

            "Why do you want to know where your parents are buried? Who put that thought in your head?"

            Harry paused and recollected faintly last night, while he staggered into his room, his mind buzzing with everything he had seen, with the image of Eve drenched in blood still imprinted in his head. On his bed lay a single note on a small piece of parchment. On it lay a single question, and nothing else:

            Do you know where your parents are at this moment?

            Harry picked up the note, blinked, and thought for a second. Well, his parents were probably buried in a cemetery of some sort right now. Then it hit him that he didn't know exactly WHERE it was they were. He cursed his idiocy for never asking before, and he thought that the fact that nobody had ever told him that detail meant it mustn't have been something good. He had thought that perhaps someone had left it there as a sort of trick or trap, and that he should forget about it; only thing was, he _couldn't_. The question had been gnawing at him consistently since, and he felt that if he didn't find out soon, he would explode. So he decided to ask Sirius.

            "Harry?"

            Sirius's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Oh, well, I just thought of it out of nowhere, I guess. I wondered why nobody ever told me before." Harry knew that if he told Sirius he had received a mysterious note that he would never tell him.

            "Well, why do you want to know, Harry?"

            Harry felt a ripple of annoyance. "Why do I want to know? Don't I have a _right to know? During my whole existence I've been denied vital information, getting one life-altering surprise after another. I'm tired of people treating me like a helpless child, keeping things from me just because they think it's for my own good!"_

            "But why, Harry? Do you need some sort of closure?"

            "I don't know! What if someone asks me, and I stand there gaping like an idiot with no response? What if I want to visit there, put some flowers, is that too outrageous to expect? Everything I know about my parents is in my imagination. I need something concrete, so that maybe I can finally put it all behind me. Maybe I do need closure. I don't know Sirius, and I never will until I know where they're buried and visit their graves."

            Sirius sighed. "I understand, Harry, and I know how important it is. But I'm afraid I should tell you only after you graduate from Hogwarts."

            Harry gaped. He felt the blood rushing to his head and the anger pounding with his heartbeat.

'What?? Why not?"

            "Well, Harry I know you only too well. If I tell you, the first thing you're going to do is go to visit the site, and the last thing we want for you is to be away from the castle, away from me and Dumbledore and….safety."

            Harry stomped his foot so hard it made the entire hospital wing shake, the curtains around the bed and the different potions on the shelves rattling. "God damn it, Sirius!! Stop protecting me. I'm not that child with the broken glasses anymore!  Don't you see? Every time you and Dumbledore try protecting me, it never works. I always end up in danger again, and I always manage to take care of myself. I always get out of it alive."

            Sirius was quivering, and when he spoke, his voice was strangely choked and hoarse. " And what if this time you don't?"

            "Everything happens for a reason, Sirius. No matter what we do, some things will always happen. Call it fate or destiny or whatever the hell you like. The truth is, you were never able to protect my parents…and now you can't protect _me."_

            Sirius's eyes hardened and in that instant he looked like the dangerous criminals in his wanted posters. Harry had hit a sensitive nerve and for the first time in his life, he was seeing Sirius angry—at _him_. Harry, who had never before had any father figure that he truly cared about be angry at him, for an instant felt confused at what to do. Sirius's anger translated into his voice being  firm and threateningly low. "For as long as I live, I will keep my promise to James. I will protect you until the day I die, Harry, and I don't give a shit whether you like it or not, because I will not see your parents die _for no good reason because of your foolishness!" _

            Harry gulped, took in deep breaths, and straightened himself up to his full height, looking at Sirius straight in his eyes. In that moment, standing straight and tall, with his eyes flashing and defiant, Sirius thought he was almost unmistakable from James. A vein near his Adam's apple in his neck was thumping. Harry's rage only let him whisper, " Sirius, if you don't tell me where my parents are right now, I swear to God I will never speak to you again. I _swear." _

            Sirius looked away and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again and muttered, "Doom's Hill. They're buried on Doom's Hill." 

                        ________________________________________________

A/N: how'd you like that?? Ah yes, don't we all enjoy drama and angst, hehe. Just to be fair, the place Sirius just mentioned is a slight variation (not the exact same name) of the cemetery in Cassandra Claire's story. Next chapter: What will Hermione do next? Has she broken up with Ron?? Will Eve wake up soon? What will happen to Draco? What will Harry do with this new piece of information? And much, much more. Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Tears and Destructio...

A/N: Hi everyone!! I was sooooo happy that I received new reviewers, which I must of course thank. But first, to A Very Interested Reader: Thank you for the best review any1 could ask for. You said exactly everything I was hoping my readers would say and feel. Your guess of where Archenland came from is probably right. I just wrote down some name that vaguely popped in my head, and I was wondering where I had gotten it from. The Narnia Chronicles were a fav of mine growing up. To Lbj5411, you said it was great that I always stuck to the story, well ironically, there's a major digression in this chapter, but I think it came out amazing. It sheds some light on Draco.

To Elena: You said that Eve was too Mary Sue-ish. I had been expecting this for a long time and am surprised it hasn't come up before. Well lemme explain. I first posted this story on ff.net about six months ago, but I had started conceiving it MUCH earlier. After I posted a few chapters and started reading other stories, you could imagine my dismay at seeing all those Mary Sue stories about beautiful, new characters who are perfect, and how much they are reviled in fanfictiondom. But when I started writing this story, I hadn't even heard of fanfiction.net, let alone about Mary Sues. And it had gotten too late to change my story (and besides, I had gotten quite attached to Eve, lol).  Nevertheless, it was one of the reasons I wanted to discontinue the story, but then a few wonderful  readers came along, and I couldn't Not write. So there. Hopefully you still enjoy this story, and these few chapters without Eve are for those who like original characters ONLY, lol. But I would also like to point out that Eve is TOTALLY original, not inspired by any Mary Sue I have read about before, and therefore she isn't exactly a Mary Sue. For one thing, she's not an American exchange student (there r soo many of those!) she's not related to Dumbledore, and she is NOT in Gryffindor. And Draco does not love her, as you have seen and will see. She is pretty and does have a lot of powers and Harry loves her, but as u've seen, my plot is far more original than that (I hope hehe). But I still appreciate any and all comments you have. Tell me what you think! Wow, this is like my longest A/N yet.

Thanks again to my other readers, angel, kuipo, Bobboman ( an old reader who started reviewing my story again thank you!!!) mist (who did like my story, made a little mistake and accidentally mixed this reader's comments with what Elena said, I'm sorry!!!!!!!! Its fixed now, as u can c) and to my beta readers, lucy and amy. Now that I'm done rambling, on with the story.

Warning: this chapter is a little, um, darker.

P.S. If u guys thought the last chapter was intense, wait till u see _this_ one.

Chapter Twenty One: Destruction and Tears

            Hermione was all the way down the stairs when she realized she was the one who had run away, from her own room, and she stopped for a second. But she was beyond feeling stupid; and she had also realized that Ron hadn't come after her. Considering the way she had refused him, she wasn't very surprised. But she couldn't figure out if it was like him or not to do that. After what had just happened, she didn't seem to know what Ron was exactly like anymore.

            She wanted to go somewhere, to talk to _someone_, but she didn't know who. Harry told her he would be with Sirius, and the last thing she wanted to do was explain in front of him what happened. Then, wiping the tears away from her face, she decided where to go—to the person who was probably behind all this.

                                    ___________________________________

Meanwhile, Ron was still sitting on Hermione's bed, heartbreakingly alone in the awful silence. 'I'm so _stupid,' he reprimanded himself. 'She was already confused as to what was going on with me, and now I had to go and do that.' But he couldn't somehow help it. After seeing his dream become terrifyingly real, he was very aware of everything else he was seeing that day, and for a mysterious reason, he would see flashes of Hermione—very disturbing images. He thought perhaps he was hallucinating, that the poison had some affect on his brain, for he would never imagine Hermione that way, lying unconscious, in a pool of blood. The flashes were so vivid, almost like real memories, that he had to remind himself that Hermione was actually fine; and the first chance he got to be close with her again, he had kissed her harder than he had ever before, to assure to himself that she was still real, and in holding her in his arms she could be protected from the world outside. He was also half afraid that he might not get a chance to kiss her again, even though he didn't know why. All in all, the whole thing gave him a nauseous, twisted feeling in his heart. He was seeing, feeling things that he had never felt before, and every time it seemed to cost him something._

                        _____________________________________

"Doom's Hill? Where's that?" Harry asked. He was still holding the sword in his hands, although seemed to have totally forgotten about it. Sirius stepped back and looked at him. He seemed slightly frightening in a strange way; a second ago he was looking at him with daggers in his eyes, holding the sword as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him, as if the length of the sword was perfect for his height, and the shape of its hilt designed specially for his fingers. After Sirius had named the location, his gaze had softened a bit; but Sirius had to take in a breath, because he looked so frighteningly like James, but even more so, if that was possible. He wondered if Voldemort even ever felt slightly afraid seeing him. 

"It's on the outskirts of wizarding England. Some people don't even know where it is; and those who do soon want to forget."

"Why? What's it like?"

 What was it like? Sirius didn't know what to say.  The one place he would never want to go? The one place he would never want to see Harry in? The worst place in the world?

"It's a cemetery, Harry."

"But what does it look like? What do my parents' graves look like?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't know. I've never seen them myself. I was arrested right after they were killed, remember? And after I got out, I ….never got the nerve to visit it." Harry immediately regretted asking that last question. He merely nodded.

"Okay, so how do I get there, exactly?"

Sirius finally smiled. "I'd rather kiss Snape than tell you."

Harry smiled, too. Sirius always looked haunted, sober, or relentlessly weary. So whenever he rarely smiled, it was always contagious. He said, "Alright, I guess I have to accept that." He paused, the smile creeping wider. "I thought you hated Snape."

"Shut up or I'll gore you with your own sword."

            ______________________________________________

Draco was in the foggy area between sleep and being totally awake, only vaguely aware of reality. His thoughts started drifting away into the dark, murky ocean surrounding him, and flashbacks started  haunting him.

He remembered being seven years old, his face still round with childhood, his eyes big and bright with innocence. He was playing in the grounds around Malfoy Manor. He would spend hours and hours there, it was so lush and beautiful. There were different kinds of exotic plants from around the world (many of them deadly or carnivorous, and many that looked like things you would only find in an exotic Herbology guide). Draco would look at how bright their colors would be, and was saddened at how beautiful, yet deadly they were, and though he longed to touch one, he knew he never could.

Suddenly, amidst the different leaves, bushes, and stalks, all a million shades of green, he saw a bright flash of silver, like a racing beam of light. He turned around to see where it might have come from, but was surprised only to find his father standing behind him, smiling his smile that was never friendly or comforting.

"I bought you a unicorn, Draco." Draco's eyes lit up; finally, he had something that didn't have evil undertones. 

"Well call him, so I can play with him, father."

Lucius's grin widened. "No, Draco. You must tame _her_ first. Unicorns don't like boys after they're changed from being gold when they're babies. Yours is silver; slightly untrustworthy of men, but still able to be tamed before she turns pure white into adulthood."

Draco became disheartened. All of his presents seemed to have a catch, a dark side to them, that always kept him from fully enjoying them. But he was still grateful for his present.

"Thank you, father."

Lucius's smile never left his face. "Don't thank me just yet." And he walked away. 

Draco remembered running after the unicorn around the grounds for hours on end. Whenever he would catch sight of it, he would try and sneak up on it, but it was always fast—unbelievably fast. It would burst around the trees with the speed of lightning. Draco tried everything, leaving food, which she ate, but never stayed for much longer. He even charmed beautiful harps to play music—but nothing worked. The unicorn would walk a few steps toward it, but as soon as she saw Draco, she ran.

One day he found himself very fortunate. He saw it from far away (he had become used to scouting around for it and usually caught it in sight in a blink of an eye).But for the first time, he saw it sleeping. He crept closer and closer, till he was about four feet away and saw how gorgeous a creature it was for the first time. 

His father would always buy the best, and indeed, it seemed he had done it again now. She was elegant, with long legs and a graceful neck, her white hair so fine it would never tangle. But most of all, she sparkled all around with a silvery glow that lit up her surroundings like a soft candle. Between its ears, amid its showery mane, he saw the long horn, glittering as if it were made of an iridescent form of ivory. She looked like she wasn't made of flesh and bone, but of silver crystal. Surely a female this beautifully made was probably the most wild.

Draco couldn't help but let out a small breath of awe, and that was enough. The unicorn whipped its head around and disappeared in a flash. Draco followed the thumping of its hooves around the forest, running swiftly, blindly, like he never had before. Suddenly his foot caught a stray vine and he fell—hard. His lip was bleeding and throbbing, as he had accidentally bit it during his fall. And then, to his horror, he saw a vile bright green liquid oozing onto his arm. He had tripped over one of his father's Death Vines, whose liquid was extremely poisonous. Pain rippled across his arm, searing it to beyond endurance. He yelled in agony and started crying. He was still a little too young to fully grasp the idea that he might be dying; all he felt was pain, and he wanted it to stop. He felt it hard to breathe, as if an enormous weight was crushing against his chest, as the poison thumped through his veins. His eyes were watering, but through the blur he saw a silver glow. 

It was his unicorn; it was walking slowly towards him, until he was level with its fathomless, silvery eyes. This next shock was almost too much for Draco to bear. The mystical animal nuzzled his face gently, as if he were one of its fowls. Then, it touched its glowing horn to his arm, and he felt a cool, soothing sensation spread over the hot pain. He was able to breathe and see again. He looked up at the unicorn, and got up. He hesitatingly stretched out his hand, quivering, but the animal let him touch her smooth hair, hair so magical it was used in the core of wands. He stroked her neck, her flanks, and she felt like she was made out of silk. She playfully licked his face, and Draco laughed and giggled like never before—in pure happiness: the signature laugh of a child that he never had before.

After a whole day of pure bliss with his first, real friend (which strangely enough, wasn't human, but was much better), Draco reluctantly pulled himself away from the unicorn. For the first time, he proudly showed his father how he had tamed it, but he didn't seem as happy as he thought he would be.

Three years passed, and Draco remembered another day, which was quite different. It was winter, and all the plants were frozen away in the bitter cold. His unicorn, _his own unicorn, had grown into a dazzling creature, so white she made the snow look dull. Sometimes she would even speak to Draco in her thoughts, telling him stories she knew of adventures with other unicorns, elves, and dragons. He would listen with fascination . But that day his father had, for the first time, seen him with the unicorn. She was nuzzling him with fondness and caring._

"Oh, hello, father." The unicorn stayed, despite his presence. Draco motioned her to leave, and after a small lick of his face, she did.

But Lucius was looking angry, more angry than he had ever seen him before. His eyes had threatening sparks, like those which flew from destructive fires. 

"Idiot boy," he hissed, "I told you to _tame_ her."

"But I did!" he insisted.

"But did I tell you to do anything _else?" Draco was utterly confused. He continued, "All you had to do was make her obey you. I never said for you to make her _love_ you." He said the word as if it was the most filthy thing in the world. "Now, she is weak. Before, in her wildness, she was so powerful she would instill fear in the hearts of unicorn hunters all over the world. It took me years for them to catch her. But now, she has learned to love man and will trust anyone; she will be in constant danger of being stolen. I see her magic has even gone slightly. She is useless now," he said between gritted teeth. _

Draco was astonished at how he could call such a beautiful thing useless. Then again, Draco always had a soft spot for beautiful things. 

"Boy, you know I will need to punish you for this." Draco bent his head, dreading what will come next. "Stand up." He ordered as he raised his wand. Draco stood up, expecting the spasms of torturous pain that were so awfully familiar. But instead, he heard his father shout, "_Imperio_!"

It was the mind-control curse, so powerful it would land anyone in Azkaban for life if performed on a human; but that never stopped his father from performing illegal curses before. Draco felt his mind being swept clean, a dumb obedience filling him. To his horror, he saw his father throw a dagger to the floor, and it landed in the grass. It had a silver handle decorated with serpents twisting around a decorative 'M.'

Then Draco heard only one voice in his head, firm and clear: "Take the dagger."

He obeyed, against his will, moving as if separated from his own body. He heard the voice again: " Now walk to the unicorn." 

Draco was utterly horrified. He started fighting with all his mind against it. But the voice had gotten more impenetrable, like a cold bar of iron: "_Do it! NOW!" _ He couldn't fight it. Even Harry wasn't able to fight off the Imperius Curse the first time, and he was about five years older than Draco was then. A swift wave was moving him inexorably forward. He turned and saw the unicorn, sitting on its flanks. In seeing him, she raised her head happily. But Draco was moving forward in a trance, and she blinked at him. 

And then it happened: an awful force made him plunge his hand, gripping the knife so tight it cut into his skin. He felt the blade strike true, ripping the flesh, shattering his crystal. The horse cried out, a piercing noise that he would never forget. He felt its warm blood oozing onto his hands, sticky, silvery, flowing like thick mercury. Finally the overpowering wave halted, and he was thrust into icy reality. He threw the knife away, and saw that its handle had ingrained the symbol of the 'M' into his palm: and it was ingrained far deeper than that. He knelt by its side, cradling its magnificent head in his hands. The creature looked at him through its liquid eyes, which showed a measureless anguish; but the physical pain was not what was hurting it. Draco saw the look of betrayal, and deep despair, and he started crying like he never did before. He lowered his head to it, his tears spilling against its face. He croaked out, "I'm sorry. So _sorry." He saw life slowly slipping away from the one thing he had truly loved—and had loved him back. _

Then he heard his father behind him. Draco looked at him, and suddenly a fury so all-encompassing filled him that all he wanted to do was in a wild moment grab the dagger again and plunge it into his father. He grabbed it and lunged forward, but he raised his wand and an invisible wall blocked him. Draco felt an immense wave of defeat. He felt too drained to do anything anymore. His father was grinning maliciously, as if seeing his son in a murderous rage was the most pleasurable thing he had ever seen. He bent over and dipped his fingers into the silvery blood. He walked over to Draco and wiped his fingers across his face. The blood mixed with his tears and dripped to his lips and he tasted its metallic flavor. 

"Now what do you say, Draco?"

Draco answered in barely a breath, hatred and fury and despair in his voice. "_Thank you, father_." 

As his father left, he fell to the floor, letting the tears flow through him, but not giving the purifying, calming sensation that crying gives; they were bitter, anguished tears. And that was the last time Draco had cried—_ever_. Because after that, nothing else ever seemed nearly  worth crying over.. Because in that day he had lost all innocence, and all signs of apparent weakness. He had learned that to love was to destroy, and to be loved was to be broken. 

            _______________________________________________

Ron decided to go and visit Hagrid. He didn't find Sirius or Harry in the hospital wing, and he didn't want to stay alone there with Eve for long (if anyone saw him, they would get other ideas). So he walked out of the castle, onto the grounds, until he saw the familiar, welcoming door of his hut. He knocked and Hagrid opened the door.

"Hallo there, Ron," he beamed. He looked inside and saw a pair of sparkling green eyes covered in glasses barely visible behind Hagrid's huge form. Harry waved at him.

"Yeh better keep a more careful eye on yer friend here, Ron. I almost set Fang loose on 'im, I was so angry with 'im walkin' out of the castle during the night."

"Stop worrying about me, Hagrid. There's enough people doing that already," Harry said. He looked cheerful and was sipping some tea from one of Hagrid's oversized cups. Ron sat on one of his enormous chairs across from Harry. He didn't seem upset or reserved when seeing Ron. Or if he was, he was hiding it. 

"Where's Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

Then both boys became uneasy. " I dunno," Ron finally choked out. 

Hagrid looked at him, raising a suspicious, bushy eyebrow. " 'Arry said she was with you, Ron. Is she upset over what happened today?" Ron gave a small nod. Hagrid looked worried. "Yeh weren't really doin' anything with that girl, were yeh, Ron?" 

"_No!" he cried with such finality that even Hagrid looked a little frightened. _

"Alright, mate. I believe yeh, I never said I didn'. Here, I think yeh need some o' me tea." He poured some into a new cup and gave it to Ron. He gulped it down, its heat calming him a bit. 

" I didn' believe my ears first time I heard what happened. An' then when I heard she had saved Ron of all people, I started gettin' worried. That girl is dangerous, she is, an' the less yeh have to with her, the better."

            Harry slammed his cup onto the table. "But she saved Ron's life! And she saved Sirius! Twice! Isn't that enough?"

            Hagrid smiled a little. "Calm down, 'Arry. Firs time I'm seein you boys getting all hot and bothered over a girl. I told yeh before. She might be good for real. What she did today—that was amazin'. But she might also be putting on an act. An' we can't know fer sure. So we gotta always keep an eye out, 'specially now."

            "I'm gonna bring her over here one day, Hagrid, and then you can see for yourself that she's alright," Harry said.

            "Listen, you two. I don't want yeh comin' over here no more. 'Specially during the dark. It just ain't safe. Now Ron is in just as much danger as 'Arry. There might be Death-Eaters who'd wanna get rid of him 'cause of what Eve did today. Dumbledore sent Aurors to his house to protect his family."

            "What?" Ron gaped. He had never realized how much in danger he was in, and never in his wildest dreams he realized it would affect his family. Harry looked at him, a slight flicker of disappointment. It seemed that he had wanted to tell Ron something. But he turned to Hagrid.

            "Hagrid, where's Doom's Hill?"

            Hagrid almost dropped his mug. "Who told yeh about that place, 'Arry? Yeh shouldn't be goin' there."

            "Why not?? My parents are buried there!" he cried. 

            Hagrid's jaw dropped. "Who told yeh that?"

            "Doesn't matter. Just tell my why everyone wants to keep me away from there." Harry voice was firm.

            "It's just that, well, it might be too painful for yeh. Doom's Hill is where they bury all those murdered 'cause of You-Know-Who. Before him, it was for those who died fighting the Dark Side under Slytherin and his followers." Harry looked at Hagrid, whose reply only half-answered his question, somehow. Then Ron interrupted his thoughts.

            "Harry, we need to get our minds off all this. Why don't you schedule a Quidditch practice soon?"

            Harry gaped at him. "Ron, look what's happening! To you! To Hermione! And all you want to think about is Quidditch?"

            "Look, I just thought it might calm us all down a little. Besides, I just have this insane urge to fly all of a sudden. I dunno," he shrugged. 

            "I won't be surprised if Dumbledore cancels the matches," Hagrid said. Ron looked crestfallen. 

            "Alright, Ron. If Dumbledore lets, I'll have a practice session tomorrow and you can come watch," Harry offered. 

            "Only if I can come an' keep an eye out fer yeh," Hagrid said. Harry consented. "In fact, lemme walk you two to the castle, and I don' wanna see yeh wanderin' around."

            All three of them walked out of the hut. The night air was refreshing, the chill long removed from it. Hagrid stopped when they were in front of the doors to the castle. 

            " I want yeh to promise me one thing, 'Arry."

            "What?"

            "Promise me yeh won't go near that cemetery."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I know yeh, 'Arry. If yeh go, then you'll get all these ideas of revenge an what not. I don't want yeh goin' _looking_ for trouble."

            Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but said, "Alright, Hagrid. I promise."

                                    _________________________________________

            Draco heard a single word, and the murky, disturbing state of mind completely disappeared, shoving him back to clear reality.

            "_Sobrietus!"_

            He blinked and when his vision cleared, he saw the last person he expected to see.

            "Granger! What in the _bleeding hell_ are you doing here?" he hissed.

            She didn't answer; she was looking at him boldly.

            "How did you get here?"

            "I know Eve's password. And her room has a passageway leading right here."

            Draco stood up from his bed and managed to put his normal sneer back in place. " What do you think you're accomplishing, coming here?"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her voice. "All I want to do, is to ask you _why."_

            "Why what?"

            "Why you put that poison in Snape's cup. He's your favorite teacher, and you're his favorite student. Why would you do it, unless you were fulfilling commandments from You-Know-Who?"

            Draco gave her a deep, penetrating stare. His eyes were sharp and cutting. He walked slowly over to her, but she still looked up at him, tilting her chin up defiantly. He looked into her eyes, and it was enough to send chills down her neck. He smiled wickedly. "I see you've been crying. But now you've come here. What, the Gryffindor boys aren't giving you enough trouble? Poor little Mudblood." 

            "Jealous of Ron, are you?" she retorted. 

            And then Draco reacted the only way he knew how to against something that confused him or dared to allure him—with anger and hate. He pushed her against the wall. She was about to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it with all his strength. "You think you're so fucking clever. Why on Earth would I be jealous of that filthy Gryffindor, when he's about to _die in a few days?" He was crushing her wrist so hard, instead of screaming questions about what he meant about Ron, all she could do was let out a painful noise._

            "Does it hurt?" he whispered in her ear, smiling at the tears of pain welling up in her chocolate eyes. He had her trapped against the wall, so close to her that he could feel her heart beating rapidly, and the terror in her eyes. Draco was always amazed at how warm and expressive brown eyes could be, showing every emotion underneath. It was one of the reasons he always liked dark eyes and hair, so extremely different than his own pale, icy, inexpressive complexion. He didn't really intend to hurt her as much as he was doing now, but thinking about his father had arisen a rage in him which found itself an outlet on Hermione. But she still dared to defy him, and everything from her eyes to her hair, was wild and untamed.

            "You're cutting off the circulation in my hand. You do realize you're touching a filthy Mudblood, don't you?"

            He smiled with venom. "By the tone of your voice, I can't tell whether you like it or not."

Hermione squirmed against him, but he held fast against her. She wrenched her hand away, which was throbbing and brilliantly pink, but he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall a second time, putting his arms against the wall, on either side of her face. He was breathing heavily and he put his face even closer to hers; he smelled faintly like expensive cologne and alcohol. Hermione's face was burning with rage—and something else. She had never been this physically close to Draco before. His chest was heaving against hers, and she could see his collarbones from underneath his shirt. She could feel his hot breath searing her skin and strands of his hair falling and tickling her cheeks. Everything about him was sparked with a kind of dangerous electricity. She was terrified with the prospect of getting lost in the raging gray storm of his eyes. She reached for her wand, but with a swift motion Draco already had his against her throat. 

            Tears had already made shiny streams across her cheeks, but she didn't care. " Are you going to hurt me, Draco?"

            Draco held his wand firmly, but hesitated. She always had a way of hitting a nerve with him, and she had done it again. He suddenly remembered something Eve had told him about her. How when she had seen her as a phoenix she had said her name was _Selene_, the same name of the shining, silver moon goddess: and the name of his unicorn. 

            He lowered his wand, and Hermione started to breathe again. He backed away from her. "You shouldn't be here, Granger. _Get out."_

            Hermione, realizing that she had made an enormous mistake coming to him, started making her way out. Then somebody gruffly knocked on the door three times. Draco's eyes, for the first time betrayed some fear as they widened in horror. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

            "Holy shit. It's my father."

            _______________________________________


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Pursuit and Capture

A/N: Once again, hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed ur three day weekend (even though school always manages to have a sadistic way of assigning huge term papers on long weekends). Anyways, thanx once again to A Very Interested Reader, Lbj5411, DanielRadcliffesChick18, and a new reader, Hannah. To Lbj5411: Yes, I did think of the unicorn thing by myself, although a unicorn does appear in one instant in the first and fourth books. Some of you guys were wondering whether or not Draco was living a cursed life, the fate of whoever murders a unicorn and drinks its blood. My answer is yes, although it will appear more obvious in later chapters. Personally, I think growing up with a father like Lucius Malfoy automatically makes u cursed, dontcha agree? But I also think it doesn't have to be obvious from the outside. (I myself wasn't very sure about what Rowling meant when she mentioned it in the first book). 

In this chapter: Hermione gets waayy too much trouble than she bargained for, we encounter the Death Eater everyone loves to hate (no, not Snape, u gotta feel kinda sorry and guilty about hating him cause he's on Dumbledore's side now, at least I do), Ron and Harry do a lot of running around the castle, and I throw into the mix some swimsuit models…..Huh? Yeah, you did read that last part correctly. How does it all fit together? Read to find out! And don't forget to review, please, please, pretty please!!! All those who do will be blessed by the fanfiction gods to have 150 reviews for each of their stories.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pursuit and Capture

            "Your father??" Hermione cried. She knew that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be exactly jumping for joy if he saw his son flushed pink and panting, alone in a room with a _Mudblood Gryffindor_ of all bloody people. 

            She was so shocked she didn't see Draco pointing his wand at her. Hermione then realized that he didn't want her blazing red Gryffindor patch showing, and after a flash of golden light she saw that he had changed its colors to silver and green. Another set of three knocks resounded against the door, more aggravated than the first. Draco got up to open the door.

            "But-" Hermione began to protest that her father had seen her before but her mouth slammed shut when she saw the tall, looming figure of Lucius Malfoy, ink black robes draped down to his knees. The candlelight in the hallway sent shadows across his face, deepening the lines near his eyes and mouth. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring—staring straight at _her._

            Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She was half expecting him to look astonished, half expecting him to jinx or torture her. But he shook off his momentary, mild surprise and looked politely curious—yet the barely hidden sinister aspect of his never left him. 

            "Hello, Draco. Was I….interrupting anything?" he asked, one pale eyebrow raised. 

            It took Draco a while to find his voice. " No, um, we were…..er……we were…um…."

            Lucius was beginning to become impatient. "Well can you at least introduce me to your, er, charming friend?"

            Hermione almost opened her mouth in shock, but stopped herself. Didn't he recognize her? He knew she must have been a Mudblood, and he hated Mudbloods. And one doesn't easily forget what one hates. But he was merely looking at her in fascination, as if he was having a strange déjà vu, and was trying to remember exactly where he had seen her before. 

            "Oh, father. I thought you remembered….Pansy Parkinson." 

            'What??' Hermione thought. She didn't look anything like Pansy! …Or _did she? She finally tore her eyes away from Lucius and his fascinated stare, and noticed her curls. Her __blond  curls. She stole a quick glance at one of Draco's mirrors (he had a lot of them in his room, not surprisingly). Her face looked pretty much the same, except for the mere fact that she had curly golden locks; blue eyes looked out where her brown ones used to. Draco had changed her appearance as well as her robes. He was looking at her from under his eye to play along. _

            Lucius raised both eyebrows this time, tilting his head back. "Oh, you must excuse me. For some reason, I remembered you….differently."

            Hermione piped up. "Oh, well, I've been using a few glamour charms, you know."

            He gave a curt nod. "Yes, your father always specialized in glamours and disguises," his lip curled slightly.  

            "Yes, Pansy and I were just working on a project for school," Draco added. 

            "Hmmmm," Lucius said. "Make sure you two do a good job. I will not have anybody thinking themselves better than Slytherin. That's why I made sure Draco became Head Boy. Pity that the position of Head Girl went to someone who wasn't even raised to become a proper witch. A Mudblood Head Girl—another proof of school's downfall under the crooked nose of Dumbledore." 

Hermione nodded, although her fists were instinctively clutching. Draco was glad her sleeves were long enough to hide them somewhat. But she replied as silkily as possible, "Yes… May I ask, to what do we owe the ….pleasure of your visit here?" 

 'Not bad,' Draco thought, impressed. 'With a little practice, she could lie like a Slytherin.'

Lucius answered, "After an army of Dementors surrounding the school, how could I not come and check for myself if the er, students were alright. I am a school governor, after all. I had to especially see my dear son, of course." He said the last part with a venomous smile at Draco. Hermione immediately saw where Draco had gotten all his facial expressions from: he learned from the best. Hermione noticed that he was eyeing the uncorked bottle of liquor on the table. 

Draco nervously cleared his throat. "I think I need a few moments with my father,_ Pansy. Why don't we continue our project later?"_

Hermone nodded. Then Lucius stepped toward her and shook her hand. his fingers felt like they were made of ice. His eyes were the same gray, but Draco's were stormy and enticing; his were chillingly sharp. The searching, slightly suspicious look never left them as he stared at her. Hermione quickly made her way toward the door—perhaps a little _too quickly. As Draco let her out, he didn't really say anything, but his face told her quite clearly, '__Don't follow us.' _

And he shut the door in her face. Hermione stood there, struck by what she narrowly escaped. 

            ____________________________________________

"Did you get a chance to talk with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as they walked up the stairs in the entrance hall to the castle.

"Well, yes," he said, squirming evasively.

"And?"

Ron didn't answer immediately, but Harry saw that he was wrinkling his brow, as if remembering things he didn't want to. They walked for a few minutes, then Ron suddenly halted to a stop, sighed, and threw up his arms. "Harry, I…I don't know what to do."

Harry gaped. "You mean if Eve wakes up, and what everyone is saying is true, then you might…" he gulped at the prospect, "_leave _Hermione?"

Ron's ears reddened in anger. "Don't be a bloomin' prat. Of course I'd never leave Hermione. Trouble is, I think she'll leave _me_."

"Now you're being the prat. Why would she do that?"

"Harry, I came out and _told her, 'You know how I feel.' But I guess she got a bit unnerved at what happened this morning. She said-" but he couldn't bring himself to continue._

"Ron, what'd she say?" 

He took a deep breath. "She said she didn't know if we should, you know, stay together. 'I don't think we should do this anymore,' those were her exact words, Harry." He looked extremely downtrodden, and the circles had darkened and deepened beneath his eyes.

"C'mon Ron. I bet it was just nerves, like you said. Just take it easy with her these next few days. She'll be alright, especially when Eve wakes up and this mess is all settled."

Ron looked unconvinced. Harry said, "Alright, then maybe you should talk to her again."

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me at this moment," Ron said quietly, "maybe you should."

Harry was in no mood to get in the middle of another Ron-and-Hermione fight, especially since they were romantically involved now. But he shrugged in agreement and took out the map to check where Hermione was. He gaped, "What's she doing in Malfoy's room?"

Ron looked as if somebody told him he had to snog  Aragog the giant spider. "What?? Let me see that!" He seized the Marauder's Map and cried, "Oh my God, his father is coming right to them!" 

"Lucius Malfoy is here too?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. They both looked at each other for a split second and dashed up the stairs.

            _____________________________________________

Draco put on his most charming Slytherin smile. "So what do you want to talk about, father?"

But Lucius had immediately given up all pretense of politeness. He sneered, "Don't act like an idiot, boy. After what happened today, you don't need to prove that you are one. Do you realize," he hissed as he came closer, breathing down Draco's face, "that you could have ruined _everything_."

"How could I have known that bloody Snape wouldn't have shown up for class?"

"I presumed that you would have done what anyone who has an iota of a brain would have done, and _checked beforehand. You're close friends with Eve, you could have _asked _her before class."_

For a rare moment, Draco was at a loss as to what to answer. Lucius continued with his tirade. "And you don't even care. You're supposed to be after Eve, but here you are, drunk and bringing a girl into your room." 

Draco immediately protested,  "She's _not_-"

"The Parkinson women have been whores for ages," Lucius sneered. Draco trapped his mouth shut and bit his lip.

Lucius immediately regained his composure. "Normally, you know what I'd be doing to you right now, boy. You'd be begging me to kill you. But consider yourself lucky that the Dark Lord wants you alive and well tonight." He paused, a nasty smile creeping on his lips. "Then again, perhaps you're not _that _lucky," he said silkily. He motioned with his cane for Draco to follow him. 

            ____________________________________________

"Hurry, Malfoy is already in the room!" Harry cried. He was looking back at Ron, and didn't see the very solid thing he ran into. 

"Whoa, hold it there, mate!" Fred nearly fell backwards to the floor. 

"There you are, you little bastard," George smirked when he saw Ron. "We've been looking all bloody day for you. Jesus, you go off almost dying and you don't breathe a word to us if you're alright." 

"I'm _fine, George. Now that I've told you, Harry and I have to run, so if you'll excuse us-" Ron moved forward but Fred held him back. _

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere. Mum's about to have kittens over you. She's here at the school with Dad right now, and they want to see you."

Harry piped up, "Listen guys, right now is _not _the best time. We're in a bit of an emergency and-"

"What's wrong?" George frowned. 

"Nevermind, just cover for me for once, will ya? You owe me. Remember the time you guys snuck out to be with those _Quidditch Illustrated_ swimsuit models? I had to figure out an excuse for you guys being gone for three weeks!"

A stupid, dazed grin flashed across George's face. "Oh ya, I remember _that_."

"Yeah, we sure had a wild time," Fred said nostalgically. " I got sand in places I never knew I _had."_

Harry was getting frustrated at the thought of what horrible things might be going on with Hermione alone in the room with _two Malfoys. He looked at Ron, indicating they had to leave. _Now_. _

"Ok guys, just say I'm indisposed or something. Say you put that Engorgement potion in my shampoo," Ron said hurriedly as he started making his way up the stairs again. 

"We can't, Dad already caught us stealing that!" Fred called, but both of them were already out of earshot. He sighed and shrugged, "We have to make up an excuse, George. We don't want our little brother falling too short of the infamous Weasley tradition of getting into trouble."

A sly smile played across George's lips. "Too bad we can't tell Mum and Dad what part of him we planned to engorge _next_."

                        ________________________________________

            Hermione had never left the hallway right outside the door to Malfoy's room. But she had turned herself into a phoenix, and was leaning against the door, listening: phoenix hearing was much more better than a human's. 

            Not that she needed to really strain herself; Lucius Malfoy, had a loud and clear voice when it was raised slightly in anger. But after a whoosh of what sounded like wind,  a sudden silence rang through the door to her ears. Had they gone somewhere? Did they realize she was there? She held her breath. But she still heard silence. What was that wind noise she had heard before? Perhaps they had used a Portkey. She decided to fly out the nearest window and perhaps spy on them from the outside. She flapped her wings across the hallway for a few seconds before she finally found a window. It was closed. Cursing silently, she remembered that after the events with the dementors, Dumbledore probably would put magical wards on all doors and windows in the evening. Being a magical creature at the time, she was more sensitive to magic around her, as if a foggy mist had been removed from her eyes, and she could finally see, or _sense_ things, for the first time. And now she could almost feel the magic crackling all around the windows, all around the castle. She had felt it also as a sudden rush in Draco's room, but then all she sensed was nothing. There was no other way out besides a Portkey other than the passageway from that same room. She had to do something.

            Finally, she decided to go back in the room, disguised as a phoenix this time. If they were still in there, she would act like she was delivering a message to Draco from Dumbledore. If not….well she would think about following them when she got there. 

            She gave out a low whistling noise, and the door slowly opened. She hovered inside, and found the room completely empty. She fluttered onto Draco's bed, transformed again, and thought, 'should I use Draco's passageway and go outside?' She then realized something with shock: Draco had actually _saved her from his father. He disguised her and lied for her. __Why? He could have quite easily said that she snuck in here (which she did) and now he very conveniently had a Mudblood, someone they could have a little sadistic fun with. But he didn't; Draco surely knew what his father would be capable of. Did that mean he actually did something _nice_ for her?_

            The thought was almost incomprehensible. Maybe he just didn't want a distraction from wherever they would be going. She looked down at her right wrist. She could still see his finger marks, which left small, blue, aching bruises. He had been hurting her himself a few minutes ago, insulting her and looking as if he relished her pain. If he did, then why did he do her a favor? 

            She considered going back, perhaps telling Ron and Harry all this and sneaking out with them; but she didn't want to put them in trouble, and yet she didn't know if she could go alone—she had never gone anywhere alone until that day she spied on Eve, and she could have easily gotten caught by Voldemort. The Ron and Harry would most certainly put their lives on the line to save her, and she did _not _want to live with that. She sighed, decided to go back and not say anything to anyone except Dumbledore: it was the safest thing to do.

            She opened the door but shut it immediately: she had heard thundering footsteps coming from a lower floor toward the room: she leaned against the door for a second—only Slytherins would know the password to Draco's room. She opened the trap door and shut it quietly behind her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She transformed again and the strange inherent light from her feathers (something which she particularly liked about being a phoenix) was enough for her to see. She thought she'd might as well fly go out the castle.

                        _____________________________________

            "It's a good thing we got past the portrait to the entrance. It would take too long to go to Eve's room and use the passage from there," Harry breathed as they ran. 

            "I would have thought the git would have been more original with his password—'pureblood,'—that would be anybody's first guess," Ron said disdainfully. 

            "Wait!" Harry said as he skidded to a halt. He still had the map in front of him. "Both of the Malfoys are gone!"

            "What? You mean they just disappeared?" Ron said as he looked at the map. "Hermione's still here, though. Look, she's right outside the room." They continued on until they came in front of Draco's door, with no Hermione. They went inside, and the room was empty. 

            "Harry, look!" Ron said as he picked up a shining blue feather from Malfoy's bed. 

            "Well she's outside the castle now," Harry pointed out. 

            "How did she get out? Dumbledore said this morning he put wards all around the doors and windows," Ron said.

            Harry was trailing a finger across the parchment. "Look, there's a secret passageway out the castle—from this very room!"

            Ron fell to his knees, searching for a door similar to the one in Eve's room. He found it, and opened it with a slam. Harry and him both climbed in: but before that, Ron had taken the feather, and put it in one of the pockets of his robes. 

            "_Lumos!" Harry whispered, and they crept along the passageway, the tip of his wand  glowing and castling eerie shadows against the walls. Although it took Hermione a few minutes to fly out the passage, it would take them a bit longer on foot. Harry was merely following behind Ron—he kept his eyes glued to the Marauder's Map, following the dot labeled _Hermione Granger_._

            Suddenly he stopped again, and felt like his insides had suddenly filled with lead. His fingers went cold.

            "Whassa matter?" Ron asked.

            But Harry could only watch in horror, his eyes widened. Ron looked over his shoulder. Out of nowhere, right in front of Hermione, appeared a dot labeled _Lucius Malfoy. They sprinted, running faster and faster. But then the breath caught in Harry's throat and it felt like his heart stopped—one second he was watching two dots, and the next second he couldn't find them. Both of them had vanished—__vanished. He grabbed the back of Ron's shirt, nearly choking him in the process. He shoved the parchment toward him, and he stared, his blue eyes scanning it, looking, _looking. _Finally he stopped, and he slid down to the floor with his back against the wall of the passageway; it dreadfully reminded Harry of the moment he had heard that his sister Ginny had been taken into the deadly Chamber of Secrets. He gazed blankly to nothing in particular. The light of Harry's wand sent shadows across his face, deepening the lines against his mouth, his woeful eyes. _

"Ron-" Harry began, but stopped when he saw Ron wasn't paying attention to him. He merely pulled out the feather, stared at it for a moment, and weakly loosened his fingers, watching it flutter to the ground, right before closing his eyes shut in agony. 

            ____________________________________

Hermione flew across the trees, past stinging branches, mysterious shadows, and rustling leaves. Thankful that birds usually had such good vision, she scanned all around the forest, trying to sense traces of magic; of course there was always a lot more magic than usual in the Forbidden Forest, but she was looking for Dark Magic, which always had its own signature feeling of foreboding and malevolence. 

And then she sensed it, condensed into and emanating from a single form, and Hermione could pick it up as if it were a scent. She hid herself on one of the branches of a tree and watched around like a hawk. 

Suddenly a flash of red light hit her seemingly out of nowhere and she fell to the painfully hard floor. She was wounded and unable to fly. She craned her long neck up to see her attacker and stared straight into the viciously cutting eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He was grinning—and to Hermione it was sadistic and blood curdling. She noticed Draco was not with him.

"Well, well, well. Haven't I shot a fine catch this evening?" he said in an oily voice. He bent over to look at her and she shot out her sharp beak at him to try and prick his eyes out—they were unnerving, piercing and icy, like the silver flash of light from a blade.

But Lucius was to swift and caught her throat. He was crushing it with his fingers, his face impassive to her struggles to breathe. 

"I wondered if the spies that Dumbledore sent were always human," he said lazily to himself; he raised his wand and a flash of blue light hit her. A split second later, he was staring into her terrified human eyes, her brown curls tangling with his fingers. Hermione knew the flash of recognition in his eyes. His grin crept even wider, as if the prey he had caught in his trap had wildly exceeded all his expectations. 

He loosened his grip slightly, but only enough to barely keep her alive. She was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of air and the outright horror at what might happen to her. The last thing she remembered was his voice, sleek and dripping with dangerous pleasure. "Looks like tonight will be much more enjoyable than I thought."

            _____________________________________________


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: The Taste of Blood

**A/N**: Hi again! Another update, and another series of thanks. Thank you to A Very Interested Reader, who was nice enough to kindly review yet again. I looked around for a scene where Lucius Malfoy lost his job as school governor, and I haven't found anything yet. If anyone does, please tell me. If it is true, let's just say the Ministry is so corrupted now he became reinstated, k? lol. Thank you to my twin betas, Lucy and Amy, and to Lbj5411 (pen name ashes of roses).  Ur story sounds sooo good!!! Can't wait to read it. Meanwhile, the rest of you should read this next chapter (I quite like it, but it can be perfected, as with all writing.) And don't forget to review!!! Those who don't will be plagued by loads of junk email chain letters. 

Chapter Twenty Three: The Taste of Blood 

Draco was walking through the forest in a kind of daze, not unlike the horrific state of dumb obedience he felt on that fateful day when he murdered both beauty and innocence. His head was still buzzing, partly from the instructions about his initiation and partly from the physical aching he was feeling; Voldemort had of course thrown the torturous Cruciatus Curse on him a couple of times, but it was far less than what Draco was always used to. To him pain was not more than a mere background noise, which can be ignored if one becomes accustomed to it. One thing he would always remember as being taught by his father was that pain, which breaks those who are already weak, only makes the strong even stronger. Yet Draco was never quite sure if he had truly been made stronger, or if all those silent years of agony and torture had broken something inside him—something indescribable, yet still incomprehensibly vital in some form. He wondered if he'd ever find something that would somehow mend him; yet he knew that ever since the moment Selene's blood touched his lips, he would be cursed. How awfully ironic that his curse would stem from his first love.

He reviewed the night's events in his mind, the scenes flashing like a movie on rewind.  Draco had seen something he had been dreading to see for most of his adolescence-- Voldemort himself, his face uncovered with a cloak. He was unsurprisingly snake-like, with white skin that glowed like a  pallid form of some sick moonlight. He had fierce, fiery, red eyes, whose slits were like a cat's, and his nose (if it could be called that) was no more than a pair of snakelike slits. He had been imagining potential terrible sights for years, so it didn't really shock him. Yet what unnerved him was the fact that this wasn't some terrible monster conjured from the fires of hell that one would see in a mythological fairy tale. Draco knew that at one point in the past, he had actually been human; and the whole potential of evil in human beings was what terrified him: for evil, unleashed, is in its most lethal form when carried out by human beings. He mused that God might use natural forces to do his work, but the devil only uses humans. Did he believe in God and the devil? He wasn't so sure anymore. After what he said he'd do in front of those congregation of Death-Eaters, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore, because he never believed in his wildest dreams that he would be turning into the monster he would be if he followed this path. 

After he remembered what he saw, he then remembered what he heard. Voldemort told him that to be initiated, all Death-Eaters must give up what is most precious to them. Barty Crouch had given up all ties with his father, Peter Pettigrew gave up his best friends in the entire world, and his father—his father gave up his own _son. Not in a literal sense, but Lucius Malfoy had given up the ability to have any feelings at all for his son. This explained a lot, but even considering the fact that his father considered it a fair bargain made Draco hate him even more. What made him even more sick to the stomach was that Voldemort probably wanted this particular thing from Lucius because he had big plans for his son—plans that probably involved him being hurt in some way or another, and therefore requiring complete indifference from his father._

            Strangely enough, he wasn't worried about his own sacrifice—but only because his father had done it for him. He had wondered for years why on Earth his father would want him cursed. But after tonight, he knew: what Draco valued most was his independence, his free will, and that fateful night 7 years ago it had been given up—a most bloody and cruel sacrifice. His life was cursed, and therefore he had no will, because whatever his will wanted, whatever it most passionately desired, it was doomed to never have: perhaps to taste, in fleeting instances of emotion and happiness, (to agonize him even more), but never to fully have. This was his curse, and that was why he had given up, a long time ago, ever _wanting anything. Money could buy him virtually anything, but he never wanted anything, because he knew whatever he enjoyed would be cursed in some way. And in the rare instances when he did, he paid dearly. He loved Quidditch, but he knew he'd never be as good as Harry Potter. He wanted to get top marks in school, but he knew he'd never beat Hermione. Hermione—the Merlin-forsaken girl was only too quick to remind him. He remembered what she had said to him in their second year when he had become Seeker: "At least no one on our team had to _buy _themselves in; they got in on pure talent." And he had reacted in the only way how, to insult her where it hurt most and call her "Mudblood." At that moment, he was glad that when he saw the hurt in her eyes: he wanted to hurt her, just as she hurt him, and reminded him of things he had always tried to forget. He had lost independence, being a slave to his fate. He thought acridly that even his free will had been taken away from him against his will. _

            His thoughts, which were whirling and angering him to the point where he was getting a massive headache, were cut sharply when he noticed a sprawled figure laying on the grass. He took out his wand and lit the tip. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat—speak of the devil….

                        _____________________________________________

            While Dumbledore looked desolately solemn, Mrs. Weasley's face was wracked with fear and worry.

            "What do you mean she's gone?" she gasped. Ron and Harry had burst into Dumbledore's office, to find Arthur and Molly Weasley there with him. After struggling against the iron-tight hug of Ron's mother, Harry and Ron had managed to breathe out what they had just seen. 

            "And you say the last person she was with was Lucius Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley asked. Harry and Ron nodded. Speechless, Mrs. Weasley could only silently open and close her mouth like an astonished fish. 

            "The poor _dear," she managed to croak out. _

            "Indeed, Miss Granger has acted with an indiscretion that I believed she wasn't capable of. Yet how I am sorely reminded that these are after all, still children, and how sometimes our expectations are impossibly high." He turned to Harry. "May I see that map, please?"    

            Harry took out the map, now thoroughly crumpled in frustration, and handed it to Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley went and despite being a good foot shorter than Ron, managed to envelope him in a motherly hug. She was still not over the fact that she had almost lost her youngest son that day. 

            "Harry, how did you get that kind of map? I've never really heard of anything like it," Arthur Weasley asked.

            Harry bit his lip. His own father, along with Sirius, Lupin, and even Wormtail had made that map together, in the times of their carefree, mischievous, youth and friendship. Fred and George Weasley had stolen it from Filch's office and had given it to Harry as a gift. 

            "It is of no consequence where he got it from, as long as it has been proven quite useful," Dumbledore remarked, as he often did to save Harry. 

            Mrs. Weasley finally let go of Ron, who was now thoroughly red in the ears with embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me for saying, Headmaster, but I do believe the school has become too dangerous for our children."

            Dumbledore was not offended. "You are not the only one who believes this. Look at all the mail I've received. Parents asking to have their children removed from the school. And this new incident will definitely not help." He motioned to a rather large pile of letters in a corner of his office. Every few minutes an owl would swoop in and drop yet another one on the pile. 

"What do you mean? You're not going to shut down the school, are you? Where will I go?" Harry asked. The Dursleys home was the last place he'd want to be in the middle of all this.

"If a student is seriously hurt, I'm afraid I have no choice, Harry. And do not worry. I will arrange a safe place for you, as I always have." Dumbledore's words were painful to hear. Safe? Harry did not want to be in a safe place. He wanted to help, to do something.

" What are the chances that we'll find Hermione…safe?" She barely asked the last part of her question. Ron had been worryingly silent the entire time.

            Dumbledore looked older and wearier than ever. "At this point, Molly, we can only hope. We can only hope."

                        ________________________________________________

            What Draco saw would be one of many images that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw Hermione, lying unconscious, the grass around her face darkened with blood. A violent bruise was beginning to spread across her face, which had strands of her big curls strewn across it. Her nose and lip were bleeding. Her face and hands were frighteningly pale. Her whole body seemed like a weak, aching bruise. 

            Then his mind flashed back to a scene which he hadn't paid much attention to at first. The person he had been watching more than anyone that night was his father, and he had overheard him saying something to an overgrown Death Eater who resembled troll slightly, probably Marcus Flint's father. He had said chuckling, "No, I'm afraid I can't make it to your dinner party tonight. I have some….unfinished business to attend to." He was grinning that horrible grim of his.

            Draco noted that his father had arrived late for the meeting with the Death-Eaters. Unfinished business—how many times had he heard his father say that, and disappear to the underground dungeons of their Manor, followed by a series of wrenching screams and then an awful, nauseating silence. Draco had pretended not to hear it for many years, until he had learned how to magically soundproof his room. 

            So he knew that Hermione was in very, very deep trouble. How stupid these Gryffindors are, and yet so lucky, he thought. He had been told to leave early, and it was lucky, very lucky that he found her before his father did. He could have just ignored her and kept on walking, could he? No, he couldn't. He bent over, and began picking her up in his arms. She felt just as icy as she looked. Her eyelids fluttered when he touched her, and she began making noises as if she would wake up soon. When he accidentally squeezed a part on her waist, she let out a sharp yell, which startled him so much he nearly dropped her. But she wasn't quite fully conscious. 

            As he got back up, her head fell back, extending her long, white neck. She was wearing a skirt, and Draco could feel the skin of her thighs on his fingers. He could not help noticing how sad it was, how his father could bring himself to hurt such an innocent and beautiful girl. He did a double take. Beautiful? The liquor must be still addling my brains, he thought.

            When he reached the trunk of the tree leading into the passageway, he stopped. Putting her gently down, he opened the door, picked her up again, and managed to climb inside, closing the lid of the trunk behind him.  

            After what seemed like forever, he finally reached his room. His arms were aching—he had been carrying her for a while, and he didn't want to use a spell to make her float, he thought it would be too risky and didn't want her head banging against the walls. He opened the door with an alohomora, and set her on his bed, wiping the sweat off his brow. She began squirming and Draco knelt closer to hear what she might say. 

            She began mumbling in delusion, "Ron, where did you go? Why did you stop holding me? It hurts so much, Ron, why does it hurt? I'm sorry for what I said, just make it go away….Ron…" She slightly raised her hands and touched his chest, pulling him closer, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Draco internally smiled when he imagined the look on her face if she would realize who she really was snuggling at the moment.  Nevertheless, he broke free slightly and muttered, "_Ennervate._"

            She immediately opened her eyes and froze in horror when she saw she had her arms around his neck. She thought he'd be angry or hurl an insult to get her filthy hands off him, but he was merely grinning. 

            "What—Where am I? What happened?" She said. She shot up from the bed and immediately winced in pain.  

            "First of all, you're in my room. Secondly, I was about to ask _you what happened." _

            She gulped, pushing the initial shock of why Draco would care about all this in the first place. "Well I was in the forest, and I remember your father, grinning at me, and….and…."

            "And?"

            "And…..nothing else. I don't remember anything else. Except that right now I was just having a strange dream."

            He raised and eyebrow and smirked, amused "About Ron?"

            "How did you-"

            "Well while I brought you here you were mumbling about incoherently like an idiot. It was quite funny, actually."

            "I feel awful. Am I hurt?"

He stared at her bruised face; there was crusted blood on her nose and swollen lips. He crossed his arms and said casually, "Well, I would personally register the huge bruises on your face as being hurt, yes. Dear old Dad must have been quite angry at something (Draco thought it was probably _him_). It's not in his usual style to be so…_messy_."

Hermione glared. "That's disgusting."

But then Draco's casual tone changed with what he said next. "It's actually lucky that you don't remember what happened to you. You're probably better off not having those memories." At least he wished _he _never had memories like that. He lowered his eyelids and added quietly, "I know he's a bastard, my father."

            Hermione tried not to gape in shock at what she had just heard. She wished she had a tape recorder or something. Then another thought occurred to her, making her more surprised.

"Did you…did you… save me?"

Suddenly his face lit into a smirk; it was amazing how quickly he masked what he had just said. He answered, "Don't tell me you were expecting some chivalric rescue? You have Potter for that. No, I just happened to come across you while you were…indisposed. I brought you back here."

"But you still saved me from, I don't want to think about what."

"Twice," he reminded.

"But…_why?"_

Why? What could he say, when he himself didn't know why he was doing all this? 

"I think that liquor over there has deprived me of all sense of reasoning."

Hermione pursed her lips in frustration, which was painful to do. She wanted to leave, to get away from the way he was looking at her, seemingly less threatening that she had ever seen him before. It all made her unexplainably comfortable. " I'd better go to the hospital wing." 

"And how are you going to explain to Madame Pomfrey why you look like you've been tortured and beaten during the ungodly hours of the night?"

"I don't know. She doesn't ask too many questions. Besides, I think Dumbledore and everyone should know the truth. I don't care how much trouble I'll get in." She tried getting up, but strangely, he didn't do anything to stop her. He just stared at her with the remnants of his previous smirk on his face. Hermione got up, testing her shaky legs. But as soon as she applied any pressure to them, white hot pain flashed through her body, and she straddled back onto the bed, groaning through her teeth.

Draco's smile grew wider. "I knew you wouldn't be able to walk in your condition. The only way you'll get there is if I carry you. And I absolutely will not." 

The last thing Hermione wanted to do was ask for his help again, but she had no choice. She looked pleadingly at him.

"No, you're not going anywhere." He firmly repeated.

"Why in the hell not?" 

He hesitated, but answered. "Because I know my father. He'll be looking for you. He doesn't like losing victims."

The blood in her veins seemed to freeze. She gulped. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry," he said, as he matter-of-factly got off the bed and started rummaging through his trunk. Hermione stared at him incredulously as he came back with a few vales and containers with various potions in them. He uncorked a small one containing some blue liquid. "Here, this should ease the pain a bit."

She hesitatingly stretched out her fingers and took the vile, drinking its contents. Immediately a comforting wave passed through her, stopping the overall ache she was feeling. He continued to pour some potion onto a very expensive handkerchief and dabbed it gently onto the bruise on her face. Then he took her fingers and put them on the cloth. "Press it here, it'll stop the swelling." He got up and started rummaging some more. Hermione was staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. She thought that maybe she was in some bizarre dream.

"Looks like you've done this before," she said, holding the potioned cloth to her face, almost feeling the bruise near her eye shrink.

"Not to anyone else besides me," he replied a little tightly. Draco remembered that the house-elves in the Manor were never allowed to heal his bruises. It would be part of his punishment to endure them, or at least to force him to learn how to deal with them himself. 

He remembered how she had cried in pain when he picked her up. It still tore at him, but he hid it, along with everything else. "I think you're hurt somewhere near your middle."

Hermione squirmed. "No I'm not."

Draco sighed and pressed his fingers against her ribs. "OW!" she cried out. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"C'mon Granger, now's not the time to be shy. Just raise your shirt a little." 

Hermione reluctantly shrugged off her robes and raised her shirt, but the instant she saw it, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Jesus," Draco muttered. Above her waist was a brilliantly purple, bluish bruise which had spread to across half her body. "He must have kicked you or something, I don't know." He began pouring more of some potion on the bruise. He was touching her so lightly, as if he were afraid she'd break if he pressed  too hard. He was shaking his head. "And to think I saw him right probably right after he did this, talking and socializing like he was at a dinner party."

Hermione opened her eyes wide. "You saw him? What did he look like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was he injured? Tell me I at least put up a fight." She grabbed his shirt and looked at him, her eyes intense and alive with a rage he had never seen before in her. "Tell me I _hurt him."_

Draco's mind traveled back again. "He must have healed anything obvious. But now that I think of it, he was limping slightly. I remember making a mental note about asking him that."

Hermione drew back, slightly placated but still angry. Then she realized. "What if…what if your father comes looking for me here?"

"I have an Invisibility cloak. I'll hide you. And if he discovered you anyway, I'll tell him some rubbish about how Voldemort needs you, 'cause you're Potter's friend."

At this Hermione pushed him violently away, as if his touch was poisonous. "You mean you actually…._speak with him?". _

"No, I don't. But Father doesn't know that," he said indignantly. But it was always impossible to tell from those eyes, so crystal clear and yet so unreadable, whether or not he was lying. 

Her voice was quavering in fury "You're probably preparing to become one of them, aren't you? How could you possibly—after all the horrific things you know firsthand they do-"

"Listen, I'm not-"

"I'm getting out of here. I don't ever want to even _see_ you again. And don't think I'm not telling Dumbledore."

Rage began bubbling inside Draco like a vat of searing oil. He had just saved her life, taken her into his room, healed her wounds, and even slightly opened up to her, saying things he had never said out loud to anyone else before. And she was throwing it back in his face.   
            "I should have just left you there," he sneered, "at least now I wouldn't have your filthy common blood staining my satin sheets."

"You know what? I'm sick of all your pureblood bullshit. My blood looks exactly the same, feels exactly the same, _tastes_ exactly the same as yours." 

But he sat there, just as icy as she had seen him all those years. "It's foul in a way that can't be seen, and can't be taken away. No matter what you do, you'll just be common trash you're entire life."

Hermione felt her hear beating so hard she  was afraid it would explode. She wanted to do something drastic, something that would shock him. 

"Don't believe me? Well let me prove it to you." She had been biting her lip so hard that the cut on it opened afresh—ruby red blood was trickling down her lips. She grabbed him by his robes and violently pulled his face towards hers and _kissed him. He had gone frigid in absolute shock and she felt his face searing. She put her lips in his mouth, making sure he tasted her blood. Suddenly he pushed her back so hard her back slammed against the bed frame. She tried not to show the pain._

And then she saw him looking at her. For a split second, it was not rage or hate. It was shock and hurt and--and vulnerability. For the first time she had seen him unguarded and susceptible. And it intrigued her. 

But a second later he spat bitterly on the ground and wiped his mouth. His usual pale face was magnificently red. He was trembling, shaking, as if some foundations in him had been utterly ravaged. He grabbed her shoulders, and she stiffened them in defiance. "After all I did…How _dare_ you-"

But they were interrupted by the slam of the door opening. Harry and Ron burst in, heaving and out of breath. Harry was clutching a stitch in his side from running. Ron was staring at them, registering Hermione's not-yet-fully-healed, and Draco grabbing her as if he wanted to kill her. His eyes narrowed and the fury in his face gave it an almost feral quality. 

            _________________________________________

"Mr. Malfoy? May I help you?" came Madame Pomfrey's kind voice. 

He turned. "Er, no. I just came to see the famous Miss Riddle for myself." 

"Does the headmaster know you're here? He never informed me you'd be visiting," she said reluctantly.

"Yes, yes, of course he does. I just didn't want to bother anyone. How is she coming along?"

"Oh, she'll be fine by morning, after I administer a few potions. She's miraculous, that one." She said with a slight smile and turned to get some potion from the shelves. At that moment, with a slight movement of his arm, he dipped the blood red contents of a tiny vile into one of the pain-relieving potions on the desk near her bed. The potion looked unchanged.

"Miraculous indeed," he muttered. 

Madame Pomfrey turned around. "I beg your pardon, did you say something Mr. Mafloy?"

He smiled the crooked, unsettling smile of his. "I was just wondering what you are doing up so late, Madame. Expecting any other patients?"

She looked evasive. "I am merely following instructions. You must speak with the Headmaster." 

"I will," he said as he nodded his head and left. As he walked out the door, underneath his robes, he was fingering a single, sleek feather, colored brilliantly blue and shining under the moonlight. 

            _________________________________________

**A/N: I hope u guys liked this chapter, and thanks for allowing me a little indulgence in writing a chapter that is completely Draco/Hermione.  They're my favorite couple and I love their dynamics. Unrestrained passion versus icy control. Wild and dark versus calm and pale. Slytherin versus Griffindor. I am planning to take scenes from this story and making a whole new one just about them. Anyways, I promise that Eve will wake up in the next chapter and shed some light. Also in the next installment: We discover something about Ron and see what does when he sees Hermione and Draco. Lupin shows up (yay!!!) and Harry and Ron plan on visiting Doom's Hill. Oh yeah, and not to mention a life-altering accident. * smiles sneakily ***

Do want to read it now? DO you? Then review!!!!


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: The Message

A/N: Hello again!!! Sorry this took soo long to update. I won't bore u with excuses. I'll just say I was very busy (especially with a new story). Thank you so very much to my amazing, dedicated readers. **Ashes: Here's the update!!!! This story will still be just as interesting as my new one!!! Ur really a rose for reading so much. I LOVE ya girl.**

**Potterlover**: Hope u had fun on ur vacation. Thanks for still reading, and thank u for all ur compliments.

**A Very Interested Reader**: u r one of the most dedicated readers a writer could ask 4. Thanks for the continuing insightful reviews. U were right that Harry probably wouldn't be out of breath after  a few flights of stairs. We all know what a hunk he is, (wink wink). I'll change that.

To my little stars, Amy and Lucy, thanks for reading. Ur the lucky ones who get to read be4 anyone else does!!!

Chapter Twenty Four: The Message 

            Ron's fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides; seven years of pent-up fury at one disgusting Slytherin was had reached its boiling point. During their entire stay at Hogwarts, he had insulted him, his friends, his family, and his wizarding honor. He tried to get Hagrid suspended from the school, and he would just stand there smirking while his father would do unspeakable things to muggles. But physically hurting Hermione, bruising and torturing the girl he loved—that was the last straw.

            "You are going to pay for this you little son of a bitch," he hissed through his teeth.

            Draco released Hermione, who rubbed her aching shoulders. 

            "Ron, wait-" Hermione began but Draco silenced her with a look. He stood up and walked toward Ron, looking him straight in the eye, even though Ron was quite a few inches taller.

            "How touching—the Gryffindor wanting to save his lady fair; but you know what Weasley-"

            But he was cut short when Ron punched him so hard he flew about three or four feet across the room. Harry gasped—the force of the blow was almost superhuman. He ran and grabbed Ron by his shirt, trying to stop him. He didn't even look at Harry. "I'm not going to let him get away this time: not with Hermione."

With an almost hungry, primal rage, Ron pushed him and sent him careening into Hermione, who was still struggling to get to her feet—the pain was making her eyes water, but she had managed to half stand up.

Draco struggled to get up, blood flowing from his nose, staining his face, his shirt, forming a small scarlet pool on the floor.  Ron was by him in a flash, grabbed him and violently kicked him in the stomach. He coughed up blood.  Hermione was screaming, "Ron, it wasn't him! Ron, _NO_!" 

Harry had already put himself in front of Draco before Ron could strike him again. He looked at him fiercely in the eye and grabbed his shirt, trying to shake him to his senses.

"Calm down, mate! Will you listen to Hermione for a second before you go off and kill him?"

Ron roughly turned around and looked at her, his shoulders moving up and down with his heaving breath. 

"Ron, it wasn't him. He saved me, actually," she said slightly out of breath.

"What? Are you sure? You saw the bloody git _save_ you?"

Hermione looked at Draco. He was lying on the floor, groaning in pain. It was strange and disconcerting seeing the usual pale and cold boy suddenly splashed with vivid, fiery red. He was barely able to crawl and winced in spasms of pain every time he moved; it was astonishing how much damage Ron had done with just a few blows. 

"Hermione, he saved you? Are you sure? Then what happened to you?" Harry asked, trying to be placating.

Suddenly Draco's biting words came back to her-- _It's foul in a way that can't be seen, and can't be taken away. No matter what you do, you'll just be common trash you're entire life._

She hardened her gaze. "No, actually. I never saw him do anything. I don't remember anything from the whole ordeal. I just remember seeing his bastard father and then here I was, in his room." She looked at him for an instance. He was looking at her, anger and hurt and betrayal

sharpening his eyes, contorting his face.

             "See? He was probably acting all nice and saying he saved you so you could trust him; dirty, underhanded, treacherous thing to do—perfect for a Slytherin," Ron sneered. Harry watched him warily; Hermione was shifting uncomfortably.

Draco through a minor miracle had managed to stand up. The blood had soaked through his clothes, and his skin was half drenched in scarlet. When he spoke, Hermione could see his teeth, stained pink with blood. He spoke in a low, dangerous voice, barely containing his rage. "You Gryffindors think you're so goddamn morally superior, but it's so hard for you to imagine that anybody else might actually do something that you only wish you could do. So you know what? Fuck you." He spat blood right at Ron's feet, and then hit him full in the face. Ron staggered, his face brilliantly red, and struck him so hard he hit the wall with a sickening crack. Ron froze. Draco fell to the floor, limp and unconscious. Hermione screamed and with a massive effort, ran to his side.

"Is he….." Harry gaped.

Hermione was looking at him frantically. "He's still alive, but, oh my God. You guys, we need to get him to the hospital wing." 

"_You need to go there, too," Ron said indignantly. _

Hermione looked at him. Self- blame and worry began filling her: why had she said that she didn't remember anything? She knew in the back of her head what Ron would do: but she had no idea that he would be so violent, or so _strong_—it was humanly impossible.For a wild second she wanted Draco hurt for what he said, but now all she felt was horribly guilty. 

                        _____________________________________

Madame Pomfrey nearly collapsed when she saw them—Hermione bruised and barely able to walk, holding on to Ron for support, and Harry carrying an unconscious Draco, drenched in blood.

            An hour later, after Hermione had explained her disappearance—

"I would have never expected anything like this to happen with you three. I am extremely disappointed," said Dumbledore solemly.

Draco was lying in a hospital bed: Madame Pomfrey had just finished cleaning him up, and the bruise was nearly gone from Hermione's face. She walked up to them, shaking her head. 

"His nose was broken, he had about five cracked ribs, and even some internal bleeding. He would have possibly died if you hadn't brought him in here."

            "Who did this to him? What kind of spell did you use?"

Hermione looked at Ron; he was looking at the floor, half in shock, half in horror at what he had almost done.

"It…It was me, sir," he croaked, "but all I did was hit him a few times."

Dumbledore looked at him curiously. 

Madame Pomfrey replied, "He's obviously lying, Headmaster. This boy has been struck by the force of something like a train. I've never seen anything like it from a fist fight."

"No, it's true. I saw it, and so did Hermione. All Ron did was hit him, and he flew like four or three feet across the room." Harry replied; Hermione nodded her head. 

Ron gulped and piped up, "Sir, I swear, I didn't mean to—I mean when I just saw him with Hermione, I was so angry. I had no idea I'd hurt him like that. I have no idea what happened."

"Have you been feeling anything strange since the incident this morning, with the events including Miss Riddle?"

"Actually, yeah. I've had theses insane urges to run, to fly, to _do_ something; like I have this internal power that needs to get out. I dunno, I just thought I was going mad," Ron said, biting his lip. 

After a pause, Dumbledore said, "I believe something quite interesting has happened here, Mr. Weasley. This morning Miss Riddle gave her life energy to save yours. I believe in the process that perhaps she has also transferred some of her powers to you as well. I have heard that she is quite a good flyer; but I do not know if she has increased strength. But it's still a plausible idea." Harry stared at him, wide-eyed.

"He'll be like this for how long?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be merely temporary." He looked at the three of them. "However, I am still responsible for your punishment. I will take 100 points from Gryffindor, 50 for Miss Granger's foolishness, and 50 for Mr. Weasley injuring a fellow student. I will also have to have a word with young Mr. Malfoy here, as he was also nowhere to be found during Miss Granger's disappearance. Until then, Poppy, if you please, give Miss Granger some pain-relieving potion so she may go to bed."

"Oh, this is my last one," she said, as she reached for a potion on the table next to Eve's bed.

"It's alright, Madame Pomfrey. I've already had some." She lowered her eyes away from Ron, "Draco already gave me some." 

Ron tried hiding his disdain but still couldn't help his lip curling instinctively. "I guess we'd better go then." He put a protective arm around Hermione and steered her towards the door. He turned around. "Harry, you coming?"

Harry had been looking at Eve sleeping on her bed. He had gone over to her and was feeling her fingers: they had gone surprisingly icy, even though her cheeks were flushed. He had only been half listening to Ron.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh, yeah," he said, distracted, "I'm coming." He turned to the nurse. "Keep on eye on her, please, Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh, of course, dear. She'll be fine, though," she said. She was busy checking on Draco. Harry hesitatingly got up and left. 

            _______________________________________

Draco opened his eyes, but had to blink a few times before his vision stopped being foggy. His head was pounding and he felt like his entire body had been wracked. It was painful to sit up. He touched his face, seeing that his bruise had been completely gone. He never remembered how he got in the hospital wing—probably the Gryffindors . Just like them, to do something stupid at the spur of the moment and then regret it later and try to help just to save face. He was still amazed at how Weasley managed to hit him like that. He sighed, and instinctively looked around: Madame Pomfrey wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at Eve's bed, saw her lying on it, eyes closed. He tried focusing better in the dark. He thought he saw beads of sweat on her face. 

Suddenly she shot up from the bed. Draco got up, wincing, and ran to her. She was staring with her eyes unfocused at nothing in particular, and panting heavily. Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks. 

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, "Eve, look at me. _Eve_!"  He touched her moist face—it was freezing. But it was as if he wasn't there. Her eyes suddenly focused, but they were still blank. They were still green, but didn't look like her own eyes because of something Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. She got up and started walking out of the hospital wing, barefoot and in her nightgown. Her eyes were transfixed on something invisible. 

"Eve, where are you going?" 

She turned around and finally spoke, ghostly and haunting. "I need to see Harry." She walked out of the room as if she were floating. Draco sat there, his mouth wide open in shock-- shocked because Eve had spoken with a voice that _wasn't_ hers.

_____________________________________________

Harry had gone to sleep, but was having a strange dream. He was in his parent's house, in Godric's Hollow: he had seen how it looked in pictures. He walked through a room, bright gold with the rays of the sun. He turned, and to his right, he saw a baby carriage—empty. Then a warm wind ruffled his hair, made him turn his  face to the beautiful open window. The white curtains were moving, and then a form of a woman materialized.

Harry found himself staring into the emerald eyes of his mother. He froze, his heart wrenching; he felt half joy, half terrible sadness. Harry had dreamt of his parents before, but he had mostly dreamt of his father—he never dreamt of his mother alone before.

And there she was, standing right across him. She was breathtakingly beautiful; she was wearing a pristine white dress, which seemed to glow through the golden sunlight.. Strands of her straight, red hair were falling across her face from the wind.  And through them he saw her eyes—astonishingly green, like fresh grass in the spring. She was staring at the baby carriage, the sadness in her eyes making them even more beautiful.

When she spoke, her voice echoed mysteriously. "This was where I last saw you, Harry."

She raised her head, and looked at him straight in the eye. Harry suddenly seemed to have misplaced his voice. She looked barely a few years older than him; he wasn't surprised why his father had fallen in love with her. 

She walked closer to him—Harry felt a pang as he saw that he was quite taller than her. 

"Harry, I need to tell you something very important."  She raised her hand; Harry thought his heart had stopped beating—he wondered what it would feel like if she touched him. Her fingers touched his hair covering his forehead, and then she touched his scar.

Harry felt s shock wave as he was thrust back into cold reality. But he was still staring at a pair of green eyes, and he still heard his mother's voice, " You need to visit us, Harry. You must come to us in three days. Or else all is lost."

Finally Harry spoke. "Mum?" was all he could mutter. But his voice shattered the cloudy trance he seemed to be in, and at the same time he realized that the green eyes were surrounded by flowing, black hair. 

He felt a jolt of surprise. "Eve?"

When he said her name she suddenly shook herself, and screamed. She started crying, crying like someone who had just been thrust into hell and come back. Harry grabbed her, trying to calm down her shuddering body. She was wearing nothing but a thin, short nightgown, and her shoulders were bare—she was freezing cold. When Harry held her she looked at him and widened her eyes, as if she had just seen him for the first time that instant. She put her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face in his shoulders. 

Ron, Neville, and Seamus woke up, causing a commotion. 

            "Whassa matter?" said Neville, still groggy with sleep.

            "Who screamed?" asked Ron.

"How did _she get here?" said Seamus, amazed._

            "What happened?" Harry said, looking down at Eve..

            She looked at him, eyes pink and drowned in tears. Her voice was choked and muffled. "Oh God, Harry. I saw…I saw….." But she buried her head in his shoulders, unable to continue. Harry felt quite awkward holding her in front of everybody. 

            "Wow, I thought if she ever came up here, she'd be in _someone else's arms, if you know what I mean," Seamus indicated Ron, who groaned in frustration._

            Eve broke away slightly from Harry, and looked around. "Where am I?"

            "What, you mean you don't remember coming up here?" Neville asked.

            "No, I don't remember anything. Am I…am I in your dormitory?" Eve asked, confused. 

            Ron sat next to her on Harry's bed. He said quietly. "Eve, you don't remember walking from the hospital room, opening the portrait hole, and climbing up the stairs to get here?"

            Eve shook her head. Then she smiled. "Glad to see you okay, Ron."

            Ron sputtered, and turned red. "I'm better than ever. The important thing is, how are _you_?" He bit his lip and lowered his eyes. "Th-Thank you, for what you did."

            Eve turned around from Harry. She raised his chin using her fingers. She smiled brightly and kissed him gently on the cheek. She kept her face close to his. "You're welcome," she whispered. Ron's face was so brilliantly crimson his freckles had disappeared. Seamus winked at Harry. Harry felt even more awkward and downtrodden. He had been holding her in pure bliss, feeling her feathery hair, touching her skin, but then was cruelly reminded of who Eve had saved that morning. 

            Eve looked at him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, it's just I saw a sad dream."

            Eve raised an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

            "No big deal. I just saw my mum, that's all."

            Eve's eyes widened in shock. "_Who_?"

            Suddenly the door to their room slammed open. Draco Malfoy stumbled in still in his hospital wing striped pajamas. 

            "What is this, an invasion?" Seamus said, his eyes narrowed at Draco.

            Ron stood up. "Get out of here, Malfoy, or I'll finish what I started." He threatened. 

            "You're lucky if I don't get my father to get you expelled, Weasley." Draco said.

            "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

            "What am I doing here? I just saw Eve here get up and stroll out of the hospital wing like she's hypnotized, and mentioning Harry's name, talking in some other woman's voice. I thought she was possessed or something. I had to threaten that damn portrait with vile curses before that fat cow would open up."

            "Draco, I'm fine," she said. He went over to her and moved the hair from her face, staring into her eyes. He shook his head.

            Harry muttered to himself, "Another woman's voice?"

            ______________________________________

The next morning suspicious murmuring and gossiping was spread throughout the school. During breakfast, when Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in, a wave of frantic whispering rolled through the Great Hall. Random people would come up to Ron and say hi to him, leaving him very awkward because he didn't even know their names. For the first time ever, a fifth year Ravenclaw came and asked Harry, "Hey, you're Ron's friend, right?"

"I can't believe how shallow people are," Hermione said. "They're only interested in Ron because they think Eve fancies him, and whoever she fancies must be really powerful."

Harry said quietly, "Are you positive Eve doesn't _really_ like him?" hermione looked downward sadly. 

"Don't be stupid. You saw her last night. She was practically dissolving over you, Harry," Ron said. Harry wanted to point out that she did kiss Ron, but thought not to say anything in front of Hermione.

"I wonder what she said she saw. We need to talk to her. I think she might know some things." Harry said, looking over at Eve.

And those that loathed Ron most of all were of course, the Slytherins. Pansy was fretting all over Draco, doing little favors for him and fawning over him nauseatingly. They all had their own versions and rumors running around they whole school, some even saying that Draco had caught Ron and Eve kissing and in the confrontation, Ron tried to purposely kill him and would have succeeded if it weren't for Snape. 

             Eve was in total disgrace. Draco, of course, tried explaining that she did nothing wrong, but everyone felt that their version was much better. He insisted that she sit next to him (despite objections from Pansy), but everyone refused to talk to her. They called her a traitor behind her back, which didn't matter much because Eve knew what they were all thinking anyway. She seemed to be taking much of it in stride, and even winked at Ron when he passed by, just to piss off the Slytherins even more. 

            As soon as they sat down, Hermione almost squealed with excitement.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "We were so busy with everyone, we didn't see who's sitting at the table with the teachers!"  Ron and Harry looked, and almost immediately their faces brightened. Lupin was sitting at the table, deep in conversation with Dumbledore. He glanced for a moment in their direction and smiled. He still looked tired, but it seemed that he had been trying harder to keep up a more decent appearance: his robes were no longer torn and he had a new briefcase. His hair seemed more tidy. 

            Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Hall became silent.

            "I have a very short announcement to make everyone. In light of recent events I am happy to announce that we have finally found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The older students might recognize him as Mr. Remus Lupin." Lupin stood up for an instant and bowed modestly.

            The Gryffindor table started cheering, with Ron, Harry, and Hermione clapping the hardest. The Slytherins were staring at him disdainfully.

Still being in a good mood, Harry tried to figure out a way to set up a meeting with Eve, but he didn't really need to. A small school owl swooped in and dropped a small note to Ron. Of course, everyone stared. He unrolled the note. All it said was

Meet my in my room right after classes end. I need to see all 

_ three of you. Very important. Love, Eve._

He quickly hid it in his pocket.

            "Who was that from, eh Ron?" Dean asked. 

            "Oh, just a note from, er, Percy. He keeps on nagging me about taking this new job offer at the Ministry. Thinks I should even start working during the Christmas holiday. Trying to act like the responsible brother and all."

            "How would Percy be sending you a note using a school owl?" Seamus asked suspiciously. Ron squirmed silently. 

            "I wonder if "Percy" is really asking you out for a secret rendezvous in the Astronomy tower," George winked. Him and Fred were eating at the Gryffindor table; they wanted to spend a little more time with Ron as they were leaving with Ron's parents that day.

            "Fine. I'll prove it's not that. Read this, Hermione," and he gave the note to her. She read it with a bit of a smile and gave it to Harry. Dean and Seamus stopped sniggering. 

                        _________________________________________

            They walked into Eve's room only to many boxes and trunks strewn across the room. Eve was folding clothes and packing them.

            "Why are you packing? Where are you going?" Harry asked.

            She smiled. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just being…moved. We have a new DADA teacher, and he kinda needs somewhere to sleep." She had a mischievous look in her eye. "Not that I'd mind sharing with him. He's not bad looking. Almost as handsome as your godfather, Harry." Harry turned pink. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

            "Where are you moving?" Ron asked.

            "Well that's the problem. None of the Slytherin girls will have me, and I know it's kinda short notice but," she bit her lip slightly, "Hermione, can I share your room with you?"

            Hermione stared. "What?"

            "Well you know you have a big room all to yourself-"

            "I worked hard for seven years to be Head Girl. I deserve my own room," she snapped.

            Eve nodded. "I know, I know, but it's just that I'd like to be with someone I can have an intelligent conversation with, you know. Please, Hermione. If not, I'll end up with Professor McGonagall or something."

            Hermione crossed her arms. "I don't know."

            "Pleeease. Think of it as a favor returned, you know, for what I did for Ron yesterday."

            Ron put her hand on her shoulder. "You know, she has a point."

            Hermione looked at him angrily. "Why should I be nice to someone who…who is in love with my boyfriend?" 

            Eve's jaw dropped. "_What_? Surely you're smart enough to fall for that, Hermione?"

            "Well what am I supposed to think? You went and you used a love spell to save his life. And what does the omen say? You were willing to _die for him. I think that means something."_

            Eve sighed, "That's not actually true. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to die."

            "How in the hell-" Hermione began, but Eve held out a hand to quiet her. 

            "Let me show you something." She rummaged around her trunk and took out a knife. She shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "Just promise me you won't panic."

                        ________________________________________


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Something Internal

**A/N**: Hi again!! Wow, I'm so surprised at the length of this story. Thank you to all of you who have spent time reading and reviewing. Thank you, merci, gracias. Lol. I am so happy!! My exams are over, and now that I'm on spring break, at home, tho : (  I can relax a bit.  Here's the next chappie. In this one: An unexpected revelation about Ron, something happens with the potion Lucius snuck in the hospital wing. We see a bit more of Lupin, and aren't we all glad that Eve's back?? Yay! She'll make things a lot more interesting (as always).

Individual thanks:

**Ashes**: Where are you? Haven't heard from u in a while! Email me or something!! Lol

**Chica100123**: A new reader! * jumps for joy *  I tried to make the story fit into the books as much as possible, and I'm glad you also like Eve. Thanks for reading all this so far. Hope u like this next chapter.

**Potterlover:** Thank you for the TWO reviews to this chappie. Of course, I love giving responses to all my readers, cause they're so important to me. Yes, the grave part has a lot to do with Harry's dream. U'll see what happens with that in future chappies.(glad u think they're getting better!)

**ErinWrites**: U want a third fic? I can barely keep up with these two. But yes, I have ideas for at least two more. We'll see… so happy that u like my writing so much.

**Very Interested Reader**: Another long review to respond to…ah bliss…Hermione will get sweeter to Draco in this chapter and the next one (will she get too sweet? Hmmmm) Glad you liked the dream. Is it a trap? Not exactly, but Lucius does have a trap planned that doesn't involve the dream that much, but that would have been an interesting connection, though. You bring up sooo many good points and ideas. Lupin is also back and I kinda try to explain how he got the job. Hey, Dumbledore was pretty desperate about safety, and especially since he thinks the school will close down soon. 

Haha, interesting thoughts on Sirius. I kinda imagine him as more handsome now that he's living with Lupin and now Dumbledore. Hey, he was never a bad guy, so I can't imagine him as ugly. Then again, twelve years in prison mustn't have helped his complexion all that much, lol. OH, Eve will get a lot more freaked out later on. You'll see what I mean by the end of this chapter. She has power, but doesn't necessarily like it. In the chap after this, expect the beginnings of some Eve/ Harry action (finally, after 25 frikkin chapters!!!!!)

Thank you, SO much for telling others about this fic. * sighs * When's ur birthday? Gotta email u a present, lmao

                        **Chapter Twenty-Five: Something Internal**

Harry's eyes flashed. He ran to Eve and caught her arm, the one holding the knife.

"What on _earth do you think you're doing?" he demanded._

Eve wrenched away from his grasp. "Just trust me on this, alright. You guys need to see this. Don't worry. I'll be perfectly fine."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked puzzlingly at Ron. Harry eyed Eve warily. She gave a small sigh, rolled up her sleeve, and brought the knife to her arm. Harry moved forward, but she stopped him in his tracks with a glare. With the knife, she made a thin cut all across her wrist—she was wincing slightly. Hermione gave a small shudder as the blood flowed. Harry never took his eyes off her arm. All she did was wait; suddenly, she put the knife down on her desk, and with her other fingers, wiped her bloody wrist—the cut was completely gone.

"Whoa!" cried Ron.

Hermione crossed her arms. "That doesn't prove anything. Could be some sort of trick; she may have taken a healing potion just before."

Eve sighed. "What do you want me to do? Throw myself out the window?"

"Of course not," she said indignantly.

"Listen, I dunno how else I could prove this, so I'm just gonna tell you: _I. Can't .Die_. I'm immortal."

"What?" Ron asked.

But Harry was looking at Eve, comprehension dawning on his face. "Don't you guys see? That day with the basilisk venom—it touched her skin, but she still survived. That night when Voldemort stabbed her—she still survived. Curing Ron with a spell that could have killed her—_she still survived_."   
            Eve was nodding furiously. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth, trying in vain for something to say.

"But….How?" Ron seemed to be able to communicate only through questions.

Eve explained. "It's a matter of balance. One immortal cannot exist—it would cause instability, an imbalance. To be immortal, my father needed to bring another immortal into this world. All of nature s about dichotomy. Light and Dark. Water and Fire. Love and Hate. Life and Death…"

"Good and Evil," Harry breathed. Eve nodded, giving Harry a small smile.

Eve explained further. "That means that I pretty much knew that nothing serious would happen to me. Which means that I never really made some enormous sacrifice. Which means that I do _not love Ron. I can't understand how you guys believed that. How could I be in love with someone that I know is head over heels for someone else?" _

Hermione sat down, blushing. Suddenly, Ron had a strange mix of horror and excitement on his face. "So you say you're immortal. Do you think…that maybe when you transferred some of your powers to me…" he began to ask.

Eve shook her head. "No, I doubt that Ron. And I certainly wouldn't test it if I were you," she said, smiling. "I reckon you'll probably be back to your normal self pretty soon."

Ron looked down. "How wonderful—back to my tantalizing life as Harry Potter's Sidekick, or Whoever's little brother, or my favorite of all, the Head Girl's Boyfriend."

Eve stared at him with tender amusement. She walked over to him and smiled. "You know, Ron, I think you have one power that nobody else living right now has. Not even Harry. Not even my father. Not even _me_."

Rob crossed his arms. "What's that?"

Eve started pacing back and forth. "Refresh my memory, please. How many brothers have you had, Ron?"

"Ron has five brothers and one sister. Including him, they're seven Weasley siblings," Hermione replied exasperatedly.

Eve shook her head. "I thought I asked _Ron_. And I didn't ask him how many brothers he currently has. I asked him how many he has _had."_

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Eve looked straight at Ron. "Ron, tell me: did your mum ever have any other Weasley boys that, you know…"

Ron scratched his head and looked evasive. "Well, actually, Mum did have another boy, between Percy and the twins. But the baby…didn't make it." He bit his head and turned slightly pink. "We don't mention it very much; it always makes Mum pretty sad."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. Ron shrugged slightly. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

Eve was still looking straight into his eyes. "Ron, you're a _Diviner_—a Seer, a seventh son."

"I'm a…_what?" Ron's eyes were so wide and blue that it looked like someone put apiece of the sky into them. _

"That's ridiculous. He's horrible at Divination. He'd make up predictions for his homework in Professor Trelawny's class," Hermione replied.

"Well maybe he's never really _tried," Eve said._

"Okay, how did you come to this conclusion?" Harry asked.

Eve smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I can read minds, you know. But when I kiss someone, I can actually look deeper inside of them. I saw that Ron had a dream the night before _predicting that he'd drink that poison in Snape's class."_

Ron sat down next to Hermione, looking incredulously at Eve. She continued, "Why do you think you're so good at chess, Ron? You don't realize it, but you can actually _see what move your opponent is about to make before he does it."_

Ron was shaking his head. "Listen, it can't be true. How come I don't walk around having visions all over the place?"

"Because," Eve said, "you're not concentrating hard enough. You haven't been able to concentrate your powers yet, to control them, make them come when you want to."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Ron asked. 

Eve thought for a while. "Not sure. Maybe you should try remembering any other dreams you've had."

Ron became silent. He remembered a dream alright—the one with Hermione lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. He hoped it wasn't a glimpse into the future, and he sure wasn't going to tell anyone about it. 

"No, I don't remember anything," he said. Eve was looking at him with her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"I think perhaps we should ask Dumbledore about this first, to make sure," Hermione said. 

Eve shrugged in an if-you-want-to way. "Alright. But first answer the very first question I asked you when you guys came in here." She looked at Hermione. "Can we be roomies or what?" Hermione pursed her lips. Eve egged her on, "C'mon. We'll have loads of fun."

"I was never into all that giggly, sleepover, giving each other manicures, gossiping about boys thing, really," Hermione said disdainfully.

Eve smiled slyly. "Oh, I meant _other types of fun."  
            Ron seemed to have caught her smile. "Don't forget to send me a tape of it when you're done." _

Hermione clenched her fists in annoyance. "Will you guys stop it? You're beginning to scare me." The rest of them laughed.

"What do think, Ron? Do you see these two being roomies in the future?" Harry asked.

Ron closed his eyes, put his fingers to his temples, and began humming like a goofy Indian shaman. "I'm seeing…I'm seeing…absolutely nothing." He opened his eyes and looked tenderly at Hermione. "But one thing I have seen is that Hermione is one of the nicest, most caring people I know." He held her hand, "One of the things that made me fall for her."

Hermione sighed. "Looks like you give me no choice."

Eve smiled and began jumping up and down. She hugged Hermione, who returned it, slightly stiffly. How on Earth they convinced her to share a room with one of the most powerful Slytherins ever, she didn't know.

            _____________________________________________

Eve was standing in the hospital wing, with Draco next to her, his arms crossed in his usual condescending manner.

"I don't understand why I have to come all the way over here?"

Madame Pomfrey was bustling around Eve, and she answered him distractedly. "Trust me, if you had seen the dreadful state you were in last night, you wouldn't be questioning me. It was horrible, it was. I just need to check on you two to make sure." She was checking Eve's pulse and temperature. 

"Honestly, that prat Weasely couldn't have done that much damage to me. I feel perfectly fine."

Eve smiled and poked him in the ribs. "Ow!" he cried, doubling up. She giggled as Madame Pomfrey, mumbling things about the stubbornness of boys, went swiftly to him. 

"Let me check if there's still any bruising there. Take off your shirt, dear."

Draco curled his lips and kept his arms tightly crossed. "I said I was _fine_."

The old nurse shook her head. "To think four years ago you were wailing your head off for weeks for a cut arm that was healed in a couple of minutes. And now, you were nearly _killed last night and you don't want--"_

"Oh he's alright, Madame Pomfrey. Whatever the trouble he has, its internal," Eve said, eyeing Draco. 

He snapped back, "At least I don't go kissing up to Gryffindors, saving that git's life--"

"What was I to do, let him die, when I knew I could save him? I would've tortured myself for the rest  of my life."

"Yes, and I wonder how great you'll feel when your father comes stomping around and kills him anyway because of what you've done?"

Eve looked at him angrily. "I promise you, I will never let him hurt anyone else. Not Ron or Harry, or even you."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. God forbid you ever do anything for _me_. I don't want your pity or your help. I can take care of myself fine, thank you."

"Oh yeah, just like you did with Ron last night."

He didn't say anything—he just turned his head away and looked at Madame Pomfrey, who was very uncomfortable indeed.

"I'm leaving. Excuse me," he said gruffly as he began walking out the door. Madame Pomfrey rushed to stop him.

"Alright, but at least take some pain-relieving potion."

Draco stood where he was reluctantly as Madame Pomfrey went and brought the bottle from the desk near Eve's bed. Draco took it and gulped down its contents.

Suddenly he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He dropped the goblet, and it clanged loudly against the floor. Eve felt  an odd sensation, as if a wave of something undecipherable had passed out of him. Draco went so pale his skin was nearly white. Eve rushed to him—his skin felt like a wave of ice. She carried him with little effort to the bed. 

Finally, his breathing became slower, more normal. He gasped, "What in the hell _was that?"_

Madame Pomfrey was looking at him in wide-eyed horror. "It was just some pain-relieving potion, I swear. It wasn't supposed to do anything like that."

Draco coughed weakly. "I kind of figured that." He tried sitting up, but Madame Pomfrey stopped him. Eve was staring at him, holding his hands that were still cold—cold not because he had encountered something cold, but because of the absence of something she still couldn't figure out. She put her hands against his cheeks, trying to warm him up. 

He pushed her gently away. "I _said I don't need your help. I'm alright."_

Eve made a frustrated noise. "_Damn your pride, Draco." She was looking at him, her eyes moving rapidly up and down, scanning him. Then, as if in desperation or not knowing what else to do, she knelt down and __kissed him. Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. Madame Pomfrrey stared at them, her mouth gaping. Eve quickly broke away. She shook her head. "I don't know. There's something very wrong. I'm going to take this goblet to Snape, investigate to see if there's any poison in it."_

"Poison? If there was any, I'd be dead by now." Then he said, when he saw the scared look on her face, "Listen, I'm okay. I just feel a little….weak. I just need to lie down for a bit." He managed to smile faintly. "But I think if you kiss me again I'll feel better much faster."

Eve rolled her eyes and left, taking the goblet with her, Madame Pomfrey staring at her in amazement.

            _____________________________________________

"We're so glad you're back, Professor," Harry said, as he warmly hugged Lupin—his favorite teacher, but more importantly, one of his father's best friends.

"Glad to be back, guys," he said warmly.

Ron pointed at Lupin's new briefcase and robes. "Looking good, Professor," he winked.

"Yeah, a little _too good," Harry muttered under his breath as he remembered Eve's remarks._

"Excuse me?" Lupin asked politely.

"Nevermind," Harry said. His face brightened. "Ron's got a point. Looks like you're doing better than before."

Lupin smiled. "Well, with the situation with You-Know-Who getting worse, Dumbledore finally managed to get me a job as an Auror for the past few years. The Ministry was getting desperate."

"An Auror! Really?" Hermione said, delighted.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, mistrust also kept on rising, and I was sacked for no good reason. However, I did manage to get enough respect to get this job again."

Ron smiled crookedly. "Yeah, and also because no one else in their right mind would have taken the job."

Lupin chuckled. Then Harry became serious as he said quietly, "Have you had a chance to talk with Sirius?"

"Oh, yeah, I have. He's still with Dumbledore. He's fine, if you don't count him worrying over you. Honestly, he reminds me of my mum—something which I never thought possible," he said looking up with a grin. "He still owes me, he does. My house was a complete mess with Buckbeak living there." He turned to Ron. "I heard you had a lot of er, action yesterday. You all right?"

"Oh," said Ron, turning slightly pink, "yeah, I'm fine. So is Eve."

"And unfortunately, Malfoy," Harry finished.

"You know, Ron, fighting and injuring students is _highly_ frowned upon in this school," Lupin said, but he had a slight glimmer in his eye. For a split second Harry was able to imagine the good-natured, loyal friend his father once had.

"But seriously, Ron, you really hurt Draco last night—you nearly killed him. I think maybe you should…apologize to him," Hermione offered timidly.

Ron looked at her as if she had just proposed sleeping with him, and not just apologizing. "Hermione, will you listen to yourself? Why in the hell should I apologize after what he had just done?" He narrowed his eyes at her. " Why are you defending him? Any since when do you refer to him by his _first name_?"

Hermione lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "No, Ron. I actually haven't been defending him as much as I should. Last night he was actually kind to me, if you can believe it. And I honestly think he _saved _me."

Ron shook his head and closed his ears as if he was scandalized by merely hearing those words. "What could he have possibly gotten out of it by being nice to you? Unless it was to trick you or something?"

Tears were filling the corners of her eyes, though she didn't know why. "Then why didn't he just leave me there for his father to finish the job? Why did he bring me to his room, and kept me there, knowing that his father was looking for me?" She bit her lip again, and tasted blood from the very same spot she had a cut on the night before—the same blood that Draco had also tasted—the look on his face still haunted her. Lupin was staring at all this silently, his expression exactly like Harry's.

"Listen. Before all this happened, I had gone to Draco's room--"

"You _what?" Ron gaped._

Hermione waved him off. "I couldn't stand it. I needed to know why he put that poison in Snape's goblet--"

Lupin's eyes widened," You think Draco Malfoy was responsible?"

"I'm pretty sure. He knows things—at least he says so—he said something about Ron being killed."

"Empty threats," Harry hissed, if they want anyone killed, it's _me_."

"Anyways, while I was there, his father knocked on the door. And do you know what he did? He _disguised me, said I was Pansy Parkinson. He saved me from his father twice. I don't know about you, but I think that says that perhaps he's not completely the person we thought he was."_

Lupin looked confused. "So he tried to poison Snape, but then he saved you? Hermione, it's very unlike you to be that illogical."

She sighed. "Maybe he's just forced to do things he really doesn't want to do."

Ron was shaking his head in denial. "No one can be that big of a prat by simply acting that way. Nastiness like the kind he has is something innate—like that blasted pure blood he always brags about."

Lupin was still deep in thought. "I wonder what Lucius Malfoy would be doing in the school late at night."

Then the door opened roughly. Snape barged in, with complete revulsion on his face—four people he disliked utterly all seemed to be in the same room.

"Your _potion, Professor Lupin," he said curtly. _

"Thank you, Severus," Lupin replied politely. 

"I hope I didn't interrupt your little reunion," Snape answered.

"Oh not at all. Oh, and thank you again. The new advances in the Woflspane potion have made it so much more difficult to make, I've heard," he said pleasantly.

"Yes. Quite difficult," Snape said, barely showing his teeth. He turned to leave, as if he'd suffocate from all the loathing he was feeling if he stayed in the room any longer.

But Eve opened the door—quite loudly—for him. 

"Professor!" she cried breathlessly, "They told me you'd be here." She looked at Lupin. "Oh, excuse me, sir. It's just very important that I see Professor Snape right now."

Lupin nodded in assent, but Harry saw that he had gone suddenly quite stiff when he saw her. Eve showed Snape the goblet and explained quickly what happened.

Hermione looked very worried; she was listening to Eve with her hand over her mouth. Snape remained calm. "Miss Riddle, I'm sure everything is alright. It was a pain-relieving potion, as you said?" Eve nodded. "As you know, they work by numbing the nerves. I told Dumbledore to stop ordering those cheap medi-potions; sometimes if they're improperly prepared, they might weaken the nerves of the entire body for an instant. That is why Mr. Malfoy complained of weakness. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"But sir, I think there's something wrong with him. Actually I'm positive. But I don't know what it is exactly."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know what it is. Right. Very concrete, Miss Riddle."

Lupin piped up. "Severus, I think perhaps she has more reason to be suspicious than you think. Dumbledore told me that according to Madame Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy was in the hospital wing last night."

Snape immediately became angry. "How come I was not informed of this?"

"That's crazy," Harry said. "Why would Lucius Malfoy poison his own son?"

Snape gave Harry that special look of hate he reserved only for him. "Not all parents are to be idolized as your own, Mr. Potter," he said derisively. Harry tried not to flinch when he said this—but it was harder trying not to strike him in the face. Snape went on. "I know Lucius. He would kill his son if it meant any more power would come to him. He is quite capable of that."

Eve looked very sober. "Perhaps, but that goblet was near my table, and Madame Pomfrey was planning on giving it to me."

"And Lucius came before Draco was there—he couldn't possibly have known his son would have been hurt," Lupin said.

Snape gave a short exhale of breath. "I'll examine the goblet." He said, taking it from Eve. She nodded a thank you as he left. Then she turned and looked at Lupin again. 

"Oh, sorry about that again. Let me introduce myself. I'm Eve Riddle," she said as she went over to him and outstretched her hand.

But Lupin had frozen to his spot. She was looking at him again, and now he knew who she was—realized what was happening at that second despite himself—and now he was afraid to move because he feared that if he did he would rip open her throat.

            ________________________________________


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Dare to Touch

**A/N:** Hi! Did you guys miss me?? I know it has been a very, very long drought since my last update. Soooorryy. But, my computer, as u might now, shut down completely and I had to wait a more than a week to get a part replaced. Then it took me another week to write this chappie, as my sibs are on spring break and I hafta constantly entertain guests; not to mention homework… another story….u get the idea.

SO, I have rewarded ur patience with an extra special chapter…u see the beginnings of some romance (yay!). Mostly its just angst and fluff in this one, but I particularly enjoyed it. I actually scribbled the Herm? Draco scene on my notebook weeks ago when my computer died. 

A thanx to my readers, who keep this alive:

**Potterlover**: Here's the update!!!! This one is especially for you, cause u were so excited to read more. Thanx for still keeping up with this story, despite all the fates contriving against me in writing it. Ur right, Eve will be the dangerous one, not Lupin.  Read to find out more. I'll try to answer all the questions as soon as possible. (some of them will be answered in my next update, actually.)

**Very Interested Reader**: Ah…one of my absolute fav readers….The seventh son thing I read in Cassie Claire's story, but I'm sure it goes back in legend somewhere. Anyways I just thought it was a cool thing for Ron to have. Lots of delicious Herm/ Draco action in this chapter, by the way. (A lot more of Eve/Harry in the next one).

**ErinWrites**: You know me and cliffhangers….thanx for still reading.

**Velvet:** A new reader!!! Yay!!! Thanx for reading so many chappies, since u got this far. Hope u like this one.

                        **Chapter Twenty Six: Dare to Touch**

"Professor, is there something wrong?" Hermione asked. "Professor?" 

But she was answered with silence. Harry looked curiously at Eve. She was staring, transfixed, into Lupin's eyes. Her own eyes were glimmering—with something indescribably and frighteningly raw and primal. 

But Ron had been staring at Lupin. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged, and he was gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  He also had something primal about him, but it seemed more—ferocious. Ron immediately sensed something, or rather, _saw it. "__Run." he whispered to Harry and Hermione. They looked at him, surprised. "Go! _Now_!" he cried, and shot out of his seat, grabbing Hermione by the arm. _

"Eve, he's a werewolf, run!" Harry cried to her as he neared the door and realized she hadn't been moving. She hadn't seemed to notice him. 

            "Harry, c'mon," Ron said urgently.

            "Take Hermione. I'll be right there," he said.

            Hermione's eyes flashed. "Harry, _no_."

            "I'm just gonna get Eve. Something's wrong with her, but there's no way I'm leaving her with Lupin. I'm coming. Trust me," he said through gritted teeth.

            Ron's eyes were very wide. "Harry, I don't think you should be near either of them right now."

            "Just go!"

            Ron looked very torn, but finally he took hold of Hermione's arm and ran out through the corridor. Harry ran and started shaking Eve; she didn't even turn her head. But when he looked at her face, a stab of pain exploded on his forehead. His knees buckled, and one image was ingrained into his head—Eve's eyes, the green in them strangely paled and morphed, and looking disturbingly…_reptilian._

            Everything had become a blur of mixed color and pain—and through it all Harry heard a snarling sound that made his heart almost stop; he tried making his feet move, but they refused.  There was a sudden heaviness in the air that had seized his muscles. 

            Then the growling suddenly turned into an enormous roar; Lupin had apparently leapt toward Eve, but at the same instant, he heard a very deep, firm hiss. 

            "_NO!" Harry knew it was Parseltongue. Suddenly, the pain stopped—disappeared as if someone had instantly lowered the volume to a very loud, painful noise. Harry was able to see clearly now. Lupin was standing, frozen, his lips inches away from Eve's throat. He was sweaty and flushed, but still looking quite human. Eve was panting, looking at him utterly horrified, her eyes as if they were silently screaming. _

            She would have fallen to the floor if Lupin had not caught her. "Oh _God. I'm so sorry," he gasped hoarsely. He was holding her very tight by her shoulders. She stared at him as if his touch terrified her. She wrenched herself from him and bumped into Harry, knocking his glasses even more askew. _

            "Harry! You're still here?" Lupin said, as if he had just seen Harry there for the first time.

            "What happened?" Harry cried.

            Eve had tears in her eyes; she was still looking at Lupin. "You're a…a….."

            "A werewolf. Yeah." he said, closing his eyes. 

            Eve opened her mouth, struggling to find the words she wanted to say. "But, I mean…do you realize what could have just _happened_?"

            "I know. I wasn't supposed to transform yet, but somehow it stopped just as suddenly as it started. But I swear, that's never happened before. But you're right. Oh my God, I could have--"   

            "No," she said, looking down.

            "What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

            "No. I could have, _I_ could have…" She looked up at Lupin. "Do you know who I am?"

            "Yes I do," Lupin answered. Then comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh," he gasped.

            "Werewolves are full of dark magic," Eve whispered. "And so is my father." She closed her eyes painfully. "And so am I."

            "You must have naturally brought out-"

            "_No." Eve repeated. "You brought something out in _me_." She gulped. "I'm not sure I_

know what it was. But I don't like it."

            Lupin bent forward, closer to her. "Listen. You probably have powers none of us have ever dreamt of before. But the important thing is that you can also _control them. And you can somehow control those with Dark powers. Do you realize what that means?"_

            "But I didn't do it, I didn't stop-"

            "Me from killing you? Yes, you did. The mere fact that you _did stop it is simply--"_

            Eve was becoming angry, but it was a strange sort of anger—frustrated, desperate.

            "You don't understand!  It took all my strength to stop _myself_ from attacking, but it wasn't enough. Something else did it, I don't know. We were reacting to each other's Dark Magic; only thing was my reaction could have been much more devastating."

            "Eve, all you did was speak Parseltongue. I can do that too. Does that make me evil?" Harry said, but it was only to comfort her; he knew it was more than that—the pain in his scar, her eyes.

            "Yes, I assumed that was what that hissing was," Lupin thought out loud, "even though there weren't any snakes around."

She shook her head. "There are much worse things other than snakes that speak Parseltongue. In fact, snakes received it from another source," she said as if knowing this made her miserable. Harry wanted her to go on, but she remained silent.

Lupin tried to be comforting—he was still quite shaken from so nearly endangering the lives of two students. "Eve. The things you can do are amazing. The things you can do with your abilities are infinite. You've been blessed like no one ever before in history. I know you're very young, but you have to try and appreciate it, or at least come to grips with it all."

Although he meant well, Lupin had said precisely what she had not wanted to hear. Eve was on the verge of losing her control.

"Appreciate it? You want me to appreciate the fact that my mere presence directly threatens the lives of everyone near me? You don't know what was happening inside of me…at that moment what was raging inside me to _do. _You can't imagine how terrified I was. You call it an honor. Well I didn't _ask for this honor!" _

Her voice was shaking, eyes were flashing, and suddenly the wall behind Lupin exploded with such force he was thrown a few feet into Harry. Dust and debris clouded their vision for a moment. Harry and Lupin were still coughing and sputtering as the dust settled. Eve fell limply to her knees, her anger dissolving into a desolate despair. 

Harry saw her and struggled to get up. He wiped some grime off his glasses hastily and went to her. His hair looked almost gray with all the dust that had settled into it. 

A low moan next to him made him look at Lupin. He was nursing his arm, and even under his sleeve, it looked swollen. When he rolled it up, wincing, Harry saw a great blue bruise beginning to spread across it, starting from the shoulder. One of the more larger pieces of the wall must have had struck him during the explosion.

"That doesn't look good," Harry said.

"Never mind. Are you okay?" Lupin gasped.

Harry waved him off. "I'm fine. I think you should go to the hospital wing, Professor."

But Lupin was looking at Eve. "What about her? I think she feels worse than I do right now." Harry stared at her; she was sitting on the floor, not moving—calm, but silent in that way which conveys a wrenching pain better than any audible sigh, gasp, or scream.   

"You go on. I think maybe I can help her better than you could right now, Professor, with all due respect, of course," Harry said. Lupin smiled, but through his pain it was more of a grimace. Nevertheless, he nodded, got up with the help of Harry, and made his way out the door. He stopped before the door. "I never thought I'd see the day when a student would be sending a teacher to the hospital wing."  He gave a last glance in Eve's direction; Harry could tell he was deliberating in his head the prospects of leaving Harry alone with Eve in such a distressed state. But he left anyways, the slightest smirk fighting to show on his lips.                                  

 He grabbed Eve and made her raise her head. Tears had made clear streaks across her dirty face. She looked at him as if seeing him was agony.

"Get away from me, Harry," she said as she tried wriggling away from his fingers.

"Eve, no. It's alright, okay? You just have to let us help you. Dumbledore can help you. I can help you. I _want to."_

The sincerity in his eyes only seemed to make her feel worse. "Harry, no. You don't want anything to do with me. Look at all this. I'm a _monster_."

"No. How can you say that? You saved Sirius, you saved Ron. Look at all you've done. You're smart and funny and _I know you're a good person_."

But Eve had blocked all he had said, like an invisible brick wall. "Harry, there's no way you could humanly understand. You don't know what it's like, living like this second from second. Knowing that if you don't control yourself for an instant all hell might break loose. And yet struggling harder and harder every moment to restrain something that is getting stronger and stronger until you know you won't ever be able to win out in the end. And on top of that there's no one to comfort you, because the people you had depended on for years to soothe some of this insanity are now gone forever. In fact, their memory constantly haunts you and makes your suffering even worse." Fresh tears were spilling, and her face was reddening. "And through all this I feel so powerless—I feel like I have no control over anything. Harry, do you know how many times I tried to even end it all? I tried poisoning myself, it only made the raging beast inside me stronger. I couldn't even kill myself. I don't even have the power of something that everyone else in this world has power over. I tried slitting my wrists, so many countless times. But it always healed, without anything else about me healing. Unlike you, Harry, all my scars are invisible."

Harry noticed that she was still trembling; he was immediately reminded of the night before—her shaking, crying in his arms. She was dangerous one moment and yet so vulnerable. She suddenly seemed so fragile, and even through her misery, never-endingly beautiful. Harry couldn't bear it; he wished he could feel some of what she was feeling, so he could even begin to try to understand. He didn't care if he would feel pain, as long as hers would somehow be abated.

Without fully realizing what he was doing, he had enveloped her in his arms. She let him. He put her forehead against hers and started wiping away the grime and tears. She closed her eyes and took in a long breath, as if his touch were a sort of salvation but at the same time causing her infinite grief; then he remembered that she could feel the vestiges of his mother's sacrificial legacy in his very skin—a sign of that protection and comfort she thirsted for, but also a bitter reminder of what she lost. He didn't really know what else to say, and he wondered if he had the daring to even move his face an inch closer—close enough for his lips to brush her skin.  But his nerve failed him. All he could do was think fiercely to her, '_Never think that you're alone—not as long as I live and breathe on this earth'.  _He didn't even say it out loud: he knew she heard him.

            __________________________________________________

Draco was lying on his back in the hospital bed with his eyes open. For an instant he thought he had been dreaming; but no, he was wide awake. It was just that a moment ago he had felt some enormous, indescribable rage, but the strange thing was it hadn't come from inside him—it had come from somewhere far away. He had immediately stifled it, however, even though he didn't quite know what it was, or from where it was coming.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor. She's asking if you'd let her see you," came Madame  Pomfrey's voice. Draco didn't even bother asking who it was. Eve, no doubt, coming to tell him more about her horrible misgivings about his fate.

He thought perhaps he should humor her—or perhaps he wouldn't admit to himself that the weakness he was feeling really did feel quite odd, and he wanted to hear what she had to say. "Let her in," he said, as he sat up in bed.

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows in slight surprise and let the visitor in; it was Hermione.

Draco silently cursed and turned his back to her. "What the hell are you doing here Granger?" he demanded without looking at her.

She walked closer to him and said quietly, "Just trying to repay a favor."

He still refused to look at her. Remembering her cutting words, the feeling of betrayal such as he had never felt before—just hearing her voice again was like bleeding an old wound. "Well I didn't ask for your help or pity. And I don't want it."

 "Draco…"she began, her voice shaky with pleading.

"_Don't," he said, finally turning around, but closing his eyes for an instant. "Don't…say my name. You say it as if your actually care, but in front of your friends I'm Malfoy, better known as that son of a bitch Slytherin."_

"And I'm supposed to forget everything you've said and done to me for the past seven years, even what you said minutes before Ron came in? You're so great at distancing yourself, you have no idea how much what you say can hurt."

"And so you let Weasley and Potter think I helped my father do that to you. All so you could hurt me back. Well congratulations, you got what you wanted." He gave her a contemptuous sneer and hissed through gritted teeth, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

 "_Draco_," she said, emphasizing his name, "For what its worth, I told Harry and Ron what you really did. I'm sorry," she said, truly looking it as she lowered her eyes.

Draco looked at her, oddly even more angered by what she said. "You wanna know what it's worth? What anything you do or what have done is worth? Nothing. Because they wouldn't have believed you then, and they don't believe you now."

Hermione stopped looking placatingly apologetic. She turned his pale face towards hers and stared into his eyes with a fierce determination. She tried reading his face—it was like trying to scratch the surface of a cement wall with a spoon. Despite this, she said. "_I_ believe in you. Isn't that worth anything to you?" She looked, searched for any betraying reaction—she found none.

"No, because you have a funny way of showing it. Now go away, Granger, and tell your Gryffindor friends they don't need to fake worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine; Weasley only wishes he was strong enough to really hurt me."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Despite your crippling tendency to judge people before you even see them properly, I'm still going to do what I came here to do."

Draco made an indignant noise. "Last night, exactly who was judging who?" He paused. In answer to Hermione's silence, he asked, "What are you planning to do anyway, Granger?"

"I'm going to see for _myself if you're alright," Hermione replied. She knelt over him and felt his pulse (which seemed to quicken the instant she touched him, but perhaps she merely imagined it)._

"Snape said that it might have been just the side effect of a badly made pain relieving potion," she explained.

He pushed her hand away. "So what's your point, nurse?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "My _point is, that means your weakness is due to a numbing of your senses, a weakening of your nerves."_

"So what?"

Hermione stared at him, examining every part of his face, which looked more tired than usual, but still clearly familiar—the icy eyes, the petulant glare, the sharpness of his features.  Would she be able to soften him, enough to get to an unfamiliar territory? After all, the sharpness of an icicle can be melted away simply by touching it; and the initial sting of the cold would eventually fade away into numbness, to the point where the ice actually turns your skin red, even burns it. Hermione wondered if she would be able to be desensitized, or if his icy burning would hurt her forever…

Draco was still staring at her, getting more and more impatient—was just about to shut her off again—shut her off…a thought occurred to her.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. Perhaps making him close off would be what she needed for him to open up.

"What?"

"Just try it," she said. "Please."

He rolled his eyes, but then closed them. Holding her breath, Hermione slowly leaned over. Closer. Closer…until her lips touched his cheek as lightly as possible. He made a startled gesture—a product of lightning reflexes honed down because of Quidditch training. Hermion couldn't bring herself to look at him with his eyes open. "Keep them closed," she muttered into his ear. He was slightly wary, and for a moment she thought he would mortify her  by laughing at her because of what she did. But he closed his eyes again, forcing himself to let his guard down, just this once. Trembling even more, but encouraged slightly (she was surprised for an instant how soft his skin was; she expected everything about him to be cold and sharp.) She let her travel across his cheek bones, touching them as lightly as a leaf scraping against the ground when it is caught by a small breeze. He had been keeping his eyes strongly shut, and she could see them moving fiercely under his lids. Was he as scared as she was? Then, as if moving without her really being aware of them, her lips had instinctively gone to his mouth; but when she kissed him she instantly drew away. She could feel the heat coursing through his face, searing her own skin.

He had opened his eyes. They were dilated and furiously alive. It hurt Hermione to see them—she could tell he desperately wanted her to go further, to forget everything that was holding her back.

"Did you feel that?" She asked breathlessly, although she felt quite silly asking it. 

It took him some time to answer, as if he was struggling to find his voice, which had betrayed him. He had an amazement and a strange sadness, like how one gets when awakening from a beautiful dream to find he's still in his cold, desolate, lonely room. 

"Yes," he whispered, gulping down the bitterness in his throat. "Very much." He looked at her, wanting to take in everything about her—she knew he was memorizing all the lines of her face, but also fighting a torturous internal constraint at the same time. 

He could barely form words. "Why did you…"

Hermione tried to say something, to break free of the effect he was capable of having—was she trying to prove a point to him or did he just prove something to her? She finally made herself explain. "If you felt that, then the potion isn't the problem—it must be something else. The potion would have dulled your senses."

Strange, Draco thought. My entire life I worked to do that, because if I didn't numb myself to everything I would've gone mad; I've been walking through my life only half-awake, only half-aware. But everything seemed much more clear and acute now, and it was kindled because of _her._

He tried easing up a bit. "You know, I have never been touched quite like that. Not in my entire life," he said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, besides Eve, I don't remember being touched properly by anyone in years."

Hermione was stunned. "C'mon. Not a girlfriend…or a friend…." He shook his head. Hermione leaned slightly closer. "Not even…your _mother?"_

Draco sighed. He wondered if he should really say this to her. "Father didn't like her being too emotional around me when I grew up. He thought it would make me…weak."

Hermione looked at him, then slowly raised her fingers. He looked a little confused, but let her anyway. She felt his face, slid both her fingers across his cheeks, his forehead, then let them slip to his neck, sliding lower, creeping under his shirt; she could feel his collarbones. He closed his eyes again, as if he wanted to concentrate solely on her touch. He was feeling things he never felt before. He opened his eyes and extended his own fingers to her face, tracing them across her cheeks, and finally letting them rest along the space between her neck and jawline. She laced her own fingers with his own across her neck and just stared. This time he leaned in closer. Hermione suddenly froze with a terror—she was terrified at both moving away and moving closer. The image of Ron's eyes flashed across her mind—blue as a bright ocean; but Draco's eyes were gray—an ocean that was deeper, and stormy…and dangerous.

"I have to go," she said suddenly and broke away.

As soon as she became severed from him he snapped shut again. Dreams were only meant to be dreams, after all. Immediately his scorn resurfaced. "Granger," he called after her.

She halted, inches away from the door, startled to hear him say her last name again. It had a different ring when he said it now—more cutting than his usual lazy, drawling teasing. She turned to him and saw that his eyes were narrowed, the same icy glare had resumed. 

"Just tell me whether you're running away from me…or from _yourself_."

Hermione took a deep breath. He was so close, but now he seemed miles and miles away. She bit her lip, and left without saying a word.

            _____________________________________________


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Moment of Truth

**A/N: **Hi!!! Sorry this update took long, but to make up for that, this chapter is extra long, and I think, extra good. Lots of different stuff going on in this one, hope you like it.

In this chappie: Some amusing events involving a towel and a some water, Ron and Hermione have a fight, the future of the school is in question, and even a little fluffy magic. Read and Enjoy!!

To my sublime readers:

**PotterLover**: Yes, Herm kissing Dr out of her own accord is wrong, but in a deliciously forbidden good way. I'm glad ur going crazy, hehe. There are a few answers in this chappie, like what happened to Fudge? (I haven't forgotten) Also, u'll see what happens between Eve and Harry

**A Very Interested Reader**: Wow, that's exactly the effect I wanted with that Dr/Herm scene. I'm glad u like the characters. A little hint as to what Eve's powers are. (Ull get it, ur smart) More Eve/ Harry fluffiness in this one.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Moment of Truth            

Eve broke away from him. Even though she was still wiping away tears, she gave a smile, although it was slightly awkward, embarrassed.

            "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all of that. It's not your problem. You shouldn't have to deal with it, you have enough expected of you already."

            Harry shook his head violently. "No, don't think that."

            She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

            "Like what? Someone who isn't perfectly a kick-ass, sadistically indifferent Slytherin?"

            She managed a weak smirk. "Remember, I'm Voldemort's daughter--don't think I won't kick your ass." She looked at Harry, then at her own clothes. "I'm also sorry that you have to see me this filthy. I think I need a shower; it wouldn't hurt if you got one, either."

            She got up, and Harry of course tried to help her, but she refused. She walked out of the door, and found that he was following her out into the corridor.

            "I'll walk you to your room," he offered.

            "Are you going to escort me into the shower as well?"

            He blushed. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was glad he was next to her. She noticed how his eyes looked even brighter than normal, now that they contrasted with the dull, gray dust on his face. The naughty side of her wished he would actually take her up in the offer. He had this disconcerting way of giving her some reassurance merely because of his presence. Maybe I just like his cologne, she rationalized to herself, trying to be funny. Then another part of her brain said, Maybe I like _him_.

            She wondered what anyone would think, seeing them walking together, covered in brown dust and debris, and both with that goofy half-smile one gets when he or she is with a person they really, really like being with.

            Luckily, Hermione's dorm room was not very far from Lupin's office. Eve mumbled the password ("dragon heartstring"), and led Harry to the room; Eve's trunks lay open on the floor. two smaller beds now replaced the one large bed that was Hermione's.      

            "I hope she won't kill me for that," she said, smiling.

            "Don't worry. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't."

            Her grin widened and she took off her robes, threw them in a corner, and sat on her own bed. She was still in her school uniform, although it was slightly dirty now. 

            "Well, the valiant Harry Potter has successfully protected me from any evil dangers that had been lurking on the way to my room."

            "Yeah, I guess I'd better be going," he said this slightly awkwardly, because he knew he really did not want to leave.

            "Yeah, I guess; that is, unless you want to use the shower too?"

            The bottom of his stomach seemed to have vanished. "Er, no thanks. The boys dormitories have showers."

            "Oh, didn't know you'd rather see a bunch of naked boys, but I guess that's fine by me."

            "Very funny."

            "At least wash your face and hands or something."

            "No, ladies first."

            "How dare you. I'm not a lady."

            "Alright, alright."

            He took off his robes, his gray Hogwarts vest, and undid his red and gold tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, and tried not noticing how she was staring at him intently.

            "If you were planning on getting some sort of show, I'm sorry to say you'll be disappointed."

            "I'll be disappointed cause I won't get a show or because what I'll see will be disappointing?"

            He groaned in frustration. "I feel sorry for Hermione. I don't think she'll be able to live with you peacefully for very long." She chuckled; at least he was making her feel slightly better. Harry went in the bathroom, took off his glasses, and turned on the faucet. The water poured out, but it amazingly forked in two directions, one on either side of his hands, leaving them completely dry. He looked over his shoulders.

"Stop that," he said. Eve giggled. He moved his hands around, but the water moved too, as if magnetically repelled by them. He groaned in frustration.

"Will you let me have some water, please?" It was more of an amused demand than a request. 

"Okay." A sharp squirt of water blasted into his face. Eve was laughing, and let the water flow normally. He shook his head and washed his face and arms. The cold water and soap felt very good.

            He rubbed his eyes and opened them, and even though his vision was foggy, he knew what he saw. Eve was standing in back of him, turning on the shower, and she was wearing nothing but a towel.

            "Eve, What are you doing?"

            "I said I wanted a shower, didn't I?"

            "You could at least wait until I get out of here."

            "Doesn't matter; you can't see without your glasses."

            "I can see more than you think."

            "Oh yeah, then where are they?"

            "What?"

            "Your glasses." Her voice was very silky.

            Harry's fingers fumbled around the edge of the sink where he had left them; he felt nothing but cold, smooth marble. She was giggling, and he barely was able to see his glasses twirling around her fingers.

            "Give me those."

            "Come and get them."

            "What are we, nine years old?"

            "I doubt a nine year old would look this good in a towel."

            He chased after her and she ran back into the bedroom. They circled around the beds. Harry would have been faster if his vision wasn't so bad. He banged his knee on the corner of Hermione's bed and yowled in pain. Eve laughed furiously. He took advantage of her being off guard and pounced on her. He found himself lying on top of her on the bed, twisting her arm to get his glasses. She was still giggling. "Let me go," she said.

            "Give me my glasses."

            "Let me go." 

            "Give them to me."

            "Let me go first."

            "Give me my glasses first."

            "No." 

"Look. You're nearly naked, and I can't see what I'm doing. Things could get ugly."

She giggled more, but suddenly stopped. "You look better without them."  

            Harry blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah. Besides, I can read your mind now that you don't have them."

"What?"

"I couldn't before. I read people's minds through their eyes. With a big hunk of glass blocking them, it's rather difficult."

Harry gripped her arm even more tightly. "What am I thinking now?"

She had completely stopped struggling against his grip. "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to know. I'm too afraid to find out." She paused. "Why don't you 

show me?" Harry suddenly became conscious of her bare knees near his, her curved bare shoulders, and her face, inches away, her mouth slightly curling up. He leaned in closer—

A loud voice followed the bang of the door being opened. "Hermione you'd better be--"  Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

It was Ron, who stopped dead in his tracks, staring at them, his eyes as big as dinner plates, mischievously grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, you lucky little son of a bitch."

Eve was smiling madly. "Get off me, you sick pervert," she cried while pushing Harry off her. 

He looked aghast. "Excuse me, I beg to differ. You were the one shamelessly flirting with me."

The smile never left her. "How dare you lie about me like that."

Ron was still grinning, his arms crossed. He said to Eve, "If you don't mind me interrupting, but you _are_ the one who's nearly naked at the moment." Harry laughed.

Eve shot him a glare, and replied, "I was just about to take a shower, when he came and attacked me."

"You stole my glasses!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're wearing your glasses."

Harry was so furious, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something. He desisted, and satisfied himself by muttering under his breath, from which only the word "Slytherin" could be determined.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Eve asked.

"I'm looking for Hermione. Apparently she's not here."

"I think we should both go, Ron," Harry said. Now that Ron was there, he felt even more awkward around Eve. "Fancy a game of Quidditch? One on one?"

"Not now. Dumbledore's looking for Hermione. Something urgent. I've been looking all over the castle for her."

"Look in the hospital wing."

"Why in the hell would she be there?"

Eve bit her lip. "Draco's there."

"That's not funny, Eve."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I can read minds, Ron. She was thinking about visiting him when I told Snape what happened with the potion."

"But if she's just visiting him, what's taking so long?" Harry asked.

A look of utter hatred and anger flashed across Ron's face. He ran swiftly out the door. Harry motioned to follow him, but Eve held him back.

"I think they need to sort this out by themselves, Harry."  He guessed she was right and nodded his head. 

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

She smiled. "Gimme fifteen minutes. Then I'll be happy to play Quidditch with you."

He smiled back. "Really?"

"Yeah."  She raised an eyebrow. "One on one."

_________________________________________

            Ron was walking swiftly, his mind focused on one object—Malfoy. In fact, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. 

            "Ow!" The voice was familiar: it was Hermione. "Ron, where are you going in such a hurry?"

            "Where on Earth have you been? We left Lupin's office, saw Harry wasn't with us, went to Dumbledore for help--"

            "But then Lupin sent us a message saying everything was okay." Hermione interjected.

            "But that doesn't mean you had to disappear! You just left, then Dumbledore got an owl, and asked me to find you. Where were you?"

            "I said I wanted to find Harry, didn't I?"  
            "Well then I guess you lied." Ron said, his features sharpened.

            Hermione looked like he had just slapped her. "What?"

            "He was in your room with Eve. You should have gone there first, if you were looking for Harry, that is; but you weren't."

            Hermione felt the heat rising in her face. "Oh really? Then where was I, if you're so smart?"

            Ron leaned in closer, examined her face, which was still red, her slightly heavy breathing, the scent hanging onto her skin.

            "Why do you smell like men's cologne?"

            "I don't."

            "Yes you do. I'm a guy. I know what men's cologne smells like. And I can also tell its pretty expensive stuff."

            "Ron, you're going mad. What's wrong with you?"

            He wasn't paying attention. "I read about it in Witch Weekly. The new cologne. One bottle is supposed to be worth more than a new Firebolt. I can think of one person at this school who could probably buy it."

            Hermione closed her eyes; it was true, she could never get that scent of Draco's out of her head, a touch of a sort of citrus fruit and lilac. She felt many things at once—guilt, shame, regret, but most of all, anger.

            "If it's supposed to be so ridiculously expensive, how are you supposed to know what it smells like?"

            Ron drew back, the hurt quite evident in his eyes. "What's _that supposed to mean?"_

            Hermione's eyes grew wide. She hadn't meant it to sound that way. She just wanted to draw the blame away from herself. "Ron, no, I didn't mean--"

            "Stop fucking with me Hermione," he said sharply, grabbing her painfully by the shoulders—his eyes were glossy and his face was so uncharacteristically sharpened she barely recognized him. "Just because I'm not a genius like you doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know what you're doing; I just never thought you'd have the conscience to hurt me like that. It's not bad enough you're cheating on me with our archenemy, the evil git whose done nothing but treat us all like shit for the past seven years; but you even have to lie to me about it—or is the truth something I shouldn't be able to afford either?"

            He let her go violently and stormed off, leaving her standing there, alone, the tears running across her cheeks.

                                    _______________________________________

            Harry knocked on the door to Eve's and Hermione's room. His hair was still dripping wet—he decided to take a shower in the dormitories as well. It was the fastest shower he ever took.

            "Come in," he heard Eve's voice. He did. She was hanging up her towels in the bathroom. Her hair was tied up, some of the black, wet tendrils trailing down her face and neck. She was wearing a black tank top with thin straps and tight jeans. Harry secretly admired her neck and shoulders. Then he noticed something he never had before, on her back, near her right shoulder.

            "What's that on your back?"

            "Huh?"

            "Your back. There's a sort of mark on it."

            "Oh, yeah, my birthmark. It's shaped like a--"

            "A dragon." 

            She smiled. "Yeah. Dumbledore said it's why people were scared of me when I was born. Don't understand why. Personally, I like dragons."

            "Then you've never seen one in person."

            "And I suppose you have?"

            "Had to face one in my fourth year. I managed to steal an egg."

            " I should have known. The famous Harry Potter would be no match for a puny dragon."

            "Maybe this time I've found one that _is_."

            Her eyes sparkled. "Get your broomstick and we'll see."

                                    _________________________

            "Miss Granger, is there something wrong?" 

            Although she had wiped away the tears, her eyes and face were still quite red. Usually she could tell Dumbledore anything, and unlike most adults, he would not superficially judge her. To her, Dumbledore was like a beloved grandfather. But somehow she thought he wouldn't be able to help much with this situation.

            "Nothing, sir. Just a small fight with a boyfriend."

            "Ah. Lovers' quarrels are usually those that hurt the most—no matter how small they are."

            "Doesn't matter. You wanted to see me, sir?'

            He leaned in closer and interlocked his old fingers together. "Yes. And I'm afraid I don't have news that will cheer you up. The Minister of Magic has been murdered."

            Hermione gasped. "Are you sure?"

            "I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't. Anyways, there has been evidence that he's been under the control of the Death-Eaters for quite some time now, under the Imperius Curse. Otherwise, the break-in at Azkaban wouldn't have been possible."

            "But why murder him now?"

            "Because evidently the Death-Eaters do not need him anymore. Which means they are planning something quite drastic. Because of that, I am sorry to say I am going to be forced to close the school in two days. Which is why I'm telling you all of this now."

            Hermione's mouth dropped open. He continued, "As soon as Mr. Malfoy is feeling better, I will have him help you. Meanwhile, I need you to help organize the students and their preparations to go home. I also need you to help organize the Graduation Ball, which will have to take place, unfortunately, tomorrow. As you can see, the staff will need all the assistance it can get."

            "Oh, sir, this is an emergency. We don't really need a Ball," she said.

            "No. It's been tradition for the graduating class every year for more than a thousand years. And I know all the students look forward to it for years. I'm forced to deprive you of enough activities this year. I still want to keep some sanity as much as possible in these times. I want your last memories here to be happy ones. Think of it as a formal closing ceremony for the school as well."

            She took a deep breath, and nodded her head.

                        _________________________________________

            The grounds that day were absolutely gorgeous. It was the type of sharply cold day during the transition from autumn to winter, where the sky was blindingly white from all the clouds, clearly cutting the silhouette of the bare trees, whose thin branches rose up like black lacework across the sky. The air was cool, clean, and fresh, the type of air that made your lungs feel like they never properly breathed before.

            Eve noticed how Harry's eyes were almost the same bright green as the grass, and that the biting cold wind swayed his hair and gave a pink tinge to his cheeks. She smiled.

            "Wait. We can't use a Snitch. Your powers, remember?"

            "I asked Madame Hooch what I could do if I wanted some flying practice, and she helped me out a bit.  She enchanted a Snitch to be specifically repelled by me. It can't be used legally in competition, of course." She walked with him to the locker rooms and opened the storage closet. As soon as she got near the box which held the Snitches, it began shaking wildly.

            "But that will give me an unfair advantage," Harry said.

            "Not really," she smiled wider. "It's enchanted to be repelled by Parselmouths."

Harry gulped. "So, whose broomstick is that, anyway?" Harry asked, pointing to the one she was holding, which looked much flashier than the regular school ones.

            "It's Draco's actually. Don't tell him, he'll kill me."

            "Well in that case I'll work extra hard to make sure it gets demolished."

            "I won't doubt it—you're flying abilities are pretty scary to the Slytherins."

            "Really?"

            'Draco would never admit it, but everyone else on the team, they're always bashing their heads in trying to figure out what to do to get past how good you fly. I was their last hope, actually."

            "Too bad; I would have really liked to play against you," he said, grinning.

             "Well, here's your chance.  "She opened the box and the Snitch shot out like a bullet. but she was already in the air with Harry closely following her. The Snitch was racing ahead of them, making sharp spontaneous turns. Eve was better at going at high speeds (fear is the only thing that inhibits someone from going too fast; Eve of course had no fear). However, because she lacked experience, she wasn't as good at Harry at maneuvering sharp turns. The snitch darted in and out of the bleachers, the large hoops for the Quaffles, and they both whizzed after it, one leading the other at different times. The whole world was nothing but motion and color, the only thing in focus being the tiny golden ball, the minute wings invisible because of how fast they were flapping. Harry felt the blood rushing to his face, the bitter wind cutting at his cheeks, whipping his cloak back. The speed he was forced to go was making him dizzy—he feared his glasses would be whipped off his face any second. The Snitch suddenly made a hair pin turn at a right angle and shot straight up into the air. He reacted instantaneously and gained the lead; Eve had to slow down slightly to turn up. He was flying almost vertically upwards at astonishing velocity, his heart racing. He had to slow down slightly, he was becoming nauseous, and that was all that Eve needed. She nudged her broom inches ahead, it was built strong enough to withstand it. She reached out her arm.

            Then the Snitch reversed direction in a blink of an eye; it went down, and smashed straight into Eve's (or rather, Dracos') broom, knocking the broom from under her and sending her careening straight into Harry. Before he realized what he was doing, he had slowed down and straightened his broom, and she landed right on it, in front of him. The broom dropped a few feet because of her weight, causing Harry's heart to feel like it lurched into his stomach. He grabbed her around the waist until he was able to slow down the broom to a complete halt in midair. They were both panting heavily. She turned her face to look at him.

            "Thanks," she gasped.

            Harry scanned the horizon. "The Snitch is going into the castle!"

            "Don't worry," she breathed. "Probably going back to Madame Hooch now that we stopped chasing it." She smiled again, her cheeks bright red. The light wind was moving her tied hair around her face.

"I'll tell Malfoy its all my fault about the broom. I think he'll enjoy hating me for it more." Harry stared at the broken pieces of wood on the ground; he always found the destruction of a high quality broom as somewhat tragic.

"Alright, but I'll let you do that only if you teach me how to swerve like you did a few seconds ago." 

"Okay," he said. They spent the next half hour flying, Harry showing her his best tricks, teaching her as much as he could about his techniques: grip the broom here, lean forward hear, turn exactly at this point.  He was dizzy, from the flying, from the subtle scent of her hair—lilac and lilies—and from something else.

"Go higher," she suddenly said.

"Higher?"

            "Yeah." He obeyed and traveled higher up in the air.

            "Keep going." 

            Harry did so, slightly puzzled. He had rarely ever flown this high before; he fought not to look down. "Um Eve--"

            "Harry, they say that above all other things, you're specialty is diving. Is that true?"

            "Yeah, I guess." 

            "Are you sure?"

            "I think so." When he had flown for the first time ever, he was able to dive. She turned around. Her eyes glinted. She smiled. 

            To Harry's horror, she had leapt off the broom, plunging into the air like a swimmer. He froze for a split second, not believing his eyes.

         Doubting her sanity, he dove in after her, now traveling almost vertically downwards. She wasn't screaming or panicking; her arms were outstretched, her eyes closed, and a calm smile on her face as her hair whipped back. She seemed to be enjoying it. Harry urged his broom faster, closing in on her, the ground approaching with frightening speed. He was able to catch her once again; unfortunately he was a few feet off the ground and his broom slammed into it with a huge force.  They both slid onto the grass, their bodies aching but not seriously harmed. Harry found himself on top of her again, barely able to breathe. She was laughing out loud, seeming to relish the mere exhilaration of it all. 

            When Harry was finally able to speak, he gasped out, "Why in the name of all that is holy did you _do_ that? Why did you just jump off the broom?"

            "So you would catch me." 

            "Have you gone completely insane?"

            "Of course I have," she said. Suddenly her face changed as she stared deeply at him and suddenly Harry was feeling her mouth—not on his lips, but on his cheeks, her lips trailing across his jaw line. He froze; for a second he wondered if he wasn't dreaming again. Was there the slightest bit of a chance that the girl he had secretly been craving actually felt the same way and was making the _first move? He couldn't believe it—an infamous Slytherin, Voldemort's daughter, it made absolutely no sense, but it was happening. And he had no idea what  the hell to do._

 He put his hand on her cheeks; her face was cold, her moist hair colder still because of the wind. His lips went to her face, under her ear, across her neck. His other hand traveled under her robes, across her shoulders covered by a thin sweater, then lower to her back, and he felt her shiver under his touch. He pulled her in closer to him by her waist, and he could feel her warm breathing on his face, and she had buried her head into his chest, nuzzling him and holding him tightly around the neck. The whole world seemed to disappear; there was no Voldemort, no school under danger, no Hermione or Ron fighting, no loss, no worry, no fear. Just the endless sky and the wind and the grass and their skin and shivering bodies and trembling lips and whispering breath.

            Hr raised her chin and leaned in closer to finally kiss her lips (usually in this part of his dream he would wake up before he would ever reach them). But this time he felt she would keep on staring at him with those fathomless emeralds, this time she would not disappear. But when he got finally got close enough, she moved her head away.

            "Oh my God," she whispered.

            "What?" 

            "It's snowing."

            "So?" All he could do was look at her that moment.

            "Harry, look." He did, and gaped. It was snowing, and there was nothing quite special

about it—except for the fact that it was blue. The individual flakes were a light blue color, as if pieces of the sky itself were falling; and they had a iridescent sparkle to them, causing the whole sky to glitter. 

            "How did you…how did you know I always wished for blue snow?"

            She was smiling. "Harry, I didn't do this."

             "Eve, I can't do wandless magic."

            "Maybe not deliberately." He had accidentally made glass disappear before his first year, when he definitely didn't have a wand. He stared at her, the blue fakes settling in her hair, her eyelashes. Beautiful. He realized he had seen this scene before, but in a dream. He held her hand as the snow fell gently all around them, gilding the landscape with pale blue. 

            Students were slowly beginning to pour out, the older ones watching with astonishment, the younger ones gazing with wonder and happiness and an expression that said, "I _knew_ this could happen one day."

                        ______________________________________________

            Draco was gazing out the long window of the hospital wing. Anger and coursed through him. He wished she had never touched him at all, instead of cruelly giving him a taste of what she felt like and then instantly denying him. He was angry because that always happened to him, angry that he was cursed in that way. He would never actively pursue her—his pride would never let him. But she would never surrender herself fully to him—he terrified her too much. If only one of them would just let go, then he knew they'd be able to experience things they had never felt before, things not everyone would feel in their lifetimes. 

            Suddenly he saw it—he thought he was going mad; it was snowing blue snow. It was amazing. He had to go outside and see it, touch it. He hastily got off his bed and put on a cloak.

            "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Malfoy?"

            It was Snape, although it was hard to see him in the shadows with his dark hair and cloak.

            "Sir, it's not every day you see blue snow."

            He frowned, but managed to make it look amused. "And I thought surely you'd be above a nauseating display of Gryffindor sentimentality."

            He smiled knowingly; he knew only of one Gryffindor who was in love at the moment and who harbored delusional, fluffy sensibilities enough to do something like that.

            "Potter?" Snape nodded disapprovingly. 

            "Does that mean that she…that we're all safe?"

            "I suppose," he sighed. "Although I do question Miss Riddle's taste." Draco was reminded why he liked Snape so much.

            "So do I," he said, but considering everything happening with Hermione,he had been questioning his own taste recently as well. He continued walking. "Even so, I'd still like to get out of bed, Professor. You know us Slytherins don't do so well lying about doing nothing."

            Suddenly Snape had an extremely grave look. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I should advise against that. I think you'd want to lie down after what I have to tell you."

                                    _______________________________________


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Flying and Dying

A/N:  Hi!!!! If you guys are still reading this….wooooow, I am sooo amazed at your dedication, I'm not worthy!!!!! It's been more than a year I've been working on this fic, woooow, how amazing!!! I think it might be half as long as the actual book coming up, lol.

Anyways, I don't think I've ever been this delayed for updating, but I just wanted to finish with all my exams and 20 page term papers, and I also updated my other fic during this past month, but now I'm all finished with school!!!! (Does finished with school dance). I will try and try to get updates up faster (although the more I do it seems the more delayed I get lol)

**To a Very Interested Reader**: You never fail to bring up good points. I just thought Dumbledore would want to be more cautious this time around and close the school early before anything happens. He'll explain more in this chapter. You'll see if his caution is worthwhile in future chappies…..Thanks for reading and keeping this fic alive!!!

**Potterlover**: SORRY SORRY for making you wait so long, thanks for being so impatiently patient (if that even makes sense). Here's your updates, and I'm flattered u think my fic is better than others u've read. You get a few questions answered in this one, finally!! I'll try to update quicker, especially for you. If you want, u could leave ur own email so u wont have to bug ur sister to find out when updates come. Thank u sooo much for reading!!! I hope u still do!

Chapter Twenty Eight: Flying and Dying 

            Ron had been lying down, slumped in his bed for quite some time now. After arguing with Hermione, he had to go be alone somewhere to calm his nerves. He had cooled down somewhat, but his brooding and anger gave him a headache; he was just as angry as before, only now he was containing it more. The thought of Hermione even coming near…._him_…made him nauseous and furious at the same time. Then he felt a wave of guilt—maybe there had been a good explanation, maybe she was completely innocent and he, being the insensitive git with the explosive temper he always had, did not give her a chance to defend herself; he felt a surge of fear—"I'm such an idiot, what if I _lose_ her because of that?" Then, the inner, nasty voice said to him, "Well what if she _was cheating on you, mate?" What made him feel worse of all was that even if that was true, he still did not know what he would do without her. _

            I need some bloody sleep, he said to himself wearily. He covered his eyes with one of his arms and forced himself to get some rest. While he was slowly falling into that flowing, murky area that occurs right before sleep, strange, disturbing visions filled his head. But it wasn't Hermione he saw—it was Harry, and he seemed to be doubled over, his robes darkened and stained…with blood, he horribly realized. He saw the swish of a black, shiny cloak, and he heard screaming—his own voice howling in grief.

            He opened his eyes, a cold sweat beading on his forehead. The loud bang of the door opening made him even more startled. It was Seamus and Dean, looking frustrated yet excited, and of course, making a substantial amount of noise. Ron laid back and squeezed his eyes shut—his headache was getting worse.

            "What's wrong, mate?" Dean asked. "The entire year is in an uproar, and you're here dozing off." He groaned.

            "You don't look too good, Ron. You're all pale and your eyes are bloodshot," Seamus said worriedly. Ron mumbled something about not needing to worry about him.

            "What do you mean, the entire school is in an uproar?" he asked, getting up.

            "You don't _know?" Dean said, his eyes wide._

            "Hermione just announced that Dumbledore moved the Graduation Ball to _tomorrow. And he wants the entire school in the Great Hall in about half an hour. She said he's got something important to announce," Seamus explained._

            "You think he might close the school?" Dean asked Seamus.

            "Close the school? He _can't_ do that," Ron said.

            "Why else would he move up the Ball so soon? With all that stuff with the dementors surrounding the school, I bet swarms of parents have been complaining," Dean said.

            Seamus had been rummaging around his trunk and got up exasperatedly. "Hey Dean, can I borrow a pair of your socks for tomorrow?"

            "Socks? The bloody school may be going down under!" Dean said.

            "Well the you'd might as well end it all while looking good," Seamus winked.

            "That sounds like something that pretty boy Malfoy would say," Dean said bitterly.

            "Don't mention that prick's name in front of me," Ron growled.

            "What happened?"

            He shook his head and put one hand over his face. "Never mind."

            "Hey Ron, so who're you taking to the Ball, then?" Seamus asked.

            "Don't be a prat. He's taking Hermione of course," Dean said.

            Ron looked crestfallen. "I don't think she'd want to even see my face right now, let alone go to a Ball with me."

            "What happened?" Seamus asked, echoing Dean's question from before.

            "We just had a little quarrel, that's all," he waved it off.

            "Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?" Dean asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.

            "_No."_

            "Get off it, Dean. She's probably mad at him because he snogged Eve in front of the whole class."

            "I did _not-"_

            "No, this has something to do with Malfoy." Dean said, furrowing his brows. "All the prefects were running around everywhere, and he was nowhere to be found, and he's Head Boy."

            "You didn't beat the shit out of him _again_, did you?" Seamus said, smiling.

            "No, but I'm about to," he grumbled.

            Dean was still thinking. "I got it! To get back at you for smarming up to his girlfriend, he started hitting on yours, and you got really angry at Hermione, and you hate him even more!" Dean announced with a tone as if he just discovered electricity.

            "Brilliant theory Dean, but it's completely mad," Ron said.

            "Yeah, Malfoy would never do that. Hermione's parents are Muggles. He wouldn't touch her with a yardstick, unless it would be to smack her with it or something," Seamus said.

            "You're right—it's a mad idea. Besides, Hermione would catch on to him in a second. She hates that evil little git. She's way to smart to fall for him." Dean said.

            "I dunno. She likes Ron here, which kind of makes me question her judgment," Seamus winked. Ron jumped on him, causing the floor to shake. But then he got a look outside when he saw the window, and his jaw dropped. Seamus, expecting that he'd be blocked, threw a punch at him, knocking him over. He got up, rubbed his temple, but still stared out the window.

            "Hey, what's up with you?" he asked.

            "It's snowing _blue snow_," Ron gaped.

            "Yeah, didn't you know that either?" Seamus asked, irritated.

            Ron slightly smiled. "Harry said a few years back that one day he'd make blue snow. Looks like I owe him 15 Galleons."

                                    _______________________________________

            "What's wrong, Professor? Am I going to die or something?" Draco asked idly. Even in striped hospital pajamas (which were slightly small on him), he managed to look nonchalant, elegant, and unruffled.

            "The problem is, Mister Malfoy, that you're not already dead yet," Snape said, just as calmly.

            "What?"

            "You still have your wand with you, I presume?" 

Draco nodded and pulled it out of the drawer next to him.

"Alright, we'll try something simple. Levitate that bottle on that desk over there," Snape said.

Wondering what on Earth this had to do with anything, and if Snape had suddenly gone daft, he swished and flicked his wand, saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The bottle did not move. He blinked, then examined his wand, hitting it against the palm of his hand, trying to make a few sparks come out. Nothing happened.

"Must be broken or something," he muttered.

Snape walked over to him and solemnly took his wand. He made the bottle float effortlessly. It landed calmly on the desk. "No, there's nothing wrong with your wand, Malfoy."

"You mean _I did something wrong? I've been able to do that spell since my first year."_

"Precisely. There's something very wrong with you."

"You mean I've lost my magical powers or something? That's insane." He angrily got up, snatched his wand back, and furiously yelled out spell after spell. Nothing happened. He looked at Snape. "What does this mean, Professor?" For the first time, Snape saw Draco Malfoy look a bit worried.

"The potion you drank had traces of a very advanced Dark potion that deprives the victim of all magical ability."

"For how long?"

"Usually the victim doesn't live very long to be able to tell," Snape said grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"A witch or wizard's magical powers are so connected with their life forces, usually the two are inseparable. You weaken a wizard's magical power, you weaken them physically. You take it completely away, they die within a day."

"But…how come--"

"My theory as to why you're still standing before me, Mr. Malfoy, is that perhaps part of your magical abilities may come partly from an outside source. And since that source still exists, so do you."

"An outside source?" Draco asked incredulously. "Are you sure? What could that be?"

"It's the only plausible explanation Dumbledore or I could think of. Do you have any sort of special magical connection with another witch or wizard? Your parents…a friend….a lover?" he said the last one reluctantly.

"I don't think so, Professor," he said shaking his head.

"Perhaps your father has some sort of trinket he can control your magic with? You know, something containing a lock of your hair, or a fingernail, or something you cherish?"

Ha, he's killed everything I cherish, Draco thought. "I doubt it, Professor. Then again, if he has anything like that, he might not tell me about it, right?"

Snape shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's keeping you alive. If you have any ideas as to what it might be, please let me know. It  might help me with finding an antidote," he said as he began to walk out the door.

"Wait! So now what? If you can't find one, does that mean I'm supposed to live like a…a…squib for the rest of my life?"

"Well then all I can suggest is for you to find your outside source and try to make its connection with you stronger. Perhaps you may even find more than one." He paused, then turned around again. "Oh yes. Dumbledore needs to see you. I hope you're still strong enough to fulfill your duties as Head Boy." He left the room, his robe swishing around his ankles, leaving Draco very thoughtful. He got dressed, but something sharp poked him in the side. He put his hand in his pocket and took out an old silver dagger, with two serpents swirling around an 'M.' He took it everywhere he went, sometimes shrunk down to keep it safer. He smiled at it, but then looked strangely even more despondent.

                        _______________________________________

            Harry and Eve walked into the castle, hand in hand, and saw loads of students crowding into the Great Hall. Curious, they went along with the crowd. 

            "Who should I sit with?" Eve asked curiously. She knew the Slytherins were still mad at her, yet the Gryffindors weren't too crazy about her either. But Harry had already steered her toward the Gryffindor table. She shot a look at the Sytherins to see Draco's reaction, but he wasn't there. Lavender and Parvati stared without any pretense of being discreet, but most of the students were gossiping about who would be taking who to the Ball, what they would wear, what Dumbledore was going to say to the whole school. Eve squirmed uncomfortably, despite a reassuring smile from Harry. Ron sat next to them, with Seamus and Dean following him, gaping and winking at Harry.

            "What's going on? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron. When first seeing him, he froze for an instant, but then explained everything, although avoided the subject of Hermione. Eve saw her whispering something to Dumbledore, and also noticed that Ron seemed to be purposely avoiding looking at her.

            The whispering halted as soon as Dumbledore gravely stood up. He didn't say anything immediately, and everybody waited with bated breath in an expectant silence.

            "You are all wondering what unusual circumstances have forced me to call you all here. The Minister of Magic has been murdered. " He stopped. Instantly the murmuring began. "I regret to say," he looked downward, but continued, "that Hogwarts School will have to close until we can assure the complete safety of our students. Owls have already been sent to your parents."

            A burst of murmuring almost drowned him out. He held out a hand, and the roar went down. "Unfortunately, at the moment, we are unable to do that. The Ministry right now does not have any strong leadership, and already many positions have been taken over by those inclined to the Dark Side, which is steadily gaining power. Having so many children of wizards in one place endangers everyone at the school. The last time the school was in similar danger, more than fifty years ago, the Headmaster waited too long to close it, and a student died. And just three years ago, another student died because we were not wary enough and continued the Triwizard Tournament. I will not repeat the mistakes of the past. Therefore I will give you all one day to get ready, and the train will be arriving to take you home the day after tomorrow. Seventh years, as you already know, your Ball will take place tomorrow. For the safety of all of us, I recommend that too many students not gather in one place at one time after right now. Therefore, different years will eat at different times tomorrow, and classes will be arranged accordingly. And before I dismiss you all, I advise you all to act with extreme caution and discretion." He sat down and allowed the students to all whisper, gossip, and murmur as much as they liked as they filed out the Great Hall. Harry, however, stayed behind and Eve stayed with him.

            "He _can't close the school!" He said, his eyes widened._

            "Why not? I think he's doing the right thing," Eve said.

            "But where will I go?" Harry demanded.

            "Well, where do you always go during summer holidays?"

            Harry looked at her. "I live with my Muggle relatives, and they're horrible. They despised me, but not as much as I despise them."

            "Maybe Dumbledore will let you stay with Sirius," Ron offered.

            "No, he'll want me protected, and I can't be more safe than when I'm with relatives. Some sort of magical protection Dumbledore has, or something."

            "The same spell he used with me and my mother," Eve muttered.

            "Really?" Harry asked.

            She nodded. "But you know of course that my father figured out a way to get past that. So you're not even safe with your relatives, Harry."

            He couldn't decide whether this was horrible or not. "I guess I am staying with Sirius then."

            "Maybe Dumbledore will ask you to stay with _him_," Ron said.

            "Or you could stay with _me_," Eve smiled.

            Harry gaped. "Oh, I totally forgot. Where will _you_ stay?" 

            Her smiled widened, and she took out a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Looks like I'm the heir to the Pendragon Castle. The same castle where Arthur himself lived."

            "What?" Ron said.

            "My mother was not only part of the oldest wizarding family in England, she was also part of the richest. Second only to the Malfoys, of course."

            "You're kidding!" Ron said, amazed, looking at the parchment.

            She leaned over to Harry and said tenderly, "If anyone can protect you, it's me, Harry." 

            Harry sighed. "But won't that be the first place he'll go? To find you?"

            "Of course he will—that is, if he knew where it was. It's impossible to find on the maps." she was extremely happy as she said this.

            "Doesn't matter—Hermione once told me that it is possible for really powerful wizards to find someplace that is Unplottable," Harry said. Ron looked uncomfortable. Just reminding himself of Hermione was painful for him. 

            "Well this place is Unplottable because its location on the maps keeps jumping. Its never in the same exact place twice—keeps it safe from Muggles, and also makes them think King Arthur was always a myth, cause there's no physical proof of him anywhere. And its exact location at any point in time is safely guarder. My mother, as heir, only knows of it, and had also made Dumbledore her Secret-Keeper of that information."

            "Kinda like what your parents tried to do, Harry," Ron said.

            "Sounds alright, but we'll have to ask Dumbledore first," Harry said.

            "Have to ask me what?" a familiar old voice made them turn. Sure enough, it was Dumbledore, and although his voice was pleasant and reassuring, they could tell it was only to falsely keep them all from worrying. The twinkle in his eye had faded due to worry and fatigue; his age was slowly taking its toll. 

            "Er, Harry and I were wondering where we are to go once the school is closed—for our safety, of course, Sir," Eve said.

            "Isn't there anything you can do? You _can't _close the school! Doesn't that mean Voldemort's already won, in a way?" Harry exclaimed. Ron slightly flinched with the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but Dumbledore answered him calmly.

             "The Dark Lord has not won yet—not as long as I am still here to work against him and there are others still with me. And closing this school is a way to prevent him from gaining further control than he already has, not to demonstrate his powerful influence, although it unfortunately does both. Not to cause too much panic, I decided not to tell anyone that due to my sources of intelligence, there are rumors of direct threats to the school in a very short time, and so I have decided to close it as soon as reasonably possible. I am sorry, Harry, but this is nothing I can do. I cannot risk the lives of those students which is in my duty to protect. Please understand this, Harry. As for where you are to stay, I am still undecided on that. The house of the Dursleys, once safe for you, has become more precarious. The Pendragon Castle will be one of the first places the Dark Lord will try to seek out—and therefore he will most likely try to seek me out as well, so you aren't even completely safe with me, Harry. But I am still considering the castle, away from me, possibly with Sirius and/or Lupin there to protect you. I am not even sure having both you and Eve at the same place is even a good idea, Harry."

            As the three of them were listening to this, their faces became even more and more sober. Hermione had been listening behind Dumbledore's back, avoiding them. Eve had found this quite strange, and a quick search of her mind told her why. She had more important things to figure out—like how to have the one boy she loved more than anyone near her after the day after tomorrow. She didn't want him out of her sight—not only because she enjoyed looking at him, of course, he way very easy on the eyes, she mused,—but also she felt he could never fully be protected unless _she_ were there. This was quite silly, she  admitted—he had managed to protect himself from her father without her for many years, but she felt the threat was greater than ever before. She saw that Harry also wasn't too crazy about Dumbledore's last remark, either. He had furrowed his brow in disagreement, creating a line between his eyebrows. She wondered how many years it would take for that line between his brows to take a permanent place on his face. One of the things she loved about him (one out of many) was how intense he could look at times, much more mature and fervent than anybody else his age; he had the ability to go deep in concentration, to think about things, to worry about things that he was too young to have to worry about. Others would have turned bitter, or insane, or would have run away from it all; he accepted it and endured it as a testimony to his unbreakable will and spirit. And she loved that about him.

                                    ___________________________________

            It was late at night; Hermione was immersed in an extremely thick volume on advanced potions—she wouldn't put it past Snape to give them a surprise test on the last day of school; most other students didn't share her enthusiasm for studying, though. They were either joyously happy that school was finishing or extremely sad that they would be leaving their second homes—too sad to study. Hermione had come to her room late: she was helping the teachers with plans for the Ball and just trying to help Dumbledore and the other teachers as much as possible. Eve and Harry had also helped—Ron was conspicuously absent—he mentioned something about going off and helping Hagrid pack up ( after the school finished, he would be off visiting Madame Maxime in their last ditch efforts to help keep the Giants from helping Voldemort). Thinking he might not see her again for a long time once the school closed, Harry stayed with Eve. When the two girls finally reached their room, Hermione threw herself at her books, leaving Eve to brood near a windowsill alone. She stared outside, at the trees, looking deep into the forest—where she had seen her mother in her dream, and where she had last seen her father. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment, what he had in store for the amazing boy she had been flying with some hours earlier. She wanted to shake off all these thoughts, so she spoke to Hermione, although she didn't look at her.

            "Why are you studying? Get some rest, you look dreadful."

            "Snape will give us a test tomorrow—I know it."

            "Trust me, you don't need to study."

            "Unlike you, Eve, yes I do."

            Eve rolled her eyes, walked over to her, and snapped the book shut, right in her face. "Hey!" she said. Eve smiled, but she was angry. "You know you should be nicer to me if you want to stay here."

            "I am about to be very nice to you. Snape asked me to save him some time and prepare a pop quiz for you tomorrow. It's on Polyjuice Potion, and you've known how to brew that for years. I decided to be lenient to everyone and give them something they've gone over last year. SO you definitely don't need to study." 

            "Are you sure?"

            "Positive." She smiled and went back to the windowsill.

            Hermione stayed in her seat for a while, shrugged, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth; she needed some sleep.

            "What are you going to wear tomorrow for the Ball?" Eve called to her from her seat.

Eve heard her spitting and the water running. She poked her head through the door.

"I won't…I don't think I'll be going," she said timidly.

"What?" Eve exclaimed as she got out her seat, but Hermione locked the door shut purposely so she wouldn't come inside. She waited in front of the door with her arms crossed. Finally Hermione came out, wearing her pajamas and an evasive expression. 

            "Why aren't you coming? You helped plan it all!" Hermione was silent. Eve examined her. "You had a fight with Ron, didn't you?"

            "No, I didn't."

            "It was about Draco, wasn't it?"

            Hermione opened her mouth, then became angry again. "You're reading my mind, aren't you? I hate it when you do that. Do you realize how impolite and…and…_invasive it is?"_

            "Sorry. I was just curious."

            Hermione's anger suddenly blew over. "Wait…_You_ told Ron I had gone to see Draco, didn't you? I was thinking about it when you came in to see Snape at Lupin's office."

            "Er…well not exactly…" she lied, although not persuasively.

            "It was you, wasn't it? I can't believe it! What did I ever do to you?"

"Listen, alright, I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I had just been nearly attacked by a werewolf, I almost nearly _killed_ him, so I wasn't feeling so dandy, alright? Plus I was so taken with Harry at the time, and so worried over Draco, all at once, that when Ron came and asked where you were, that Dumbledore said it was an emergency, it just slipped out."

"You nearly killed Lupin? How?"

"I don't know. And I don't know what stopped me. If it helps at all, I'm sorry." She looked downward. "So you're not going to the Ball, because you had a spat with your boyfriend?"

"Yes. And it was more than a spat. He hates me. He thinks I'm completely cheating on him with his worst enemy."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Well, _are you?"_

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" she cried, raising her arms.

"Well, you said you don't like it, so I won't. Besides, I want you to tell me yourself. _Are you cheating on Ron?"_

"No. I would never--"

"You're right. I think Ron's probably overreacting. Nothing will ever happen between you two," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Hermione said resentfully. "Because you think he'll never lower himself enough to be with a Mudblood?"

"No, on the contrary. _You know that as soon as you give in, he's more than likely to accept—in fact, he's craving it so bad, it's torturing him. So, you're absolutely terrified to make the first move, and he's too proud to make the first move. So nothing will happen." She smiled, "And I know that __without reading your mind."_

"I'm not scared; it's just that I'm not stupid. I know Ron will love me more sincerely than he ever will. And I want nothing to do with someone who's been raised by a Death-Eater his whole life."

"Look at Harry, and who raised him. He turned out all right."

"Harry's an exception to almost everything, I think," Hermione said. How true, Eve thought.

"So you're not going to the Ball? Just so you won't see Ron? Even though you really have nothing to be guilty of except for being just a tad….curious?"

Hermione sighed. "I _hate fighting with Ron. I always have, even when I was a first year. I remember, before we were friends, he said I was a nightmare. I was so hurt. And when he wouldn't speak to me because my cat would chase around his stupid rat—you wouldn't believe how much I would visit Hagrid all alone, and just cry and cry. It hurt so much more because I knew I felt something different for him than what I felt for Harry—that somehow what he said had a different effect on me. And now that we're more than friends, it's even worse." Tears had begun to well up in her eyes._

Eve went to her and took her hands in hers. "Don't you see? That's why you _should_ go. I know that when I was in school, I waited years and years for prom, how magical it would be—and I know you have, too. You shouldn't sacrifice this—in fact, I think you should use it as an opportunity to make him jealous, make him want you so bad that he won't wait to forgive you."

Her eyes were fiery and Hermione stared at her in disbelief.

            "Don't be ridiculous. Me? An object of desire?"

            Eve nodded sneakily. Hermione shook her head. "Please. I don't even have a dress! I was just so busy with schoolwork this year…I just thought I'd pick up something from a Hogsmeade shop sooner or later."

            Her stomach twisted nervously because she saw Eve's eyes light up. She went to her half of the closet, and pulled out a box covered in beautiful wrapping. She opened it, and revealed the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her entire life. It had a light blue, iridescent color, reminiscent of the snow falling outside. The thin straps over the shoulders had thin, translucent ribbons dangling from it as well as stringed diamonds. The back of the dress was bare and laced up with crisscrossing ribbons. The full skirt's etchings and gossamer texture looked like it wa made of fairy wings. The whole dress seemed to have its own luminescence somehow, giving a gentle glow to its surroundings. Hermione held her breath.

            "It was my mother's. She wore it to her own Hogwarts Ball when she was our age," Eve said quietly. She was gazing at it wistfully.

            "It's beautiful," Hermione muttered in awe.

            Eve smiled. "That's why I want you to have it."

            Hermione gaped. "No. I couldn't, I could never…I mean, it's your _mother's_. Wouldn't you want to wear it?"

            "Don't worry. My mother had…other dresses," she said this oddly, as if thinking about something very far away.

            Hermione doubted if any dress could ever look more beautiful. "Eve, are you sure about this?"

            She nodded. "You need it more than I do. I was the one who indirectly caused your fight, I might as well help…patch things up," she said slyly. Hermione still looked doubtful. "C'mon," she urged. "Besides, it would go better with your hair than mine…those soft, light brown curls."

            Hermione couldn't believe it. She couldn't. Eve went on, "C'mon, if you don't accept it, I'll be _very_ offended. And trust me, you don't want to offend me." 

She sighed. "Alright, if you put it that way. I'll want nothing more than to wear this…amazing…dress," Hermione said.

"Good," Eve said. She put the dress away and Hermione continued to get ready for bed; Eve watched her the entire time, as if examining her. Finally, she turned around and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really," Eve said. "But…do you mind if I ask a question?"

"No, go ahead."

She paused. "What's it like to fly?"  
            Hermione stopped what she was doing, slightly surprised by the question. She thought for a moment. "It's like nothing I could possibly describe. Wind. Exhilaration. Freedom. It's amazing, it really is."   
            Eve sighed and looked out the window again, quiet. She made no motion to get to bed.

Hermione stared at her. She wondered why she asked that question.Eve never stopped surprising her—once she thought she had her all figured out, she would go and do something astonishing like saving Sirius's life, or saving Ron's life, or giving her the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. Hermione thought more about Eve. She had just read about so many different poisons, and she had started to think, especially after all that had happened with Draco. She knew positively that the potion he accidentally drank was meant for Eve, not for him. "Eve, do potions have an effect on you like everybody else?"

            "Yes. In fact, they have even more of an effect on me, because I'm more susceptible to magic. I tricked Sirius into taking that potion by making him think I drank the pumpkin juice. I never did. But poisons—they seem to make me stronger. I don't know why."

            Hermione thought about this. She hoped then that Draco's potion was not a poison—unless the person who put it there wanted her to become stronger somehow. 

            "Eve, can I ask you a question? Although it may be a bit personal."

            "Go ahead." 

            Hermione paused, then asked, "What's it like to come so close to death, but not die?"

            Eve moved her head back to the window, and thought for a moment. She spoke as if she were very far away. "It's like…standing on the very edge of a cliff…with your toes hanging over the surface…and even if its what you want more than anything else…even when it looks so easy… you can never… never be able to jump off…" 

            Hermione was silent; when she went to bed, she wasn't able to sleep for a while, and neither did Eve.

                                    _______________________________________


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Ask Me No More

**A/N:** Hi!! Another update, thankfully a lot sooner than the last one. It would have been a bit more sooner, but I was busy last week with reading the fifth book!!!!! Three years of waiting, I couldn't believe she made us wait that long. Then again…this story of my own has been going on for a year and its only half as long.

I'd love to know what you guys thought of the book; I guess my expectations were a bit too high. A few things I completely expected, a few things I never did, but it was still pretty good, I thought; and I'm still left in denial and shock over what happened. A few things in this story don't go with the fifth book, but I think most of it still could.

**SparkleTangerine**: Thank you Thank you! I'm thrilled how much you like Eve and everything. I try to be as  imaginative as possible. In this chapter, not what you expect between Eve and Harry, and the Draco-Ron Herm triangle goes deeper. Keep reading!

**A Very Interested Reader**: Thanks for reading and I'm glad u liked the last chappie. The blue snow is my personal tribute to the Cassie Claire Draco trilogy which has a scene with blue snow in it (the best hp fanfiction ever written, in my opinion) and also because I myself have never seen snow and I've always dreamed about it.

The idea of the effects of the potion just came out of nowhere, I thought of it after I wrote the scene where Draco drank the potion. I just sometimes let the story write itself as it comes to me; that way I can surprise myself. (if I surprise myself, then surely I'll surprise the readers!)

I'm keeping shut about ur predictions, don't want to ruin anything….

Oh yeah, and I wish Dumbledore would have learned from past mistakes (or rather, lack of doing a certain something) in the fifth book…sigh, will say no more…

Yes! Harry's character is great like that, we love him because of his strengths, or even when he shows his faults, but when he's amazing, he's….amazing! lol. Thanks for the continued exquisite reviews, they keep me writing.

**Potterlover**: Are you still reading?? I hope so!! I hope u like this next chapter.

In this chapter: Everything begins to fall apart: the school is closing, and lots of angsty, conflicting emotions. Isn't it sad how those we love the most are those we can hurt the most?  Oh yeah, and I thought the following poem was so perfect for this chapter, I had to put it in.

                        _Ask me no more: the moon may draw the sea;_

_                        The cloud may stoop from heaven and take the shape,_

_                        With fold to fold, of mountain or of cape;_

_                        But O too fond, when have I answered thee?_

_                                                            Ask me no more._

_                        Ask me no more: what answer should I give?_

_                        I love not hollow cheek or faded eye:_

_                        Yet, O my friend, I will not have thee die!_

_                        Ask me no more, lest I should bid thee live;_

_                                                            Ask me no more._

_                        Ask me no more: thy fate and mine are sealed; _

_I strove against the stream and all in vain;_

_Let the great river take me to the main._

_No more, dear love, for at a touch I yield;_

_                                    Ask me no more._

Chapter Twenty Nine: Ask Me No More 

            Much to Hermione's dismay, Snape actually arrived in class that day. He walked in as sour faced as ever, as if the mere presence of teenagers annoyed him unbearably.

            "The Headmaster has requested that all teachers must be in classes all the time; which means, unfortunately for you all, that you will no longer get by easily with a substitute. I had a look at the quiz she had prepared for you today." He paused, staring nastily at them. "All I can say is that fifth years could have easily passed that quiz. So, either she was being very nice, or she has even less confidence in your abilities as I do. Nevertheless, I'm not going to be as nice."

            "I'm going to kill Eve," Hermione muttered under gritted teeth.

            "Take out your cauldrons, this will be a practical quiz. Part of it will be on Polyjuice Potion, as originally planned."

            Hermione immediately raised her hand. "Sir, Polyjuice Potion takes about a month to make. How are we--"

            "Of course I know that," he snapped. "Don't insult my intelligence: five points." Hermione lowered her hand and grumbled. Snape went on. "I have a stash of Polyjuice Potions made last month by some fifth years who have, quite predictably, abysmally failed at making them. Part of your quiz will be to write down the correct ingredients, their amounts, and procedure of the potion, and then to identify what is wrong with the potion you are assigned to, and to correct it. After the Polyjuice Potion, you will each be given another potion which you must identify, and fill in the last ingredient of. And then I will announce the final part of the quiz." 

            A few groans rose from the class, but a smiled crept on Hermione's face. She began to work, and right before handing in her corrected potion, she secretly poured some of the lumpy potion into a bottle and hid it in her bag—who knew when it may come in handy.

                        ____________________________________

"Harry, what's wrong?" 

            He looked up into Eve's green eyes furrowed in concern. "It's nothing."

            She frowned. "You know whenever anybody says that it means it's something."

Harry sighed. He had been thinking about his dream, and what Eve had said to him in a trance the other night. He would have to go to Doom's Hill tomorrow. But it wasn't bothering him that him and Ron still hadn't formed a plan to get there. It wasn't that Sirius or Hagrid warning him not to go there meant it would be dangerous. It wasn't that he would see where his parents were buried. It was that he would have to leave Eve and Hermione alone during a time when Voldemort was threatening to attack the school. If anything were to happen while they were gone…

            "Harry, talk to me." Eve leaned over and held his hands in her own gloved ones. School had finally finished that day, and while everyone had run off to get ready for the Ball, they chose to enjoy some privacy under the shade of a tree by the lake—the same place where his father and his friends had hung out decades before. The lake had frozen and the snow had stopped, blanketing the grounds in and sprinkling the trees like powder. Eve had tied a green and silver scarf around her neck, her hair flying around her face in the cold wind, which gave a pink tinge to her cheeks. The last thing Harry wanted was to worry her by telling her what he was thinking. He let go of her grasp, but she pursed her lips, raised her hands and lifted off his glasses.

            "Hey, give me those! I really don't feel like doing this, honestly--"

            Eve held the glasses away from him, and steadied his face with her other hand, staring deep into his eyes. Harry wrenched his face away and grabbed his glasses from her, which she relinquished grudgingly.

            "Don't do that."

            "You're going to Doom's Hill tomorrow."

            "Yeah," he grunted. "So?"

            "By yourself?"

            He stared at her. "Don't you know?" 

            "No, you didn't give me a chance to see."

            It took all his strength to wrench his lips apart. "I'm going with Ron."

            "And?"

            "And what? That's all."

            "You're not taking Hermione? Do you know how upset she'll be when she finds out?"

            "Yes. And knowing her, she'll probably try to keep us from going. Which is exactly why we're not telling her."

            "Well of course she won't let you. It's not exactly the best time to go running off by yourself without telling anyone, is it?"

            "Listen, I don't need that lecture about staying a good boy, being careful and keeping away from danger. I've already gotten it a million times by everybody else I know."

            "Then don't go."

            "I have to. You don't understand."

            Eve was silent for a while, then she said, looking downward, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Your mother told you, didn't she?"

            His mouth fell open like an unhinged mailbox door. "How did you know that?"

            "That night…when I just woke up after saving Ron…."

            "What do you remember?" Harry asked breathlessly.

            "Harry, I saw…I saw…"

            He was silent, but his eyes were pleading for her to continue.

            "I saw your Mum." He could tell this was not all she saw, but since she seemed to not want to tell him, he didn't ask. She looked up at him. "Oh, Harry, she was so beautiful," she broke off, her eyes shiny.

            "Did you see…heaven?"

            "Not exactly. I'm not sure where I was, but I saw her. She said she had something for me to tell you." She gulped. "I said…I said I don't know if I could tell you, if you would believe me. So she said she would tell you herself, but she needed my help…I never found out what she was meaning to tell you. Was that it? To go there?"

            He nodded. "It's a cemetery. She said I need to go there tomorrow, or else all is lost."

            Eve fell silent. "Then I won't stop you from going." He nodded. She said, "But I do want you to do one thing."

            "What?"

            "Take Hermione."

            "_What?"_

            "Take her with you tomorrow."

            "No, Eve, I already told you, she won't let us go if she finds out."

            "Tell her what you told me."

            "Eve, no. I won't bear putting her in danger. If anything would happen to her on my account, I won't forgive myself."

            "And you're okay with putting Ron in danger?"

            "Well, Ron is…bigger and stronger…"

            "And a boy," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

            He sputtered, "No, I didn't mean it like that."

            "You know very well Hermione's better with a wand than either of you. And let's just hope you don't run into any giant spiders, or else you've lost Ron altogether."

            "But what if for some reason we lose our wands? Ron still has your powers. He can take care of himself. Besides, you wouldn't want me going alone, would you?"

            She paused, bit her lip, then said, her voice lowered, "Of course not, Harry."

            "But if Hermione comes with us, she'll just be in danger. Listen, it wasn't my idea. Ron simply won't have it, especially because of what he feels for her. He's more adamant about it than I am." His expression changed. "Hey…why don't you come? Then they'll both be safe at school."

            "Harry, if I leave with you, there would be no one to protect both of them. I need to stay and help Dumbledore…in case anything should happen. But you're taking Hermione with you."

            "No, I said I won't put her in the danger."

            "You'll put her in more danger if you leave her!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I think my father is planning to attack the school. If he does, what kind of students do you think will be his primary targets?"

            "At least she'll be with Dumbledore."

            "Dumbledore can't ensure the safety of hundreds of students at the same time."

            "Yes he can! He has Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, all the other teachers here…" His expression softened. "Why don't you want to come with me?"

            Eve stuck her lips together. "You're expecting me to say that I need you with me."

            He shifted his eyes, then touched her chin lightly, moving her face towards his. "Not expecting, more like hoping."

            She moved away. "And what if I lie?"

            "If you care about my feelings at all I know you won't."

            She closed her eyes. "That's precisely why I don't know what to say to you, Harry." She turned to him again and looked at him deeply. She took off one of her gloves and touched his hair, which was moving wildly in the direction of the wind. It was untidy as ever, but surprisingly soft. "I want nothing more than to go with you. Anywhere. But with all that's going on, you need someone to help you get through things, and not be just another obstacle, another worry, another something for you to try and keep safe."

            "That's why you're so perfect, can't you see? No matter what happens, I know you'll be fine. I won't feel guilty about you caring about me, because I know they can never hurt you." He lowered his eyelids, leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I know I'll never lose you." He gulped, and felt a strange heat rising up through his Adam's apple, which always happened when he was nervous or agitated. "Do you know what that kind of a feeling means to me? When everything else I cherish in my entire world is under constant danger of being destroyed?" 

It was so hard looking into his heart wrenching wide eyes and having to say what she had to say next.            

            "What if something happens to the school? Without me there, then you know for sure everything you love will be destroyed. So I need to stay here." She let go of him. "But you can go, Harry. I'm only trying to help you. So you can go without me. I don't need you with me."

            "Is that a lie?" he asked tightly.

            She turned her head. "I won't say."

He drew his head back and narrowed his eyes in anger. It came as a bit of a shock to him—he was so used to everyone depending on him, he depended on _that,_ actually. Despite the cold wind, a different heat rose up in him, caused by anger.

            "Fine. I'll go then," he said tersely as he began to rise up and away from the tree.

            "And you're taking Hermione with you."

            He turned sharply towards her. "No I won't. Why should she come, when _you're here to protect everyone? That's what you're staying for, isn't it? It's what you value most."_

            Her eyes narrowed. "Stop being jealous because you're not the only one in the universe anymore that can do what you do, that can save everybody like you do." 

 He froze and shook his head, his eyes shiny with moisture. He turned back gruffly and walked off. Eve ran after him. "Harry, I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I didn't want to--"

But he didn't pay attention and left her there, running her fingers through her long hair in frustration.

                        ____________________________________

            "I'm glad you're so happy to see us, Draco," said Pansy Parkinson icily. "After all, you haven't been talking to us in ages." 

            "I don't have time for this, Pansy. I need to see Eve right away. She isn't in the common room, is she?"

            She crossed her arms and gave him a petulant stare. "I don't know. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't."

            "Alright, then at least give me the password to the Slytherin common room."

            "Why should I? You're Head Boy, you're the one that's supposed to give _us the passwords. Oh, but I forgot. You don't care about our House anymore, so why should you care about being a competent Head Boy?"_

            "Stop being ridiculous. What have I done against the House?"

            "Hmmm, let me see," she said, rolling her eyes up and putting a finger to her lips as if thinking. "How about, still chasing after that little traitor, Eve, even after she hurt you, running around with the most despicable of Gryffindors, completely going against our House, our reputation as purebloods, her _father…"_

"Pansy…" Draco said threateningly.

            "Ah well. I'm sure her father will give her what she deserves soon enough, and we won't have to deal with her anymore."

            Draco clenched his fists—he was quite willing to make an exception to gentlemanly behavior and punch her, because he knew he couldn't use his wand, but he thought it might not go well with her, because he was trying to get some help from her, after all. All he said was, through gritted teeth, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

            She looked up at him and batted her eyes. "Oh no, Draco, I know much more about what's happening than you do, actually. We don't even know whether or not we can trust you with information anymore."

            "Information about what? What's happening?"

            "Don't worry," she answered in a disgustingly sweet voice, "you'll find out soon enough. And when you do, I only hope you have your priorities right." And she flounced off, leaving him alone and passwordless. He sighed and grumbled as he made his way back to his room, hoping Eve might be in her room this time. 

            He needed to talk to her—to tell her about what Snape had just revealed. Eve had seemed to know something was wrong with him: maybe she could be more helpful in finding his outside source of magic, the source still keeping him alive. It was a long shot, but worth taking. He noticed that he felt strangely out of breath after finishing the flight of stairs—not a good sign; he tried pushing it out of his mind. He was feeling bad enough already knowing that the other Slytherins knew something he didn't; then again, Pansy could have been lying to him to make him jealous, he wouldn't put that past her. Nevertheless, he made a mental note to mention that to Eve as well.

            He knocked on the door, and he heard a muffled female voice say, "Who is it?" Immediately he recognized it as Hermione, and just as quickly decided to leave. He turned around, when he heard the door opening and saw her face peeking out.

            "Malfoy! I mean…Draco?"

            He slowly turned around and took a glimpse            at her peering through the door. He realized why she was being slightly shy—she was in a pink bathrobe, her wet hair falling in brown curls around her face. He was torn between embarrassment and trying not to laugh.

            "Sorry, it was just that…er, is Eve in there, by any chance?" She slowly shook her head. "Right. I guess I'll go, then," he said in a tone of voice that indicated he had no idea what else to say.

            "Draco, wait." 

He froze. "What?"

            "Did…did Snape tell you what was in that potion you drank?"

            He shifted his eyes. "Y-yes. Yes he did."

            "And?" 

            His stomach turned when he saw how truly concerned she was. "It was nothing, really. He said I'm going to be just fine," he smiled.

            Unlike Draco's, her smile was genuine. "Oh, that's great!" she said, although she tried hiding her enthusiasm when she saw how high her voice became. "I mean, because, Eve was so certain something was wrong, you know."

            "Yeah, I'm perfectly healthy—but I thought you Gryffindors would see that as bad news."

            "Most of them might," she said, lowering her eyes. 

            "Most? Not all of them?"

She smiled awkwardly, but didn't answer. Seeing the conversation was going nowhere, he said, "Alright, I guess I should go now. I see you're getting ready for the Ball. I shouldn't bother you."

She hesitated, but then asked, "Are—are you going to the Ball?"

"I thought I might look in on it, yeah."

Then she asked in a halted voice, as if it was costing her something to ask it, "Who's your date?"

He licked his lips evasively. "Uh, I don't have a date, really."

Suddenly her shyness disappeared. "You mean Pansy hasn't simpered her way into asking you?"

"I would rather go with a mountain troll," he said, grinning. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You're probably going with Weasley, aren't you?"

She didn't laugh. "No, I'm not. We had a fight."

"Because of what?"

She put a few fingers over her temple and looked away, embarrassed. "Because of you."

            His eyes widened in relish, "Ah, Weasley is jealous." But inside his head celebratory fireworks were going off.

            Her tone suddenly became icy. "Yeah, even with no real reason for him to be."

            "Are you sure?" he said, examining her.

            She crossed her arms. "What does that mean exactly?"

            He had become very serious. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

            "No," she replied firmly, covering the doorway.

            "Please. This is important."

            He looked genuinely sincere, and she sighed and got out of the doorway, wondering whether or not she would truly regret this motion. He walked into her room and she followed him inside.

            "What is it?" she asked, tightening her robe around her.

            Suddenly he didn't know how to say what he was going to say, although he had been thinking about it since yesterday. He remembered Snape's words, _Isn't there someone you have a special connection with? He remembered Selene, then he remembered what Hermione had said while she was a phoenix. He remembered her, bruised and vulnerable and intrigued at his kindness. Her, touching his face. Her, making him feel things he was terrified to feel. Selen had save him, but he couldn't save her. But he had saved Hermione twice, and now, he hoped she could save him. He knew there had to be some sort of connection between them because of all that._

            "Hermione," he said, and she blinked, still quite not used to hearing him say her name like that. "I need to know how you truly feel about me."

            She was slightly taken aback, and searched for what to say. Before she could open her mouth, he said, his voice slightly faltering, "And please consider what you're going to say very carefully. Because if you lie in any way, it….it might just kill me."

            She frowned, not knowing what on earth to make of what he had said. "Draco, I don't understand."

            He closed his eyes. "Please. Just tell me, truthfully."

            She looked at her slippers and rubber the side of her arm. "Truthfully," she said, looking up, "I just don't know."

            "Hermione, I need a straight answer."

            "What, either I love you or I don't?" she asked briskly. He blinked at the way she blatantly put it, slightly surprised that she had used the word "love" so suddenly. 

            She went on. "Draco, things aren't that simple. Feelings aren't that simple. In fact, I think they're most complicated when they involve _you."_

            "But I think there can be a simple way to test it."

            He walked closer to her. Their faces were now inches away. He could see the streams of water that the droplets from her hair had made across her neck. 

            "What?" Her eyes had widened.

            He bent over and gently moved his lips onto hers. She froze—Eve had said he would had been too proud to make the first move. What had changed? Dammit, this was the second time Eve had been wrong that day. The she realized she had not moved away; instead, he had put one of his hands on her neck, brushing his fingers against her skin and her wet hair. A tingling sensation spread throughout her entire body—kissing Draco had been completely different than kissing Ron. Ron was familiar, warm, comfortable; Draco was fresh, electrifying. He kissed her more deeply and she felt her mouth burning. She suddenly became quite aware that she was not wearing much under her bathrobe because she suddenly felt her belt loosening and when she felt his fingers crawling under it against her bare back she gave an involuntary shudder and she moved her mouth away. He had slid off her robe partly and was kissing her neck and shoulders and she gave an involuntary gasp. Her body was giving her frightening signals and she knew she was getting way too caught in the storm—too many people would get hurt. 

            She pushed him away. "No," she gasped.

            He was holding her tight, and she could smell his cologne, feel his warm breath through his heavy breathing. His hair was falling in separated strands across his eyes. Part of her wanted still wanted him to continue—she knew he could make her feel things she would never feel with Ron.

            "I'm so sorry, I'm moving too fast aren't I?" He let go of her back and gently hugged her by the shoulders, nuzzled her cheek with his nose. He was not making it easy for her.

            She pushed him away again, more gently this time, but all she did was look at his face. He was staring deeply into her eyes.  She recognized the look he gave her: that look that a girl could instantaneously recognize. it was the same look Harry would give Eve whenever he saw her or even mentioned her. The same look that Ron gave _her. The look that anybody would give to the person they loved. _

            She felt her throat tighten and the tears beginning to spill. She could see the desire in them—not only a physical lust but a desire to finally be happy. She knew she was the only person that could give him that, and that she was about to deny him that.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "Draco, we can't do this."

            "What?" 

            "You put me to the test, and I stopped you. Which means that I….I don't think we should be together."

            "But…I mean…you let me carry on for quite a while." She could hear the resentment rising in his voice.

            "Well, I guess I shouldn't have…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

            He let go of her. "Yeah, you shouldn't have," he snapped, "but I guess you wanted to let me down after you got all my hopes up, so you could hurt me in the worst possible way, right?"

            "No, of course not," she said pleadingly.

            He began angrily breathing through his nose. Then he paused when his eye caught something.

            "Is that the dress you're wearing?" he asked, indicating the blue dress laid on her bed.

            Hermione was so surprised by this question it took her a while to answer. "Huh?…..Oh, right. The dress. Yeah, I'm wearing that. So what?"

            "That looks like an Aurora Leigh designer dress. My mother has a bunch of them."

            "So?"

            "_So, they're usually so expensive only purebloods can afford them. In fact, those dresses are kind of like a status symbol for the women in pureblood families. How did you get one?"_

            She felt the angry heat rising in her face; he was reminding her exactly why she was turning him down in the first place.

            "What does it matter? Are you saying I don't deserve to wear a dress like that or something?"

            She expected him to give her a tirade of insults about her heritage, but he merely said in a quiet voice, "No. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it." 

But before she could gape like a dead fish, he said, "I'm sure Weasley will love it." His every word was cutting, intending to hurt as much as he had been hurt.

            Draco made his way to the door. Right before he left, he turned around and said, "I won't bother you anymore. You won't have to say another word to me ever again." He looked up thoughtfully. "In fact, I think it might even be better that way."

            He closed the door, leaving her undecided whether or not she regretted letting him in or if she regretted letting him go.

                                    ___________________________________

            Draco walked out and closed the door, feeling like a man whose fate was sealed. He was so sure she had a connection with him, and instead of getting closer with her, he had just said that they should never see each other again. He felt it harder and harder to breathe. 'Maybe I should have told her I'm dying,' he thought. 'She would have acted much differently.' But that was the key word—acting. He didn't want her to accept him only because she felt sorry for him. He wanted something true and genuine, and just as his curse entailed, he was crushed horribly for wanting it. Suddenly he felt a big headache and the pressure rising against his chest. His vision blurred, and he felt very nauseous. The last thing he saw were a pair of bright green eyes before he collapsed onto the floor.

                                    _______________________________________


	31. Chapter Thirty: She Walks in Beauty

**A/N:** Hi again!!! First I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Harry, as well as to Mrs. J.K.  Rowling!!!! Sigh, Why does July always seem to disappear without a trace? Hehe

I got a lot of unexpected reviews this last chappie, so I was real excited. This woulda been up days sooner except I was put on computer probation, lol, and my darling sibs wouldn't relinquish the comp for so long, (shoots angry glance at lil bro). Ah well, Hopefully this chappie will be worth the wait.

To all the new readers: Thank u so much for taking the time to read this quite long fanfic. Its gotten to be soo much more than I expected…And if u review and leave ur email (or are just logged in with ur penname) I will notify u by email whenever I update, just a lil friendly service to brighten up ur day!!!! The same still goes to my other devoted readers. Thank you sooo much!!!

**Logan**: Here's the update!!! U can leave ur email if ud like, then ull always know when I update. Thankx for reading

**LaBella4**: Thank you so much!!! I'm so happy this story seemed different to u. Despite the slight mary/sue overtones, I wanted it to be as original as possible. I'm glad u like the D/Hr thing going on, I have another D/H fic on ff.net, in case ur interested…. I hope u like the next update

**Alex**:  Thank u for reading!!! I'm glad ur anxious for this next installment

**Potterlover**: You ask exactly all the right questions , and I wanna answer them all, but that would be like giving away the whole plot!!!Hehe, u do get a few of them answered, and Ron and Hermione make up, but does she still have feelings for Draco?? hmmmm

Most of ur questions will be answered hopefully in the next few chappies, and yes, a few climaxes are coming up. Oh, and perhaps Pansy know more than just whats going on with  Draco/Herm….read in the future to finds out, and a few more tiny hints about what Draco's connection or "link" is all about are in this chappie. Finally, I really really hope u had fun on ur vacation!!

**Slyserpent**: Hi! Glad u like the blue snow, I thought it would've been cool as well. I'll be sending u an email if u have ur address on ur profile so you wont have to check up on updates so much

**Me**: (got a name??hehe) thank u for reading and reviewing, and if u wanna know when I update…u know what to do…

**Kari Black**: thank u for being brave enough to give constructive criticism but still being so nice about it. I hope u read the rest of this story, cause I do address a few points uve made in later chapters. I actually wanted the readers to be a bit intrigued as to whether or not Eve was evil, but I'm sorry if it came off as merely confusing. I just wanted her chracter to have sort of this double nature, but u get a clearer picture of who she really is in later chapters.

When u said Harry was acting cowardly (I washed up the language, hehe), I wish u were more specific as to why u thought that, or if it just came off as something general, then that's worse. I finaly do have Harry do a few very very brave things in the end of the story to make up for a bit of his,er, inaction. And I started writing this long before the fifth book, so ya,a few things don't go with it, sorry about that, but nuthin I could've prevented. I'm still glad u like the way I write, and thank u for ur comments, ill try to make this story much better. Email me or sumthing when u get ur story up, but Ill be looking for it. Thanks for reading!!!

**A Very Interested Reader**: Did u review this last chapter? I wasn't sure, I didn't get it. But thank u sooo very much for reading all this time and for all ur informative, extensive reviews that are all a fanfic writer could ask for.

In this chappie: We see what happens to Draco (is he alright?), Harry gets a bit of help from an unexpected source, and the Graduation Ball begins!! (good news for all u romantics, like me)

The first part of the poem I reprinted is by Lord Byron, and is one of my absolute favs of all time-- all a guy has to do is recite it to me and I swoon.

                                    _She walks in beauty, like the night_

_                                    Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_                                    And all that's best of dark and bright_

_                                    Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_                                    Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_                                    Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_                                    One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_                                    Had half impair'd the nameless grace_

_                                    Which waves in every raven tress,_

_                                    Or softly lightens o'er her face…._

Chapter Thirty: She Walks in Beauty 

            "Draco? Are you alright? Draco?"

            He groggily got up, but moving anything was painful. He felt dangerously weak, and after barely opening his eyes, he realized he was lying on his bed. He glanced at a mirror—he looked more deathly pale than ever before, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

            "You scared me half to death. What happened?" He turned and saw Eve leaning over him, her coat and hair still moist from the snow outside.

            "Fainted," he said vaguely.

            "You're getting worse. Have you talked to Snape yet? Draco, I really don't feel good about all this that's happening with you."    

            He slumped back onto his pillow. "I need to tell you everything. But give me a drink first."

                                    ______________________________________

            "Okay," Ron whispered to Harry while they were sitting in a secluded area in the Common Room. "So how do we get out of here tomorrow?"

            Harry looked around to make sure nobody could be listening. The fire crackled brightly, gilding the already scarlet and gold room with even more color. He gazed at the familiar squishy and worn couches, the red rugs, the scuffed wooden tables carved with endless initials and messages from past students, the red and gold wall hangings—the Common Room was always a given, and the thought that he would be leaving it all tomorrow, possibly to never return to it again… thought made him uncomfortable. 

            He gritted it and said, "We'll use a Portkey. I've seen Dumbledore make one and I've been practicing a bit of magic during the summer, after I turned 17."

            "Alright. So we leave very, very early in the morning, before dawn," Ron said.

            "Yeah, before anyone wakes up—they'll all be dead tired after the Ball anyway."

            "And, er, afterwards….where do we go back?"

            "We could always take the Knight Bus, and I think we should go back to school, to see if I'll be staying with Eve or anyone."

            Ron paused. "You know, Harry, I won't be surprised if they expel us this time."

            He gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah, right. As if the school will be reopening this year anyway."

            Ron squirmed. "Harry…I want to tell you…Are you sure about this? I mean, all those warnings we got…there has to be a reason why nobody has told you about the place before."

            "Ron, I've told you…My dream…I have to go, I just… _have_ to. If you had seen her, you would understand."

            "Don't you think that perhaps you should tell Dumbledore?"

            "So he won't let us go?"

            "Maybe if you tell him about the dream…I mean, what if it's a trap? Lucius Malfoy was there the night Eve gave you the message."

            "I'm not telling Dumbledore anything," Harry said.

            "Harry, he could help you, make sure you're protected," Ron urged.

            "_I'm sick and tired of being protected!" Harry yelled angrily, "I thought at least you would understand."_

            Ron looked at him seriously. "Listen, I'm going with you, aren't I? I just want to know if  we're risking our lives for a good reason."

"Well if you're scared, I'll go by myself," he growled.

Ron exhaled in a frustrated way. "You should learn to depend on other people, Harry… Especially if they care about you."

            He looked away. "It's just that…Every time somebody cares about me, they always end up…they always end up…." He broke off. "And I don't want anyone to do anything for me because of that. In fact, I don't know if even you should go with me."

            Ron leaned over more closely. "I'm your best friend, and I'm _going, whether you like it or not. I've followed you everywhere before—and I'm sure as hell not stopping now."_

            'But you were never there during the final hurdles—I always had to face Voldemort all alone,' Harry thought, but he smiled. "Alright. Until then, I think we should enjoy our last night here," he said, gazing up at the Common Room again.

            "Yeah, right," Ron said sullenly. "At this moment Hermione's more likely to be snogging Malfoy than coming near me. I never thought I would see the day…" With an effort, he managed a small smile. "But don't let that from stopping you, mate. You going to the Ball with Eve?"

            "I'm not sure. We had a…fight."

            "Already?"

            "She wants us to take Hermione with us tomorrow."

            Ron raised his head defiantly. "No way. She'll be fine here with Dumbledore."

            "That's what I said. But she wouldn't listen."

            "I would never let anything happen to her. It doesn't matter what she feels for me."

            Harry leaned his hand on his chin. "So we're both single. Mind being my date?"

            Ron laughed. "The Daily Prophet will have a field day with that one, they will."

                                    ____________________________________

            "Oh my God," said Eve, sipping some of the wine she had found in Draco's cabinet. The glass she was holding was worth about as much as box seats to the Quidditch World Cup, but she didn't care. Draco had just told her everything Snape had told him, and about what just happened with Hermione.

            "So you reckon that Hermione possibly has a magical connection with you?"   

            "Had," he said, straightening up. "But I don't think we'll be seeing any more of each other. And sure enough, I passed out as soon as I left her room."        

            "Do you think that…that means…"

            "I don't know. I'm still alive right now, aren't I? I guess that's not a bad sign."

            "Don't talk like that," Eve said, sounding a bit like his mother.  "I think there may be something else besides her."

"Maybe," said Draco, leaning back again. "I mean, just being here with you, I'm already beginning to feel better." Then suddenly shooting forward. "Ouch!"

            "What?"

            He took out the dagger in his pocket and enlarged it to its original size. "What's that?" Eve asked.

            "It's the dagger I killed Selene with. You know, my unicorn."

            Eve was staring at it with apprehension and awkwardness. "You…you still keep it?"

            He whispered, "Everywhere I go." Eve did not know what to say.

            "It's a magical knife,  enchanted  to absorb and hold some of the blood of whatever it kills. My dad has a bunch of 'em. An odd keepsake of his most… _favorite, victims."_

            "So it has some of your unicorn's blood in it? That's why you keep it." 

            Draco nodded. Eve sighed, then suddenly straightened up. "Tell ya what," she said briskly. "Let's  forget about all this for one night. We're only seventeen, for God's sake."

            Draco was staring intently at the knife. "I don't feel seventeen," he murmured.

            Eve touched his chin with her finger and turned his face to him. "Go to the Ball with me," she whispered.

            "Er, aren't you with…Potter?"

            "Well, at the moment I happen to be with you."

            "I don't understand," he said grinning.

            "There are a few people that we both want to make a bit…_jealous, right?"_

            "And?" he said slyly.

            "Well, are we or are we not a couple of Slytherins?"

            Draco smiled. "Right." He threw the knife on the bed and got up to his closet. He never saw Eve's fingers creep up to his knife as she slipped it into her pocket.

                                    ________________________________________

            "Hermione!" Harry called as he knocked on the door to her room. He was hoping she could spare a moment. The door opened, but he was a bit surprised. Ginny stood in front of him, and for the first time he noticed how pretty she really was. She was already dressed for the Ball (much to Ron's dismay, she was Seamus's date), and she was wearing a light gold, champagne colored dress made out of satin, with her long hair falling to her back in red ringlets, her heart-shaped lips colored red to match her hair.

            "Wow, Ginny, you, er, look great."

            Despite the candlelight he could see her blush. "Thanks. Are you looking for Hermione? She's still getting ready, I'll tell her you're here."

            "Thanks. Er…What are you doing here?"

            "We're all helping each other get dressed—the three of us girls."

            "Oh….Eve's here too?" he asked awkwardly.

            "She was," Ginny said, glancing out the door across the hallway. "She just came back, but she said she forgot her gloves outside—there were her mother's gloves—and she left. She hasn't come back yet." She looked at Harry. "Do you mind if I ask _you what you're doing here?" She was examining him in his school clothes. "You're not ready at all, and the Ball starts in half an hour."_

Hearing that Eve was not there gave him a bit of relief. "Oh, I just needed to get…something from Hermione, cause I'm packing for tomorrow." He blushed. "And I'm not…going to the Ball."

            Ginny gasped. "You're _not_? Why?"

            "Don't have a date."

            She had a curious look on her face, then said, "So what?" Then she looked back furtively then leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Is Ron coming? You know, 'cause of what happened with Hermione?"

            "No, I think he's coming. I saw him getting dressed." Ginny smiled happily. "Good. You should see Hermione, she looks _gorgeous_."

            "What about me?" A familiar voice came through the room in back of Ginny. Hermione opened the door, and Harry never saw her look so amazing. He realized why Victor Krum had been so taken with her.

            "Oh, hi, Harry," she said breathlessly. "Ginny, have you seen my Blemish-Banishing foundation?"

            "It's on the dresser next to my Curl Defining Serum," Ginny pointed. Hermione turned around, but before she could leave, Harry said, "Wait! Hermione, do you have my--"

            "Invisibility Cloak. Yes, I have it. You forgot it here, you dolt."

            "Yeah, could I have it?" he asked, embarrassed. Frankly, talking to her while she looked that nice was slightly intimidating.

            "Yeah, just a moment," she said as she walked off and came back again with the silky, beautiful cloak in her hand. "Oh my God, Harry," she said, finally looking at him properly. "You're not even dressed yet! I mean, you are a boy, but nobody can get ready that quick."

            "I…don't think I'm going." 

            "Why not? Something happened with Eve? She didn't seem like she wanted to get ready, either."

            'Actually, it was because of you,' he thought, but he was silent. Eve wasn't coming, either? 

            "Harry, you can't miss your own Graduation Ball. C'mon, it'll be fun. I don't have a date, either." Harry didn't answer. She rolled her eyes. "Listen, you can come with me, so you won't look stupid. Sure, it'll cause a few whispers, but who cares?"

            "What about Ron?" he said with a touch of asperity.

            Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it without saying anything.  Then she said lowly, "If he wants to talk to me, or….dance with me, it's fine. I'm coming so I'll see him."

            He grinned. "Okay, I'll tell him that," he winked. As he turned around to walk away, he heard her calling after him, "Looking forward to seeing you there!" 

            "Too bad," he said, but Hermione kept on smiling as she closed the door. Harry hid his cloak under his robes, then put his hands in his pockets as he walked through the hallway, when an annoyingly familiar, drawling voice made him jump. 

            "Not coming to the Ball, Potter? I don't blame you. With hair that awful, I wouldn't want to come, either." Draco Malfoy was leaning against his doorway, already dressed in a tailored suit, his own hair perfectly in place.

            "Drop it and leave me alone, Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth.

            "Too bad, I would have really enjoyed seeing your face as I danced with Eve," he said, looking at the ceiling.

            He whipped his head back. "What?"

            "What, didn't you know? She's my date for the evening."

            Harry felt the anger pounding in his ears. "I don't care," he croaked out.

            "Really?" A female voice came through the room, and Eve emerged through the doorway, still dressed in her coat and scarf from when Harry last saw her.

            Harry froze, and his stomach dropped when he realized whose room she was emerging from. He had to double check to make sure his heart was still working. 

            "Well, it doesn't matter anyway," she said, as she walked out, brushing past him. "If you excuse me, I need to get ready. I don't want to keep my _date waiting too long." She went into Hermione's room, closing the door more loudly than necessary._

            Harry growled and stuck his hands deeper in his pockets as he began to stomp off.

            "Potter, wait."

            He stopped, but only because that was not what he was expecting to hear. 

            "Potter, if you're really not going, I need to talk to you."

            He slowly turned around, his said, his voice shaking. "I'm through talking to you, Malfoy. At this point, there's only one thing left I can do." He raised his wand.

            Draco looked at him, unruffled. "Go ahead, and let's see what happens. I dare you."

            Harry examined him; he had made no motions to pull out his wand—he was just leaning on the doorway, his arms casually crossed across his chest. He looked as pale as ever. Without fully understanding why, Harry lowered his wand.

            "Good," he said, "Now come in," he indicated with a motion of his head.

            Harry's eyes widened and he blinked stupidly for a moment. Draco gave an exasperated sigh and he opened his door further, waiting for him. Harry walked in, merely out of morbid curiosity.

            "What is it, you got some sort of trap for me in here?" Harry said, eyeing the room suspiciously.

            "Oh darn," he said, getting more irritated, "Guess you've found my mousetrap with a Snitch on it here somewhere."

            "Then what is it you wanted to tell me?"

            "Potter, you need to go that Ball tonight."

            "Okay, if _you want me to go, then I'm definitely not going."_

            "You're going."

            Harry could not believe he was having this conversation with this particular person. "Why the hell do you want me to go?"

            "Personally, because I want to watch you squirm as you see me with Eve, but also because I know she _wants _you to come."

            "Malfoy, my love life is none of your business. I'm not asking you what's going on between you and Hermione."

            "Because there's nothing to ask about," he shot back, but then regained some calm. "Listen, you like her, she likes you, so cut the bullshit and _go."_

            Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?" 

            Draco paused, then replied, "I care about Eve. I just… want her to be happy. Right now, things are getting more and more insane, especially for you two." He had an odd, tightened look on his face. "It's gotten to the point where you don't even know whether or not you'll live to see the next morning."

            Harry was getting more and more confused. Was he just setting him up for a trick?  This was Draco Malfoy, he reminded himself. The same git who tortured him and his friends for the past seven years. The same git who tried to get Hagrid sacked. He himself named Draco's father as a Death-Eater. There were three possibilities—either this was a trap, or he really liked Eve, or he had just gone mad.

            He didn't want to take chances. "I'm still not going."

            "Why not??" he demanded.

            "Because…I….can't."

            He raised one eyebrow in his signature look. "Can't?"

            "I don't have anything to wear," Harry answered, suddenly remembering. That was true—he never had a chance to go shopping in all this craziness. "Unlike you, Malfoy, I don't have ten Armani suits waiting for me in my closet."

            Suddenly, Draco's face beamed into a dazzling smile—Harry hated him for that smile. He walked smugly and opened his closet, indicating a row of crisp, expensive looking clothes.

            "Armani Wizardwear—much better than that Muggle brand." He surveyed Harry. "You, know, you're _very_ lucky to have my same size."

            Harry gaped. "What?"

            "I said, you're lucky to be my size, not only because I have such perfect proportions, but also because…" he took out one suit and handed it to Harry, who took it as if he had never seen a suit before.

            "Here, you can keep it. I'd never touch it once I know _you_ wore it." He walked back, rummaging through the closet.. "You're gonna need some overcoat or a dress robe or something, and a tie." Harry thought he had just fallen into a parallel universe. Draco handed him a matching overcoat and the tie.

            "A white tie?" Harry asked skeptically.

            Draco grinned, very amused with himself. "Trust me."

                                                ______________________________

            Throughout the seven years that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been students, the Great Hall always managed to look beautiful during special occasions. Well, that night, it looked nothing short of spectacular.

            With Hermione's help, the Hall had been decorated with chiffon sprinkled in fairy dust. The decorations matched the house colors for each corner that each House would sit in—Red and gold for Gryffindor, blue and silver for Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and green and silver for Slytherin. Fairy lights gave each circular table a gently glow and the golden and silver goblets and plates looked extra fancy. In the middle of the Hall hung an enormous, dazzling, chandelier which sparkled as of it were made of a million stars. The lights reflecting off of it gave an iridescent shine to the whole Hall. On the enchanted ceiling, snow was falling, but white this time. 

            Students were mingling and talking, the girls wearing gowns covered with long overcoats and the boys in suits covered with coats or dress robes. In the corner, a bunch of enchanted musical instruments were playing by themselves, as there was no time to find a band.

            Harry walked in a bit late, looking very uncomfortable. He finally realized why Draco always managed to look so put together. In clothes like these, almost anybody would look like a prince, and after more than a decade of wearing old hand me downs that were too big for him, Harry was not used to wearing such fine clothes that seemed to fit as if they were made for him. He found Ron talking with Dean and Seamus, who was arm in arm with Ginny. Ron was wearing a suit and robes of a dark blue that matched his eyes, which were at the moment pinned to Seamus and Ginny, examining them both like a hawk.

            "Er, hi, everyone," Harry said, indicating his presence.

            "Harry, you look _fantastic_, old chap," Dean said brightly.

            "Yeah, where'd you get the suit?" Ron asked.

            "Er," Harry replied. 

            "Not everyone is here yet. I went to pick up Lavender, and Parvati nearly took my head off, screaming that she wasn't ready, that I should wait here," Dean said , complaining.

            "Women," Seamus rolled his eyes. Ginny cleared her throat, and he turned to her, going red. "Of course, Gin here already looks so nice, it didn't take her that long to get ready." He smiled at her and she looked away, avoiding Harry. Ron smiled but Harry could tell it was not genuine.

            "Ron here is waiting for Hermione, although he tell us they're 'not going together'" Dean said, making parentheses motions with his fingers. "What about you, Harry?"

            "Don't really have a date," he muttered.

            "What? The famous Harry Potter? Without a date?" Dean said. Harry nodded, although he wanted to get away, but without Ron, he didn't have anyone to talk to, besides maybe Hagrid.

            Suddenly all of the boys gasped, except Harry, who had his back turned. He moved his head, and saw what they were gaping at. A bunch of Gryffindor girls had just entered the Hall, and in the middle of them was Hermione, politely chatting but looking wonderful among them, sparkling like a diamond among a bunch of costume jewelry.

            "Is that…." Seamus trailed off. 

            "Hermione? Hermione _Granger_?" Dean said incredulously.

            "Yeah, it is," Harry said, smiling at her.

            "I told you she looked nice," Ginny winked at Ron. But Ron had suddenly become transfixed and incoherent. His mouth was fumbling uselessly to form words and he looked as if he suddenly wished he weren't there.

            "Ron? What's the matter? Ron?" Harry said, shaking his shoulder.

            "Uh," he said, still staring blankly ahead.

            "Wow, if she's half as glad to see him as he is to see her…" Dean said.

"Well, why don't you go up and talk to her?" Ginny said. "She's not with any other boy."

            "Not _yet," said Dean, straightening his tie.        _

            "I…I….I don't think I can," said Ron. Harry thought he was serious. It seemed as if Ron had temporarily forgotten how to control his legs.

            "You've been talking to her for the past seven years," said Ginny, irritated. "Oh, honestly." She grabbed Ron by the arm and began dragging him toward Hermione, with him protesting pushing back.

            "Wow, I never want to fall in love," said Dean.

            "Yeah, it makes you do the stupidest things," said Seamus, still chuckling after Ron.

            Harry silently wondered whether or not his judgment was impaired by Eve at the time he made the decision to leave tomorrow. Ginny and Ron and had finally reached Hermione and the group of Gryffindor girls, with Ron going more red as every minute passed by.

            "Right," said Ginny, with a very uncomfortable-looking Ron squirming next to her. Hermione eyed him with an appraising smirk and the girls next to her stared at him, amused.

            Ginny tried not to smile.  "Hermione, have you met my brother Ron? He's in your same year, I believe, and he's been _dying to meet you." The girls couldn't hold their giggles this time and Ron was giving Ginny a scornful look. Hermione was smiling, but still trying to be polite. _

Ginny ushered the other girls away, who left, some of them, quite reluctantly. Not that it left Ron much more relaxed.

            "Er," he murmured.

            "Hi, Ron." She had a bit of dignity in her voice.

            "Hi." 

            And after the infamous awkward silence, "I told you that suit would look nice on you. It matches the color of your eyes so well." She managed a smile. 

            There are a few memorable moments in life where words just utterly fail you. For Ron, this was one of those moments. "Well, you look….nice, too."

            Fortunately for Hermione, she was smart enough to get an inkling of what he was really feeling. She gulped and said, "Ron, I owe you an apology."

            "No. I do, really. I said some things that I shouldn't have."

            "Well I didn't exactly say the perfect thing, either. I should have admitted that I went to see D—Malfoy. But…nothing happened…really. Eve thought he might have accidentally drank something that his father intended for her. I wanted to see what was going on."

            "Yeah," said Ron, looking down. "I should trust you more."

            'No, you shouldn't,' she said, fighting back the tears. She realized she had been much more in fault than Ron, but for some reason he was the one feeling guilty. 'Wow, this dress _is _amazing,' she mused.

            "Hermione, I'm so--"Ron had opened his mouth, but she stopped him.     

            "Please don't apologize," she said, her eyes watering. "Please don't. You don't need to." He stopped, stared at her oddly, then took her hand, smiling at her. She smiled back. "How about a dance?"

            He went red. "I haven't the slightest idea how to dance."

            She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Alright, then how about we just get a butterbeer?" Ron couldn't agree more with her request. Still taking her hand he walked over to Harry, who waved at the, and was standing near the long table where drinks were being served. He had just gotten a butterbeer and Ron helped himself to one after he gave one to Hermione.

            "Harry, mate, Hermione and I are going to step outside for a moment. But Harry did not answer. In fact, it seemed as if he had completely forgotten about Ron's existence. 

            "Harry? _Harry?" _

            But Ron stopped his badgering because Hermione had just pointed to him what Harry was looking at.

            Draco Malfoy had just entered the Hall, impeccably dressed, but slightly more pale than usual. However, he was standing straight with his signature casual elegance, as if determined to not let anything unruffle his style. After surveying the Hall for a moment, he disappeared out of the doorway and reappeared momentarily. 

            The cup of butterbeer slipped from Harry's fingers, crashing onto the floor and spilling its contents all over his shoes. But Harry hadn't noticed, because holding Draco's arm was the most beautiful vision of a girl Harry had ever seen in his entire life. 

                                    _________________________________________


	32. Chapter Thirty One: The Eye of the Storm

A/N: Hi everyone!! Ok, I totally did not expect that I would be continuing this story, I didn't think I'd have the time (or nerve) to start it up again after many months of not writing fanfic, and probably losing all me former fans. But one of them emailed me saying they really hoped I had not given up on this story, so I had a renewed faith to keep on writing. Truthfully, I actually did not HAVE a computer for many months (from August until end of October) because my old one would keep on crashing until it finally DIED lol, and I had to save up money for a new computer; so, after half my savings spent, I have a new Dell, (yay!) and have taken a small break from school to finish up this chappie, 10 months in the making!! I wrote most of it early on, in a notebook, and I finished it up last week. Hopefully, I;ll be able to update now, cause I have anew comp and school will be out in a few weeks (if I survive exams and term papers, that is). I've been writing a lot of poetry lately, (my creative writing class is SOOO helpful) and I think I've steadily improved, even tho I've come to the conclusion that the bettr u get, the more aware u are of how crappy ur work is compared to those really great, famous writers out there. If you wanna read a couple, tell me so I'll post them on fictionpress!!  
  
Ok, a few specific thanks and responses to those who reviewed my last chapter like 80 years ago, lol. If you're still reading, u deserve some sort of Nobel Prize. That's all I'll say.  
  
Alex110: I did give up on it for a while (see above) but now I'm continuing it!! Yes, you have waited more than enough, and here is the next installment!  
  
Draco Malfoy: I was soo happy to see you were inspired by Draco in this fic. It sux that to Rowling herself, he's just a snotty brat who's not very clever. She gets a bit disturbed when people really really wish they were Slytherins. I can tell because of the stuff written on her site, jkrowling.com; it's a great site by the way, u get all the info u want to know, directly from her!! Anywhoo, yes, I know it kinda sucked just leaving ti there at such a cliffhanger moment, but I tend to like using cliffhangers, hehe. Evil, I am.  
  
Maddy: Thank you!! I'm happy you like Eve, and Draco's situation does really SUCK in this story, he's cursed after all. I'm glad you love the characters and the detail, those r usually the best parts of a good fanfic  
  
Arizosa: Its incredible that u've read this for days straight. It's pretty lengthy, and while I can say its about 75% done, I still have a lot of possible ideas. I tend to overwrite, no matter what I do, (im like Hermione when it comes to homework) so my chappies are longer than most. I've had to break up a single chapter into a few of them cause they get long. This new one isn't exactly as long as some of them, tho. But don;t worry, the shorter the chaps, the faster u update, rite??  
  
PotterLover: Ah. One of my most diligent readers, as well as A Very Interested Reader; I hope you guys take up reading this again; u'll get to see what Eve's wearing in a few moments. Answers to come in later chappies.  
  
DitxyxBlonde: Thank u, hope u read this update!  
  
Fox: You can't believe how happy I was reading this review. I am soo incredibly flattered that you got so into this story. (I know the feeling, tho, and its just soo awesome. I can't believe my fic might have this affect) Lupin, Ginny, and Sirius are some of the most intriguing characters, I believe. I had planned to put Sirius and Lupin in later, but I'm not sure if I should especially after Book 5 (sob!! I won't say anymore) The fact that I somehow inspired you to write fanfics is just the best compliment someone can ever give to a writer. I feel all warm and fuzzy!! And of course, I always get delighted when people say they love Eve. I hoped people wouldnt think of her as just another Mary Sue. Oh ya, if you love Ginny, DEFINITELY read my other fanfic, Shattered Night, Shivering Stars. I do a lot of interesting things to her character.  
  
Finally, thanks to my beta readers, Amy and Lucy, for reading these chappies over again with me and urging me to write. Love u guys!!  
  
OK, I think I should put in a brief plot summary here, for all those who don't want to go back like me, and read this story all over again to remember what the heck happened. I myself had forgotten a few things until I reread it story. But it got so long as I wrote it I think I'll put it in later. Very briefly, Eve is Lord Voldemort's daughter, and her and Harry love each other very much. Ron and Hermione love each other, but Hermione has a very complicated relationship with Draco. Ron is a Seer, and of course, he's having very bad visions of Harry and Hermione with lots of blood. Draco, cursed ever since drinking unicorn's blood as a child, has now ended up with all his powers lost due to a misplaced poison because of his father. He is barely alive due to a magical connection with one or more witches, wizards, or objects (more clues in this chapter!) Harry and Ron secretly plan on going to the cemetery where his parents are buried, because of a message from his mother, given thru Eve. Oh ya, there's also something about a hidden Orb which can be opened only when the Four Heirs touch it. Whew. That's it The Minister has been killed, and Dumbledore plans on closing the school, so at this point the seventh years are having their Graduation Ball and somebody is just about to walk in....  
  
Chapter Thirty One: The Eye of the Storm  
  
Every eye in the Great Hall had suddenly transfixed itself onto the entrance. Several people gasped, and many girls, mostly Slytherins, were giving nasty stares. Most of the boys, however, had expressions varying from infatuation to sheer astonishment.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Ron gaped.  
  
At once Harry completely understood how Ron had felt when he had just seen Hermione minutes before. He wanted to run and hide, but tearing his eyes away was even harder to do.  
  
"Can you believe that? It's just like a Slytherin to try and make someone jealous," Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think Eve would do something like that, coming with Harry's worst enemy," Ron said.  
  
But Hermione looked perplexed for a moment, but immediately composed herself. "Eve? Oh, right, Eve."  
  
"Well who else do you think I was talking about?" Ron eyed her warily.  
  
"Nobody else, I'm not thick, you know," Hermione quickly replied.  
  
Harry had never heard a word they said. He never would have thought Eve could ever look more beautiful, but somehow she managed it. But how to complement natural beauty? Dress it in simplicity and allow it to show for itself. That was what Eve had done. Her dress, covered by her cloak, was simple and plain—and both were a pure, glowing, white. Her cloak was lightly sparkling in what might have been tiny diamonds and fairy dust. Her hair was straighter and shinier than usual, tied in an elegant bun near the nape of her neck, several strands falling to her face and sticking out of the bun. Her lips were a glossy pink, and her light makeup made her green eyes sparkle more brightly than ever before. Holding her arm, Draco looked like he had just won the lottery—and most of the boys looking at him seemed as if they were plotting his murder.  
  
He gently helped her remove her cloak and Harry gave another gasp—her clingy dress was made of a soft, silky material and was cut in the most provocative of places, from the very low neckline to the slit revealing her left leg all the way up to her thigh; her back was completely bare, all the way to the small of her back. On her left arm, where her Dark Mark would have been, she wore a white arm band made of what looked like phoenix feathers. Hermione swore she saw a few boys run to the bathrooms.  
  
"I—I have to leave," Harry choked out. Hermione caught his arm.  
  
"Leave? Why?"  
  
"I can't stand it," he said. "I can't stand seeing her like that—seeing her with him," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Harry, no. Don't let their little plan work," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Too bad, it already has," he snapped.  
  
This time Ron grabbed his arm. "No, mate. Show her that you completely don't care, and let her own plan backfire."  
  
"Ron, I'm not that good of an actor," he said doubtfully.  
  
"Just try," Hermione urged.  
  
Ron had a curious smile. "The great Harry Potter isn't going to admit defeat now, is he?"  
  
Harry bit his lip, and decided to stay—but not only because of Ron's words, but strangely, because of what Malfoy had said: that Eve had wanted him to come, that she might actually feel a tiny bit of the overwhelming feeling he was having at that moment.  
  
Meanwhile, while Draco seemed to be relishing all the attention, Eve was completely indifferent to it. She looked like she was desperately fighting an inner desire to look at something. When Draco spoke, she turned to him quickly, as if relieved that she had something to keep her attention.  
  
"I guarantee that dress is illegal in at least 12 countries," Draco grinned.  
  
"Since when are you concerned about breaking rules?" she muttered.  
  
"Never," he smirked. "Why don't we break a few more right now?" he said and he put his hand on her back and gave her a flamboyant kiss on the lips. Eve turned slightly pink.  
  
"Did...did anybody see that?" she said, putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Of course they did. I think I almost saw steam coming out of Potter's ears."  
  
"Harry's around here?" she said in a low hiss. She had deliberately avoided looking around the Great Hall in case she might see him.  
  
"Yeah. If you didn't look fantastic enough, I think that sure did it." But Draco had his head turned when he said that.  
  
"I really don't think I look fantastic enough," she smirked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't even keep your attention," she said.  
  
He whipped his head back. "What?"  
  
Eve sighed. "You're still looking at Hermione."  
  
"I was not," he said in mock outrage. The truth was, he was checking her reaction to his kiss with Eve. She was talking nonchalantly with Ron, but he did catch her glimpsing Harry 's reaction and because of that, having a nasty look on her face.  
  
Eve shook her head, and Draco saw it was useless to pretend.  
  
"You know, we could have been great together, you and I," he said.  
"Yeah, and if we listened to our fathers, we'd be Dumbledore's worst nightmare." She looked away. "It's a good thing for mankind that love had other plans."  
  
Draco was gazing at Hermione again. "It doesn't matter—it can still be...destructive."  
  
Eve saw that for a moment, his straight shoulders and back slackened a bit—it was the closest thing to a defeated gesture she saw him make, or perhaps, it was a sign that the weakness he had been feeling was beginning to overtake him again.  
  
She turned him away towards her. "Dance with me."  
  
"Er, no." He smiled—but it was not apologetic. "Malfoys don't dance."  
  
"Then how do you charm beautiful women?" she teased.  
  
"Easy," he said, smiling even wider and displaying a mouth of perfect, sparkling teeth. "I simply walk up to them and say, 'Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy.' "  
  
She gave a small laugh. "I think I'd need a bit more than that." He didn't budge. "C'mon, don't you want to drive Harry mad?"  
  
He looked as if he were considering this very seriously. "Alright, I think I can make an exception for that."  
  
He put his arm around her waist and began an elegant waltz—he seemed to be the only one on the dance floor that knew what he was doing, and everybody else was dancing even worse at the moment because most of them were distracted with watching the two of them. He deftly twirled her around and ended the song by giving her a prolonged dip, making sure that when he rose her up, he brought her very close to his face.  
  
"I thought Malfoys couldn't dance."  
  
"I said we don't--I never said we couldn't."  
  
With a bit of a smile, Eve turned around and went to the table where drinks were being served and she bumped into someone—she hadn't been looking around because she was still afraid of seeing Harry. She found herself staring into bright, angry brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione, hi. Wow, you look really wonderful," she said happily.  
  
But Hermione was staring at her with her eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're doing this to Harry, all because you two had a fight."  
  
"Doing what?" she said innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said threateningly.  
  
She examined her for a moment and said shrewdly, "Are you defending Harry or are you merely acting on your own jealousy?"  
  
She paused, and replied, with some effort. "If I ever wanted Draco, you know I could have him—so what would I be jealous of?"  
  
"Alright," she said disbelievingly, "whatever you say." She walked off, but Hermione followed her.  
  
"Look, I didn't come to talk to you about me, I came to talk to you about Harry."  
  
Eve paused, despite herself. "What is it?"  
  
"Go talk to him. You both know you want to be with one another."  
  
"I can't. He won't listen to me, you know how stubborn he is."  
  
She put her hands up, exasperated. "What did you fight about anyway?"  
  
Eve opened her mouth, but couldn't say the words. Go on, tell her, her brain urged. Tell her about Harry and Ron's plan, and about them not including you. Tell her, and everything you wanted will happen. But another, more indescribable area in her head said no. Harry didn't want her to come, and she would respect his wishes. As if following an instinct she didn't fully understand, she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Alright, I guess it's private," said Hermione. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it's not worth missing out on each other during your Graduation Ball.  
  
Eve silently agreed: Hermione was right—she was always right, damn her. But she would never admit it. She turned around and wove through the crowd until she finally saw Draco, who had been avoiding her because she was talking with Hermione.  
  
"There you are," she said, a bit breathless.  
  
"Miss me already?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, how about another go?" she said, indicating the dance floor. He shrugged and held her waist again, but this time his fingers brushed her shoulder, over her birthmark. Suddenly, Eve lost her footing and fell into his arms, grasping her forehead.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. She was deliberately keeping her eyes away from him. He steered her through the crowd, some people looking curiously over their shoulders. She was murmuring something thickly which sounded like, "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Draco held her hand, brought over a chair for her, and made her sit down.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked when she took her hands away from her face, but he held her shoulders again and a fresh wave overtook her. She wretched in pain, as if fighting something within her.  
  
"Draco...need to get away," she said through gritted teeth, and despite his efforts to keep her sitting, she got up and walked away from him, clutching her stomach. Draco stood where he was, utterly perplexed. He received another nasty shock when he turned and saw he was staring straight into Hermione's face.  
  
"What happened?" she said. He didn't answer, he didn't know how to answer her. God, up close, she looks even more painfully beautiful, he thought.  
  
Hermione gulped and didn't say anything for a while either. Frankly, despite his slightly pallid color, she had never seen him look so good before, standing in his handsome black suit and crisp white shirt, his silver tie looking like it was painstakingly searched to exactly match the color of his eyes.  
  
"Erm, so...." She gurgled, "what happened?"  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath. "You have some nerve, still talking to me after...what happened."  
  
"Draco, listen--" she began, but he held up a hand.  
  
"I'm tired of listening." She saw his Adam's apple quivering. "I don't think I can even talk to you anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not?" he said, looking around, not believing his ears. "Just looking at you, right now, tortures me. You're slowly, gently, softly, deceitfully killing me."  
  
A strange look had come over her face. "Draco, I try to have a normal, platonic conversation with you and you go saying things like that...."  
  
"You know I could never have a normal, platonic conversation with you, not with how I feel."  
  
Her lip was quivering slightly. "Fine, if that's what you want, you won't be seeing me anymore. And I'll guarantee you'll get over me as soon as a beautiful girl walks in your path. Oh wait, hasn't that already happened?" she said, indicating Eve. "Shouldn't you be off, taking care of your date?"  
  
"She wanted to get away for a moment," he said evenly.  
  
"Hmmm, a girl wanting to get away from you? How surprising," she said sarcastically.  
  
He eyed her for a moment as his gaze slowly turned icy. "You think you have me all figured out, do you, clever little Miss Granger? You never for a moment thought that I might actually be helping Eve and Potter?"  
  
She crossed her arms angrily. "And what twisted Slytherin logic are you going to use to explain this?"  
  
"I only came because it was Eve's idea, not mine. But Potter didn't want to come. So I....convinced him."  
  
She made and incredulous noise. "I thought you'd have known how to lie better than that, Malfoy. You've had so much practice at it."  
  
"Where do you think he got such a posh suit at such short notice? I even gave him a white tie, to match Eve. Little details make all the difference..."  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment—she had never seen Harry buy a suit for the Ball during their previous Hogsmeade trips. But he could have bought one during the summer. Then again, as she took another glance at him, his clothes did have the sharpness and elegance that was the signature style of Draco Malfoy...And his tie did match Eve's dress...  
  
He replied her silence by saying, "Don't believe me? Ask him yourself. And when you do, don't bother coming to apologize." He walked off.  
  
Right on cue, Ron walked in, slightly pink from navigating through the crowd. "Where were you? You disappeared all of a sudden." Then he whispered into her ear, "What did that git want?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, brushing it off. "I only wanted to tell him that what he was doing with Eve was despicable."  
  
"Well of course he already knows that, why else would he be doing it?"  
  
But she didn't answer, because she was still deep in thought with the possibility that Draco Malfoy actually helped Harry. Honestly, that boy never stopped surprising her; the nerve, how dare he make everything so complicated for her?  
  
"I think I need another drink," she said, as she took Ron by the arm and headed toward a table.  
  
Eve was taking long, deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She wanted to get away from Draco as soon as she realized that his touch had somehow caused an inexplicable, frightening emotion in her, similar to when she had encountered Lupin. But what did Draco have to do with all that? And what exactly had he done? Where did he touch her? She moved her fingers over her shoulder, which was still burning, and then realization hit her like lightning—her birthmark! He had touched her birthmark. This opened an entire vista of possible scenarios. Maybe Hermione wasn't the only one he had a connection with. Suddenly she realized that she had a pounding headache and she wanted to get away from the crowd and the loud music. She staggered out of the dance floor until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see--" she began but then forgot the rest of her sentence.  
  
The person she had bumped into turned around and she found herself looking at Harry, who looked surprised, awkward, and upset all at the same time.  
  
"Sorry," she managed to say again. Harry had never seen her so inarticulate, and he wondered why. He was expecting her to be haughty and superior—wasn't she trying to make him jealous? But Eve could not do that, not with finally seeing him, looking the way he did at the moment.  
  
Harry's looks could vary from being unkept and unremarkable, to boyishly charming, to strikingly handsome: and at that moment he looked striking. Draco's clothes had given him a polish and a dignity she had never seen before. For the first time she realized how tall he really was. The lights from the chandelier sent flickers across his glasses, making his emerald eyes sparkle even more, and his hair, thought untidy as usual, was gilded silver under the light that fell softly over his face, all making him very engaging. She had to take a breath to compose herself and get used to the dapper young man in front of her, who looked so different than the scruffy yet sweet boy she knew, especially when the lines of his face were sharpened at the moment and when he spoke in a smooth voice reminding her slightly of Draco—perhaps his clothes had more of an effect than she thought.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked.  
  
"Er...huh?"  
  
He took a sip from his drink. "You said sorry. But for what? Were you apologizing because you bumped into me, or because of something.....else?"  
  
She raised her chin. "I bumped into you: besides that, I have nothing else to apologize for."  
  
He slanted his head. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, because you said that you didn't care whether or not I came here tonight, or who I came with."  
  
He put his drink on the table, paused, and looked down. "Well...I lied."  
  
"Really?" It wasn't a skeptical reply, but a hopeful one.  
  
"All because we had a fight, you come here with Malfoy, and you dance with him and....and you kiss him as if...as if he were the love of your life."  
  
"Harry, Draco is dying," she said blankly and his eyes widened. "I came here with him on the pretense to make you jealous, but the truth is I want to keep an eye on him. It's a long story," she said, right when he opened his mouth to ask, "but I believe that me being near him is enough to make him feel a bit better. I think that we have some strange magical connection, and it has to do with my birthmark."  
  
Harry had absolutely no idea what to say. She went on, with a bit of a smile on her face. "And I could never kiss him like he was the love of my life, because I can only do that to one person, and it's not him."  
  
"Then who is it?" he croaked, going pink.  
  
She hesitated and said with slightest sigh, "You."  
  
He staggered slightly: that one tiny word meant so much, it meant more than he could have ever known at the moment.  
  
"Harry, I can't stand being away from you. Not tonight. Not with what you're about to do tomorrow. Not with you looking as...amazing as you do now."  
  
He gulped. Was he dreaming? He had to be: any second now, he would wake up, in his bed—quite alone. Any moment now....  
  
But he never did wake up.  
  
With an effort he said, "I thought that...that you said you didn't need me with you."  
  
She gave a watery smile. "Well...I lied."  
  
He choked out a laugh. "I thought you weren't going to tell me that."  
  
This time she couldn't hold back the tears. "I lied again."  
  
He stroked a strand of her hair tenderly. She took his hand in her fingers and put her lips onto them. He felt a strange, warm, tightening sensation in his chest.  
  
"Harry, will you dance with me?" she whispered.  
  
Unable to speak, he merely nodded. She took his hand just as soon as the band began playing a slow song. Harry had no idea what he was doing, so he just followed her lead. The last time he had danced with a girl, all he did was hold her from a few feet away and revolve on the spot, awkward and embarrassed. But Eve did not yank his hand onto her waist and force him to move, like Parvati had done three years ago. While everyone else waltzed, she slowly put her arms around his neck and leaned her head gently against his chest and his chin, as if she wanted to be as close to him as possible. He put his shaking fingers around her waist and felt the bare skin on her back, his lips touching her shoulders.  
  
They started dancing, Harry not noticing—or caring—which direction they were going. He didn't notice the pause that held everyone else in the room, causing them to stare, some of them with looks of surprise, others with amused smirks. The Slytherins looked simply furious. But to Harry, he might as well have been alone with her. All he knew at the moment was her face, her silky hair, her light body, her gentle scent, her soft fingers.  
  
But Eve seemed to have noticed the attention. She lifted her head away from him. "Let's go outside," she said, gently taking him to a balcony overlooking the lake, the forest, the stars. She held his hand and gazed straight up at the sparkling dots in the sky. Harry looked at her—she seemed like a motionless picture of a goddess.  
  
After a silence, she turned to him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" "Why are you so quiet? Tell me what you're thinking."  
  
He sighed. "I really don't know except that...that you're so beautiful."  
  
She looked away, and when Harry turned her face back towards his he saw she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You...you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
He was surprised by the fact that she found that surprising.  
  
"Sometimes...you look so beautiful it's hard to look at you for a long time."  
  
She took in a small breath. The stars were reflected in her eyes even more so, because they were shining with tears. The air was freezing, but all Harry could feel was a strange warmth coming out of nowhere except inside of him, which caused a strange shiver that ran all throughout his nerves, followed by a pleasant aching in his chest. He looked at her glossed lips, he wanted to kiss them–desperately, but didn't know if he had the nerve. He didn't know if he could handle another altering change, after what was happening; the school closing, Ron and Hermione, Malfoy, almost dying but connected with Eve, and finally, what he was about to do that very next morning...  
  
Then he realized that amidst all this turmoil, causing his insides to writhe every time he would even have a half-thought about it all, he needed this new change. It would be more of an alleviation of all his pain, something to make him stronger, even if it would add to his worry. She had told him she needed him; and because of that, he needed her, he needed her so much more than she needed him. He felt that he was standing at the edge of a cliff, that he had to jump into a sort of oblivion, but he couldn't just jump without ever knowing how it felt to....  
  
Lips. That's what he was feeling in an instant stroke of shock. Eve had inched closely to him while he was thinking and half-staring at her, and she had put her lips onto his. And it felt like the whole world disappeared.  
  



End file.
